Brand New School Year
by lizard1020
Summary: Dr. Maura Isles is the new science teacher at Boston East High School, who is ready for a fresh start. Will Maura find a friend in the school's most popular teacher, Jane Rizzoli?
1. Chapter 1

**First Day Back**

 **I don't own _Rizzoli and Isles_ , but I wish I did.**

Driving up to the mismatched buildings of Boston East High School, Maura pulled her car into a spot labeled staff. Maura didn't know what to expect from her new job since she had been hired over the phone at the last minute. Apparently, the school was in serious need of a science teacher who could teach AP Anatomy and AP Biology. Maura was in serious need of a change, so she took the job.

Shouldering her purse and tote bag, Maura followed the steady stream of teachers who were filtering through the front doors. Around her was a cacophony of greetings, laughs, and occasional grumbles as teachers saw friends whom they hadn't talked to all summer. Unsure of where to go, Maura navigated her way through the throng of teachers to a room labeled, "Front Office." Pulling open the heavy wooden door, Maura stepped into the warm room. As she looked around, Maura could see old photographs of graduated classes from as early as the 1920s and memorabilia from the school's different sports and clubs adorning the walls. Behind a large wooden check-in desk was a buzz of activity.

Teachers were darting back and forth through small hallways that branched off from the main office and led to rooms where only faculty members were permitted. The secretaries at the main desk were busy answering phones and most likely sending emails to the staff reminding them of the numerous meetings planned for the week.

Politely clearing her throat, Maura caught the attention of one of the busy secretaries. A woman with a kind face sporting a shirt that read _Boston East Bulldogs_ smiled. "Hi, honey. How can I help ya?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Maura Isles, the new science teacher. I'm not quite sure where to go."

"Hi, I'm Angela!" the secretary chirped. "Everyone is meeting in the cafeteria at 8:30. The PTSA provided breakfast this year, so make sure you get there before it's cleared out." The secretary then looked around and added in a conspiratorial voice, "The coaches tend to load up and forget to leave food for the others, so you should hurry."

"Duly noted," Maura chuckled. "Well, could you please tell what direction the cafeteria is then?" Maura shifted on her feet as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Sure, it's…" Angela broke off as she caught sight of a dark-haired woman who was about to dart around the corner. "Janie! Get over here!" she shouted and waved her hand at the woman.

The dark-haired woman stopped at the sound of her name and redirected her footsteps towards the secretary. She stopped next to Angela's desk. "Ma, I'm busy. What do you need?" the woman groused.

"Don't Ma, me, young lady! It wouldn't hurt you to be a little less grumpy. You'll never meet anyone with that attitude," Angela reprimanded as she shook a disapproving finger at her daughter.

Jane placed her hands on her hips and huffed, "Fine. Again, what do ya need, Ma?"

Angela turned her kind eyes towards Maura and with a twinkle in her eye addressed her daughter, "Could you show," Angela paused, "I'm sorry, what was your name again?" she asked apologetically.

"Dr. Maura Isles, but please call me Maura." Maura hoped she had schooled her features to come off as casual yet professional. She really wanted to make a good first impression.

"Maura," Angela began again, "to the cafeteria for breakfast and the faculty meeting?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jane replied, "Sure, Ma." Then quickly cutting her eyes over to the woman and back to her mother, she quietly added in an embarrassed whisper which Maura almost missed, "And don't call me Janie. We've talked about this!"

Angela ignored her daughter's admonishment and turned back to the doctor. "It was nice to meet you, Maura. Let know if you ever need any help. I apologize in advance for my daughter," Angela smirked.

Jane turned her full attention towards the doctor for the first time and was taken aback by the woman before her.

 _Damn, she is gorgeous!_

Jane couldn't help but admire the doctor's appearance. Maura had soft honey blonde hair that was impeccably styled. Her face had sharp, elegant features with dark lashes that framed her rich hazel eyes. She was wearing cream colored four inch Jimmy Choo heels with an elegant A-line burgundy dress by Ralph Lauren. Granted, Jane would have had no clue who the designers were if you asked her, but she could appreciate the doctor's style.

 _Who wears fancy clothes on the first day? She's just going to get them dirty working in her classroom? Obviously, this woman has never taught high school before._

Maura sized up the woman before her as well. She had a tall, slender, and fit frame. Her obviously unruly dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but this only accentuated her high cheek bones. Maura admired her natural olive skin, dazzling white smile, and warm brown eyes. However, she was surprised by the brunette's attire. Jane was sporting red athletic shorts and a black t-shirt that read, "Boston East Bulldogs Got Bite!"

 _She's breathtaking. I wonder what she would look like in a dress or, better yet, a suit._

At this point, Jane realized she was staring. "Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli. If you haven't already figured out, I teach here and that woman, "she hitched her thumb over at Angela, "is unfortunately my mother."

"Hey!" Angela indignantly interjected.

Ignoring her mother, Jane extended her hand to the doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Maura Isles." Maura blushed and took the proffered hand.

Jane noticed the blush creeping up to the doctor's cheeks and was slightly puzzled by the woman's reaction.

The two stood there holding hands for a little longer than necessary until a throat cleared behind them. The noise snapped the two women out of their reverie, and Jane caught the smirk on her mother's face.

"Ok, let's go," Jane gave her mother a pointed look and then directed Maura towards the door. Before Maura could reach the handle, Jane was already opening it for her. Without thinking, Jane lightly placed her hand on the small of Maura's back and moved her out into the lobby.

Secretly pleased by the small gesture, Maura smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem. C'mon, follow me." Jane motioned towards the hall on their right.

As they walked, the faint murmur of the faculty's voices grew louder. Never one for awkward silences, Jane turned to Maura flashing her a bright smile and asked, "So, what brings you to Boston East?"

Maura appreciated Jane's friendliness, but she tended to be a little shy when talking to new people in casual conversations. "Well, I just needed a change from my previous situation," Maura responded.

Jane could tell that Maura was leaving a lot unsaid, but she didn't push it since she didn't know the woman very well.

"Sooo," Jane drawled, "I'm guessing that the Doctor in your title means you did something in medicine or higher Ed. I sure hope that's the case because we could really use someone worth their salt teaching our AP Bio and Anatomy classes."

"That's very astute of you, Ms. Rizzoli. I do have a background in medicine, and t hose are the courses I will be teaching." Maura couldn't help but smile at the gregarious woman.

Afraid that she came off as insulting another department, Jane backpedalled saying, "I mean don't get me wrong. We have a stellar science department, but those classes' scores and numbers have really been suffering under Mr. Pike."

Maura gave Jane a puzzled expression, so Jane continued, "You see. He is NOT a favorite teacher around here. He's incredibly incompetent, arrogant, and doesn't get along with students OR teachers."

Decidedly pleased by the recent turn of events, Jane gave a devilish grin.

"I bet Pike's going to love that a young and attractive…umm…I mean a young _and highly qualified_ teacher will be taking over his beloved Anatomy class." Jane flushed bright red and scratched the back of her neck at her slip up.

Maura caught Jane's slip but mercifully didn't address it.

"I'm certain that he will be very professional with the transition," Maura stated although she wasn't quite sure that was going to be the case.

Jane snorted, "I hope you're right, Dr. Isles."

Then without missing a beat, Jane added, "If he decides to be an ass and gives you any trouble, let me know. I'll take care of him."

Maura was surprised by the sincere look in Jane's eyes, and thanked her for the offer.

The pair stopped at the entrance of the cafeteria, and Maura politely said, "Thank you for escorting me, Ms. Rizzoli. I truly appreciate it."

"Please, Dr. Isles. Call me, Jane," she added softly.

"Only if you call me Maura," the doctor replied looking into Jane's warm brown eyes.

Tearing her gaze away from the doctor, Jane glanced at her watch and mentally cursed herself.

"Shoot, I've gotta run. The principals wanted to talk with the coaches before the meeting starts. I'll catch up with you later. Have a great first day!"

"You, too," Maura waved.

Maura watched as the brunette dashed off in the direction of the main office hollering greetings at all those who past her. Allowing a small smile to form on her lips, Maura felt hopeful about her decision to come to Boston East.

"OK, Maura. Here goes nothing." With that, Maura stepped into the bustling cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting Up Classrooms**

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. I'm not the most adept at using technology, so please bear with me. Also, this is the first time I've written a fiction story or a story using dialogue. Please forgive my grammatical errors, formatting, etc. I'm used to writing research papers and the like. Thanks for reading!

Jane was growing increasingly restless. It was already 9:45 and the head principal, Mr. Talbert, was still talking. Bob Talbert was man in his late fifties with graying hair and a bit of a belly, and he loved to hear himself talk. By this point, Jane was tired of listening.

 _Shit. When is he going to wrap this up? I really need to work in my room._

Jane leaned over to her best friend, Barry Frost. "How much longer is this frickin' meeting gonna last? I've got shit to do!"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but it better be soon. My ass is going numb!" Frost shifted in his chair trying to find a more comfortable position. Cafeteria seats have an expiration date when it comes to comfort. Jane simply snorted at her friend and slouched further down into her chair.

After another fifteen minutes of mindless droning, Mr. Talbert finally ended his address. As everyone started to push out his or her chair and dash for the exits, he added, "Does anyone have any questions?"

He looked expectantly at the faculty body.

Frost and Jane crossed their fingers hoping they could leave, but as fate would have it…

"Actually, Mr. Talbert, I have a question!" chirped one of the older math teachers from the back of the room.

Jane and Frost emitted an audible groan and turned to each other.

"Man, why is there always that one person..?" groused Jane.

Needless to say, Jane's attitude was quickly heading south.

"I don't know, but I swear it happens every single time!" Frost punctuated his last three words by tapping his index finger on the table.

No one really bothered to listen to the teacher's question since she was notorious for asking about matters that only pertained to her. Consequently, once Mr. Talbert had answered her question, everyone scattered.

Across the room, Jane could see Maura leaving with the other science teachers. Maura seemed at ease with them, but Jane could sense that the woman was still nervous and apprehensive.

 _I'll make sure to check on her later and see how she's settling in. I'll just ask Ma to give me her room number._

Jane realized the error in that logic.

 _Scratch that, I'll just walk over to the science wing and see if I can find her. I don't need to give Ma another reason to be nosy._

With that thought in mind, Jane headed off towards her classroom.

Maura was pleasantly surprised with her classroom. The lab tables were already in a workable arrangement and her textbooks, teacher additions, and ancillary materials were laid neatly on her desk. She frowned a bit at the blank walls since she had already caught glimpses of other teachers' classrooms through their open doors. Most had personal affects along with content related posters hanging on the walls. Maura knew that she would need to go shopping in order to personalize her room. The prospect of shopping brought a smile to her face.

Connected to her classroom was the department closet which housed all the lab materials and textbooks used during the year. Like most closets, this one had been cleaned out and reorganized countless times, so Maura wasn't quite sure what she'd find in there. After rifling around, she was pleased to find an articulated skeleton available for her use. She peered closely at the skeleton and noticed that the name STANLEY had been scrawled across its forehead in bold sharpie. Maura snorted and rolled her eyes.

From outside the closet, Maura heard the quick footsteps of the diminutive Susie Chang approaching. "Oh, hey! I didn't know you were in here. I'm checking to see if we have any extra Bunsen burners laying around," the startled chemistry teacher said. "Do you need help with anything?" Susie cheerfully inquired.

"Not really, I was just looking around to see what's in here."

"Well, you'll find a lot of random things crammed in different places. When I get the chance, I intend to reorganize this entire closet." Maura could tell that the disorder irked the small woman.

Susie continued, "The first year of teaching is rough because you haven't had the chance to accrue your own hoard of decorations, so help yourself to anything you find."

"That's very kind of you. Thank you, Susie." Maura responded gratefully.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have Bunsen burners to locate."

"I'll get out of your way then," Maura smiled and stepped out of the closet and back into her room.

In the opposite wing of the school, Jane Rizzoli walked into her classroom and surveyed the chaos. Desks and furniture were all pushed to the center of the room from when the custodians had waxed the floor that summer. Some of her posters had peeled off the walls, and dust bunnies had set up shop on every available surface.

 _Ok, so how am I going to set everything up this year?_

Jane scratched her head as she looked around the room.

 _Wait, do I even have enough desks?_

Jane started counting the desks only to lose track halfway through when Frost burst through her door.

"Damn it, Frost! You made me lose count!"

Leaning against a desk, Frost ignored her and cheerfully announced, "Well, I've got some news that will brighten your day."

"And that news would be," Jane waited while Frost had paused for dramatic effect.

"Apparently, there is a foxy new science teacher, and word on the street is she's single."

"Really, Frost? Foxy?" Jane smacked his arm.

Frost just grinned and laughed.

Jane chose to ignore his comment about Maura's relationship status but was happy to one up her friend.

"I already met her this morning," Jane avoided Frost's eye, "and I have even more news on top of yours."

This time it was Jane's turn to pause for dramatic effect.

"Apparently, she's taking over the AP Anatomy and Bio classes from Pike," Jane smirked.

"Ha! Seriously? He's so gonna shit a brick when he finds out!" Frost smacked his knee and bounced in his seat with glee.

"That would be something to see," Jane agreed.

Jane looked around at her room and groaned, "Hey, would you mind helping me move my desk over to that far wall and slide those desks across the room?"

"Yeah, no problem," Frost said as he grabbed the desk closest to him.

The two of them made short work of arranging Jane's desks, and Frost left to attend a meeting with the other computer applications teachers.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Jane looked around her room and made a mental list of things she still needed to do.

 _Screw it. I'm going to go find Maura and see how she's doing._

Jane dropped her keys on her desk and went in search of the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N: Sorry for any grammatical, formatting, etc. errors. I'm still working out the kinks. Thanks for all the kind reviews :)**

Jane was off in search of Maura Isles's classroom when her mother's voice blared over the intercom, "Jane Rizzoli, please come to the front office?"

Jane groaned, hoping that whatever they needed wouldn't take too long.

Taking a shortcut through the library, Jane swaggered into the main office. As soon as Jane entered, Angela swiveled in her chair to face her daughter, "Korsak wanted to talk to you. It was something about the new science teacher."

A little confused Jane replied, "Ok, Ma. Where is he?"

"He should be in his office. If he's not, I'm sure he'll be there soon." Angela returned to the email she was writing.

Jane nodded and walked off in the direction of Korsak's office. _Vince Korsak, Assistant Principal_ was written in neat letters across his door. Korsak was hunched over his computer typing with his two fingers. Jane gently knocked on the door.

"Hey, Korsak. You need me?"

Immediately he perked up, "Oh hey, Jane!" Korsak slid his reading glasses down his nose and peered over the tops of the lens. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what do ya need?" Jane was slightly suspicious and crossed her arms.

"Well, as you know, we have a new science teacher, Dr. Maura Isles," he stated. "Since she was a last minute hire, I haven't had a chance to assign her a mentor teacher. Would you care to do it?" Korsak already knew that she'd be willing to help, but he respected Jane and wanted to give her the choice.

Jane's heart sped up a bit at the prospect of working more closely with Maura, but she knew she had to play it cool. "Yeah, no problem. Is that all you needed?"

"Yep, that's it. Thanks Jane," Korsak responded as she stepped out the door.

Then a thought occurred to him.

"Jane, wait!" he quickly called out before she could get too far.

Jane stopped in her tracks and turned back to Korsak. "Yeah?"

"Here," he pulled open his desk drawer to retrieve a red t-shirt emblazoned with the image of a bulldog across the front. "Can you give this to Dr. Isles? It's her welcome to the school present." He threw her the shirt and a gave her a warm smile.

Jane rolled her eyes, caught the shirt, and tossed it over her shoulder. "Sure thing, old man. See ya."

 _At least I've got a_ _real_ _excuse to see her now. Thanks, Korsak._

Jane then headed off in the direction of the science wing.

"Ok, one twenty-two, one twenty-four," Jane mumbled aloud while she searched for Maura's room.

"Hmm…Chang's room is one twenty-five, and there's no name on the door next to her so that means…aha! There she is! One-twenty-six!" Jane said a little too loudly garnering the attention of the other teachers in the hallway.

"Sorry, just talking to myself." Jane said sheepishly. Her coworkers just smiled and rolled their eyes.

Wiping her sweaty palms on her shorts, Jane gave herself a mental pep talk.

 _Don't be nervous. Just walk in and talk to her. You're BADASS Jane Rizzoli! You've got this!_

Maura heard a soft tapping on her door. "Come in," she called out.

Jane leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, it's me, Jane. I just wanted to see how you're settling in."

 _Real smooth, Jane._

"Very well, thank you. Everyone has been immensely helpful and gracious." Maura gave Jan a thousand watt smile.

"I'm glad to hear to that." Jane cleared her throat and stood a little straighter.

 _Remember you're a badass. Act like it!_

"So, here's the deal." Jane shifted to lean on the opposite side of the doorframe. "Every new teacher gets assigned a mentor teacher to help them learn the ropes."

"Really?" Maura was relieved to hear this. She knew that she'd need help learning this new profession.

"Yep and you lucked out because you got the best possible person this year." Jane hitched her thumb towards her chest and winked, "Me."

 _Nice_.

Maura felt a slight flutter in her chest and smiled widely. "I'm glad to know that I have the best working with me." She winked back at Jane.

The two grinned at each other like idiots.

Jane suddenly remembered the shirt Korsak had given her.

"Here, courtesy of the administration. Welcome to Boston East," Jane smirked and handed Maura the t-shirt that was slung over her shoulder.

Maura held the shirt out to get a good look at it. "This…is…lovely," Maura said as politely as she could. She didn't want to appear rude, but t-shirts weren't really a part of her wardrobe.

Jane expected that reaction from the good doctor and teasingly added, "By the end of year, you'll have a whole closet full of them."

Maura looked appalled.

Switching gears, Jane decided to go into mentor mode.

"So, have you finished your syllabus yet?

Maura was very pleased with herself and replied, "Yes, I have already outlined the units of study and have established pacing schedules for both my Anatomy and Biology classes."

"Good. Mine just need a little tweaking."

Maura realized she had no idea what Jane taught.

"What do you teach, Jane?" Maura asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"U.S. Government, Psychology, and Criminology. My favorite's Criminology though."

Genuinely curious, Maura inquired, "What made you want to teach those subjects?"

"I worked in law enforcement for several years. During that time, I did a lot of volunteer work with after school programs at the local high schools. It made me realize that I really liked working with kids, so I changed careers."

Jane wanted to ask Maura about her reason for becoming a teacher, but she remembered that Maura wasn't exactly forthcoming earlier this morning when she had first asked.

To change the subject, Jane saw Maura's class roster sitting on her desk.

"Here, let me take a glance at your roster. I'll check to see if I know any of your kids."

Jane took the paper and began reading through the list of names.

Pointing to one student's name, Jane remarked, "You're going to love this kid, she works really hard and always wants to help. Don't know this kid. Don't know this kid. I've taught her brother."

Her finger moved farther down the page, "This kid can be a little lazy, but just call his mother. She'll get on him." Jane stopped, "Ah man. You've got Zack Peters? He's not so bad, but he used to get into a lot of trouble his freshman year. Thankfully, he seems to have gotten his act together now, so he shouldn't be a problem. Watch him turn out to be one of your favorites." Jane gave Maura a genuine smile.

Suddenly, Angela Rizzoli's voice blared out of the intercom.

"Jane Rizzoli. You're needed in the front office."

"What?! Again?" Jane whined.

Jane put the paper back on the doctor's desk. "Sorry, I've got to run. I'll catch up with you later. Let me know if you need help with anything."

"Of course. Goodbye, Jane." Maura gave her a small wave.

"Bye." Jane reluctantly smiled and walked out.

"Hurry back soon," Maura whispered to the empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wished I did.

 **A/N Again, thank you for all the kind reviews, faves, PMs, etc. Y'all have been so wonderful. I promise to try and respond soon. :) Sorry for any grammar, spelling, etc.**

For the third time that day, Jane walked into the office. Her mother was busy on the phone, so Jane called out to the other (less nosy) secretary, Susan.

"Hey, what do you all need?" Jane was annoyed but made sure to watch her tone.

"The FedEx guy just arrived with an order for you. I had him put it over there." Susan pointed to the opposite side of the room. Jane walked over to two huge boxes shoved in the corner.

"Can I borrow your scissors, Susan?" The secretary leaned across her desk and pulled them out of her desk organizer.

"Here. Be careful," the matronly woman teased.

"Will do," Jane chuckled.

Jane proceeded to pop open the flaps. When she peered inside the box, she cried out, "Sweet! They finally came in." Angela at this point had finished her phone call and redirected her attention to her happy daughter. "What are you so excited about?"

"The cross-country uniforms we ordered _in May_ have finally arrived. It's about frickin' time!" She pulled out a uniform top to have a closer look.

"That's fantastic, Jane. Now you can toss out the ratty ones that you've been using the past ten years.

"I know. It took long enough to get the funding to get these. Hopefully, it won't be another ten years for the next set," Jane snarked.

Jane dropped the uniform back into the box and closed the lid.

"Here are your scissors, Susan. Thanks for letting me use them." Jane handed them back to the secretary.

Jane got an idea.

"Susan."

"Yes, Jane."

"Can I ask one more favor?"

"Of course you can." Susan glanced over at Angela who looked equally suspicious.

"Can I use the intercom?"

"Um, sure. Remember to take the phone off the cradle THEN press the red button to talk."

Jane nodded and cleared her throat before her rough voice carried through the halls. "Barry Frost. If you are in the building, you need to come to the front office immediately. It is urgent." Jane dropped that phone back on the cradle.

"Why are you bothering him, Jane?" Angela scolded.

Jane smugly looked at her mother and smirked, "You think I'm going to carry those boxes all the way to the gym by myself? Hell no, they're like fifty pounds each! I'm going to get his lazy ass to help me."

"Jane!" Angela narrowed her eyes at her daughter. How did she raise such a stubborn child?

"What?" she asked sarcastically. "He's _only_ the assistant coach, so _he_ can do the heavy lifting," Jane whined and put her hands on her hips.

Right at the moment, Frost burst through the door. It was obvious that he rushed to get there. "What do you need!?"

Jane winked at the two secretaries and responded with an evil smile on her lips, "I've got a job for ya..."

Frost wiped his hands on his shorts after dumping one of the boxes on the floor. "I guess we'll inventory these later?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could use a break. I think our lunch hour is from 11:30 – 1:00 today. Want to go grab something? I know some of the teachers in the other departments are heading over to the Dirty Robber in about fifteen minutes."

"Sure, I could eat a burger." They started walking back in the direction of their classrooms.

"By the way, why did they call you to the front office earlier?" Frost scratched his nose and looked over at Jane.

"Oh, no reason."

Jane tried to deflect, "The uniforms are great, aren't they?"

He could tell she was hiding something.

"Yeah, they are. Why did you go to the office, Jane?" Frost tried asking again.

"KorsakwantedmetobeMaura'smentorandIsaidyes," Jane blurted.

She blushed and looked away from Frost's twinkling eyes.

"Come again?" Frost cupped his hand around his ear and leaned closer to Jane.

Knowing that Frost wasn't going to drop it, Jane huffed, "Korsak wanted me to be Maura's mentor, and I said yes."

Frost looked like he had just won the lottery. "Is that so, now?

Jane, still not looking at him, mumbled, "Yes."

"Ooo!" Frost fluttered his eyelashes and put his clasped hands under his chin. "Does that mean you get to spend extra time with the doctor?" He dropped his hands and raised an eyebrow, "What do you plan _to do_ with all that extra time, Jane."

By this point, Jane was beet red and defaulted to righteous indignation, "C'mon, man! Grow up. It's not like she'd be interested in me anyway."

"You never know, Jane. There may be more than meets the eye when it comes to the good doctor," Frost teased. "I think you should ask her to join us for lunch."

"Ya think?" Jane considered.

"Yeah, I mean. It would be a very mentor-y thing to do," Frost reasoned.

After a moment of consideration, Jane caved. "Alright, I'll go ask her. Just give me ten minutes to grab my shit."

"No problem, I'll just wait out back. We can all ride together. It'll be a wonderful opportunity to get to know each other." Frost grinned wickedly.

They walked a few more steps before Jane said, "You're an ass. You know that?"

"Yes, but I'm _your_ ass, and you love me," Frost puffed out his chest.

Jane affectionately bumped shoulders with her best friend, and they shared a smile.

"Alright, you little shit. Let's go."

They parted paths…Frost to get his car. Jane to _hopefully_ get Maura.

She'd recognize that arrogant voice anywhere.

 _Pike_.

Jane looked into Maura's classroom and saw the obnoxious man berating the doctor.

Jane could feel her blood pressure rising. She wasn't sure if she needed to step in or not.

"Honestly, Dr. Isles. I've been teaching these courses for several years now, and I don't see any logical reason for you to take over. It is obvious that you have little experience with education, and I don't see how that would make you suitable for teaching such a cerebral course as Anatomy." He crossed his arms and looked down his nose at Maura before continuing. "With that being said, I'm sure you would agree with me that these classes aren't the best fit for you. Consequently, I intend to do us both a favor and speak with Mr. Talbert about this grievous mistake."

The entire time that Pike was making an ass of himself, Maura politely listened without interrupting him once. She stood there with perfect posture and her head held high.

When Pike finally ended his tirade, Maura replied,

"Mr. Pike. I am sure that you have extensive experience in teaching these subjects, but I am afraid this is the administration's decision. I can assure you that my medical degree from Harvard University and my former position as a forensic pathologist have provided me with the knowledge necessary to effectively teach these subjects. I appreciate your concern, but I'm afraid that I must ask you to leave because I have a lot to do today."

To Jane's surprise, he turned on his heel and left without another word.

Needless to say, Jane was impressed.

Maura watched Mr. Pike leave and noticed Jane hanging just outside the door.

"Wow, Maura. If you had a mic, you so should have dropped it," Jane joked.

"What do you mean, Jane?" Maura looked genuinely puzzled. "

Why would I drop a microphone? Dropping microphones seriously compromises their ability to function properly. In addition, a quality microphone is very costly."

It's an expression Maura. You know…rappers used to do it after they gave an awesome performance."

Maura gave her a blank stare.

"It means you got the better of someone like you did with Pike just then. That was awesome by the way." Jane chuckled at the memory.

Slightly embarrassed that she didn't know the cultural reference and Jane had seen her conversation with Pike, Maura said, "Oh, I tend to be very literal at times. I'm sorry you had to witness that with Mr. Pike."

"It's no problem. It was an awesome sight to behold."

Maura looked expectantly at Jane. "Is there something you needed, Jane?"

"Yes," Jane leaned against the wall. "Would you like to grab a bite to eat with my friend Frost and me? On teacher work days like this, we often get an hour and a half for lunch."

"I had brought a small salad and yogurt with me to eat," Maura said.

Jane's shoulders slumped.

"But I'd be happy to save it for another day."

Jane perk back up again.

"Where are you planning to go?

"There's a fancy little place called the Dirty Robber. They serve great burgers. We often go there after work for drinks, too."

Maura wasn't the fondest of greasy food, but she didn't want to turn down the opportunity to make a new friend _and spend time with Jane_.

"I've never been there, but if you say it a good place to eat, then I must defer to your expert opinion." Maura winked at Jane.

Pleased that Maura accepted her invitation, Jane asked. "Would you like a ride?"

"If it's not too much trouble, then please." Maura felt excitement start to bubble in her chest.

"No trouble at all." Jane grinned and hitched her thumb over her shoulder. "Let's get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N Thank y'all for your awesome reviews and messages. I made this one longer since I didn't update yesterday. Enjoy! Also, sorry again for any mistakes.**

Jane and Maura exited the building out to the parking lot. Next to Frost's black Honda Accord stood her brother, Frankie. "Who's the hot woman walking with Janie?"

"That's the new science teacher, Dr. Maura Isles." Frost was lazily leaning up against his car. Frankie perked up, "Oh really?" Frost pushed himself off the car. "Don't even think about, man. I can already tell that Jane really likes her." Frost smiled at the thought. "How do you know if Dr. Isles is even gay?" Frankie scratched his head.

"I don't, but let's see how it plays about between the two of them." Frost leaned back against her car again. Frankie shrugged, "Well, if it doesn't work out…" Frost gave Frankie the biggest stink eye. Frankie didn't bother to finish the statement.

"Frankie!" Jane punched him in the shoulder when she got close enough. "Ow!" Frankie whined and rubbed his arm. "I didn't know you'd be coming. I thought you had to go out with your department." Frankie smirked. "Most of them decided to work through lunch today, and I wanted to see my favorite big sister."

"You're full of it, Frankie. I'm your only big sister." Jane punched him again.

At that moment, Jane realized that she had yet to introduce Maura. "Maura, I'd like you to meet my little brother, Frankie Rizzoli. He's a guidance counselor here. Jane then pointed to Frost, "And that guy is Barry Frost, he teaches computer applications and web design." Both men extended their hands to Maura. Taking each hand in turn, Maura replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Maura Isles, but please call me, Maura."

Frost elbowed Frankie when he held Maura's hand a little too long. For the second time that day, Frankie got the stink eye, but this time from his sister. Clapping his hands together to break the tension, Frost addressed the group, "Well, I'm starvin'. Let's go."

Trying to garner both Frost's and Jane's favor again, Frankie shouted, "Shotgun!" Then the grown man pushed his sister out of the way to get into the front seat. "You punk!" Jane fussed at her brother. Granted, Jane was secretly pleased because this meant that she got to squeeze in the back of Frost's car with the sexy doctor. Jane opened the door for Maura to scoot into the car. It was a tight fit for four adults, so Jane's bare thigh kept bumping into Maura's as the group drove to the restaurant. The two of them didn't mind it one bit.

After making two laps around the block before they could find a spot to park, the foursome made their way into the restaurant. It was a friendly and welcoming establishment with a long wooden bar that stretched along one wall. Pictures and memorabilia unique to Boston decorated the walls. A well-worn pool table and dart board took up one corner of the restaurant. Booths and tables made up the rest of the space.

Frost quickly walked over to one of the booths and pushed Frankie into it. He then immediately slid in next to him. Jane saw what Frost was doing and glared. The two women had no choice but to sit side by side in the booth. Maura excused herself to go wash her hands and asked them to order her a glass of water if the waitress came by. After the bathroom door closed behind her, Jane rounded on Frost. "What the hell are you doing, Frost! There was a perfectly good table by the bar."

"What do you mean?" he responded innocently and looked at Frankie like he didn't know what she was implying. Frankie started to smirk. "And you!" Jane turned on her brother, "Are you in on this, too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jane," Frankie shook his head in mock confusion. "Real cute, you two." Jane grumbled. The two men bumped shoulders and chuckled together. At that moment, the waitress brought menus and took their drink orders. Unfortunately, they all had to order water since they were still working. A few minutes later Maura returned. "Hi! I'm back. Has the waitress been by yet?" Maura asked as she slid into the booth.

"Yeah, and here she comes again." Jane nodded her head in the direction of the waitress. After the waitress deposited all of their drinks, she took their food orders. When the waitress finally left, Frost stretched his arms over his head and let out a mighty yawn. "You know, I need to get moving around, or I'm going to fall asleep right here. Frankie, how about we play a game of darts while we wait for our food?"

"That's a great idea, Frost." Frankie grinned. "Ladies, if you'll excuse us." Frankie quickly slid out of the booth. If looks could kill, Frost and Frankie would have dropped dead.

Jane turned to face Maura in the tight space they were occupying. "So, I heard you mention forensic pathology while you were telling off Pike," A smile tugged at the side of Jane's face. "Is that what you used to do?"

Maura sat up a little straighter. "Yes, I was a pathologist for ten years. Working with the human body and helping law enforcement track down killers was very rewarding for me. I spoke for the dead when they couldn't speak for themselves. Eventually, I came to a turning point in my career. I knew pathology was no longer for me, but I still loved science. I hope now that by becoming a teacher I might inspire others to love science as much as I did growing up. You see, Jane," Maura paused, "at times, science was my only friend."

Maura's admission saddened Jane and although she would have loved to delve deeper into the doctor's background, Jane didn't want to push her. Jane did what she did best though. She fell back on her sense of humor. "Science and I never got along too well. I nearly blew up the school's science lab my junior year. I didn't have eyebrows for weeks!"

Maura's somber mood quickly lifted, and the two burst into hysterics as Jane regaled Maura with stories of her misadventures in high school. The two unconsciously shifted a little closer to one another as they talked. Eventually, the food and the guys returned. The guys were bickering over who had actually won the game. Frankie claimed that Frost cheated, and Frost resolutely swore he was innocent.

As they ate, Jane glanced over to see Maura daintily chewing on the salmon she had ordered. Jane finished a sloppy bite of her burger and took a long drink from her water glass. Wiping her hands with her napkin, Jane grabbed a fry and leaned over to Maura. "Wanna try a fry?"

"Oh no, thank you. The amount of fat used when frying those does not lend itself to maintaining a healthy diet." Maura wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "It's just one, Maura. One won't kill you." Jane gave Maura her best puppy dog eyes and pointed the offending fry at the doctor. "Please…?" Maura couldn't say no to that face and grabbed the fry between her thumb and index finger. Skeptically, Maura took a bite.

"Mmm! This _is_ delicious!" Maura's face registered genuine surprise. Jane smugly shrugged. "I told you so." Maura wiped her fingers on her napkin. "You were right, Jane, but it still isn't something one should make a habit of eating." Maura sat up straighter as she said this. "If you say so." Jane rolled her eyes. The two men sat in the booth forgotten. They didn't complain though. It was nice to see Jane so at ease with someone else.

The waitress arrived with their bills; before she could finish distributing them, Jane intercepted Maura's check, "Here. I've got that." Maura said in disbelief, "Oh, Jane you don't have to do that!"

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I want to. Welcome to Boston East, Maura." Jane gave Maura a lopsided grin.

Frost decided to break up the mushy moment. "Wanna cover mine, _too_ , Jane?" Frost fluttered his eyelids at her. "Cover it yourself, Frost!" Jane said through her teeth and punctuated her remark with a kick to Frost's shin. "Ow!" Frost whined as he reached under the table to rub his shin.

The foursome left the restaurant with Frost and Frankie trailing behind. The two men looked to the women and back to each other and gave each other a high five. From the looks of it, their Jane was well on her way to making a new friend…or maybe more.

R&I – R&I – R&I

The rest of the day went by without any interruptions. Jane would've liked to spend more time with the beautiful blonde, but she actually did have work to do in her room before coaching cross-country practice later that afternoon. Unfortunately, that meant that she didn't get to say goodbye to the honey blonde.

Maura for her part was busy as well. She wanted to have her lesson plans finished for the entire first week and needed to make a thorough list of all the materials she still needed to purchase for her classroom. By the time teachers were allowed to go home for the day, Maura had to admit that she was exhausted. Shouldering her purse and tote bag, she slowly made her way out to her car. Maybe tomorrow she'll dress a little more casually. Her dress wasn't really conducive for setting up a classroom.

Climbing into her car, Maura adjusted her mirrors and buckled her seatbelt. Twenty minutes later Maura pulled into the driveway of her elegant Beacon Hill home. The house was honestly too large for one person, but Maura couldn't help but hope that one day she'd share it with someone. The burring sound of the garage door closing signaled the end of Maura's day with the outside world.

Maura deposited her purse and tote bag in their designated spot in the front closet, and softly padded up the stairs with her heels in hand. Mindful to hang up her dress in the dry cleaning section in her closet, Maura overcame the urge to just toss it in the hamper. She then slipped into a soft blue cotton shirt with a wide neck that hung off one shoulder and a pair of yoga pants. After a light dinner and glass of wine, Maura tried to stay up and finish reading through the _exciting_ faculty manual she received earlier that day. Eventually, she had to give in to her drooping eyelids, so she indulged herself with an early evening and retired to bed.

Jane managed to avoid Frost's teasing until they were walking to their cars late that afternoon. The two of them would have left earlier, but the kids were pumped that the new uniforms had finally arrived, and they refused to leave for the day until Jane showed them. She really couldn't get mad at kids. It was refreshing to see them get excited about something as simple as uniforms.

"So, Jane." Frost's voice broke up the sound of their feet crunching on the badly in need of paving parking lot. Jane knew what was coming. She'd eventually get back at him for all his teasing, but for now she knew that she just had to endure it. That didn't mean that she had to like it though.

"What?" Jane didn't even bother to hide her irritation.

"It appears that you and the doctor got along _really_ well today." He had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Yeah, she's really nice. It'll be a relief to spend time with someone who doesn't have shit for brains." Jane groused.

"Jane! That's harsh. You should never talk about Frankie that way." Frost pretended to scold her going as far as to shake his finger at her.

"You think you are so clever." Jane snarked.

"Well if the shoe fits…" Frost intoned.

"Yeah, it fits. Right up your ass!" Jane tried to give Frost a shift kick to the butt, but Frost laughed and dodged her foot.

In all honesty, Jane wasn't really mad at him and slung her arm around his shoulders. "I know you're teasing because you care, and I will admit it. I would like to get to know her better even if it's just as friends."

"You never know, Jane," he said sincerely. The love he had for his best friend shone in his eyes. He wanted more than anything for Jane to have someone especially after all she'd had to endure. The two friends reached their cars.

"Now," Frost said as he leaned against his pride and joy, and Jane opened the door of her old green Jeep. "Go home, drink a beer, and take a shower. Preferably in that order. Because _damn_ , you're funky!"

Jane barked a laugh, hopped in her Jeep, and waved Frost goodbye with her middle finger.

The next day began way too early. Jane was definitely not a morning person, but armed with her cup of coffee she managed to make it until her body actually woke up. The sight of Maura Isles approaching the front doors at the same time as she made Jane's heart speed up a beat. The doctor was "dressed down" today. Maura was sporting white capri linen pants and a sleeveless blue silk top with a boat neck collar. Catching sight of the beautiful brunette, Maura chirped, "Good morning, Jane!"

"Good morning, Maura," Jane stifled a yawn while opening the door for the honey blonde to walk through.

"Thank you, Jane!" Maura loved how chivalrous Jane was. She then eyed the shirt Jane was wearing. "Cross country? Is that what you coach, Jane?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I also coach girls' basketball in the winter and the track team in the spring." Jane puffed her chest out slightly. She was very proud of her job.

"Wow, you must be incredibly busy. That's very impressive, Jane," Maura remarked as they turned down the hallway that led to the science wing.

"I love to do it, so it makes it worth it. I mean. I do get a stipend for coaching. It's not much, but at least it's something." Jane shrugged.

Jane leaned a little closer to the doctor and teased, "So if you ever have any extra time and want to help out, I've got something for you to do!" At that moment, Jane inwardly grimaced. Thank God that Frost wasn't nearby because she could totally hear him say, "That's what she said."

Maura gave off an airy laugh. "We'll just have to see, Coach," she husked and winked.

 _Did she just flirt with me?_ Jane couldn't be sure, but she sure hoped so.

Jane decided to take a chance. "Listen, I know you had lunch with us yesterday and are probably crazy busy today, but I remember that you said you brought your lunch, and I brought mine today," Jane rambled, "So how would you feel about eating with me again today because I had planned on running to an office supply store after I finished lunch and figured you might be interested." Jane finally finished her rambling and finally took a breath again. "Besides, isn't that the mentor-y thing to do?" Jane winked, so Maura wouldn't think Jane was helping her out of obligation.

"Yes." Maura said without hesitation.

"Yeah?" Jane made a mental fist pump!

Another thought occurred to her when she remembered how blank Maura's walls were. "Oh! We could also stop at a teacher supply store that's nearby. You can pick up some stuff to decorate your room with if you want."

Jane's thoughtfulness touched Maura. "That sounds wonderful, Jane. It's a date!" Jane's face registered shock, so Maura hastily amended, "I mean to say that I will see you at lunch."

"Great. See you then." Jane let it go giving the doctor an easy smile.

Jane walked out of the classroom feeling ten feet tall.

Before heading to meet Maura for lunch, Jane swung by the Guidance Office to check on the eligibility status of a transfer student who wanted to join the team. She walked over to her brother's office after she had finished her errand. Above his door hung the letters A-F which indicated the students whom he oversaw. Rather than knock, Jane barged right in and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Jane got a good look at her brother's office. She really felt for the guy. He had a two inch thick stack of course request forms he still had to work through, and his desk had so many sticky notes on it that it looked like a tablecloth.

"So little brother. How's it going?" she smirked. She was still slightly peeved about yesterday.

"How do you think it's going Jane?" he huffed.

"Looks like you have a lot of work left to do." Although Jane loved to give her brother shit, Jane was incredibly proud of how good he was at his job. The kids loved him because he genuinely cared and would bend over backwards to help them.

"Yeah, that's what I get for not taking any of this home last night, but I'll get it done." Frankie pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, besides bustin' my balls, did you come here for a reason?"

"Nope. Except for a few small errands, I'm done. I just wanted to rub it in." Jane grinned as she hopped out of her chair and left without another word.

A little thrown by his sister's interruption, Frankie smiled and turned back to answering the fiftieth email he'd gotten that morning. "I guess I deserved that."

As Jane was walking to Maura's room, she readjusted her watch to make it rest more comfortably on her wrist. Jane hated wearing her watch all the time, but she preferred that over exposing the ugly scar that nearly wrapped about her entire wrist. Shaking off her mind's attempt to summon an old memory, Jane could hear the sound of opera music filtering into the hallway. She had to knock rather loudly to get Maura's attention.

"Hey, Maur'? Ready to take a break?"

"Yes!" Maura raced over to lower the volume of her speakers. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you!"

"It's ok." Jane paused to listen. "Is that Edith Piaf you're listening to?"

"You know her?!" Maura was thoroughly impressed by the brunette. "She's one my favorite singers of all time," Maura gushed. "The dulcet tones of her voice inspired her contemporaries to nickname her The Little Sparrow."

"Yeah, "La Vie en rose" is actually one of my favorite songs. I loved playing it on the piano as a kid." Jane said softly.

"Do you still play?" Maura asked genuinely curious. Jane deflected, "Not any more. I don't have the time." Maura picked up on the hint of sadness in the brunette's voice and noticed how Jane rubbed her wrist as she spoke. Jane knew that Maura had noticed her fidgeting, but when she looked back at the doctor, all she saw was warmth and genuine care in her hazel eyes. The emotion was a little too much for Jane at the moment, so she cleared her throat and said good naturedly, "C'mon, let's eat so we can run our errands."

 _You're an enigma, Jane Rizzoli, and I can't wait to figure you out._


	6. Chapter 6

As Maura snapped the lid back on the container that formerly held her salad, Jane crumbled up the remains of her lunch and tossed them into the trashcan across the room. Jane was rewarded with a soft rustle of the plastic as she made the intended shot.

"Alright, Doctor, you ready?" Jane stood up and reached for her keys that she had deposited on Maura's desk earlier.

"Yes, allow me to retrieve my purse." Maura responded enthusiastically and opened her desk drawer to pull out her purse.

"OK, let's head out. Do you mind if I drive?"

"No, I don't mind Jane. After all, you're the one who knows where we're going," Maura teased the brunette.

"Oh, right." Jane blushed.

Once they reached Jane's Jeep, Jane walked over to the passenger side to open the door for Maura.

"Thank you," Maura said as she looked up at Jane.

Jane smiled. "No problem."

Maura looked around at the interior of Jane's Jeep. With the exception of a few empty water bottles in the backseat, it was very clean. A rosary hung from the rearview mirror along with medals of St. Michael the Archangel and St. Sebastian.

"Let me guess," Maura said as she fingered the medals, "St. Michael for law enforcement and St. Sebastian for sports."

Maura's knowledge surprised and pleased Jane.

"Very astute of you, Doctor." Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Also, don't forget..." Jane broke off and turned in her seat to fully face the doctor.

"Every good Catholic loves Mary," Jane gave the woman a wink and pulled out the Miraculous Medal that she wore under her shirt.

Maura took the small silver medal in her palm to get a closer look. When she flipped it over, she saw writing. Maura moved even closer to see it better.

At this point, Jane was trying to remain completely still, but the sweet smell of the woman's perfume was making it difficult to breathe evenly.

"I am a Catholic. Call a priest," Maura read aloud and looked up at Jane quizzically.

Jane pulled away softly and laughed, "Hey, one can never be too careful."

 _Isn't that the truth_? Jane sighed internally.

Maura leaned back across the console and settled in her seat with a laugh.

"Very true, Jane. Ready to go?" Maura was thrilled that it was just the two of them going. She relished the opportunity to spend more time alone with the long-legged brunette.

"Yep, it should take about ten minutes to get there, so we'll have plenty of time to make to the teacher supply store if you're still interested."

Maura's eyes lit up. "Yes! I'm looking forward to it."

Rather than blast her stereo like she always did, Jane decided to keep the volume really low while the doctor was in the car. She didn't want to do anything that would make it difficult for the brunette to make conversation with the honey blonde. Throughout the entire drive, Jane couldn't help but glance over at the doctor and feel so content in that moment.

A short while later, Jane pulled into the large parking lot of the office supply store. Together the women weaved through each aisle with Jane pushing the cart and Maura clearing the shelves.

"Hold up, Maura." Jane stopped the cart in front of an aisle that had cleaning supplies and the like.

Jane brushed past Maura and reached out her arm to grab several boxes of band aids in all different sizes.

Maura gave Jane a puzzled look. "Why band aids, Jane?"

"You'd be surprised by the number of kids who'll try to cut class with the excuse of needing a band aid from the nurse." Jane rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Trust me on this one," Jane smirked.

"If you say so, Jane." Maura let out a laugh and nodded at Jane to drop all the boxes into the cart.

In the checkout line, there were an assortment of random objects like boxes of scented highlighters in every color of the rainbow and one pound bags of Gummy Bears and Swedish Fish. Jane couldn't help herself and snatched a bag of Reese's Pieces and threw them into the cart.

"What? The kids love them." Jane defended with arms akimbo.

"By kids, you mean you, right?" Maura teased.

"I am a child at heart." Jane stuck her tongue out at the doctor.

Maura chuckled shaking her head at Jane's antics and started to unload the cart.

"Hey. Show your teacher ID. Places like this often give teachers pretty good discounts so make sure you keep your receipt. That's the only way you'll get reimbursed."

"Reimbursed?" Maura wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Yeah, it's only one hundred bucks for the entire year. I mostly use mine to buy extra notebooks and supplies for the kids who can't afford them. I just feel bad for the art and elementary school teachers. They often spend a lot of their own money to cover the costs of the materials they need."

"That's terrible!" Maura was shocked.

Maura made a mental note to make a large contribution to the local elementary schools. Coming from an affluent background and high paying job, Maura didn't really need her teacher salary. Now she knew what to do with it.

Jane gathered up their bags and walked across the hot asphalt to Jane's old Jeep. Like before, Jane opened the door for Maura.

Jane read the time on the dash and said aloud, "It looks like we've still got time for the teacher supply store; Jane turned into a small strip mall that will filled with a variety of shops. The one they were looking for was nestled in the corner.

"Ok, word of warning." Jane stopped Maura from entering.

"This place can be a tad overwhelming, and you may have to dig through a _lot_ of elementary school stuff to actually find something you can use."

Jane was right. It was overwhelming. Eventually, Maura found a section of the store that focused primarily on science. Thumbing through the posters in a rack, Maura finally found a few she could use. Jane juggled the posters and a few other science-y items for Maura without even being asked.

Both women hurried to Jane's Jeep to make it back to school before their lunch break was over. Maura cringed a little at the speed Jane passed other cars and turned corners. In the future, Maura decided that she'd try to be driver.

 _Hopefully, there will be a future._ Maura mused.

The duo made it back to school with little time to spare. This slightly frazzled Maura because she hated being late for anything, but Jane assured her that they were fine. Jane again insisted on carrying Maura's purchases all the way to her classroom when Maura tried to take them.

"No, no. I've got them." Jane held the bags up and shook them to show Maura she was fine holding them.

Maura felt butterflies settle in her stomach as Jane flashed her a roguish grin. Reaching the room, Jane asked Maura where she'd like the bags to go.

"Over on that lab table would be fine." Maura pointed at the table in front of Jane.

Thump! Jane dropped the heavy bags on the table and checked her watch.

"Well, I better run." Jane announced.

"Oh, you do?" Maura frowned at Jane's abrupt decision to leave. She had hoped to spend more time with her that afternoon.

Jane didn't want to hang out too much and too soon out of fear that she'd come off as smothering the good doctor. At the sad look on the Maura's face, Jane reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Would you like to exchange numbers? That way if you have any questions or anything, you can get hold of me." Jane tried to school her features to look cool and casual.

Maura was thrilled, but she also attempted to reign in her excitement, but she couldn't hide the giddiness in her voice. "Of course!"

"Here." Jane tapped a few screens. "Hand me yours, and I'll put in mine."

Passing over her own phone, "You do the same to mine."

After passing back each other's phones, Jane said, "Ok, if you need help hanging your posters, I come help you tomorrow. That is, if you don't mind waiting that long." Jane amended.

"Yes, I would like some help." Maura was pleased. More time with Jane!

"In the meantime, figure out where you want to put them and get them laminated! If you don't, they won't make it a year." Jane warned.

"Ok, see ya!" Jane gave Maura a small wave.

Jane had already turned to leave but stopped at the sound of her name.

"You need something, Maur'?" Jane redirected her attention towards the beautiful honey blonde.

"I just wanted to say that I had a good time today and thank you for your help."

Maura gave Jane a shy but dazzling smile.

"It was fun for me, too," Jane replied with an equally bright smile.

With that, Jane left the room.

R&I – R&I – R&I

Maura had just finished an invigorating yoga session before hopping into the shower. The hot spray warmed her body as it wet her hair. She began making her mental checklist for the day as she shampooed her hair. Today was the last day that teachers had before the holiday weekend and the students' first day back. She felt really pleased about the progress she had made and for the moment wasn't too stressed. Her syllabus was ready, copies were made, and her gradebook was set up. She had yet to finish decorating her classroom; Maura realized that the hardest part about starting a new year was getting her room together. Everything else had just fell into place.

Maura was so grateful for Jane. She made a great mentor. As she thought this, old insecurities started to creep in. Was Jane just helping Maura because she was her mentor or because she felt sorry for her? It wouldn't be the first time that people pretended to like her.

No, Maura decided. Jane was a genuine person who really did want to be friends. _Friends_. The thought excited her. Finished with washing her body, Maura turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

After finishing her daily routine, Maura stepped into her closet. She slid garment after garment along the rack until she stopped at a soft blue sundress. Maura paired the dress with light tan leather sandals to complete the look.

 _Hopefully, Jane will like this._

Maura smiled to herself and left her room.

R&I-R&I-R&I

Maura decided to be proactive that morning and find Jane. The problem was that Maura had no clue where Jane's classroom was, so she took her phone from her purse and tapped out a message.

 **M: Good morning, Jane. How are you today? I would like to come see you, but I am not sure where your classroom is located. If it is possible, may I come to visit?**

Jane snorted at how formal and proper Maura's text was. Did this woman even know how to be impolite?

 **J: Hey, Maura. I'm good. Why don't you meet me in the front office? It's be easier for me to show you where my room is.**

 **M: Wonderful. I will see you in five minutes.**

 **J: BTW, bring your posters, so that we can laminate them.**

 **M: Of course. BTW?**

 **J: By the Way :P**

 **M: :)**

Maura scooped up her bundle of posters and walked down the long halls to meet Jane in the office. When Maura entered, she saw Jane perched on the corner of her mother's desk. The charismatic woman was chatting with the two secretaries about the upcoming school year. All three heads turned to greet the beautiful doctor.

Angela looked at the doctor and her attire.

"Janie, it wouldn't hurt for you to dress up every once in a while like Dr. Isles. Look how gorgeous she is!"

"Ma! Maura would look gorgeous even if she was wearing a paper bag!" Jane blurted without thinking.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura blushed a deep scarlet.

"Umm, yeah, you're welcome." Jane scratched the back of her neck.

Both women looked at each other with embarrassed expressions.

Angela observed the interaction between the two and decided to stir the pot.

"By the way, Jane. Have you told Maura about the unofficial faculty cook out this Saturday? You know, that one that's adults only." Angela stage whispered.

"Not yet, Ma. I had planned to later today, but you beat me to it," Jane was irritated that her mother had beat her to it. She had wanted to surprise Maura with the invitation.

Angela turned to Maura, "You see, we have a separate party for the grownups because most folks like to have their family BBQs on Labor Day. Korsak and some of us old timers hold our celebration on Saturday for the younger faculty and any of their single friends." Angela looked pointedly at Jane.

"That reminds me, Jane." Leaning back in her chair, Angela addressed her wary daughter, "Patrick Cornell plans on going. He's been asking about you lately. Said he'd like to take you out." Angela was evil and knew exactly what she was doing.

 _Go in for the kill, Angela._

"Oh, and Kellie Thomas is chomping at the bit to get you alone again. Considering that I'm your mother, she may have shared a bit too much about your date." She nudged Jane with her elbow. "But I was young once, too, and it sounds like the two of you had a _really_ good time," Angela smirked.

 _Your move, Janie._

Jane wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Actually, she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her _mother_ whole.

She glanced at Maura who appeared to be very interested in something on the floor. "Umm, Maura. I apologize for my mother. She doesn't understand the meaning of the word filter." Jane leveled her best glare at her mother.

Maura was hopeful. Apparently, Jane _was_ _attracted_ to _women_.

Jane cleared her throat and tried to muster one shred of dignity. "Maura, would you like to go to the barbeque on Saturday?"

"As a matter of a fact, I would, Jane."

Angela couldn't tell whose smile was bigger, Maura's or Jane's.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, and follows! I'm really tickled that y'all are enjoying the story. : ) Again, sorry for any mistakes.**

Pulling the door open with a little more force than necessary, Jane led the two into the hall.

"Sorry about that," Jane grumbled, "my Ma has a big mouth."

Jane didn't hide her preference when it came to romantic partners, but she also didn't broadcast it either. She wasn't ashamed of who she was, but she was private about her personal life or at least she _tried_ to be.

 _Thanks a lot, Ma._

"Jane," the doctor softly said getting the taller woman's attention.

"Your sexual preference doesn't bother me," Maura said sincerely.

"I believe sexuality is fluid and people who feel uncomfortable with the idea fail to understand how the basic laws of human attraction do in fact work," Maura stated matter of factly and punctuated her statement with a kind smile.

Maura sensed that Jane could be a little squirrelly when it came to the topic of relationships and attraction. Just because Jane had gone on a date with a woman, it didn't guarantee that Jane would be interested in her. After all, they just met! Maura also asked herself if she was ready to get into another relationship especially after her last one had crashed and burned.

Even though Jane knew she liked Maura and was relieved that Maura was open-minded, Jane really didn't think the time was right to fish for information about Maura's own preference. Jane could tell that Maura was blunt but also very private and not very forthcoming with details about her personal life. For now, Jane was content to get to know Maura better.

"Thanks, Maur. Umm, the same goes for you, too." Jane blushed and briefly caught Maura's eye.

Jane stopped walking and turned to fully face the doctor.

"But be prepared for some immaturity and be mindful of how you say things. Kids tend to be more accepting nowadays, but not everyone feels the same way. You'll come across some extremely close-minded kids and parents. It's a little more liberal here at Boston East, but bigotry is still out there."

Jane paused and gave Maura a smile that lit up her whole face.

"On the flipside of everything I just said, remember that kids are in fact awesome, and you'll meet some really great parents who will bend over backwards to help you. This job has its ups and downs, but it's totally worth the time and effort we put into it."

Maura couldn't believe how big a heart this woman had.

"Ah, here we are." Jane stopped at a wooden door that read, "Faculty Only. No Students!"

"Are the five exclamation points really necessary?" Maura laughed as she pointed at the sign.

"Hey," Jane defended as she put one hand on her hip and shook her finger at Maura with the other.

"This is the only place that is completely sacred to us where no students are allowed entry."

"Besides," Jane smirked, "the prices in the vending machines are lower and we don't get that diet crap in our drink machines."

Jane reached around Maura and opened the door. "It's the little things, Doctor."

Maura let out an airy laugh, "You raise a fine argument, Jane."

They entered a room full of the sweet smell of melting plastic. The room itself wasn't that exciting. It had three copiers that were nestled along three of the walls. Two of the copiers shared their space with the vending machines, laminator, and a refrigerator from the late 1990s. Rows of shelves and a sink covered the fourth wall, and a large lunch table and two overstuffed chairs filled the space in the middle.

"This, my friend, will be your sanctuary," Jane winked and walked off towards the laminator.

Maura couldn't help but laugh.

Later, after making sure to collect all the plastic fragments from the floor that were the byproduct of trimming the posters, Jane and Maura left the soft comfort of the faculty refuge.

Jane turned in the direction of Maura's room when a thought occurred to Maura.

"Can I still see your room, Jane?" Maura bounced a little as she grabbed Jane's arm to get her attention.

"It's not that exciting, Maur'," Jane tried to convince the honey blonde.

"It's just that I've only really spent time in mine, and I'd love to see more of the school." Maura gave Jane a slight head tilt and puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Jane stopped in her tracks and whined. She added a smile and a wink, so Maura would know she was joking.

"It's this way," Jane gave her tilt of her head in the direction of her room.

The classroom screamed Jane Rizzoli.

Red Sox and Bruins posters covered one wall while the other half held posters of crime shows like _NCIS_ and _Law and Order_. Patriotic pictures depicting famous Americans and American events covered the other walls. Courtesy of Angela Rizzoli, Red Sox curtains hung from the two windows in the room. Jane had grumbled when Angela insisted on hanging them, but deep down they both knew Jane loved them. Lastly, all the desks in the room were assembled in a semi-circle.

"I love it, Jane! It really suits you!"

Jane blushed profusely.

"Thanks, I'm pretty pleased with it, too." Jane paused then clapped her hands together.

"Alright! Now that you've see it, let's go."

"Ok, Jane," Maura laughed with a twinkle in her eye.

R&I – R&I - R&I

"You really took it to heart when I said to figure out where to hang your posters." Jane stood slack jawed in the middle of Maura's room.

With the precision of an architect, Maura had mapped out and marked with sticky notes and light chalk lines the exact position for each and every poster.

"How did you even do this?" Jane was flabbergasted.

"Well, it was simple geometry, really," Maura said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I measured the walls and the distance between the floor and ceiling. Then I used the dimensions of the posters to calculate the proper ratio of picture to ceiling to floor in order to create an arrangement which is pleasing to the eye." Maura was incredibly pleased with herself.

"I'm impressed, Maur', this is really something else."

Maura beamed at Jane's praise and the twinkling chocolate eyes that gazed at her.

Needless to say, they finished hanging Maura's posters in five minutes.

R & I – R & I – R & I

Now, Jane had planned on offering Maura a ride to the barbeque, but she had promised Korsak that she and the guys would go to the store to pick up beer and meat for the night.

"B-DOUBLE E-DOUBLE R-U-N! BEER RUN!" Frankie belted from the back seat of Jane's Jeep.

"B-DOUBLE E-DOUBLE R-U-N! BEER RUN!" Frost echoed from the passenger seat.

"BEER RUN!" The two men finished with the lowest voices they could manage.

This tune repeated until the threesome made it to the store.

As soon as the Jeep came to a stop, Jane hopped out as fast as humanly possible and dashed for the store's doors.

One hour later, after loading up the Jeep with their recent purchases, the three friends fell into an easy conversation.

"Soooo, Jane?" Frost drawled. "Have you talked to the good doctor today?"

"No, but she promised that she'd come tonight." Jane cringed.

Wait for it.

"That's what she said!" Frost and Frankie howled and high-fived.

"You dumbasses are so damn immature!" Jane scolded and rolled her eyes.

Granted, if she was in their place she would have done the exact same thing.

Wiping the tears from their eyes, the two men _insincerely_ mumbled apologies.

"Sorry, Jane," Frost snorted.

"Yeah, sorry, Janie." Frankie sniffed to stop his nose from running after all the laughing he and Frost had at Jane's expense.

"Anyway, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumber," Jane shot them sharp looks, "Maura said she would _attend_."

Turning in his seat so that he could see both Jane and Frankie, "Did she mention if she was bringing anyone?"

"No, I don't think so." In her mind, Jane ran through the conversations she had had with the honey blonde. Maura hadn't said anything, but that didn't mean that Maura _wasn't_ dating someone. Maybe she had just failed to mention it or thought it was too private to share.

"What are you going to do if she does?" Frankie leaned forward in his seat.

"I'll just be nice, I guess. I meant it when I said I'd like to at least be her friend."

"That's true. You did," Frost conceded.

"Thanks to Ma, Maura knows all about my dating life now."

Both men cringed. They had heard from Susan and a few of the other folks in the office that day what Angela had said. "Yeah, we heard," they said at the same time.

Jane continued, "Most likely, I'll be spending my time dodging Kellie Thomas. Peter Cornell is a nice guy and I'll let him down easy. It's not his fault that I favor the ladies," Jane wolfishly raised her eyebrows up and down.

"But _shit_ , guys, Kellie Thomas. She's a _crazy_ bitch."

Frost couldn't help himself, and he knew he was risking his manhood when he asked this, "So, what did or didn't _go down_ on your date that made it so terrible?"

"You're a pig! You know that?" Jane was indignant to say the least.

Frost was unlucky that they were at a stoplight because Jane gave him a punch in the arm that was definitely going to leave a mark. Jane's reaction was worth it though.

"Seriously, though," Frankie piped up from the back, "What was so bad about her?"

Jane let out a deep breath.

"The night started out alright. I took her to dinner and afterwards we decided to come back to my place to watch a movie."

"That sounds pretty normal," Frankie said.

"Yeah, it does…but the shit went downhill faster than when the brakes on your bike gave out in third grade, Frankie."

Frankie grimaced at the memory. He thought he'd never grow skin on his knees again.

"We were watching the movie and kissed a couple of times, but halfway through I realized that I had left my phone in my car. So, I ran downstairs and by the time I got back," Jane shuddered at the memory, "the woman was spread eagle butt ass naked on my couch, _and_ she had changed the movie to porn…that she brought!"

"No!" Both men said simultaneously, looking back and forth at each with their eyebrows all the way up to their hairline.

"Yes!" Jane still couldn't believe what had happened.

"Isn't the kind of hot, though" Frost at least tried to make Jane feel better.

"Hell no! Her _bare_ ass was on my NEW sofa! We barely knew each other! And, tell me. Who gets naked and brings porn on a first date or any date?! I mean, c'mon! Who does that?!"

"Kellie Thomas does," Frost deadpanned.

Jane sent him a dick shriveling glare then turned her focus back on the road.

"I'm impressed, Jane." Frankie couldn't help but be. "She moved fast…literally. I don't think I could pull that off in that amount of time."

Frost beat Jane to the punch.

"Nor should you," Frost teased.

A smile started to creep across Jane's face.

"I will say…" The two men looked at her keenly.

"It _did_ seem strange that she was so interested in how the DVD player worked…"Jane said straight-faced.

They all glanced at each other and burst into hysterics.

Then a thought occurred to Jane that nearly ran her off the road.

"Oh, shit. What did she tell Ma?"

This time, it was only Frost and Frankie in stitches.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did

 **A/N: I'm not sure how busy I'll be next week, so I wanted to get another one up today.**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes.**

The rise and fall of laughing voices floated through the open gate that led into Vince Korsak's backyard.

At Angela Rizzoli's insistence, Jane and Frankie had hung paper lanterns from the low hanging branches that draped across the lawn. The siblings rolled their eyes when Angela said that it would give the party _ambiance_. Frost was relegated to icing down the drinks and setting up cornhole. Bets had already been placed on who would win the most games this year. The party guests pegged Jane to be the winner for the third year straight.

Maura hesitantly stepped through the gate into the yard where the party was already in full swing.

Never one to come to a party empty-handed, Maura armed herself with a spicy garlic hummus dip with seasoned pita chips, all organic of course. Looking around for a friendly face, Maura caught the attention of Angela.

"Maura!" Angela rushed over and enveloped the doctor in a smothering hug.

"You are too sweet," Angela gushed as she took the dip from Maura's hands. "If you're looking for Jane, she and that lovely man, Peter, are playing a round of cornhole against Frost and Frankie."

 _Again, Angela was evil._

Two things came to Maura's mind. One, what is Jane doing playing with Peter? Two, what in the world is cornhole?

"Would you like something to drink, Maura?" Angela asked innocently.

"Oh, a water would be nice. Thank you."

Angela walked Maura over to a bucket full of iced drinks. Angela plunged her hand into the bucket and withdrew a bottle of water and a beer.

"Here. Take this to Jane. She looks like she could use another." Angela said as she shook the water from her hand.

"Thanks, Angela. I'll do that." Maura gave her a warm smile and moved in the direction of cheering and beanbags thumping on wood.

 _Pot stirred._ Angela smirked.

 _Thump!_

"Ooooooohhhhhh!" Jane and Peter threw their arms in the air in triumph as Frost and Frankie groaned in defeat.

"21-16! No contest! Pay up, boys," Jane and Peter high-fived as they walked over to retrieve their winnings from the losers.

Grumbling, Frost and Frankie reached into their back pockets and pulled out their soon to be lighter wallets.

Jane looked up after counting her cash to see Maura smiling and waving a beer in her direction.

"For me?" Jane pointed to herself and gave Maura a roguish grin.

Frost's voice piped up behind them, "No, the other jackass she's waving to."

Jane looked back at her friend and growled at him through clenched teeth, "Knock it off, Frost!"

 _Stupid Frost. He was throwing off her game._

Frost just walked away laughing.

Maura held out the cold beverage and responded, "Yes. Angela said you'd might like one."

When their fingers touched, both women felt a tingle course through the arms and settle in their bellies.

"Thanks, Maur'." Jane smiled as she twisted off the cap and tossed it in a nearby bucket.

The two women snapped out of their own little world when they heard a throat clear.

"Oh, hey! Peter. Man, I'm sorry." Jane felt badly that she had completely forgotten that her teammate was standing next to her.

"Maura, let me introduce you to Peter. He teaches Economics." Maura extended her hand to the tall blonde man with green eyes and a beard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter." Maura politely shook his hand.

 _Remember Maura. You need to be nice to this man. He is still your co-worker._

"Jane was just telling me about you." Peter grinned at Jane who was blushing furiously.

"Oh she was, was she?" Maura's interest was piqued as she raised an eyebrow and regarded the embarrassed brunette.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." Peter put his hand over his heart and shook his head.

"Why?" Jane and Maura exclaimed with a mixture of confusion and possible indignation.

"You got stuck with her as a mentor. What contest in hell did you win?" Peter winked and grinned at both of them.

"Ow!" Jane rewarded Peter with a punch to the arm. She had to give a lot of those lately.

"Don't listen to this guy. He's just a jackass."

Peter rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, I'm only kidding. Maura, you're lucky to have her as a mentor."

Peter gave her genuine smile. "Well, I'm going to head over and grab another beer. We, good, Rizzoli?"

"Yeah, we are." Jane waved him off.

"Oh, by the way." He stopped. "Thanks for letting me down easy," he glanced at Maura and back and gave her a lopsided grin.

"No, problem," she smiled at the man's retreating back.

Maura couldn't help herself. "Let him down easy?" A hopeful flutter settled in her chest.

"Um, yeah. I told him he was a great guy and all but I had my mind on someone else. A female someone else." Jane caught Maura's eye then looked away. "He took it really well, and the two of us just friends now."

"Oh, that's nice," Maura felt her hopes rising then crash very abruptly.

The infamous Mary Thomas had sidled up next to Jane.

"Hey, Jane. I haven't talked to you since our date." Kellie said and gave Jane a lecherous grin.

Jane hadn't admitted to the guys or anyone else for that matter that she had ended the date by fleeing her apartment. She waited outside of her own damn apartment for two hours. That's how long it took before Mary finally gave up and left. Jane shampooed her couch cushions the next day.

She started running her fingers up and down Jane's arm. "I know our date ended a bit abruptly, and maybe I came on a little too strongly for our first date, but I'd like to try again."

Maura couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. Why would Jane have even gone out with her in the first place?

Obviously uncomfortable, Jane pulled her arm free as she stepped away from Kellie and moved a little closer to Maura.

"Oh, who's this?" Kellie regarded the beautiful doctor with smile dripping in disdain.

"Kellie, this is Dr. Maura Isles," Jane beamed at mentioning Maura's name. "She's our new AP Anatomy and Bio teacher."

Maura extended a hand but it was not taken.

"Hello, Kellie. You can call me Dr. Isles."

Jane had to turn her head to hide her laugh.

 _Damn, Maura. Nicely, done._

"Uh," Jane said to break the tension, "Kellie, if you would excuse us, I had planned to show Maura how to play cornhole." Jane placed her hand in the small of Maura's back and led her in the direction of the boards.

Maura couldn't help herself and threw back over her shoulder, "Nice meeting you, Kellie."

Kellie's eyes shot dangers at the doctor.

Out of earshot, Jane turned to Maura, "Oh my God, thank you, Maura."

Jane slumped her shoulders in relief. "I am so glad you were there."

"What is her problem, Jane?" Maura tilted her head slightly and gave Jane a curious expression.

 _Oh, what the hell._

"Well, you see…" Jane regaled Maura with the story of that ill-fated day.

R&I R&I R&I

Maura's face was priceless. With her mouth hanging open, eyebrows up to her hairline, and eyes that registered a mixture of shock and disbelief, Dr. Maura Isles was rendered speechless for the first time in her life.

"No!" Maura gasped.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It was the WORST date of my life." Jane couldn't help but laugh now.

"Remember, you can't repeat the part about me running out of my apartment to anyone, especially Frost." Jane implored.

"I swear," Maura chuckled. "I won't say a word."

"How can I trust you?" Jane crossed her arms and gave Maura a wary look.

"I break out in hives and go vasovagal if the lie is bad enough," Maura stated honestly.

"English, please," Jane smirked.

"I faint." Maura blushed. She never blushed telling someone this!

"You're lying," Jane teased, "prove it! Say Kellie Thomas has a delightful personality"

"No!" exclaimed and smacked Jane across the shoulder.

Jane threw her head back laughing.

"Ok, ok. I believe you." Jane wiped at a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Would you like to learn how to play America's favorite cook out pastime?"

Maura giggled. "Yes, I would."

At the moment, no one was playing, so Jane had the perfect opportunity to teach Maura alone.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone for your kind reviews and PMs. I'm tickled that so many people are enjoying my story. If you messaged or reviewed, I promise that I will try and get back to you in a timely manner. Also, thanks for pointing out the name mix up! Her name is Kellie. : ) I said that I wasn't sure if I'd get to post soon, but I managed to find some time so enjoy!**

Jane bent at the waist to retrieve the regulation size beanbags that laid piled on the ground.

"Here, catch!" Jane casually tossed the bag underhanded to the expectant doctor.

Maura peered closely at the bag feeling the weight settle in her hand.

"Corn kernels?"

"Yep, and the object is to get _that_ bag, "Jane pointed to the bag in the doctor's hand, "into _that_ hole," the brunette hitched her thumb in the direction of the board.

"Hence the name _cornhole_ ," Jane said feeling very pleased with herself.

"Did you just say hence?" Maura teased.

"Yeah, I did." Jane paused and scratched the side of her nose.

"I guess I'm hanging around you too much, Doctor." Jane winked.

Maura let out an airy laugh and smacked Jane's arm lightly. "I guess so!"

Taking the beanbag from Maura's hand, Jane handed Maura her beer, "Here, hold this."

Jane swaggered over to the cornhole board and assumed the proper tossing stance.

"You see, doctor. You must bend your knees," Jane punctuated this direction with an exaggerated bend of her own knees. "Pull your arm back," Jane stretched her arm back behind her, "and in one fluid movement," Jane gracefully tossed the bag.

"Release." The brunette was rewarded with a resounding _thump_.

Jane then stood up straight again and reached for her beer. "Really, it's all in the wrist. Once you're a pro like I am, you can toss _and_ hold your beer at the same time." Jane smugly declared.

As a lover of science, Maura could easily figure out the force and speed necessary to successfully throw a bag of corn through a hole, but the teenage girl in her couldn't resist.

Maura grabbed a bag, got into a tossing stance that slightly resembled Jane's, and "accidentally" threw the bag into a nearby bush. No one had to know she did that on purpose.

"Wow, ok, let's try that again," Jane had watched as Maura's beanbag whizzed by and attacked Korsak's landscaping.

"Here, let me show you." Jane grabbed another bag, walked over to Maura, and came to a stop behind her. She gently pressed her body against Maura's back to maneuver the doctor into the proper tossing position. After sliding her arms alongside Maura's, the two women let loose the bag. It sailed perfectly through the air and made it through the hole without a sound.

"Woo!" Both women's arms shot in the air and then turned to hug each other.

"Nicely, done, Doctor." Jane grinned broadly as she let go of the honey blonde.

"Thank you, Coach. I had a great teacher." Maura quickly quirked her eyebrow.

An idea came to the good doctor.

"Jane, how would you like to play me in a game?"

"I don't know how fair that would be, Maur'." The brunette tried to reason, "I mean. You're just learning, and I'm practically the Queen of Cornhole."

Jane puffed her chest out a little at the title.

"Lovely moniker, Jane." Maura snorted and crossed her arms.

"Still think you can beat me, Maura?"

"Yes, I do."

The two women had a stare down.

Jane lost.

R & I R & I R & I

"Alright everyone, the good Dr. Isles has decided to challenge the undefeated Jane Rizzoli in a game of cornhole. Winner gets bragging rights and the loser faces utter humiliation. Which outcome will it be for the undefeated Jane Rizzoli?" Frost really knew how to ham it up.

"Do I have any wagers?" Frost turned to the assembling crowd and started writing down bets.

"You don't have to do this Maura," Jane quietly said out of the corner of her mouth.

Maura indignantly put her hands on her hips.

"Are you implying, Jane Rizzoli, that I am not capable of defeating you in a contest of skill? We haven't known each other very long, but I can assure you that there's more than meets the eye with me."

Maura then swaggered, yes, actually _swaggered_ away.

"Well, I tried to warn you. I won't go easy on you!" Jane shouted out to the blonde.

 _What the hell does she means there's more than meets the eye? Women, I swear._

Fifteen minutes later…

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

As the final bag slid across the varnished board to fall gently into the center hole, Jane Rizzoli's winning streak had come to a very nasty _and entertaining_ end.

 _OOOOOOHHHHHH!_

Following Jane's unforeseen defeat, some of the spectators had lifted Maura onto their shoulders and were parading her around the backyard for a victory lap.

When they finally put her down in front of Jane, Maura couldn't help but be nervous.

"You're not mad, are you?" Maura bit her bottom lip. She hated to think that she may have angered the brunette.

"Mad? Hell no! That was awesome!" Jane wrapped Maura up in a very tight hug and twirled her around so hard the blonde's feet left the ground.

Maura hadn't felt that happy in years.

R & I R & I R & I

At last, the sun had slipped under the horizon taking with it much of the ungodly heat.

Crickets happily chirped back and forth with each other. The night was peaceful.

"Well, Maura, I think you're a big hit with the faculty," Jane said as she casually leaned against one of the trees; a beer dangled in one hand.

"You think so, Jane?" Maura sounded excited and a little surprised.

"Of course, Maura. Why wouldn't they?" Jane gave Maura a puzzled look.

"I've had a hard time making and keeping friends in my life. I sometimes struggle with social cues because I tend to be too literal. Not to mention, my job as a pathologist could be a little often off-putting to any would be friends and suitors."

"What?!" Jane gasped, "Are you telling me that someone didn't want to hang out with a beautiful woman like you because you cut up dead bodies for a living?! The nerve!"

Maura let out hearty laugh, "I know, right?"

Jane was pleased that her attempt at making Maura laugh had worked.

A quiet settled between the two.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Maura asked in a small voice.

"I mean if you were ugly, do you think I'd be hanging out with you?"

Maura gasped, "Jane Rizzoli!" and backhanded her in the gut.

Jane laughed and rubbed her stomach. "I deserved that."

"But, in answer to your question," said softly.

Maura looked up into Jane's chocolate eyes.

"Yes, Maura. I think you are very beautiful."

Angela Rizzoli's voice ringing across the yard shattered the intimate moment.

"Jane! I need you to come take your brother home!"

"Ma! Seriously?!" Jane shouted, "Can't he take a cab?"

"No! I can't stick him in some random cab with someone he doesn't know. He could end up in Roxbury missing a kidney! Besides you're his sister!"

 _This was so not the time for this bullshit._

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok, fine, Ma!"

"While you're at it, take Frost, too. He's not in any better shape than your brother."

Jane had already planned on driving them home at the end of the night, but she didn't realize that her end of the night was going to be before ten o'clock!

"I'm sorry, Maura, but I've got to go. Apparently, two grown men can't handle their alcohol like they used to."

"It's ok, Jane." Maura gently took Jane's hand. Her thumb rubbed small circles on Jane's arm just above her watch.

Jane surprised herself when she didn't jerk her hand back.

"Talk to you tomorrow?" Jane asked softly.

"Sure," Maura smiled and released Jane's hand.

"Jane!"

"Geez, Ma! I'm coming!"

"Bye, Maur'," Jane waved.

Jane stomped over to Frost and Frankie and frog-marched the two to her Jeep.

"C'mon you, jackasses. If you puke in my car, I'm dumping your asses on the side of the road."

After dropping the two oafs off at their places, Jane managed to make it up her apartment stairs without collapsing.

Jane felt grimy from sitting outside most of the day, so the first thing she did when she got home was wash her hands. Removing her watch, she let the water run over through her fingers and over her wrists. Jane stared at the ugly jagged scar. The doctor's had tried their best when stitching it, but the skin was very badly torn so there wasn't too much they could do. The scar's red brown color stood out in stark contrast to her olive skin.

Jane shut off the water and dried her hands with the worn dishrag that hung on a hook by the sink.

That's when she noticed her piano sitting alone in the corner. Jane hadn't played it in years, but she religiously kept it tuned.

Tonight was the first time she had wanted to play again.

Jane sat down on the bench and lifted the long since opened cover.

Resting her fingers gently on the keys, Jane let out a deep breath and began to play.

She made it halfway through one stanza of _La Vie En Rose_ before she slammed the cover shut.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wished I did.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, PMs, everything! I am so happy y'all are enjoying the story. :) If you reviewed or messaged me, I promise I'll try to get back to you soon. It's the second week back to school, so it's still pretty hectic. Sorry for any mistakes!

It took until Sunday evening for Jane to work up the nerve to text Maura. She decided to dive right in and skip the typical niceties.

 **J: Did you have fun last night?**

 **M: Yes! It was so much fun! Did you get home safely?**

 **J: I did. I could kill Frost and Frankie though.**

 **M: I can help you get rid of the bodies. I was a pathologist after all. ;)**

 **J: hahahaha**

 **J: No thanks, but I'll make sure to remember your offer for future reference. : )**

 **J: Do you like pizza?**

 **M: It's not the healthiest food option, but in moderation I do enjoy it. Why?**

 **J: Would you like to grab a pizza and maybe come over to my place for a movie on Friday?**

 **M: That sounds wonderful. I'll bring the porn.**

 **J: Maura!**

 **J: I don't watch porn on the first date ;)**

 **M: Ha! Clever, Jane.**

 **J: Thank you. : )**

 **J: Well, I better get back to my cleaning. Let's talk details later this week. Enjoy the rest of your long weekend.**

 **M: You, too, Jane.**

Jane would have loved to spend more time with the honey blonde over the weekend, but she had a lot of work to do before school on Tuesday. Cleaning her apartment was at the top of her list. That would take a whole day as it is. She knew it would be a long and exhausting week, so she wanted to have the place cleaned for Maura when she came over for….a date? Was it a date or just hanging out? Jane decided to not think too hard about it.

R&I R&I R&I

The first day of school for students is always a mess. Freshmen look like scared rabbits and seniors think they rule the roost. Girls squeal, scream, and hug their friends like they hadn't seen them in years (rather than the three months of summer).

The bell schedule could be confusing because invariably the intercom in one part of the building wouldn't be working. Students with holes in their schedules would panic and run to Guidance for help. Generally, the problem was solved when they realized that they were looking at an outdated schedule instead of the one they were supposed to get in homeroom.

Everyone, teachers and students included, found the first day the hardest. Jane Rizzoli was the exception.

On the first day of school, Jane Rizzoli was the epitome of a badass as she strutted down the halls in a tailored grey suit and a blood red button down. One button left opened at the throat maintained her modesty but still made gave her the appearance of a model. Her confidence made her larger than life.

She swaggered into Maura's room holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

"What's this?" Maura asked surprised to see Jane before school started.

"Just a good luck on the first day of school coffee," Jane remarked as she handed Maura the beverage.

Maura sipped from the steaming cup.

"Mmm, cappuccino. How did you know that's what I like?

"I saw it on the cup you brought on Friday." Jane blushed and looked down at her feet.

"That was very sweet of you, Jane." Maura rested her hand on Jane's arm and moved into her personal space, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Maur'." Jane looked down at the honey blonde and smiled.

Jane remembered that they were in Maura's classroom and put some distance between them. She moved over to lean on the nearest lab table.

"So, ready to face the troops?" Jane smirked and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, I really think I am. But I'll be honest. I am a little nervous." Maura twisted her hands.

"Hell, that's perfectly normal. For at least a week before school starts, I have nightmares about forgetting to a make a syllabus or print my roster. Even seasoned teachers get nervous."

"They do?" Maura let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course. Perfectly normal," Jane smiled kindly.

Jane glanced at her watch. It read 8:10.

"I better run. The bell to release students is about to ring. Want to have lunch together?"

"I would like that, Jane."

"Text me or call my room if you need anything, ok?" Jane waved her phone for emphasis.

Maura replied with a grateful smile. "I will."

R & I R& I R & I

RING!

Twenty-five expectant pairs of eyes focused on Maura.

"Hello, class. I am Dr. Maura Isles, and I will be your teacher this semester."

R & I R& I R & I

Jane leaned inside of Maura's door only to be greeted by the sight of the beautiful blonde tapping away on her computer.

"Hey, how'd it go? You look like you're still in one piece," Jane chuckled.

Maura's face lit up at the sight of the brunette.

"It went well. We discussed the syllabus and classroom procedures along with what materials they will need for the semester. For now, they appear to be interested."

"Good. Good," Jane nodded.

Maura pushed her chair out from her desk and crossed her legs as Jane sauntered in to lean against her desk.

With a devilish grin, Jane leaned closer to Maura and said, "Tell me. How many of them cheered when they learned you would be teaching the class instead of Pike?"

"Jane! Don't ask me that." Maura smacked Jane's knee.

"Maura, c'mon. Be honest." Jane scrunched her nose.

Maura bit her lip and had a guilty look on her face. "All of them."

Jane clapped her hands together. "Ha! I knew it!"

Then Jane sobered for a moment. "I meant what I said earlier. The kids really are going to love you, Maur', because you're you. You'll inspire them to be the best they can be. I know that you're going to do a phenomenal job."

Maura reached out her hand and gave Jane's knee a slight squeeze. "Thank you, Jane."

The emotions were getting to be a bit much for Jane.

"By the way," Jane cleared her throat, "you look really nice today. I meant to tell you earlier this morning. Blue is a good color on you, Maura."

Maura blushed looking down at her clothing. She was wearing a dark blue Armani dress that modestly hugged her curves and red four inch Alexander McQueen heels.

"Thank you, Jane. You're not too bad yourself." Maura gave Jane a flirtatious wink.

Jane feeling a little embarrassed by the praise stood up a little straighter and scratched her nose.

"Umm, we should probably eat before the bell rings."

"You're probably right." Maura reached to retrieve her lunch from her tote bag.

The two women shared a wonderful lunch full of laughter.

R&I R&I R&I

It was hot as hell outside and it pissed Jane off. The excitement from starting the first day of school had worn off, and she was just plain tired. Jane loved the kids, but if she honestly had her choice, she'd be home with her feet up. Jane made a mental note to never hold practice on the first day of school ever again.

As one of her sophomore girls ran by her, Jane made note on her clipboard of her time.

"Great time, Sierra. Watch your pace."

Frost jogged up to Jane. "Hey, Jane. Sorry, I'm late."

"No problem, Frost. Did you get stuck talking to a student or something?" A smile tugged at the side of her mouth. All teachers have had that experience. It's not that they dislike or don't want to talk to the kid, but it always happens when they have to be somewhere.

"Well, sort of," Frost said evasively.

A lanky junior trotted past them.

"Pick it a bit, Josh." Jane critiqued.

Jane handed him another clipboard. "Here, take the girls' times."

"What do you mean sort of?" Jane eyed Frost.

Another junior boy jogged by them.

"Nice, Ali! Remember your breathing," Jane praised.

"Well, a certain female teacher who is quite fond of you dropped by to ask where you were."

"Maura already knows I'm up here. Why'd she ask you again?" Jane looked puzzled.

"I never said it was Maura, Jane." Frost had a twinkle in his eye.

Jane immediately blushed scarlet. "Well, I thought you meant fond in as she's fond of a friend."

"You're full of it, Jane." Frost called her out.

The brunette just ignored him.

"Jackson, Jesse! Good time." Frost shouted out this time.

Frost then grimaced, "Kellie was the one looking for you."

"Ah, shit. Seriously?" Jane groaned.

"Yep, she was saying that she wished she had had more time to talk to you. She was annoyed that Dr. Isles hung around you the whole night."

Jane snorted at the memory of Maura telling Kellie to call her Dr. Isles.

"Well, she can get the hell over it. I am _not_ interested." Jane said indignantly adjusting her watch.

Frost noticed her fidgeting but didn't mention it.

"Let's talk about someone who _is_ interested. You and Maura seemed pretty cozy on Saturday." Frost decided to steer the conversation into safer waters.

A senior girl whizzed by. "Sarah your time's improving. Keep going!" Frost praised.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. She's a killer at cornhole," Jane admitted with a grin.

Frost narrowed his eyes at Jane. "Now, Jane, did you let her win, or did you really get your ass beat that badly?"

"I'm not ashamed to admit it. But, yeah, she kicked my ass fair and square," Jane smiled at the memory.

It was quiet between the two for a few moments as they watched their students running.

"Hey, I'm sorry about getting drunk on Saturday and stealing you away from the doctor," Frost had the decency to sound contrite.

"It's alright. She's coming over on Friday for pizza and a movie." Jane grinned as she thought about spending time with the honey blonde.

"So, our plans to go to the Robber for some drinks?" Frost asked although he already knew the answer.

"Are postponed." Jane smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews, PMs, everything! Since it's the weekend, I'll have some extra time to get back to folks. Thank you all for reading my story. I'm just thrilled that you are enjoying.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

Jane and Maura only had time to see each other before school and during lunch that week. Cross-country practices monopolized Jane's afternoons and schoolwork did the evenings. By the time Friday rolled around, Jane was ready to do anything that didn't involve school. The promise of spending time outside of school with Maura got her through the week as did the opportunities to give the honey blonde a hard time.

One of the highlights of Jane's week was telling Maura that she could wear jeans on Friday.

"Hey Maur', don't forget to wear your jeans and school t-shirt tomorrow." Jane was going to enjoy this.

"What?! Why would I wear that to work? That seems like a highly unprofessional way to dress."

Maura was flabbergasted.

"On Fridays, faculty wears jeans with school apparel to show school spirit. It's one of those many perks I've told you about."

Maura had to laugh at Jane's cheekiness.

Jane couldn't help herself.

"I know what you're thinking, Maura. You only have one shirt and can't fathom the idea of wearing the same shirt two weeks in a row." From the look on Maura's face, Jane could tell that she hit the nail on the head.

"So here." Jane tossed Maura a black t-shirt that had Boston East Cross-Country across the front with a bulldog running on the back.

Maura groaned good naturedly, "Thank you, Jane."

"I told you you'd have a closet full of these by the end of the year."

Maura buried her hands in her hands and resigned her closet to its fate.

R&I R&I

Jane heard a light tapping on her door at 7:30.

Looking through the peephole, Jane saw the beautiful honey blonde. She quickly unbolted the door.

"Hi Maura, come in." Jane extended her arm and gave an exaggerated bow. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Maura laughed at the brunette's antics. "Thank you, Jane."

"I hope you don't mind, but the pizza isn't here yet. It should be soon though."

"That's fine Jane. Here, I brought this for you." Maura handed Jane a bottle of wine.

"Ooo a cabernet C'est la vie." Jane winked at the honey blonde.

Maura chuckled, "Yes, it's a fine vintage."

Jane smirked in response.

Setting the bottle down on the counter, Jane asked, "Would you like something to drink? I have beer, but we can open the bottle you brought if you'd like."

"Actually, I'll try a beer." Maura thought that might surprise Jane.

Jane's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Really?"

"Well, that's the popular beverage most people eat with pizza, isn't it?" Maura asked innocently.

"You've got me there." Jane grinned, opened the fridge, and handed Maura a beer.

Maura looked confused. Do you have a bottle opener?

"Oh, sorry. Allow me." Jane retrieved the beer and twisted the cap off.

"Thank you," Maura said softly as she took a tentative sip.

"Mmm, this is really good, Jane!" Maura said incredulously as she wiped her chin where a few drops had dribbled.

Jane handed Maura a napkin and teased, "I am so glad that the beer didn't offend your refined taste buds."

"Don't be silly, Jane." Maura took another sip. "Even the most refined of palates can appreciate the tastes of the common rabble."

"Well, thank you, good doctor, for deigning to dine with the likes of me." Jane smirked.

Maura let out a hearty laugh. "You're welcome."

A tapping interrupted their conversation

"Pizza's here!" Jane bounded over to the door.

After paying the delivery guy, Jane carried the pizza into the kitchen.

Maura was surprised when Jane lifted the lid.

"I figured you'd probably like something healthy, so I got veggies on your side."

"And I see that you got the meat lover's on yours," Maura grinned.

Jane gave her a warm smile and opened a cabinet to take out two plates.

"I exercise. I'm allowed to splurge." Jane tried to justify.

Maura laughed and put her hands out in a placating gesture. "I didn't say a word, Jane."

"No, but you were thinking it," Jane winked.

At that moment, Jane's stomach let out a mighty growl.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to eat. C'mon, we can sit on the sofa."

Maura couldn't resist. "Did you ever get to shampoo the cushions?"

Jane placed her plate on the coffee table and walked over to the DVD player. She picked up the movie and brought it over to Maura.

"Very clever, Doctor."

"I know," Maura shot back.

The two women chuckled as she handed Maura the case.

"I figured that since you just finished your first week of teaching that it might be fun to watch some classic high school movies. Jane handed Maura a DVD case.

" _10 Things I Hate About You_?" Maura asked puzzled.

"What? Have you never seen it?"

"No, I never watched many movies growing up," Maura admitted.

Jane could tell that the admission embarrassed Maura, so she didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Well, I think you'll like it. It was based on Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew_."

"You've read the play?" Maura asked excitedly.

"Uh, I know the plot. I never was a big fan of Shakespeare." Jane snorted as she took a swig of her beer.

"Fair enough." Maura's eyes twinkled.

Jane blushed. "Don't you ever breathe a word of this to anyone, but this is one of my favorite movies."

Maura was surprised that Jane loved a teen movie, and her face said as much.

"What?! It came out when I was a senior in high school. It's makes me feel nostalgic." Jane felt the need to defend herself.

If Jane had to be perfectly honest, it was pretty cheesy, but all high school movies (except for Breakfast Club) were that way.

"I'm sure if you like it, I'll like it, too." Maura smiled and settled onto the couch.

Jane grinned and picked up the remote. "Alright, then let's get started."

R&I R&I R&I

Throughout the course of the movie, the two women moved closer and closer together which made them very aware of each other's proximity. So much so that Maura could feel the heat radiating from Jane's body. They honestly did try to focus on the movie. They would laugh and make jokes when appropriate, but the only thing each of them cared about was the woman sitting beside her. Jane and Maura had moved so closely together that their thighs were touching.

By the time Heath Ledger was singing to Bianca, Jane decided to make a move.

Softly, Jane's hand came to rest on Maura's thigh.

Immediately, butterflies erupted in both women's chests.

Maura took that as her cue to snuggle into the brunette's side. Jane pulled her arm out from between them and wrapped it around the beautiful honey blonde. The couch's springs creaked as the two women snuggled closer together. Distracted by Maura's alluring perfume, Jane stopped paying attention to the movie.

 _I really want to kiss her, but do I want our first kiss to be on my couch while watching a teen movie I loved in high school? C'mon, Jane, how cheesy is that?_

Jane had made up her mind.

 _Screw cheesy. I do what I want!_

"Hey, Maur'?" Jane looked down at Maura with dark eyes.

Maura turned in Jane's arms to face the brunette. "Yes, Jane?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." Jane said with a smug expression.

"You are?" Maura quirked her eyebrow and gave the brunette a sassy grin.

"Yeah, I am."

Maura believed her.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N: I'm reposting this chapter because I left in parts that I hadn't meant to include. They were part of my rough draft. Dear Reviewers, thank you for catching that!**

 **If the upload is screwy, this is CHAPTER 12 :)**

 **Mistakes are mine.**

Jane Rizzoli never did anything halfass. When she had kissed Maura, she had kissed Maura hard. Maura had surprised Jane by returning the passionate kiss with equal fervor pressing their bodies as closely together as possible.

The two pulled back in need of air and caught each other's eyes.

"I told you I'd kiss." Jane remarked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, you did." Maura laughed.

Jane grinned as she tucked Maura's hair behind her ear.

"Well, I feel like a teenager again." Jane chuckled at the situation.

The pair settled back onto the sofa with zero space between them. "The only difference is I'm not afraid of my mother interrupting us every five minutes….and the fact that you're a _girl_."

Maura nuzzled the brunette's neck and asked, "How did your mother take it when you told her you were gay?"

"Well, I didn't really tell her, per se." Jane shuddered at the memory. "Let's just say that she may have walked in on me and my best friend Amanda while we were having a sleepover." Cringing at the next part, "Being naked with another person is not the way you want your mother to find you."

Maura winced in pity for teenage Jane.

"What about you, Maur'?" Jane hoped that Maura's experience wasn't anything like hers.

"To be honest," Maura snuggled into Jane's side, "it was a non-issue for my mother. She is an artist and interacts with all sorts of people, so it didn't matter to her. I practically raised myself though. The only company I had were the nannies whom I parents had hired to take care of me. My parents were usually traveling the world for art shows and in my father's case lectures since he is a famous professor. I never lacked for anything...except for affection," Maura added the last bit softly.

Jane wrapped her arms tighter around the doctor and kissed the top of her head. "I sorry to say that you'll probably be getting an overdose of affection if you decide to hang out with me and my family. I apologize in advance for my mother." Jane's words echoed the first ones she spoke to Maura that day in the office.

Feeling warmed from the inside out, Maura had the happy realization that Jane genuinely wanted to spend more time with her.

Maura leaned up and gave Jane a soft kiss filled with tenderness. Together the two finished the movie feeling very satisfied with how the evening had played out.

R & I R & I R & I

The next day…

Maura's phone laid on her coffee table daring her to text Jane. She wasn't sure of the dating etiquette any more since she'd been in a relationship for the past several years. Maura quickly pushed any memories of that relationship from her mind.

Last night had turned out even better than Maura could have hoped for. The kiss and Jane's take charge attitude were incredibly arousing for the good doctor, but the affection following it was what she loved most. Passionate first kiss aside, the unspoken agreement to take their relationship at a slower pace seemed perfect for the two women.

The ended the night with a soft kiss at Jane's door.

With the thought of their good night kiss on her mind, Maura bit the bullet and texted Jane early Saturday evening.

M: I had a wonderful time last night.

J: I did, too, Maur'. :)

M: I would say that I liked the movie, but I didn't really pay attention.

J: Oh, really?

M: Yes, really.

J: Would you like to go to Sunday dinner at my Ma's house?

M: Of course!

J: It's at 6:30. Want me to pick you up?

M: That would be nice since I don't know where she lives. ;)

J: Ok, Dr. Smartypants. :p Text me your address and I'll pick you at 6:00.

M: I look forward to it. :)

At 6:00 on the dot, Jane knocked on Maura's door. Maura gave into the girlish impulse to check her appearance in the mirror one last time.

Jane was shocked by the beauty of the good doctor who was wearing a simple coral sundress and thong sandals. Her expression said as much.

"Wow, Maur' you look gorgeous. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let me grab my purse." Maura walked over to her kitchen counter gently swaying her hips.

"Your home is beautiful," Jane said as she took in the elegant style of the doctor's home.

"Thank you, Jane. Perhaps we can have our next movie night over here," Maura hinted.

"I am not opposed to that idea, doctor." Jane flirted back.

Opening Maura's door, Jane extended her arm in the direction of her Jeep. "Now come, your chariot awaits."

It goes without saying that Jane opened the door for Maura and helped her in and out of her Jeep.

The two were almost at Angela's house when Jane cast a sideways glance at the doctor.

"Maura, before we arrive, I must warn you."

Maura laughed and turned in her seat to face Jane. "Why, may I ask?"

"My mother...well, you know how she is. She's really, really excited that you're coming over. Umm, just be prepared to answer a bajillion questions. I'll try my best to run interference."

"I'm sure that it will be fine." Maura hoped. She hoped, but her experience with Angela made her doubt that might be the case.

R&I R&I R&I

Jane passed the gnocchi to Maura muttering, "I'm so sorry," for the umpteenth time that evening. Frankie bailed at the last minute because a friend needed help fixing his car. This left Maura, Jane, and Angela alone.

"So, Maura. How do you like teaching so far? This is your first year, right?" Angela rested her elbows on the table giving Maura a kind smile.

"It is, and yes I'm really enjoying it. Teaching is challenging in ways I hadn't anticipated, but not in a negative way." Maura wasn't sure how far into detail Angela was hoping for her to go.

"Oh, I'm not surprised to hear that! Teenagers are a whole different breed. Hang around the office, and you'll see what I mean," The good-natured woman chuckled.

"What was it that you did before you decided to come work at Boston East?" Angela took a drink from her wineglass.

"I was a forensic pathologist for the commonwealth." Maura simply stated. She hoped Angela wouldn't ask for further details. She like to dwell on the reasons, they were still too raw. Surprisingly, Angela didn't ask for further details.

"No wonder you're teaching anatomy! Our kids are going to have the best AP scores in the whole commonwealth! The kids who learned under Mr. Pike unfortunately had the lowest."

Maura blushed at Angela's praise and distracted herself by smoothing the napkin in her lap.

"Janie worked in law enforcement for several years before becoming a teacher."

Jane unconsciously started to fidgit with her watch drawing the attention of both Maura and Angela. Sensing her daughter's discomfort, Angela gave her a reassuring smile which translated into a promise that she wouldn't go any further into detail.

"But I'm sure you already know that." Angela then turned and beamed at her daughter, "I'm happy she made the change though. She's done a lot of good work with kids over the years."

"Thanks, Ma." Jane said humbly.

Jane and Maura had been lured into a false sense of security by Angela's line of questioning.

Angela knew that something was going on between her daughter and the doctor. No one had said anything to her yet, but a mother always knows.

"So, you came alone to the cookout last week, does that mean you're single?"

"Ma!"

Angela ignored her daughter and didn't wait for a response from the honey blonde. "A woman as attractive as you must have tons of men...or women...falling all over themselves to be with you."

Only mildly surprised by Angela's question, Maura replied, "No, currently I am single, but I do date." Technically, this is true. Jane and she had only been on one date, and it wasn't even defined as a date at the time.

"Have you ever been married?" Angela dug a little deeper.

"Ma! That's none of your business!"

Maura figured that Angela would just keep asking questions until she got some satisfactory information.

"I have had a long term relationships in my life, but I have never married," Maura confessed.

Jane felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Maura with anyone else. She knew that the thought was completely irrational, so she quickly squashed it. Maura was gorgeous and brilliant, so it made perfect sense for her to have had numerous suitors over the years, but Jane had the sneaking suspicion that the number of Maura's serious relationships weren't many.

"Well, Janie, has had a couple over the years, but none of them have stuck. I always hoped that we'd have a doctor in the family."

Angela's hint was as subtle as a freight train.

Both women squirmed in their seats.

Gulping the rest of her water, Jane warned, "Ok, Ma. That's enough."

Jane decided to change the subject. "So, did you make cannoli for dessert?"

"I knew you'd ask me that, and yes."

Angela left the room to retrieve the dessert.

Jane turned to Maura and said for the umpteenth and one time that evening, "I am so sorry."

R&I R&I R&I

Monday rolled around and the two women went from spending lots of time together on the weekend to next to nothing during week and following weekends. After the second week of lacking quality time, Maura had had enough. She decided to take Jane up on her suggestion of helping out with the cross-country team.

Maura's role was moral support for the coach.

"So, Coach. Are you and Dr. Isles like best friends now?" asked a short blonde junior girl named Becky whom Jane had known since she was a freshman.

"Yeah, you sure hang out a lot." Becky's best friend, Hannah, implied.

Teenagers were just plain nosy. For some reason, they believed that teacher's lives were incredibly interesting and completely their business. Jane had to remind herself to be patient. The problem was that the students asking were ones she coached as opposed to students she taught in the classroom. Needless to say, they knew her better than most kids and believed that their familiarity with Jane entitled them to more personal information.

"Umm...we are friends. Why do you want to know and why do you care?" Jane eyed the two girls suspiciously.

"She is _awfully_ pretty, Coach." The blonde junior observed completely ignoring Jane's questions.

"Yeah, and you act all...I don't know. How would you put it, Hannah?"

The junior thought for a moment then decided. "Smitten?"

By this point, Jane was blushing profusely and growing a little agitated. She adjusted her watch.

"Girls…" Jane warned.

Hannah began by stating the obvious, "Well, whenever she comes to our practices or races you seem happier...and nicer." The girls said the last bit together.

Giving it a bit of thought, Jane had to concede that they were probably right. The doctor always brought cold bottles of water for Frost and her and cheered on the kids as they completed their laps around the school.

The kids loved it when the doctor came to visit.

One afternoon, Dr. Isles had shown up to practice just as Jane was getting ready to reem Becky for being late two days in a row. The teenager had never been happier to see Dr. Isles. Thanks to the doctor's influence on Jane's mood, Becky only had to do two extra laps around the track instead of the usual four.

Over the years, most students figured out that Jane was gay despite Jane never outwardly confirming or denying it. At the heart of it, most kids want the teachers and adults they care about to be happy. That's why teenagers always insist on playing matchmaker. They didn't care that Jane was probably gay.

"Girls, what are you implying?"

Teenagers don't know boundaries.

"We think the two of you should get together."

Barry Frost was just within earshot for the entire conversation, and Jane could see his shiteating grin.

Jane gave him a look that screamed, "A little help here!" His look screamed back, "You're on your own."

"Alright, no more of this conversation," Jane then turned her attention to her clipboard.

 _LIttle do they know that we're already seeing each other._ Jane inwardly grinned but then immediately grimaced. _They cannot know that though._

Teachers dating each other was a huge source of gossip for kids _and_ faculty. Jane didn't need the rumormill turning so early in the year. Maura and Jane's behavior at the cookout was completely innocent, and by the time they started to get flirty, most people were too intoxicated to notice. For now, Maura and Jane needed to portray their relationship as a simple friendship. That's easier said than done.

"Oh, look, Coach. Here she comes!" The blonde chirped.

Sure enough, the sexy doctor was walking right towards them.

"Hi, Dr. Isles." The girls greeted the honey blonde in a sing-songy voice.

"Well, hello, girls. How are you, today?"

They glanced over at Jane only to meet her glare.

Unsurprisingly, the girls were not deterred.

"We're good. Are you planning on going to the next race with us?" Becky knew no fear.

"I hadn't planned on it." Maura was more than a little confused as to why they were asking this.

Hannah proceeded despite the daggers Jane's eyes were shooting her.

"Please go! It's one of the better races of the season. We know Coach could probably use some help."

"Girls, Coach Rizzoli has Coach Frost to help her. Why would she need me?" Maura was puzzled.

Becky spoke up next. "It's such a huge race, and there's loads of people. There'd be tons of stuff to do."

"Plus, it would mean a lot to us if you'd come cheer us on." Hannah honestly stated.

The girls gave Maura a textbook example of puppy dog eyes.

Several of the girls' teammates had strayed closer as they finished running and had heard the tail end of the conversation.

Becky and Hannah pounced on the opportunity. "Hey guys," Hannah called them over. "Wouldn't it be fantastic if Dr. Isles came to our race?"

All of the kids agreed and proceeded to beg the doctor to come.

Maura didn't want to hurt their feelings, and to be honest it made her feel special that the kids wanted her there.

"Coach Rizzoli?" Maura smirked at using Jane's proper name.

"It's on a Saturday, and it's an out of town race." Jane scratched the back of her neck. "We'll have to take the bus, and we won't get home until really late." Jane added as an afterthought, "That's why I hadn't mentioned it."

That was one reason, but the other _real_ reason was that she didn't want to give the students any more fodder for their gossiping. Jane would love to spend extra time with the good doctor, but she was just trying to be careful for both of their sakes. Had Jane had the chance to talk to the doctor earlier, Maura would have understood her reasoning; Jane could tell how excited Maura seemed at the prospect. This was a chance for Maura to build her relationship with the kids. Why not take it?

After a brief pause, Jane surprised the doctor and all the kids with what she said next.

"We really could use the help though. If you're not too busy, I'd love for you to come." Jane looked at Maura with her warm brown eyes.

"I'd love to." Maura's grin could have lit up the school's entire stadium.

"Sweet! Thanks, Dr. Isles." A chorus of thank yous surrounded her.

Jane's eyes twinkled as she teased, "You know this means that you have to wear another t-shirt."

"I don't mind." Maura confessed.

Jane couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

R & I R & I R & I

After a very long and successful race, Jane and her team piled onto the bus to head home. It was a two hour drive and both women were exhausted. Jane made sure to bring a blanket in case it got cold on the bus; she was glad she did because it let her cuddle with Maura while remaining unseen by dozens of nosy teenagers. Most of the kids were out cold or listening to music on their phones anyway, so they were pretty secluded. No one wanted to sit up front with the coaches, and Frost was passed out on the seat behind them. It gave them the privacy that they'd been craving.

"It really meant a lot to the kids that you came today, Maur'. Thank you." Jane wrapped her arm around the honey blonde which allowed Maura to rest her head on Jane's chest.

"It meant a lot to me that they wanted me there." Maura confessed.

Jane replied with all the sincerity she had, "They really do love you."

Maura felt warmed from the inside out.

Whether Maura realized it or not, she was quickly becoming a favorite teacher at Boston East. Even though her class was hard as hell, the kids appreciated her genuine desire to help them learn and the respectful way she treated and cared for them.

It didn't hurt that she was very, _very_ attractive as well.

The two slid down far enough in their seat that Jane could kiss Maura hard without being seen.

Their kisses increased in number and in fervor until the loud thump of someone's bag falling off a nearby seat brought them to their senses.

As two adult women _and_ teachers, what they were doing was incredibly inappropriate. They could NOT make out like teenagers on a bus _full_ of teenagers!

They burst into giggles as they rearranged themselves into a position that two typical straight friends would be in if they were sharing a blanket.

After one last chaste kiss, the movement of the bus lulled both women to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. I struggled with this next part, and I hope I did it justice. Here goes nothing. Trigger warning. There is mention of violence.**

"So, since I'm your mentor teacher I get to observe your class, Maura." Jane grinned.

"What does that entail, Jane?" Maura looked up from her laptop.

"One day next week, I will come in and watch your class from start to finish. I can't tell you which day, but I want you to know that this is completely informal. My observation doesn't count as one of your formal ones for the semester. Consider me a warm up." Jane tried to ease any possible stress she was causing the doctor.

"Besides, I can't do your formal observations because it would be a conflict of interests." Jane roguishly winked at the doctor. Both knew that no one but their close friends knew that they were dating, but they decided to play along anyways.

Jane had hopped up on a lab table in Maura's room. Most of the faculty and all of the students had gone home for the day. Jane was just hanging out in Maura's room killing time before the two went out for drinks with their friends. Maura moved a little closer into Jane's personal space coming to rest between the knees of the brunette.

"Conflict of interests, eh?" Maura ran her hands up and down the lapels of Jane's blazer.

Jane wrapped her arms around the good doctor pulling her in close.

"Are they afraid that I might try to bribe my evaluator?" Maura's voice had dipped into a lower register.

"Yes," Jane pulled Maura so close that they were sharing the same air. "With sexual favors," Jane deadpanned.

"Jane!" Maura pulled away and softly smacked the brunette on the shoulder.

"What?!" Jane said mischievously.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," the blonde smirked and kissed Jane lightly on the lips.

This back and forth was fun for the two women. They enjoyed the innocent side of their relationship, but it was becoming more and more difficult to keep control of themselves. Their make out sessions were growing heavier and more frequent.

They were trying to maintain their professionalism, but it was awfully convenient that Maura's room had a closet attached to it and that she kept her room locked at all times. Most teachers did the same thing mainly for safety reasons, so locking the door didn't arouse any suspicion. Also, this way they at least got the warning sound of a key turning in the lock if someone was entering the room.

Only once did Jane have to hide out in the closet for her entire planning period because her clothes were a little too disheveled to leave the closet before the kids came into Maura's classroom. Jane said a few Hail Marys in gratitude that she didn't have any meetings or copies to run for her next class that day.

They enjoyed teasing each other getting one another hot and bothered then pulling back. It became a game the two played together. The two of them always made a point to be careful though.

Just to piss Maura off, Jane gave Maura a huge hickey while they were in her Maura's room for lunch. Jane had strategically placed the hickey in a spot that Maura could easily hide. Maura wasn't even remotely amused because the remedy was to wear a lab coat for the rest of the day, and it wasn't even a lab day! Kids always notice, so she knew there was no way around her apparel choice.

To avoid lying, Maura purposely and regretfully put a tear in her dress so that she could use it as an excuse to tell her students.

Jane genuinely felt badly about what she did, so she willingly spent an entire Saturday afternoon shopping with Maura for a replacement.

R & I R & I R & I

On Wednesday, Jane decided to drop into Maura's Anatomy class for her observation. Knowing that it was Jane who would be critiquing her made Maura incredibly nervous. She really wanted to impress her...girlfriend? They hadn't really defined what they were yet, but they _were_ dating. That was probably part of the reason why their physical relationship hadn't progressed to the next step, but Maura couldn't think about that right now. She had to focus on teaching her lesson.

Jane settled in the back of the room at an empty lab table. She gave a Maura a warm smile that told her to go ahead.

"Alright class, our objective today is to analyze how tissues repair themselves and the methods in which they do so. We'll pay special attention to the formation of scar tissue."

Jane felt a weight drop in her stomach and her mouth go dry. Immediately, she began to adjust her watch on her wrist. The band felt too tight and her skin too hot. As subtly as she could, Jane removed the timepiece and laid it on the table. The cool air of the classroom eased her skin's discomfort, and she felt like she could breathe again. Jane refocused her attention on the good doctor.

Maura was doing a phenomenal job, and it wasn't because she was being observed. She simply was a natural at teaching. The kids were engaged and the presentation of the material was effective and accessible to all levels of learners.

Jane was doing fine until Maura began showing images.

"Here is an example of damage inflicted on the epidermis and underlying tissues and muscles by a sharp jagged instrument. Any thought on what that instrument might be?"

Maura paused and called on an African-American boy in the second row.

"A serrated knife, Dr. Isles?"

A broad smile spread across the doctor's face. "Very good, Mark."

At this point, Jane was really trying to focus, but the topic being discussed was making it very difficult.

Jane was beginning to zone out and completely missed the next part of Maura's lesson where the doctor broke the students into pairs to examine samples of scar tissue under microscopes.

Maura approached the brunette and was surprised to see her watch lying on the table next to her. To be honest, Jane looked like she was going to puke. It was then that Maura saw the ugly jagged scar that wrapped around most of Jane's wrist.

Maura's heart broke. "That's what Jane's been hiding." Another thought immediately followed. "Oh my God! Today's lesson!"

Even though Maura was completely oblivious that the day's lesson would cause the brunette such distress, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly guilty.

"Hey, you ok?" Maura said softly in order to avoid the attention of her students.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I"m fine." Jane snapped out her daze. "Listen, I'm not feeling so good. You care if I leave a little early?"

"Of course not." Maura resisted the urge to tuck a stray curl behind Jane's ear.

Jane stood up quickly and gathered her things forgetting only her watch that she had put aside.

Before Jane left, she turned to Maura saying, "You're a natural, Maur'. We can go over your lesson after school if you like."

"Okay, Jane." Maura gave the brunette a small wave as she left the room.

Once Jane was in the hall, she took in a deep breath of air and reached out to rub her wrist.

She had left her watch.

R & I R & I R & I

Maura tried texting Jane, but she didn't get a response. It was an off day for practice, so Maura knew she wasn't outside coaching. She exhausted all possible locations but came up empty. That's when she decided to try her apartment.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane heard a tapping on her door.

Taking a long pull from her beer, she pushed herself off her couch and padded over to the door.

She knew who was on the other side.

"Hey Maura," Jane held the door wider so that the doctor could come in.

"Hello Jane," Maura leaned into the brunette with the intent of giving Jane a soft tender kiss.

To Maura's surprise, Jane pulled Maura against her and covered the blonde's mouth with her own. Jane pressed Maura against her door attacking her neck with bites and kisses as she ran her hands down Maura's back and over her butt.

The two of them were rapidly losing control, so Maura had to pull back.

"Jane!" She pushed back the brunette just far enough to look her in the eyes. "As much as I want to continue this," she punctuated her statement with an unconscious roll of her hips, "I feel like we need to talk."

Jane's body immediately sagged. "You're right, Maura. I'm sorry."

She pulled away from the honey blonde. Jane looked at the disheveled doctor and couldn't help but smirk as wiped away Maura's smudged lipstick.

"My emotions are running a little high at the moment and seeing you...the urge to take you just came over me." Jane looked contrite.

Maura tucked a curl behind Jane's ear. "Listen. I was _really_ enjoying what we were doing but I can tell now is not the time for that."

"Talk to me." Maura reached out her hand for Jane to take. Jane allowed the doctor to guide her to the couch.

Maura took a deep breath and dove right in, "Jane why did you need to leave my room today?"

Jane tried to avoid the blonde's eyes.

"Hey, look at me." Maura put her finger under Jane's chin and guided the brunette to look into her eyes.

"Something about the lesson today was hard for you." Maura stated softly.

Jane thought about shutting down like she did when most people tried to get in, but she was tired of keeping everything to herself. She was ready to let the doctor in.

"After I graduated college, I decided to enter law enforcement. I was the top of my class in Academy and spent three years gaining the experience I needed to try for detective." Jane sighed recalling the next bit, "I had just passed my detective's exam and was finishing up my last week on patrol. I was alone on patrol that night and was almost the end of my shift when a call came in for domestic violence complaint."

"I arrived at the house and began interviewing the victim. Her asshole boyfriend had beat her up pretty bad, so I had called for an ambulance."

Jane continued, "I asked her if she knew the whereabouts of her boyfriend, and she didn't," Jane took a shuddering breath before she continued, "We soon found out."

A large burly man came into the kitchen where I was interviewing her. He was calling her names and grew increasingly agitated. I tried to deescalate the situation and get the man to calm down, but when I asked him to step outside, so we could talk. He blew up.

Jane could still hear his words,

"Don't tell me to calm down, you dyke bitch!"

As he said this, he had grabbed a steak knife that had been laying in the sink and," Jane paused, "he swung it at me."

"On instinct, I had raised my arm to deflect the blow and fired three shots into his gut."

Jane could still hear the shots being fired.

"I tried my best to save him, but my wrist had been sliced to the bone. I was bleeding profusely myself."

"He bled out on the kitchen floor."

Jane raised her eyes to look at the blonde.

"I killed him."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N: I know this is short, but I wanted to get an update out to y'all. Please forgive any mistakes. I really appreciate that y'all are reading and enjoying this. Heads up: Some violence mentioned.**

" _I killed him."_

Jane stared down at her hands as she rubbed her wrist with her thumb. All the memories filling her mind made her feel as if she was drowning.

"I know it was self-defense and that he would have probably tried to attack his girlfriend next, but that doesn't change the fact that I killed a man." Jane propped her forearms on her thighs.

"As police officers, we are trained to go with our instincts." Maura nodded encouraging Jane to continue.

"Prior to that night, I had never killed anyone." Jane leaned back in her seat rubbing her hands on her thighs.

"I had to shoot and incapacitate a perp before, but it was nothing more than that." Jane pulled her hand through her hair.

Jane turned haunted eyes towards the doctor that screamed for her understanding. "Shooting someone point blank…" Jane trailed off.

Maura gently rubbed her hand on Jane's back.

"I could feel the impact of the bullets entering his body and the spray of his blood cover me."

Jane glanced down at her wrist. " I was bleeding so much, Maur'."

Jane gave a mirthless laugh. "There was so much blood that I couldn't tell if it was his or mine. I had never seen so much blood in my life."

The pained eyes of the former police officer ripped at Maura's heart.

Maura reached out tentatively for Jane's trembling hands.

The doctor pressed her warm lips to Jane's wrist softly kissing the scar as she moved Jane's hand to cup her cheek. Maura held Jane's hand there only letting it go once she had kissed her palm.

"Is this the reason you no longer play?" Maura looked in the direction of the piano and back to Jane.

"Yes," Jane choked out. "How can I ever make something so beautiful with hands that did something so ugly?" Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"I respect you, Jane, and I refuse to spout off platitudes that you have most likely heard countless times. But I will say this. Your hands are not those of a killer, Jane."

Maura's voice was filled with genuine conviction. "You are a woman who survived a vicious attack and reacted the way you were trained to do."

Maura paused. "I've seen what a killer's hands can do, and it's not what you did."

Taking a deep breath Maura let it out slowly as she prepared to share with Jane what she had been avoiding.

"Jane, I didn't give you the full reason for why I gave up pathology." The brunette focused her attention on the doctor.

"Do you remember the story last year about the family of five who were found butchered in their home?"

Jane furrowed her brow and in a voice rough with emotion replied, "Yes, it was incredibly gruesome. It was all over the news."

Maura steeled herself to face the memories again. "I was the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, so naturally the case fell to me."

Despite the somber circumstances, Jane was incredibly impressed with the doctor.

Maura gave Jane a smile in acknowledgement before she continued, "As you said, the murders were incredibly gruesome."

Maura shuddered. "Completing autopsies on children is hard enough as it is, but completing them when the children had been murdered so violently is something entirely different."

"It was too much." She wrapped her arms around herself. "After the police had apprehended the murderer, I gave my resignation. Experiences like that one changes a person." Maura admitted softly, "It changed me."

Jane felt the raw emotion rolling off of the blonde.

Maura took Jane's hands into her lap and looked her straight in the eye. "Your hands, Jane, are not the hands of a killer."

Jane removed her hands and cupped Maura's face between them. Dark chocolate eyes met rich hazel ones.

"I love you."

Jane never meant those words more than she did at the moment.

"I know," Maura smiled softly.

"I love you, too." Maura poured all her love into the lingering kiss she shared with the brunette.

R & I R & I R & I

The two women laid cuddled on the couch following the emotional catharsis they had just shared.

Jane and Maura decided to shelve any more serious discussion for the night and instead wanted to focus on the comfort they shared with one another.

"Maura, I meant it when I said you were a natural," Maura turned in Jane's arms kissing the brunette on the neck.

"I know you did. Thank you." Maura winked.

"So, how about those sexual favors we talked about earlier?" Jane raised her eyebrow and grinned wolfishly at the doctor.

"Jane!" Just like last time, Maura smacked Jane on the arm.

"You can't blame a girl for trying," Jane pretended to pout.

"But I can reward her," Maura winked as she disentangled herself from Jane's arms.

Jane looked a little confused, "What are you up to, Maur'?"

"Eh, just this," the doctor replied gently pulling up her skirt enough for her to straddle the brunette.

The doctor wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as Jane's hands moved to grip Maura's hips.

"Whatcha doin', Doctor?" A broad grin was spreading across Jane's face.

"I thought I'd pick up where we left off earlier this evening." Maura whispered heavily in Jane's ear.

"Just to give you an idea…" Maura rolled her hips into Jane's.

"I'm going to run my hands over your toned abs." Maura slipped her hands under Jane's shirt and started to trace her abs with her delicate fingers.

"Bite your neck." The doctor gave Jane several sharp nips where Jane's neck met her shoulder.

Then Maura moved so close to Jane that they were sharing the same air.

"Kiss you hard." The doctor shoved her tongue deep inside Jane's mouth sucking on her lower lip as she pulled back.

"And then…" Maura pulled back looking Jane dead in the eye.

"Yeah?" Jane liked where this was going.

"I'm going to spank you!" Maura smacked the side of her butt to illustrate her point.

"Wait! What?!" Jane's face registered utter shock.

Maura tried to keep a straight face, but Jane's reaction was too much. When the brunette realized the doctor was kidding, the two women burst into giggles.

"Oh," Jane chuckled, "you are bad." The brunette wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I just couldn't help myself." Maura held her stomach which was hurting from laughing too much.

"Come here." Jane pulled the honey blonde down to lie on top of her.

"Just kiss me."

Maura happily complied.

R & I R & I R & I


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, PMs, follows, faves, etc. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes . Have fun!**

Jane burst into Maura's classroom carrying a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, a warm cup of tea in the other.

"Hey, Maura!" Jane warmly greeted her girlfriend.

"Oh, hello, Jane." Maura got up and closed the door behind the brunette. "Is that for me?" Maura nodded at the cup of tea.

"No, it's for the other hot doctor who works here," Jane laughed and she placed her own coffee on the nearby lab table.

Maura pinched Jane's side for the remark and reached for the tea; Jane quickly pulled the cup out of reach above her head.

"Nuh, uh," Jane scolded, "what are you going to give me for this delicious cup of tea?"

Maura unfastened the top two buttons of her blouse, exposing her ample cleavage as she stepped closer to the brunette. This gave Jane an eyeful of the breasts she'd been wanting to see.

"I'll let play with these," Maura unfastened another button and shimmied for good measure.

Without thinking, Jane lowered her arm with the tea and reached with her other hand to caress Maura's chest.

Maura snatched the tea from the hand of the distracted brunette and quickly pulled away.

"Thanks, Jane!" Maura laughed and turned around to re-buttoned her blouse.

"Hey!" Jane couldn't believe she fell for that.

 _Damn! So close!_

"That's what you get for holding my tea hostage." Maura had a twinkle in her eye as she approached the brunette.

The honey blonde wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"Thank you for my tea, Jane." Maura pulled Jane in for a deep kiss that conveyed just how grateful she was.

The two women pulled back from each other, so Jane could open the door to avoid any further suspicion.

"Did you get the email about Spirit Week for homecoming?" Jane grabbed her coffee and leaned against the board.

"I did. I don't understand what it means, though, apart from the obvious." Maura tilted her head showing her confusion.

"It's a competition among the classes and the faculty as to who has the most spirit. Last year the seniors won, but the faculty is going to kick ass this year!" Jane gave a little fist pump.

Jane Rizzoli couldn't help herself. If Clementine wasn't already her middle name (and no one must ever know that), competition would be.

"The fact that our football team sucks doesn't matter." The brunette shrugged.

"Our other sports like cross-country," Jane wiggled her eyebrows at the doctor, "are actually good."

"Everyone just wants an excuse to have fun. Hopefully, we might beat Boston West this year."

Jane knew this was wishful thinking. "We try to pick a team we know we'll beat for homecoming. The only problem is that everyone beats us, so we settle for Boston West because they're the least likely to massacre us."

"Are we really that bad?" Maura asked skeptically.

"Put it this way. Stereotypically, football players are the ones who tease people. Well, our football players are the ones who are teased because we're so bad."

"Jane that's dreadful!" Maura gasped.

The brunette chuckled, "It's not as bad as I'm making it sound. The football players tease them right back. None of it's spiteful or evil-spirited, and the kids all know that. If it starts getting that way, we tell them to knock it off, and they do."

This mollified the good doctor.

"So, did you read what the theme is this year or the days?" Jane asked the doctor.

The brunette walked over to Maura's computer where the doctor had left open the email about homecoming festivities.

"Freeze Boston West Devils." Jane smirked.

"Hmm... Medic Monday. Ooo that'll be easy for you. Just throw on some scrubs or a lab coat."

Jane's mouth quirked into a half smile.

"Twinsies Tuesday. Thank God. I can do an outfit with you this year instead of Frost. Last year, he made us dress up like Twinkies." Jane rolled her eyes at the memory. It's hard for teenagers to take you seriously when you're in a Twinkie costume.

"Wacky Wednesday. Maura if you wear two different shoes, that should be wacky enough for you." Jane winked at the indignant blonde who crossed her arms across her chest.

"You think you are so cute, don't you?" the doctor huffed. Jane only laughed and continued on to the next day.

"Throwback Thursday. I'll wear a last season outfit." Maura deadpanned.

"Ah, she makes jokes!" Jane swept Maura up in a hug.

"Was it funny?" Maura looked hopeful.

"Yes, Maura. It was funny." Jane gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Jane turned back to check the screen.

"Ah, Freaky Fan Friday. Just wear one of the many t-shirts you love, Maura, and you'll be fine." Jane smirked as she looked over at the doctor.

Jane deserved the smack on the shoulder she got.

R & I R & I R & I

Monday, Jane was very pleased at the sight of the doctor in black scrubs. She looked so good in fact, that Jane couldn't help but grab Maura for a quick makeout session during lunch.

Tuesday, the two woman (actually Maura) thought that their costumes should be educational. They (actually Maura, again) decided to go as the chicken and the egg. Maura believed this would be an excellent way to introduce the theory of evolution to her Biology class. She was right. The students loved seeing Jane Rizzoli dressed as a chicken.

Wednesday, Jane got a huge kick out of Maura's attempt at looking wacky. The doctor wore two different shoes. It about killed her to do it, but Jane loved her for the effort.

Thursday, Maura somehow convinced Jane to go way, way, way back to the 18th century. Maura looked elegant in her colonial era gown, and Jane was just downright uncomfortable. It was becoming increasingly obvious to anyone who knew the women that Maura could get Jane to do whatever she wanted her to. The relationship was getting harder and harder to hide.

Then came Friday and the pep rally. Maura had no idea what to expect.

R & I R & I R & I

The drums and brass instruments reverberated off the gym halls. Maura could feel the vibrations in her chest with each beat of the drum. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

She watched the herds of students filling the stands. The students were divided by class, so all the freshmen were desperately searching for one of their friends in the sea of faces.

Maura's heart ached for the briefest of moments as the scene dredged up some painful memories. She recalled the lonely feeling of sitting alone because no one wanted to share a seat with her.

A heavy hand clapping down on her shoulder snapped her out her memory. Maura turned to find Frankie standing there with a boyish grin.

"Ready for your first pep rally, Maura?"

"Yes! I can't get over the energy in the room. Have you seen Jane?"

Frankie smirked at Maura's eagerness to know his sister's whereabouts.

"She's getting ready for the faculty skit. Do you wanna stand with me?"

Maura was disappointed that Jane wasn't available but she contented herself with spending time with Frankie.

Together the two drank in the crowd's excitement.

The students' enthusiasm only increased when the homecoming skits began.

Each class performed its own variation of the theme, "Freeze the Devils."

After the skits, Frankie and Maura agreed that all the classes did a good job with the exception of the juniors. Theirs was obviously thrown together at the last minute.

Then, it was the faculty's turn.

Maura was puzzled to see Susie Chang and a few of the teachers from the English Department dragging a kiddie pool and a giant mat to the middle of the gym floor.

The sounds of hushing and shushing spread across the room as the crowd grew silent.

The deep bass beats of the intro of Nellie's "Hot in Herr" blared from the gym's speakers. Jane Rizzoli strutted across the gym floor dressed in devil horns and a tail as the room erupted in whistles and catcalls.

Suddenly, the music came to a screeching halt. Out of nowhere, Barry Frost dressed in a blond wig and a shimmering blue dress twirled onto the floor as the opening strains of Frozen's "Let it Go" echoed throughout the gym.

A chase ensued with Frost dancing after Jane. Much to everyone's surprise, Frost performed some surprisingly agile ballet moves while Jane comically fled in 'terror.' Finally, Frost cornered her near the kiddie pool. Faculty members dressed as snowflakes encircled the brunette threatening her with large buckets of ice water. Elsa a.k.a. Frost pushed Jane down into the pool and grabbed the biggest bucket of ice water. Together he and the snowflake dressed faculty unceremoniously dumped their buckets over Jane.

The gym erupted in applause!

Maura and Frankie were laughing so hard that they had to lean on one another for support. Looking like a drowned rat, Jane pulled herself out of the pool and made a bee-line towards Maura. Jane had a gleam in her eye as she closed in on Maura. In the background, the student body was cheering. They knew what Jane had in mind.

"Jane, you wouldn't dare!"

Jane moved closer. Frankie knew what was coming and abandoned Maura to her fate.

"Jane…!" Maura pleaded putting her hands out in front of her in hopes of warding off the approaching threat.

"Maura," Jane raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The cheering only increased…

"Jane, you don't want to do this." Maura was backed into the wall.

"I think I do, Maur." Quicker than Maura thought possible, Jane pounced on the doctor engulfing Maura in a very soggy hug. Jane then hoisted Maura over her shoulder and carried her over to the kiddie pool.

The student body were going nuts. They enjoyed nothing more than seeing their favorite teachers goofing around, especially when it meant that one very put together doctor was about to be drenched.

Frankie lost it as he watched Maura struggle to break free from Jane's grip.

"Jane! I don't have anything dry to change into!" Maura exclaimed trying to reason with the determined brunette.

"It's ok, Maur'," Jane laughed devilishly.

" I have dry clothes in my room."

Maura's squeals were cut short as the ice water took her breath away.

R & I R & I R & I

Together, they squished their way to Jane's room.

Jane made sure that she locked the door and closed the blinds. She didn't need students to barge in while the two were in there changing.

The two women had complete privacy.

As a rule, Jane always kept a couple of t-shirts and shorts in her desk in case a kid forgot clothes to change into for practice. Yanking open a filing cabinet drawer, Jane grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt that she thought would fit the doctor as well as a set for herself.

When she turned around, she did not expect to find Maura standing in only her black bra and panties.

 _Wow_.

"Oh, umm, here." Jane blushed and held the clothes out at arm's length. She quickly turned back around when Maura took them.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura smirked at Jane's back since it was the only part of her body currently facing the doctor. The squelching sound of wet clothing peeling off of bodies filled the room.

Maura evaluated her situation. "Jane, you wouldn't happen to have a bag or anything for me to put my clothes in?"

"Just drape them over some of the empty desks, Maur'. They'll probably be dry enough to fold when we leave."

"Jane, I'm not trying to be difficult, but I do need a bag for my underwear. I'm soaked all the way through, thanks to you." Maura's tone indicated amusement rather than anger.

"Excuse me? What'd you say?" Jane snapped her head around to see half-naked doctor.

"My underwear. It's soaked...from when you dropped me in the pool."

"Oh..Oh! Right, sorry. Hold on a second." Jane rummaged through her file cabinet a second time and found a plastic bag.

Jane handed Maura a large Ziploc bag, "Here."

"Thank you, Jane." Maura hooked her thumbs in her waistband of her underwear and started to pull them down when Jane realized what was happening and turned away from the doctor.

 _We are in your damn classroom, Jane. You and Maura will NOT be those teachers who get caught having sex at school! There are students and teachers right outside the door!_

Jane heard Maura clear her throat behind her.

"I'm decent now, Jane." The brunette turned around and was relieved by the sight of a clothed Maura.

Jane's willpower could only withstand a half-naked Maura for so long.

"You what, Doc?" Jane smirked at the honey blonde.

"What is it, Jane?" Maura asked a little apprehensively.

"You look awfully cute dressed like you are."

Maura blushed at Jane's compliment. "I do?"

"Yep, if I met you in high school, I would have had the _biggest_ crush on you." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and kissed her neck.

The self-control that Jane had earlier was quickly disappearing.

Maura tried downplaying Jane's compliment. "Jane, you wouldn't have even noticed me."

Jane scoffed. "How can you say that? I would have so loved to make out with you under the bleachers."

Maura giggled in response.

"How about we head back to our places, change, and then head back here for the game?" Jane needed to get away from the doctor for a little bit. Her hormones were raging like a teenager.

"I'll pick you up, Jane," Maura purred, "and I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

Jane pulled the doctor even closer, "Then let's get the hell out of here."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, follows, faves, etc. I appreciate all of your feedback! I promise I'll try to respond to all y'all's messages soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter : ) Sorry for any mistakes!

"Holy shit! You brought the Mercedes!" Jane's mouth dropped open at the sight of the beautiful black sports car.

"Language, Jane!" Maura scolded even though she really didn't care. She was thrilled by how excited Jane was.

"Sorry, holy crap!" Jane smirked and winked.

Maura tossed Jane the keys, "Here you go, tiger. You can drive."

"Tiger?" Jane guffawed.

"Well, there are the typical pet names: sugar, sweetheart, baby, babe. I just thought I'd use one that's a little unique. After all, Jane. You do remind me of a fierce jungle cat."

Jane laughed until she was doubled over. "Jungle cat?"

Maura had a twinkle in her eye. "Yes, a fierce sexy jungle cat." She bit her lip for good measure.

"Watch it, Dr. Isles. If you keep that up, we'll never get to the game."

"Now c'mon." Jane tilted her head in the direction of the car. She was chomping at the bit to get behind the wheel.

"I need to drive my woman to the game." Jane winked and smacked Maura's butt on the way to the driver's seat.

Maura giggled and got in.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane felt like such a badass behind the wheel of Maura's Mercedes. Not only was she in a hot car, but she had a hot woman next to her. When they pulled into the parking lot and saw Frost getting out of his car, the brunette couldn't help but flaunt it.

"Damn! Jane, is that you and Maura?" Frost couldn't help but admire the car. "Shoot, I need to get me a sugar mama like Maura!" Frost winked at Maura so she knew he was kidding.

"Sorry, Frost. She's taken." Jane wrapped her arm around Maura long enough to stake her claim but quickly let go. They still weren't completely open with their relationship. Only their closest friends knew.

"You lucky bitch," Frost clapped her on the back as the trio gathered their things and headed towards the entrance. "Let's grab a seat."

R & I

The three got in free with their teacher IDs although they didn't need them since Angela was working the gate. Angela was overjoyed when Jane and Maura finally told her that they were dating, but she was incredibly disappointed that she couldn't tell anyone outside of close friends and family. When Maura put the spin on it that Angela was in on a secret, the secretary was mollified.

"Hey, guys!" Angela chirped. "You ready for the game?"

Maura was a little giddy about the game, she had never been to one before.

"I am, Angela! This is the first my first game."

This caught Jane off guard, "Is this really your first game?!"

"Yes, Jane. I've never been to a game although I researched the rules and regulations."

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder and led her through the gate. "Come on Maur'. It's time for you to experience your first high school football game."

R & I R & I R & I

As the remaining crowd filtered out of the stadium (most of the spectators left after half time), Maura admitted, "Wow, Jane. You really weren't kidding. We are terrible."

Jane sighed shaking her head, "Sixty-two to zero is a new record."

Maura cringed in sympathy. "Well, maybe next year will be better." She added hopefully.

"I wouldn't count on it, but rather than dwell on this abysmal defeat, let's go get drinks with the guys."

R & I R & I R & I

"So, Jane. Have you told Maura about the field trip yet?" Frost set his beer down on the table and peered closely at the brunette.

"What field trip, Jane?" Maura cocked her head a little to the side and turned her big beautiful eyes to the woman next to her.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Jane wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "They'll bring it up at the next faculty meeting, but I guess I can tell you now."

"Every year teachers from the different departments all take kids down for a weekend trip to D.C. We always head down there on the tail end of fall because it's so pretty." Jane gave Maura a warm smile. The brunette loved taking this trip every year.

"We asked Susie if she would mind if you took her place as chaperone for your department. I have never heard that woman agree to something so quickly before. I guess last year's trip was too stressful for her. It wasn't her fault that the kid accidentally locked himself inside of the bus's bathroom." Frost just shook his head at the memory.

Then it dawned on her that she probably should have asked Maura before she had volunteered the doctor.

"Oh, by the way, would you like to chaperone the kids on a trip to D.C.?" Jane gave Maura a roguish grin.

Maura couldn't help but laugh and feel special that they wanted her to come along. "Of course! That would be so much fun! The museums alone can keep us busy for hours!"

Jane groaned a little at the idea of multiple museums, but she'd do anything to make the doctor happy.

"Great! The kids have already signed up and paid their dues. They all did this during the summer, so they could do fundraising to pay for the trip. I think most of your anatomy class is going. I'm surprised they haven't already mentioned it to you." Jane scratched her head.

Maura took a sip from her wine. "Well, I may have overheard mention of a field trip, but since I hadn't heard anything about it from administration, so I wasn't sure."

Frost grinned at the honey blonde. "You're going to love it. It's always been a ton of fun."

"And guess what, Maura." Jane had a devilish gleam in her eye.

"What Jane?" Maura eyed her suspiciously.

"You get another t-shirt for the trip!"

Maura just groaned and finished off the rest of her wine.

R & I R & I R & I

"Alright, hand ups when I call your name!" Jane bellowed at the group of kids in her care. "Amari! Baker! Carter! Ellis! Goodwin! Johar! Malone! Quincy! Schaffer! Vasquez!"

Jane turned to see Maura finishing with her kids. "...Williams and Young."

Maura grinned at Jane, "All of mine are accounted for, Ms. Rizzoli."

"Frost, you good?"

"Yep,"

Jane cringed, "Ms. Thomas, are you good?"

Kellie caught Jane's eye and winked, "I am."

Jane rolled her eyes.

Maura frowned.

All of the teachers and students piled onto two charter buses. Everyone had a partner including teachers. Frankie had managed to get away as an extra chaperone. Anytime there is a trip involving teenagers, it is helpful to have a guidance counselor on standby.

Frost and Frankie sat in the seats across from Jane and Maura at the front of the bus. Much to everyone's relief, Kellie was on the other bus.

The drive from Boston to D.C. was a total of twelve hours excluding times needed for bathroom breaks and meals, so the buses left bright and early at 5:30 a.m. The kids and Jane were very grumpy, but as the day progressed and the miles were logged the excitement grew.

Maura regaled Jane and anyone who would listen with facts about each state they were driving through. Jane had to admit that she thought it was awfully cute, but she feigned annoyance just to tease Maura. All in all, the drive down was enjoyable. The kids were attentive, followed the rules, and were having fun.

The buses thankfully arrived in D.C. as rush hour was ending. At last, the group was ready to check into the hotel. On the way down, Jane, Maura and the other teachers all worked on room assignments. If they weren't careful of who roomed with whom, they might unleash untold drama. After that was sorted, the teachers made their own room assignments.

"So, Jane. Want to room with me?" Frankie teased Jane.

"Frankie, we never shared a room growing up, and we're not going to start now." Jane leaned across the aisle to smack her brother and grinned when he winced.

"I know." Frankie smirked and rubbed his arm. "So Maura want to…" Jane shut him up with a glare.

Jane turned to Maura and said in her roughest and sexiest voice, "Wanna get a room?"

"Jane!" Maura scolded. Two can play at that game.

Maura then leaned closer. "Only if you pay up front."

Jane laughed out loud drawing the attention of some of her students.

"Rizzoli! What's so funny?" one of her favorite senior boys shouted.

"Your face, Zack!" Jane teased and gave him a wink so he knew she was teasing.

A chorus of ohs resounded in the bus.

Zack grinned and threw back, "Hardy harr harr." He then plopped back down in his seat and continued to laugh with his friends.

Maura rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "I can't take you anywhere."

"Aw, come on now. You love me." Jane winked at the doctor.

Slipping her hand into Jane's hand, Maura whispered, "You're right. I do."

If the two were alone and not on a bus filled with teenagers and teachers, Maura would have kissed the brunette.

For now, they had to wait until they were alone in their hotel room.

R & I R & I R & I

Alright, guys. Listen up! Since we stopped for dinner outside of D.C., tonight's going to be low key. You all need to rest and go to bed early because we are leaving the hotel at 7:30.

So, that means everyone needs to be in the lobby by 7:15.

A chorus of groans greeted the brunette.

"Remember the following rules," Jane leveled her gaze at all the teenagers in the room.

She counted the rules on her fingers. "Number one, leaving the hotel is completely off limits. Number two, no boys allowed in girls' rooms and no girls' in boys' rooms! Number three. Be in your room by curfew, which by the way is 10:00."

Zack, the same senior boy from earlier whined, "C'mon Rizzoli! Why so early?"

All of the students agreed with Zack and began to beg Jane.

Jane crossed her arms over her her chest and smirked, "Okay. 10:30, but it's your fault if you're tired tomorrow."

"Thank you!" All of the students cheered.

Grinning broadly, Jane made one final remark, "Common areas include the lobby and swimming pool. Don't even try going into the bar!"

One of the junior girls in the back piped up, "What? No shots?"

The whole group laughed.

Jane teased the girl, "Maybe in a few years but tonight? There's no point trying to use that fake I.D."

All the kids chuckled and looked to Jane for any last instructions.

"OK, I'm done with you. Go have fun!"

Jane shooed the kids out of the lobby and got the attention of the remaining teachers in the room.

"If anyone wants to meet at the bar for a drink, let's do it at 10:45 after the curfew sweep. Any takers?"

Frost and Frankie along with the teachers from the math department and foreign language all said they'd be there.

Letting out a tired sigh, Jane turned to the honey blonde. "Ok, Maur' let's head up to our room."

Jane carried all three of Maura's bags in addition to her own to the elevator. Maura tried to take her bags, but Jane, of course, refused to let her help.

 _Ding_!

The two women loaded onto the elevator with some other guests.

"Floor nine, please." Maura said to the person standing closest to the elevator buttons.

The elevator stopped at the sixth floor and on walked Kellie Thomas.

"Hello, Jane." Kellie completely ignored Maura, but took her time to look Jane up and down.

"Hi, Kellie." Jane responded curtly and unconsciously moved a step closer to Maura.

"I was just checking on some of my girls who are rooming on this floor. Are some of your students on this floor as well?"

"Yes, a couple." Jane and Maura were very peeved along with the other teachers that their kids were on different floors, but that happens when traveling in large groups.

Jane and Maura reached their floor, but to their dismay Kellie got off the elevator with them.

"How lovely, Jane. We're on the same floor." Kellie was still ignoring Maura.

Stepping into Jane's personal space, Kellie purred, "I'm in room 915 if you get lonely later."

Jealous Maura reared her head.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about her getting lonely any time soon. Come on, Jane."

Maura boldly took Jane by the hand and led her to their room a few doors down. As the lock clicked open, Maura made sure to look over her shoulder. She was amused to see a fuming Kellie Thomas glaring at her. Maura gently pushed Jane through the door while smirking at the annoyed teacher.

"We'll see you later,Kellie." Maura winked and shut the door behind her.

Once inside the room, Jane turned to the doctor, "So, I won't be getting lonely any time soon?"

Maura feigned innocence. "Well, of course not, Jane. You have me as your roommate. By definition that means you are not alone." The honey blonde had a twinkle in her eye. She was so damn literal.

"Mmm, you're right." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist when a thought occurred to her.

"Maura, how did we get a room with a king-sized bed?" Jane pulled away from the doctor to peer into the bathroom. "And a jacuzzi!?"

"I may have called the hotel and asked for an upgraded room." Maura bit her bottom lip.

"You paid for this? Wow!" Jane jumped on the bed pulling Maura down with her.

"I thought it might be nice for us to have a more luxurious room since we'll probably want to relax at the end of the day." Maura asked a little uncertainly. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Jane pulled Maura into her arms and kissed her neck eliciting several girls from the doctor.

"Want to freshen up before we go back down to watch the kids?" Jane gave herself a sniff.

Maura stood up and walked over to one of her suitcases. "I think I do. I'll just rinse off, and you can go after me."

Jane perked up, "What are my chances of seeing you in naked tonight?"

"Tonight?" Maura asked. "Highly likely, but I don't guess."

Maura padded over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

R & I R & I R & I

"Alright, the last of the kids are accounted for. Anyone in the mood for an adult beverage?" Frost looked at the circle of teachers in the lobby.

A few more teachers, who weren't downstairs when the invitation was extended, joined the group heading towards the bar.

The two women made their way towards the long wooden bar in the back of the hotel.

"Maur' what do you say we make our drink quick, so we can have some time alone in the room?" Jane hinted without an ounce of subtlety.

"I think that is a splendid idea," Maura leaned into Jane's personal space.

To be fair the two women drank their drinks as quickly as they could without appearing rude or rousing suspicion. When they excuse themselves with the excuse of being tired, no one seemed to think anything of it.

Riding the elevator up to the room, the two women's excitement grew. Out of habit, Jane started to fidget with her watch. Maura noticed this and gently took hold of Jane's hand.

"I love you, Jane." She whispered in the brunette's ear.

"I love you, too, Doctor." Jane nuzzled Maura's neck with her nose.

Ding!

The couple left the elevator and walked the short distance to their room. They were both incredibly tired after the long bus ride and agreed that a hot bath in the jacuzzi would be the perfect way to end their day.

"Maura would you like to use the jacuzzi first? I can hop in when you're done?" Jane laid back on the comfy bed.

"I have a better idea, Jane." Maura crawled up next to the brunette. "Let's get in together."

Jane wrapped her arms around the honey blonde, "I think that's a wonderful idea, but I'm going to be honest. I'm too tired to have sex, and I don't want our first time to be rushed."

Maura released a deep breath. "I agree, Jane. I'd just like you to hold me."

"I'll go start the water while you get undressed." Jane pulled herself off of the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

As soon as the tub was filled, Jane quickly disrobed and climbed into the tub. She made sure that the surface of the water was completely covered in bubbles. Then she slowly eased herself into the steaming water and felt every care of the day just melt away.

Jane heard a soft tapping on the door. "Jane, can I come in?"

"Of course, Maur'." Jane settled a little farther down in the water.

The door creaked open to reveal a very sexy doctor clothed only in a bathrobe. Maura dipped her hand in the water.

"This feels perfect. Can I get in?" Maura started undoing the sash of her robe.

"Sure, of course. I'll make room." Jane scooted over and opened her arms for the blonde to join her. As the the doctor's robe began to open, Jane turned her head to give the doctor her privacy.

Maura settled herself between Jane's legs and relished the feeling of Jane's naked chest pressed against her back. Their resolve to just sleep was quickly weakening.

The two women simultaneously let out a deep sigh as Jane wrapped her arms around the doctor.

After several minutes, the water began to cool, but Jane wasn't ready for the intimacy to end.

"So, Maura." Jane kissed the doctor's neck eliciting a small groan from the honey blonde. "How do you feel about sleeping in the nude?"

The blonde smirked, "It's the only way I sleep, Jane."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, follows, everything! I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so I'm glad y'all are enjoying it so much. Sorry for any mistakes!**

 _The blonde smirked, "It's the only way I sleep, Jane."_

Jane squeezed the blonde close to her and whispered in her ear, "Well, I guess it's good I brought an extra set of pjs. You can borrow mine."

"Jane, you tease!" The indignant doctor smacked the brunette's shoulder.

"Turnabout is fair play, Doctor." Jane laughed thinking of all the times Maura had teased her in past.

"Fair enough, Jane. Let's get out and go to bed." A yawn punctuated Maura's statement.

The two women dried off keeping their resolve to not look at one another. They knew that as soon as they did their plans for sleeping were out the window. Although sleeping in the buff would have been delightful, Maura and Jane decided to dress and slide between the sheets.

This was the first time the two women had shared a bed, so they relished holding each other tight.

After cuddling for a few minutes, the brunette began to shift uncomfortably.

"Maura, I love you, and I love cuddling with you, but I'm getting really hot. Do you mind if I sleep on my side of the bed?"

The doctor let out a relieved breath, "No, not at all!" Maura wriggled away. "I was getting hot, too." She turned to face Jane. "I've never understood people who can sleep touching each other."

"Me neither." Jane shimmied a little closer to the honey blonde and gave her a lingering kiss before she moved to her cooler side of the bed.

"Good night, Doctor."

"Good night, Tiger." Their giggles filled the room.

R & I R & I R & I

In the morning, Maura managed to convince Jane to have more than just coffee for breakfast.

Frost and Frankie walked in on the tail end of Maura convincing Jane to eat. "I'm just fine, Maur'. I'll eat a big lunch."

"Please, Jane." Maura gave Jane her patented puppy dog eyes and gently ran her hand down the brunette's arm. "For me?" Maura added a small lip pout for good measure.

People who didn't know they were together could easily interpret this as a simple friendly gesture. Her friends and family knew otherwise. Frankie and Frost being two of those people. They chuckled as they watched the brunette let out an exasperated sigh and stomp over to the breakfast station.

The doctor felt like this was a personal win as she watched Jane eat fresh fruit and cereal. Well, the cereal was Cocoa Puffs, but it was better than nothing. Maura was pleased that Frankie and Frost joined them as they finished their breakfasts.

"So, are we ready for today?" Frankie questioned the assembled chaperones at the breakfast table.

Jane pulled a folder out a satchel she used for the trip. She thumbed through it until she came to the page with the itinerary printed on it.

"Yep. First, the tour of the White House, followed by the Capitol, and then the Supreme Court. We'll end the day at the National Mall, so the kids can visit the Lincoln Memorial, World War II Memorial, and the like. This will give them the chance to have a little free time to explore."

Their final day, teachers had the flexibility to take their students to places they deemed important. Maura was excited about visiting all of the historical sites, but she couldn't help but look forward to the Smithsonian Museums like the National History Museum. She had visited the museum multiple times in her life, but she had never had the chance to do so with students.

Jane was most excited about the Crime and Punishment Museum. It was a perfect for her Criminology class. Lastly, she had planned time for the kids to spend time in the Holocaust museum. Maura and Jane agreed that this was one of the most important stops for the kids to make.

The groups were all loaded onto the bus by 7:30 without a single straggler. Jane was shocked because this never happened. Teenagers were notoriously late to everything.

The first day of sightseeing went very well. Jane and Maura used the day as an opportunity to take several candid photos of their students. Jane always enjoyed submitting the pictures she took to the yearbook for them to find later. The kids loved to see themselves when the yearbook rolled out in spring.

The day progressed until the group stopped at the National Mall. The two women thought they were doing a decent job of keeping their relationship quiet, but the teenagers were smart.

The students waited until they could get Maura alone. Jane was off playing frisbee with some of the kids while Maura was cuddled up on a bench enjoying the view. The changing colors of the leaves were breathtaking.

Suddenly, a herd of teenagers came over to Maura and plopped down next to her on the bench.

"Dr. Isles, are you married?" a blonde junior girl in the group asked.

"Excuse me? That's a rather personal question." Maura laughed at the girl's boldness and was taken by surprise at their unexpected appearance.

"Well, the title of doctor is a rather ambiguous." The blonde junior looked around to her friends for support. Maura was impressed by the girl's word choice.

Another girl who was one of Jane's students admitted, "We're just curious. You've just never talked about having a husband before."

Maura knew it was better to give them enough information to make them happy.

"In answer to your question, I am not married."

One of the girls standing next to the bench piped up, "Do you want to be?"

 _They really get to the point._

"If I meet the right person, then I would like to." Maura tried to evade the question as best she could.

The teenagers mumbled among themselves before the same girl who started the conversation volunteered, "Mr. Conner is single. Have you thought about him?"

"No! He's at least ten years younger than I am." Maura gave herself a mental facepalm.

 _Way to feed the fire, Maura._

"Oo! Mr. Lopez. He's closer to your age. You should date him," another teenager in the herd exclaimed.

Maura shook her head at the group. "Really, I appreciate your concern for making sure I am happy, but really it's not…" Maura was interrupted before she had a chance to finish.

A short sophomore exclaimed, "I know! Ms. Rizzoli!"

Maura was starting to lose track of which one of the group was talking to her; a girl who hadn't spoken yet said, "She's single and you both seem to be really good friends already. You two should date!"

"Yeah, you'd be really hot together." A boyfriend who had be dragged along and had been silent the whole time admitted.

"Eww, Sam!" All the girls turned and smacked the unfortunate boy.

Blushing a deep red, he looked at Maura and apologized.

"Sorry, Dr. Isles, I didn't mean to say that outloud."

Maura gave the poor boy a smile that conveyed that she took no offense.

"Ok, Dr. Isles. We've decided you and Ms. Rizzoli should get together," the blonde junior who apparently was the leader of the pack stated.

Maura crossed her arms and smirked at the students. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. If I were you, I'd get her before Ms. Thomas does," Jane's student warned.

Maura immediately frowned.

The kids could tell that they had hit a sore spot and leaped on it.

"Yeah, I have Ms. Thomas for English, and she's always talking about Ms. Rizzoli."

The kids all looked over in the direction of the beautiful brunette who was currently speaking with said Kellie Thomas.

Unfortunately for Jane she had been dragged from her frisbee game and had to discuss the logistics of dinner with Kellie. Since kids were around, Jane made sure to act like her usual affable self. Kellie took Jane's behavior as a green light and tried flirting with the brunette.

When the kids looked back at the doctor, Maura's expression would have wilted flowers.

"See what we mean Dr. Isles? Ms. Thomas is on the prowl." The blonde junior stated nodding her head at the group of teenagers with her.

Maura cleared her throat and plastered on a smile, "Why don't you kids go walk around the Mall for a bit? Go get some hot chocolate."

The doctor reached into her purse and retrieved her wallet. She opened it and removed enough bills to cover the cost of the drinks.

The kids all smirked, "Ok! Thanks, Dr. Isles!"

Much to Maura's relief, the kids ran off in the opposite direction.

After the students were at a safe enough distance, she walked over to Jane. Kellie saw Maura approaching and decided to leave, but she made sure to run her hand down Jane's arm with the end goal of squeezing her hand. She made the mistake, though, of squeezing Jane's wrist in the process. Immediately, the brunette wrenched her hand from Kellie's grasp.

This caught the insufferable woman off guard and gave Jane the opening she needed to leave.

Not caring who saw, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and dragged her to the bench Maura had occupied only moments before.

"Hey, Jane. You ok?" Maura's eyes registered intense concern.

Jane started rubbing at her wrist. "Yeah. I just don't like anyone to touch my scar but you."

Maura delicately took Jane's wrist into her hands and removed the brunette's watch. The doctor gently massaged the delicate skin around Jane's scar.

Jane visibly relaxed following the doctor's ministrations. Letting out a deep sigh, "I love you, Maur'."

Still soothing Jane's scar, Maura leaned in close and whispered, "I love you, Jane Rizzoli. Now sit tight. I'll be right back."

The doctor left the bench and walked over to a vendor selling hot drinks. She returned with a tea for herself and a coffee for Jane.

"Here you go." Maura gave Jane the sweetest smile. "The temperature is dropping." Plumes of steam rising from their cups supported the honey blonde's observation.

"Would you mind it if I snuggled up next to you for a bit?" Maura bit her lip and gave Jane a look that the brunette couldn't possibly resist.

"Come here." Jane threaded her arm through the doctor's to share her body heat. The two women thought that this looked innocent enough.

"Apparently, the kids have decided that you and I should get married," Maura chuckled.

Jane almost spit out her coffee. "What?"

Maura snickered, "They told me that Ms. Thomas was on the prowl, and I should grab you before she does. Apparently, she talks about you all the time in class."

Jane let out a tired sigh. "She just doesn't give up, does she?"

"It appears that way," Maura took a sip of her tea.

"I may need to talk to her soon. It's bordering on unprofessional. I mean, c'mon. The kids are starting to notice."

"Jane, you could argue the same with us," Maura said quietly. "We're dating, and I think the kids are starting to figure that out, too."

The brunette thought about refuting what Maura said, but thought better of it.

"You're right, Maur', but it's different." Jane shrugged.

Maura gave Jane a puzzled look, "How so, Jane?"

"We don't make it obvious nor are we overly affectionate in front of our students." Jane shifted in her seat to get closer to Maura and her body heat. "I mean, I don't think the kids would care as long as we maintain boundaries in front of them."

"Oh, so you mean having intercourse on my desk is off limits," Maura deadpanned.

This time Jane really did spit out her coffee.

"Really? Intercourse?" Jane said wiping her chin.

In a sultry voice, Maura purred, "Would you have prefered me to say fu- mmphf!" Maura didn't even get to finish before Jane's hand clapped over her mouth.

"Maura!"

Maura had a twinkle in her eye as Jane withdrew her hand.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jane shook her head.

Maura smirked, "Well, I can think of a few things."

"You're going to be the death of me," Jane remarked with genuine affection in her voice.

The doctor smiled at Jane in response.

For a few quiet moments, the two women simply enjoyed each other's company.

Maura snuggled deeper into Jane's side.

"I know it's only been about three months since we met Jane, but I am so incredibly happy with you. Thank you for loving me."

Jane grinned and wrapped her arm around the blonde. "I feel the exact same way, Maur'."

They stayed that way until it was time to load the bus.

R & I R & I R & I

The bus unloaded in front of the Hard Rock Cafe, and much to everyone's relief the venue was prepared for the herd of eighty kids and chaperones. Rather than sit separately at a chaperones' table, Jane and the other teachers decided to hang out with their kids. Jane and Maura sat together, of course. Unsurprisingly, the kids from earlier who had grilled Maura grabbed the seats by the two women. Maura internally groaned.

Maura leaned over to Jane and whispered, "These are the kids who decided that we should get married."

Jane let out an audible groan.

"Well, Maur', this should be fun then." Jane gave Maura a small grimace and squeezed her thigh under the table.

After the kids regaled the women with anecdotes from their day, they went in for the kill.

"Ms. Rizzoli," the blonde junior from earlier had a devilish gleam in her eye as she addressed Jane.

"Yes, Maggie?" Jane was feeling a little apprehensive. She felt Maura subtly squeeze her thigh under the table.

"We here at the table think that you and Dr. Isles should date." Maggie stated matter of factly.

"You do, do you?" the brunette remarked.

Jane looked at Maura and raised her eyebrow. The look Maura gave her in return conveyed, "I wasn't kidding!"

Jamie, the girl from Jane's class, concurred, "Yes. We already discussed the matter with Dr. Isles, and we all think she is in agreement." The teenager and her friends knew that they were really stretching the truth.

"She said that?" Jane knew that the girl were fibbing, and her tone conveyed that.

Backtracking a little, Jamie admitted, "Well, she didn't say yes outright, but she didn't say no!"

Several voices murmured their agreement.

Maura decided to help Jane, "Do you all really think we would tell you if we ever did start dating?"

Maggie didn't even hesitate, "No, but we can already tell you are!"

The girl had guts.

All the students in earshot, voiced their agreement rather loudly. This drew the attention of some of the other tables.

Jane waited until the other patrons went back to their own conversations.

"Excuse me?" Jane's tone and expression indicated extreme irritation.

Maggie could tell that she went too far and her expression said as much, so one of her friends came to her rescue.

"Honestly, Ms. Rizzoli we wouldn't care."

Another teenager added, "We really like you, Dr. Isles. The two of you would be really cute together."

"Besides," Jamie added with an evil grin, "It would really piss off Ms. Thomas."

"Jamie! Language!" Maura scolded.

"Sorry, Dr. Isles." Jamie had the decency to look contrite.

To end the discussion and lighten the mood, Jane said to all the kids involved in the conversation, "Well, kids. If we ever start dating, you'll be the last to know."

With that being said, Maura grabbed Jane's hand under the table giving it a soft squeeze.

R & I R & I R & I

Bam!

Jane pressed Maura's body against the door of their room. It was after curfew, so only adults were allowed in the hall. Once the doors of the elevator shut and the last guest had departed, Jane had pounced on the the honey blonde. By the time the elevator doors opened again, Maura had her legs wrapped around Jane's waist and the brunette's hands grabbing her ass.

Jane was impressed with herself after she managed to open the room with Maura wrapped around her body.

The door shut and the sound of ripping clothing cut through the quiet of the room.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, Maura!" Jane ripped open Maura's blouse exposing her heaving chest.

Rather than facing a disgruntled and angry Maura, Jane had a laughing and amused doctor in her arms.

"If you had ripped my trip t-shirt, then I would've been angry. I'm glad I changed when we got back to the hotel." Maura winked and laughed at the chuckling brunette.

A thought occurred to Jane before they went any further.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes, it's in my purse." Jane looked down to see the honey blonde's purse lying on the ground next to the door.

"Let me grab your phone in case anyone calls us. Short of an emergency or anyone knocking at the door, I refuse to be disturbed."

"Good idea."

Both women knew this was prudent since they were in charge of twenty teenagers between the two of them.

With Maura's legs still wrapped around her waist, Jane managed to retrieve their phones and place them within reach. Again, Jane was impressed with herself.

Slowing down to take care of their responsibilities did not dampen their desire. Jane guided them towards their bed divesting the blonde and herself of their remaining clothes.

Both revelled at the sight of the other's nude body.

A soft hum of contentment came from both women as their naked bodies pressed together.

"I love you, Jane." Maura gently kissed the brunette's lips. "I love you, too, Doctor."

Jane and Maura were just about to take the final step when…

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Son of a bitch!" Jane was pissed as hell.

Usually, Maura would have reprimanded Jane's language, but she totally agreed with Jane's sentiment.

"Hold on, babe," Jane crawled off her girlfriend and walked over to the door putting on shorts and a t-shirt along the way.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"I'm coming!" Jane called out.

 _Or at least I was going to._

Without bothering to look through the peephole, an act she would have done naturally if she wasn't so annoyed, Jane flung her door open.

Standing right in front of her, was fricking Kellie Thomas dressed in a long robe and slippers.

"Kellie, what the hell are you doing? It's 11:00," Jane paused as she took in Kellie's total appearance, "and you're in your robe." Jane held tightly to the door in frustration.

"I just needed to talk to you and say that I'm sorry for my behavior."

A big red warning light was flashing in Jane's head.

"Can't we talk at a more reasonable hour?" Jane rubbed her hand over her face.

"It can't wait," Kellie shook her head.

Kellie opened the front of her robe to expose her completely naked body underneath.

"I thought I'd give you this as an apology."

"What the hell, Kellie!?"

Maura could hear Kellie talking to the brunette, so she wrapped a robe around her body to join Jane at the door.

The doctor was cursed by the same sight as Jane was, a naked Kellie Thomas.

Jane heard the honey blonde's gasp.

Less than half an hour ago, Kellie had seen Maura sitting at the bar in deep conversation with Frost and Frankie. When Kellie rushed off to her room to get ready, she didn't realized that Jane was in the bathroom in the bar. Kellie thought Jane had left Maura and gone up to bed, so she thought she would have enough time to get to Jane before Maura reached their room. Needless to say, when Kellie saw the doctor in her robe, her blood boiled. She knew a way to salvage her plan and still get what she wanted, but she knew sacrifices would need to be made.

"Dr. Isles, I came to apologize to you, too." Kellie tried her best to sound sincere and gave a seductive shake to show off her goods the doctor.

Maura's face registered shock with a fine dose of disgust.

"I thought we could all have a threesome." Kellie looked both women up and down.

"What!? No!" Both Maura and Jane said simultaneously looking at each other in utter shock.

Before Kellie could even say another word, Jane shut the door in her face.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N: Y'all are wonderful. Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, favs, everything! I'm glad you're enjoying this so much. Fair warning: I used the f-word a couple of times at the end of the chapter.**

" _I thought we could all have a threesome." Kellie looked both women up and down._

"What!? No!" Both Maura and Jane said simultaneously looking at each other in utter shock.

Before Kellie could even say another word, Jane shut the door in her face.

"What the hell is wrong with that woman?" Jane was supremely pissed.

One, she was angry that Kellie interrupted them. Two, Jane never wanted to see that woman's naked body ever again. Three, Kellie had the audacity to proposition Maura!

Maura worried her bottom lip. "I don't know, Jane, but you probably should have a talk with her soon. Do you think we need to inform administration about this?

Jane counted backwards from ten to calm herself.

Releasing a deep breath Jane admitted, "Probably, but I don't want to cause any drama for the school if we can handle it in house. That would be a huge disruption if she got fired, especially since it's so early in the school year."

Jane chewed her thumbnail and continued, " As long as her actions aren't affecting the kids, I can put up with her bullshit. If she does anything crazy like this again, then we have no choice."

"You're right, Jane." Maura wasn't thrilled about the situation, but she saw the brunette's logic.

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right." Jane wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist.

That earned the brunette a pinch in the side.

Ow! Jane rubbed her ribs frowning at the smirking doctor.

"Serves you right." The doctor stuck her tongue out for good measure.

Jane walked over to their bed, sighing at the sight of the messy sheets and the lost possibilities.

"Maura, I'm sorry to say that this has kind of killed the mood for me." Jane plopped down on the bed as she said this.

"Me, too, Jane. Why don't we wait until we get home?" Maura sat down next to the brunette and snuggled into her side.

"Let's do that. At least, we won't be interrupted by desperate half-naked English teachers," Jane snorted.

"You know, Jane." The brunette turned to face the honey blonde.

"I'll never be able to unsee that. Now, I understand why you ran out of your apartment."

The two women looked at each and burst into giggles.

R & I R & I R & I

"Ok, so the twenty of you are with Dr. Isles and me today," Jane addressed the kids in the lobby.

"We're going to start off with the Holocaust Museum and spend several hours there. I know that I don't need to remind you about the importance of that museum."

Jane gave all of the students a somber look before continuing.

"After the museum, we'll head over to the National Mall again to see the Natural History Museum. Fair warning, Dr. Isles here is going to spout all of the scientific names and other facts about nature that aren't even in the exhibit."

Jane winked at the doctor before she could say anything.

"I suggest you listen to her," Jane smirked at the students. "I know I will." Jane affectionately glanced at the doctor.

The kids didn't miss the brunette's wink and the blush that colored Maura's cheeks.

Around noon, we'll stop for lunch in the American History Museum's cafeteria. Then spend a few more hours exploring the various museums around the Mall.

"At 2:30, we'll board the metro and visit the Crime and Punishment Museum. Unfortunately, it's closing permanently at the end of December, so we're lucky that we get to even go."

Jane was really bummed about this since the museum reinforced everything her Criminology class covered to a T. Such is life.

"We'll get on the metro to meet up with the bus at 4:30. When we get back to the hotel, you'll have the chance to freshen up before we go out for dinner. Dress nice."

Maura then took over, "Ok, does everyone have the their travel buddies? Every group must have at least three." The doctor looked around the group and sure enough they all had their buddies. "If you get lost, do you all have either Ms. Rizzoli's or my numbers?"

A resounding yes answered the doctor's question.

"Let's go then!" Maura clapped her hands together.

"Dr. Isles! Who's your travel buddy?"

"Ms. Rizzoli, of course." Maura replied innocently.

"OOOOOooooo!" All the kids made lovey dovey sounds.

"Knock it off." Jane gave them the patented Jane Rizzoli glare.

Rather than dissuade them, the kids just broke into quieter chuckles.

"Alright, you jerks. Let's go." Jane couldn't really be that mad. After all, the kids were right.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane, Maura, and the kids had a blast.

The teacher in Maura and in Jane came out in full force as they led their kids around the city on their own mini-adventures. Maura held back when they went into the National History Museum. She only gave them enough interesting facts to keep them interested but not too many that their eyes glazed over. Instead, she turned all that energy on Jane.

"Are you ever concerned that you may come off as pretentious?" Jane half-teased.

"No. Why?" Maura shook her head and smiled.

Jane just laughed, grabbed her hand, and said, "Tell me about all those big ass sharks."

Without missing a beat, Maura began "Did you know that the ancestors of modern day sharks...?"

R & I R & I R & I

The kids loved seeing the two teachers together and may or may not have taken a few pictures of them when the two women thought no one was around.

At lunch, they all plotted on how to make the two admit that they're dating.

R & I R & I R & I

All the kids filed past Jane and Maura as they entered the Crime and Punishment Museum.

"I should have asked you before we came here. Are you going to be ok touring all of these exhibits?" Jane was thinking about the section of the museum that focused on CSI.

Maura loved Jane even more in that moment.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness and concern, but I will be fine. I'm in a good place now. I promise."

Jane's deep brown eyes searched the doctor's hazel ones.

To add levity, Maura smirked and pulled down her shirt just enough to give Jane a good view of her neck.

"See, no hives."

Jane chuckled and swung an arm around Maura's shoulder. "C'mon, let's go take a picture of us in the stocks."

R & I R & I R & I

"Rizzoli, this was a lot of fun today." Zack, Jane's favorite senior boy, admitted. He was scrolling through all of the photos he had taken on his phone.

"What was your favorite part, Zack?" Jane gripped the pole in the metro car to keep her upright.

"The American History Museum to be honest." He locked his phone and looked up at his teacher.

"Really?" Jane was a little surprised.

An elderly woman just stepped onto the car, and Zack got up and offered her his seat. He moved over to stand by Jane.

Jane smiled affectionately at the young man, "That was really nice of you to give that lady your seat, Zack. I'm proud of you."

Zack blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"So, American History Museum, eh?" Jane didn't want to embarrass the boy.

"Yeah, I liked the exhibit on the Civil Rights Movement. It was really cool to see Woolworth's lunch counter where the sit ins actually took place."

Jane was growing prouder and prouder of the young man by the minute.

Zack shifted closer to Jane as the car began to fill up with more people.

"Everyone's the same, Rizzoli, and deserves to be treated fairly."

Zack paused and looked Jane right in the eyes, "No one cares you're gay." This caught Jane off guard. She had never outright admitted it to her students.

"I've known you since my freshman year, and I knew immediately." Zack confessed.

Jane made to interrupt but Zack continued, "We've all known, and we've seen you alone for so long."

The brunette could feel a lump growing in her throat. She had not expected the conversation to take such a serious turn.

The senior looked much older than his years as he continued to talk. "You mean a lot to a whole lot of people. You made me feel loved when I thought no one loved me but my family. I thought I was worthless, but you helped convince me that I mattered. Without you, I don't know where I'd be." Zack swiped the back of his hand across his nose.

"Zack," Jane started to say, but again Zack refused to let her interrupt.

"Rizzoli, you have done that for so many of us. You give, and you give, and you give without asking for anything in return." The teenager gripped the pole a little tighter as the car was lilting back and forth with the speed it was traveling.

"Then Dr. Isles comes to Boston East. She's amazing, and when you're around her, you're so much happier...and nicer." Zack mumbled the last part but knew Jane heard him.

"Don't get me wrong. You weren't a bitch or anything before." Jane smacked him upside the head and the two laughed.

Rubbing his head, Zack grinned, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that we all love you and want you to be happy, so stop trying to hide it."

The boy paused a moment before a grin spread across his face.

"Oh, and you have our blessing." Zack said in a fatherly tone.

The two of them laughed and shared a brief side hug.

"Thanks, Zack," Jane said with eyes twinkling. "I knew you weren't a total pain in the ass."

"Hey!" the senior protested.

Jane smirked, and the two continued their discussion about the all the sites they saw that day.

When the car arrived at the metro stop, Jane looked over to smile at Zack as she took Maura's hand in hers. Jane held tight to the honey blonde all the way back to the hotel.

R & I R & I R & I

"Wow! You look amazing!" Maura was flabbergasted by the sight of Jane in an elegant black dress. Given the time of year, the dress had three-quarter length sleeves and a hemline that fell below her knees. Jane topped off the ensemble with three inch heels. Dang.

"I can say the same about you, Maur'!" The doctor was dressed in a maroon spaghetti strapped dress with a hemline that dipped down to her midcalf. Black four inch heels and a black shrug completed her look.

"Jane, I didn't expect you to wear a dress," the doctor admitted.

"Contrary to popular belief, I really don't mind wearing them on occasion. I do have a feminine side that people tend to forget about." Maura picked up on a slight bit of hurt in that last statement.

Maura stepped into Jane's personal space and purred, "After seeing you in this dress, you can bring out your feminine side whenever you like, Tiger."

Jane snorted at the honey blonde's use of her pet name.

The doctor wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and breathed into her ear, "I love you _both_ ways." Maura's lips ghosted over the column of Jane's throat.

"Mmm…"

Knock Knock Knock!

"I swear to all that is holy if that's Kellie again…" Jane trailed off as Maura pushed past her to open the door.

Maura looked through the peephole and looked back at Jane with a smile.

"It's safe. It's just Frankie and Frost."

"Well, don't the two of you look nice!" Frost appraised the two beautiful ladies in front of him.

"Thank you, Barry. You look dashing as well." Maura smiled at the handsome teacher.

Frankie plopped down on the bed, "Are you ready for tonight?"

The final night was always fun for the kids. Over the years, Boston East had teamed up with the same four schools from around the country that led trips to the nation's capital at this time of year. The company the schools traveled with orchestrated a banquet for the kids and their chaperones. Since the same schools attended every year, Jane and the other Boston East teachers had gotten to know many of the teachers from the different schools. It was always a nice evening to catch up with old friends.

"Allow me, madam." Jane pulled the chair out for Maura to sit in.

"Thank you," Maura smirked at the brunette who settled herself in the chair next to the doctor.

Jane wasn't sitting long before she got up to greet a couple of teachers from the other schools. Without hesitation, Jane introduced Maura as her girlfriend.

All of Jane's friends warmly greeted Maura and made sure to tell her how glad they were that Jane had finally found someone.

The two women were so enamoured with one another that they didn't notice the dozens of happy eyes and the one pair of jealous eyes watching them.

Jane had gotten up to use the restroom that was located in one of the many halls that branched off from the main banquet room. It was a little out of the way, so there weren't many people who used it. Jane was about to open the door when she heard Maura's name mentioned.

"Oh yeah. She's an easy lay, and I'm sure you'd have an easy time getting her to drop her panties. After all, the kids call her Maura-the Whore-a for a reason."

"How do you know that she'd be up for a quick fuck?" the man sounded eager but skeptical.

Jane's blood was already boiling, but it reached an all time high.

"Cuz I've fucked her before. She likes to play for both teams."

Jane had heard all she needed and burst through the door.

"Ok, that's enough!" The brunette turned around and locked the bathroom door. Effectively trapping them all in. Jane being the responsible woman she was, glanced under the stalls to make sure no kids were in there.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man behind the voice was not what Jane expected. He was tall, ugly, and sported a terrible haircut. She expected him to be short.

"I'm the girlfriend of the woman you're so eagerly wanting to _fuck_."

The look of surprise on the man's face would have been comical but given the circumstances, it was the complete opposite.

Jane stepped into the man's personal space. "What the hell is wrong with you that you'd be in a women's restroom where your students could come in?"

The man didn't really have a good answer for that. The brunette had momentarily shut down his ability to speak.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jane spat in disgust.

Jane roughly grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him so close that she could smell the cheap beer on his breath.

"Now, listen to me, you sorry son of a bitch." Jane gave him a hard shake.

"If I ever see you anywhere near my girlfriend, I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat. Do you understand me?"

The guy barely squeaked out a yes.

Jane loosened her grip on the asshole.

"Besides, you wouldn't have a chance in hell with her. You can ask her." Jane pointed at Kellie.

"She tried and got shot down." Jane gave the woman an evil smirk.

"Now get the hell of here, you pervert."

Behind her, Jane heard the door unlock and fly open.

The fact that Jane walked over to the door and calmly relocked it unnerved Kellie, but the English teacher refused to show it.

Jane took a cleansing breath.

"Kellie, something is seriously wrong with you." Jane wasn't beating around the bush.

"I have rejected you multiple times, but you insist on pursuing me." Jane crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the vanity.

"Your persistence is impressive but misguided. I should have kicked you out of my apartment that first night, but honestly, I don't think it would have done anything to deter you."

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose.

"After all the times I've rebuffed you, you _still_ insist on trying to seduce me." Jane was willing herself to stay calm.

"What really pisses me off," Jane tried to control the anger in her voice, "is that you included Maura," but she was failing.

Jane raked her hand through her hair. "The fact that you showed up to my room naked was bad enough but then you proposed that we all have sex!" A vein in Jane's temple began to throb.

"I had the intention of talking to you about everything at a later and more appropriate time, but you have forced my hand when I heard you trashing Maura's reputation!" Jane's voice ratcheted up in volume.

Kellie knew this was her last shot, so she cautiously walked over to Jane and stepped right into her personal space.

"Jane, if you let me," the brunette eyed her suspiciously, "I can convince you that I'm so much better than that little blonde whore you insist on calling your girlfriend." Kellie tried sliding her arms around Jane's neck.

To Kellie's supposed delight, Jane flipped them and pinned Kellie's hands above her head.

Kellie let out a small squeal of surprise.

"Oh, Kellie, poor, poor deluded Kellie. You have no chance of ever pleasuring me the way Maura does." Jane's hot breath caressed Kellie's ear as she added, "In fact, you disgust me."

Jane immediately pulled away and put as much distance between her and that abhorrent woman as possible.

"I don't want you to ever speak to Maura or me unless it is for work." Jane warned through clenched teeth.

"Oh, and Kellie?" The woman raised her head to meet the brunette's gaze.

"If you ever pull anything like this again, I will have your ass fired." Jane turned to unlock the door, but paused and turned back to the speechless woman, "and I will _happily_ file for sexual harassment. "

Jane opened the door and threw back over her shoulder, "Good night, Kellie. Go behave like the adult you pretend to be."


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much. I can tell from your reviews that you really liked the last chapter. I had fun writing it :) I've been asked if I intend to conclude the story soon. My plan was to follow them through an entire school year. I hope that works for everyone! Again, thank you for reading my story and please forgive me for any mistakes. Fair warning: there are a couple of bad words thrown in here.**

Jane marched back into the banquet hall with one thought on her mind. Find Maura before some sleazeball did.

Seeing the doctor across the room, Jane walked through the throng of teachers and students to reach her girlfriend.

"Hey Maura, I need to talk to you for a sec." Jane took Maura by the hand and pulled her away from the hustle and bustle of the main hall.

"What is it, Jane?" Maura's concerned eyes searched Jane's for answers.

The brunette pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"When I left to go to the restroom, I walked in on Kellie with this guy," Jane began to explain.

Maura grimaced. The blonde had just eaten, and she didn't like the mental image that had just popped in her head.

"I overheard her saying some really shitty things about you to this guy." For some reason, Jane was suddenly hesitant about telling Maura about her confrontation with Kellie. The pissed off look on the blonde's face was probably part of the reason.

"What kind of _shitty_ things, Jane." Maura leaned in close to Jane. The brunette would have been amused by Maura's use of the expletive if this had been any other time.

Jane lowered her voice to make sure no one even had the slightest chance of overhearing them.

"Essentially, she was telling the guy that you were an easy fuck and…"

"What!?" Maura's face registered shock and indignation.

Maura prided herself in being an excellent role model for her students. Rumors like that compromised her good reputation. The doctor was pissed.

"Hey, relax." Jane gently grabbed the honey blonde by shoulders and rubbed her hands up and down the doctor's arms.

"I took care of it, Maur'," Jane leveled her gaze at the doctor.

Jane threaded her fingers through Maura's, "She knows that if she pulls any shit like that again, I will get her ass fired."

This mollified the honey blonde. "She does?" Maura looked skeptical.

"Yeah and I promised to file a sexual harassment suit if I needed to."

Maura was genuinely surprised because Jane wouldn't make that type of threat lightly. The thought then occurred to the doctor.

"What about that man? No one has bothered me all night."

Jane admitted, "I kind of told the guy that I'd rip his balls off and shove them down his throat if he tried talking to you."

"Jane!" Maura gently smacked Jane's chest.

"What? Has anyone bothered you tonight?" Jane defended.

"Well, no." Maura admitted knowing that the brunette must have really frightened the man.

"Then it worked." Jane smiled smugly at the doctor and crossed her arms for good measure.

Looking in both directions to make sure no one was around, Maura gave Jane a quick peck.

Maura fluttered her eyelashes at the brunette. "Thank you for defending my honor, Jane."

"Anytime, my lady." Jane gave the doctor an exaggerated bow.

"Now, let's get back before anyone misses us."

R & I R & I R & I

Jane woke with a major crick in her neck. "Ow." Slowly, she moved from her reclining position to an upright one.

A warm hand snaked its way around the back of the brunette's neck and began to massage the sore muscles.

"I told you that sleeping in that position wasn't a good idea," the doctor admonished the cranky brunette.

"It felt like it was at the time," Jane grumbled and tried stretching her neck from side to side.

Maura chuckled at the brunette's petulant behavior and continued her ministrations.

They were in the eighth hour of the return trip, and Jane was getting grouchier by the minute.

Everyone knew to stay clear of Jane Rizzoli when she got this way. Maura was the only soul brave enough to talk to her.

"Jane, we'll be home soon," Maura soothed. "Here, turn around, and I'll rub your back.

Jane pretended to fuss but did as the doctor asked.

"As soon as we get back, I have basketball tryouts to finish. Those always suck. I hate telling kids that they can't be on the team." Jane shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat.

Jane grunted as Maura worked a particularly tough spot. "That's the beauty of cross-country and track. If a kid wants to join, they join. Basketball, well, you have to fight for your place."

"The bright side of basketball is that we'll be inside. The downside is the games are all at night and in the middle of the week most times. Our time together might be more difficult to manage." Both women frowned at the reality of Jane's hectic schedule.

Jane looked apologetically at the doctor as Maura's hands continued to kneed to tight muscles in Jane's neck.

"We'll figure it out, Jane." Maura thought for a moment before she leaned in to whisper in Jane's ear.

"I guess we'll be having a lot of sleepovers then." Maura was so close to Jane that her breasts were pushing into Jane's back. Jane's perfume filled Maura's senses, and the honey blonde had to remind herself that she was still on a bus full of teenagers.

"Thanksgiving is only next week, Maur'. I've got to have the team all sorted before we leave for break. I did the first round of tryouts before we left for D.C., so all that's left is the final round." Jane rubbed her wrist gently making a mental list of the things she needed to do.

Maura softly took Jane's hand in her own and traced the lines of her palm. "Come here." Maura adjusted her position in the seat so that Jane could lay back against her. "It'll all come together."

Jane nodded knowing that the doctor was right.

"Maur', what are your plans for Turkey Day?" Jane turned in her seat to face the doctor.

"Turkey Day, Jane?" Maura smirked.

"Yes, Turkey Day in honor of all those turkeys who willingly gave their lives so that we can have a delicious feast." Jane stated matter of factly.

"Oh, I see." Maura smiled before remembering Jane's original question. "I haven't planned anything. Sometimes my parents and I celebrate but seeing as they are out of the country, that won't be the case this year." Maura confessed sadly.

It broke Jane's heart to hear Maura say this. If she ever had the opportunity, she would give Maura's parents a piece of her mind. "Would you care to spend this fine day of feasting with the Rizzolis?"

Maura bit her lip. "I don't want to impose, Jane."

"You won't be imposing. You're my girlfriend. I want you there."

"Besides, I'll be your dessert." Jane waggled her eyebrows at the honey blonde.

A burst of giggles erupted from the good doctor.

"In that case, set another place for me."

R & I R & I R & I

If there was one thing that the two women were thankful for, it was the chance to be completely alone over the holiday weekend.

It came as no surprise that Angela laid out an impressive spread. Football games were played on the tv and outside all day long. When it came time to go home, Maura not so subtly hinted that Jane should stay the night.

"You're not into all the Black Friday shopping, are you?" Jane was dreading the thought of waking up at 3:00 a.m. to stand in line in front of some random store.

"No, I rather do my shopping online." The doctor snuggled up closer to the brunette on the couch.

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief. She hated Black Friday.

"Ok, good. Maybe we can just spend the day watching movies...or doing other things." Jane implied waggling her eyebrows.

Playing along, Maura innocently replied, "What other things do you have in mind, Jane."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe things that involve being horizontal." Jane dragged her fingers along the inside of Maura's thigh.

A shiver coursed its way up Maura's spine. Without much preamble, Maura moved to straddle Jane's waist.

"Mmm," Jane groaned as the doctor nipped at her neck and ran her fingers through Jane's thick tresses. In return, Jane palmed the honey blonde's breasts. This action elicited loud moans from the doctor. Their lips met in a searing kiss as their hips started rocking together.

"Why don't we get started early?" The doctor purred into the brunette's ear.

The brunette jumped up from the couch with the doctor still straddling her waist.

Together the two women made their way up the stairs to the doctor's room.

"I'm ready to make you mine, Maura." Jane's voice dipped even lower than usual as the brunette laid the honey blonde on her bed.

"Make love to me, Jane." Maura pulled Jane down for a slow sensual kiss that quickly escalated in intensity.

The couple took full advantage of their time alone that weekend.

R & I R & I R & I

"Lay ups! Jessica, you start!" The squeaking of sneakers and thumping of basketballs filled the gym as Jane watched the girls warm up for practice.

Jane took note of which girls scored the most points and who worked best with their teammates. Only girls who realized that a team wins a game and not a player were the ones Jane chose to play for Boston East. No showboats allowed.

Frankie was helping out with practice since Frost couldn't be there. As a result, Jane needed her little brother's help with explaining the right and wrong way to block an opponent. Unfortunately, for Jane she experienced the wrong way that day.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry, Jane!" Frankie ran over to check the damage his elbow had inflicted on his sister's face.

"Son of a bitch, Frankie! Ow!" Jane's hand was quickly pooling with blood as she held her broken nose.

The injured brunette remembered that she had a room full of high schoolers watching her.

"Sorry," Jane waved her nonbloody hand at the girls.

"It's cool, Rizzoli. We would probably have said worse!" A toothy sophomore girl remarked.

The entire team chuckled and returned to their drills.

Jane needed to get cleaned up and attend to her broken nose, so she left the girls in Frankie's care.

The clock in the gym read 4:30, so Jane knew that Maura was still at school. The good doctor liked to stay late and finish grading at school instead of taking anything home. The bloody brunette made her way to her girlfriend's classroom.

"Maura, knock knock!" Jane walked through Maura's doorway and startled the honey blonde who was busy entering grades into the computer..

The doctor turned in her desk chair ready to greet Jane when she stopped. "Jane! What happened?" Maura rushed over to assess her girlfriend's bloody nose.

Dried blood had crusted over Jane's face and stained the front of her shirt giving the brunette a rather ghastly appearance.

"Frankie and his damn elbow are what happened."

Maura scrutinized the brunette's face before stating, "Hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage. It's not disfiguring, but we should probably take you to the ER to get it reset."

"ER? Maura, can't you pop it out for me?"

Maura was about to argue but decided to let it go. "It'll hurt a little" Maura warned.

Jane tried to play it off with her usual bravado. "It'll be fine. I'm tough."

Maura took Jane's face in her hands to get a closer look at the damage. Then using her index fingers, she pushed the sides of Jane's nose.

 _Pop!_

"Shit! Ow! A little?" Jane's eyes were watering from the pain of the cartilage snapping back into place.

"Don't be such a baby. Just ice it or you'll look end up looking like Mike Tyson." The doctor was secretly pleased with herself for making the joke.

"Nice pop culture reference, Maur'," Jane's watering eyes twinkled.

"Thank you, Jane." The doctor was very proud of herself.

Maura moved Jane over to one of the lab sinks. "Here, let's get you cleaned up so you can get back to practice."

Rather than use the brown scratchy paper towels that usually came in the dispensers, Maura used her own personal stash of storebrand paper towels to clean up Jane's face.

That is how much the honey blonde loved her girlfriend.

"There, all better." Maura tossed the soiled towels into the trashcan. "Can I do anything else to help?"

"Yeah," Jane looked at Maura with her big brown eyes.

Maura looked expectantly at the injured brunette. "What Jane?"

"Show me a boob." Jane smiled roguishly.

"Jane!" Maura smacked her girlfriend in the gut.

"Hey, you asked!" Jane pouted.

Maura couldn't help but chuckle at the Jane, "Tell you what." Maura moved so close to the brunette that she could feel her body heat.

"I'll show you both as soon as practice is over."

Jane hopped off the table and made a beeline for the door.

"Where are you going, Jane?" Maura was confused by the abrupt departure of her girlfriend.

"To tell the girls practice is over." Jane called out from the hall.

R & I R & I R & I

Two boys from the basketball team were hanging out by their lockers after school.

"Did you hear that Rizzoli and Dr. Isles are together?" The older of the two boys shut the door of his locker.

"What?! No way! That's so damn hot! I didn't know that Dr. Isles liked pussy."

"Well, she likes Rizzoli's. Can you imagine them doing it? I'd love to be in the middle of that."

"Dude, we all would. I bet Rizzoli likes it on top, you know?"

The older boy paused to consider the scenario. "Oh yeah, I can totally see Dr. Isles on her…"

"Trust me. You do NOT want to finish that sentence," a livid Jane Rizzoli stepped around a corner to confront the two boys.

"Uh, hi Ms. Rizzoli," the younger boy flushed red and looked away from the steely gaze of the brunette.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you come with me." With ducked heads, the two boys followed Jane down to the office. Jane texted Maura to come down and join her.

Angela watched as her daughter led two red-faced teenage boys back to Korsak's office. Moments later, Maura walked into the office with a puzzled look on her face.

"Angela, where's Jane? She texted me to come meet her in the office."

"She just took two boys into Korsak's office. I'm sure you can go right in." Angela shrugged her shoulders. One never knew what to expect each day in the front office.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in!" Korsak's gruff voice sounded from behind the door.

Maura entered the office to see a majorly pissed off Jane, a stone-faced Korsak, and two teenage boys who looked like they were about to wet themselves.

"Ms. Rizzoli, you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes," Jane extended her arm to indicate that the blonde needed to stand by her.

Korsak addressed the two young me, "Ok, gentlemen. Ms. Rizzoli just informed me of your little conversation you just had. Would you like to explain to Dr. Isles why you're down here."

A lack of eye contact and coherent speech was all Korsak got from the boys.

"Well?" Korsak gave them a look that screamed, "You better start talking."

Still silence.

Jane crossed her arms across her chest. "Gentlemen, I would like you to tell Dr. Isles what you were saying before I interrupted you."

Embarrassment. Embarrass the little turds.

"We, uh, um," the older boy stuttered.

"Dr. Isles," Jane began, "Paul and Ethan here thought it would be appropriate to talk about us together in a sexual relationship in graphic details."

"Oh!" Maura looked from Jane to Korsak to the boys. The two boys looked like they wanted the earth to open up and swallow them whole.

Korsak spoke up, "Boys, I think it would be in your best interests to apologize to Ms. Rizzoli and Dr. Isles."

A couple of mumbled sorrys came from the red-faced boys.

"No, look at Ms. Rizzoli and Dr. Isles and apologize properly."

The two boys made sure to look each woman in the eye and give a genuine apology.

Korsak continued, "You both will serve detention after school for the next week. If I ever hear you talk that way about any adult or even a fellow student again, you will have far worse than a week of detention. I hope you know that I will be calling both of your mothers."

The boys shrunk even further down in their chairs.

"I'll make sure to let their coaches know what happened." Jane said. That was a worse punishment than detention. They'd be running laps at practice and riding the bench during the games.

Korsak stood and addressed the boys, "You can start detention now. I'll let your mothers know where you are."

Maura watched as the two boys nearly tripped over themselves to get out of the room.

"Goodness, Jane. What did they say?"

"I'll tell you later," Jane mumbled then addressed Korsak. "Thanks for the support, Korsak."

"No problem, Jane." Korsak smiled warmly at the brunette.

Jane reached for the door to hold it open for the honey blonde. "Here you go, Maura."

"Thank you, Jane." Maura put a little extra sway in her hips for the brunette's benefit.

The two women were halfway towards Maura's room when Jane finally told Maura everything that happened.

"Adolescent boys' level of maturity is shockingly low at times." Maura shook her head.

"Ugh, they can be gross. I mean, Maur', I can handle someone saying those kinds of things about me, but when it's about you? I can't stand it." Jane shoved her hands in her pockets.

Maura closed the door locking them in her classroom. "Well, those boys got it all wrong."

Jane gave Maura a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Maura pulled Jane close and purred in her ear, "I like being on top."

"Is that right, Doctor?" Jane's hands gripped the doctor's hips.

"Yes, let's go back my place, and I'll show you." The two women quickly gathered their things and were out the door in less than five minutes.

R & I R & I R & I

An office runner knocked on Maura's door in the middle of class.

"Here, Dr. Isles. These were left in the office for you." The student handed Maura a vase teeming with red roses.

Immediately, all action in the classroom stopped, and all the teenagers' attention was focused on the doctor's delivery.

"Thank you, Ignacio." Maura gave the young man a hundred watt smile.

"No problem, Dr. Isles. Have a great day!"

3...2...1...

"Ooo! Dr. Isles, who are those from?" An auburn haired girl squealed.

Kelsie, one of the students who went on the field trip remarked, "Could it be from a certain tall brunette teacher we all know?"

"What does the card say?" One of the boys in the back asked.

Maura set the vase down on her desk. The doctor was torn between continuing class and reading the card.

For the moment, her will power won, and she continued with her lesson. Every now and then she would surreptitiously glance at the roses before returning her attention to her lecture. The students were busy working on a lab when Maura finally had a chance to read the card. Tugging the card loose from the holder, Maura pulled the tiny card from the envelope.

It was not what she expected.

 _I miss you everyday. - D_

The card slipped from the honey blonde's fingers and fell to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did._

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews, follows, everything! Sorry that this is a little shorter than my usual chapters as of late, but I wanted to get this out to y'all. Please forgive my mistakes.**

 _I miss you everyday. - D_

The card slipped from the honey blonde's fingers and fell to the floor.

 _How?_

Maura bent down to the retrieve the card from the floor. Hoping that no one noticed, she slipped the card into the pocket of her slacks.

 _I need to get rid of these flowers before Jane sees them._

Maura said a quick prayer of thanks that Angela had taken a couple of personal days to visit a cousin in New York. At least, the doctor wouldn't have to do any explaining to her.

In the background, Maura heard the shuffling of feet and bags being zipped which indicated that the bell was about to ring. If she could just stuff the flowers in the trash can just outside of her door, Jane would never have to know.

Thankfully, Maura's next period was her plan, so she just needed to be patient. Once the halls were cleared, she could get rid of the evidence.

Maura couldn't stop wringing her hands as she paced in her classroom. What was she going to do? She didn't want Jane to know, and she definitely didn't want Jane to be mad.

She'd have to take care of this before it went any further.

Maura pulled her phone from her purse and with shaking fingers typed out a brief message.

 _M: We need to talk._

 _D: When?_

 _M: Later this week. I'll call you._

 _D: Ok, I miss you._

"Um, Dr. Isles. Are you alright?"

Startled from her thoughts, Maura replied, "Yes. I am, Maria. Can I help you?"

"I forgot my lunch." The girl raised her lunch box as proof.

"Oh, of course. You have a good rest of your day, Maria."

"You, too, Dr. Isles." Maria waved as she left the room.

Maura sunk into her desk chair; the red roses mocked her.

R & I R & I R & I

Once she got home, Maura deposited all of her bags by the door. Kicking off her heels, the doctor made her way up the stairs. She usually walked passed her office on the way to room without a thought. Today, she stopped and entered the room.

The room wasn't often used anymore. After countless nights of grading papers with Jane, Maura now did all of her schoolwork on the couch. The doctor padded over to the desk. Compared to her desk at work that was littered with knick knacks from her time at Boston East, her office desk was fairly bare. Sitting in the desk chair, Maura pulled open the top drawer. In the drawer staring back at her, was a framed photo of Maura and a man. Delicately, she took the picture running her finger over the face of the man in the photo.

An attractive man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes smiled back at her.

"Daniel."

Maura dropped the picture back into the drawer and slammed it shut.

R & I R & I R & I

A knock on the door alerted Maura that she had a visitor. The doctor wasn't expecting Jane for another hour, so she had no idea who it could be. When she looked through the peephole, her stomach sank and fluttered at the same time.

Daniel.

Maura released a tired sigh and unlocked the door allowing Daniel to enter.

After Maura shut the door behind him, Maura was shocked to feel a hard body pinning her against the door. Before she realized what was happening, Daniel was running his hands over her body and ravaging her mouth with his tongue. For a split moment, Maura was caught up in the familiar sensations and acquiesced to his ministrations. Then reality hit her like a sledgehammer. She shoved Daniel off of her.

"Daniel, I can't!" Maura exclaimed and wiped her hand across her lips in hopes of ridding herself of the sensations of her indiscretion.

"Why? You said you wanted to see me." Daniel was puzzled as he rearranged his collar.

Maura let out an exasperated huff of air. "Yes, I did, but I didn't imply that I wanted you to come here." The doctor smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. "I intended that we meet over coffee or some other innocuous location later this week." Maura spoke with an edge to her voice.

"Oh." The man honestly looked contrite. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."

Maura's face softened as she heard Daniel's apology.

"Well, since you're already here, would you like something to drink?" Maura led him towards the kitchen.

"I'd say a beer, but I know you only used to buy it for me."

"Actually, I do have some in the refrigerator. Would you like it in a glass?"

Daniel was a little taken aback. Since when did Maura drink beer?

"The bottle will be fine."

The pop of a cap and thump of the bottle being placed on the counter sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet room.

"Thanks," Daniel tipped his bottle to the honey blonde before taking a swig.

"You're welcome." Maura turned to pour herself a large glass of wine. She was going to need it for this conversation.

Maura took the lead, "I don't understand, Daniel. I don't hear from you in nearly two years and suddenly you reappear in my life. Why?"

"I missed you," the man confessed.

"I think you established that already with the roses." Maura sipped from her wine glass keeping her eyes on the man.

"I realized that I had been unfair to give you that ultimatum. I regret it."

Maura quirked an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest, "So you think it's ok to come in and disrupt my life now expecting me to take you back?"

"Well, when I learned that you resigned as medical examiner, I thought that we could possibly try again. I mean, that's what kept us from marrying in the first place."

"That wasn't the only reason and you know it," Maura said coldly.

Daniel admitted sheepishly, "You're right."

"So, why did you wait so long?" Maura couldn't help the hurt that laced her voice. She once wanted to spend her life with this man.

Daniel scratched the back of his head. "I didn't want you to think I was insensitive about your decision to leave your job. I wanted to give you time to adjust. Changing careers isn't an easy decision to make."

Maura let out a tired sigh. This wasn't going to be easy.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane slid her key into the lock and frowned as she felt no resistance. "Maura!" Jane called out. "How many times have I told you to lock your door?"

The brunette stopped abruptly as she saw her girlfriend talking to a very attractive man who was currently drinking _her_ beer!

"Oh, Jane!" Maura stumbled over her words. "Allow me to introduce you to Daniel. He's an old friend of mine."

 _Could you sound anymore suspicious?_

Jane stepped up to the man and politely shook his hand. "Hi, Jane Rizzoli."

Daniel returned the handshake. "Daniel McInnis. Nice to meet you."

The overly familiar way Daniel was looking at the blonde screamed one thing: Maura and this man had a history.

"How do you know, Maura?" Jane forced herself to be polite.

"Oh, we dated a couple of years ago, and I had to come to town for business, so I thought I'd look her up."

Daniel gave the honey blonde a boyish grin.

"Now how do you know Maura?" Even though the question was directed towards Jane, the man looked expectantly at the honey blonde. His expression clearly indicated that Maura should tell him who the hell this woman was who entered her house without knocking.

Maura was not a fan of the entitled look Daniel was giving her, but she said without thinking,

"Jane is a friend from work."

Maura immediately winced as the words passed her lips. Why did she say that?

Jane had an expression that screamed hurt, betrayal, anger, and confusion.

Oblivious that Maura's words came as a bombshell to the brunette, Daniel grinned at the doctor.

"Oh! It's great that you've made some friends, Maura."

Daniel turned to Jane saying, "Maura tended to have trouble making friends at her old job."

A brief and awkward silence filled the room.

Jane could feel her anger mounting.

Suddenly, her phone dinged signalling that she had a new text.

"Excuse me for a minute," Jane held up one finger. The brunette pulled her phone from her back pocket and read the text. It was a picture of a kitten dressed as Santa. For once, Jane appreciated such an inane text from Korsak.

"Sorry, but I've got to go. I've got something important to take care of." Jane slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"It was nice to meet you, Daniel." Jane nodded at the seated man. "Maura, I'll see you at work." Jane barely glanced at the doctor before she turned on her heel and left the house without another word.

Now, Jane didn't leave because she was hurt. She left because she was livid that Maura had so easily lied about their relationship to an ex. Also, the brunette didn't trust herself to not say anything she might regret later, especially in front of this man she didn't know from Adam. The hurt would come later.

Back in the kitchen, Daniel turned to Maura, "So, I…"

"Daniel, I need you to leave," Maura cut him off, "I'm suddenly not feeling well at the moment."

"What?" Maura's sudden change in demeanor caught him off guard.

"Can I do anything for you?" The surprised man asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Maura wasn't sure if that was true or not. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Before Daniel realized it, Maura had led him to the door, "We can finish our talk at a later time." The doctor opened the door effectively ending any further conversation.

"Ok, I'll call you." Daniel barely got the words out before Maura shut the door in his face.

Daniel was incredibly confused, so he decided to walk back to his hotel. It was about a thirty minute walk, but he thought the cold December air might help him clear his mind. Three blocks from the hotel, Daniel stopped in his tracks.

 _Maura's involved with that woman._

R & I R & I R & I

Maura slid down the door to fall into a heap on the floor.

 _Why did I say that?_

Maura tried dialing the brunette's number. It went straight to voicemail.

Should she drive over to Jane's apartment and try to talk to her?

Yes. She had to try.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane knew that she had a temper, and this temper could get her in trouble if she allowed it to go unchecked. Before she could do or say anything that she might regret, she funneled all her anger into a healthy outlet. Running.

Despite the freezing temperatures, Jane ran. She ran and ran and ran. By the time she made it back to her apartment, she could barely stay upright. Unlocking her door, Jane saw the honey blonde sitting on her couch.

Scrambling to her feet, the doctor tried, "Jane, I…"

The brunette walked straight passed the honey blonde without looking at her and slammed the bedroom door in her face. Jane fell into the bed, and seconds after setting her alarm, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

R & I R & I R & I

Both women struggled to get through work the next day. Their minds were elsewhere and their hearts weren't in their teaching. Thankfully, they managed to hide their personal problems from their students. Unfortunately, that's a skill that many teachers become masters of during their careers.

Maintaining her professional demeanor, Maura refrained from visiting Jane until the end of the school day when she knew most of the students had left.

The good doctor found Jane who was already dressed for practice hunched over her computer in her classroom. Maura closed the door behind her locking the two women in the room.

"Jane we need to talk about yesterday." Maura cautiously approached the brunette.

"Not now, Maura." Jane never looked up from her keyboard.

"Please let me explain." Maura pleaded as she perched on the corner of Jane's desk. Laying her phone down on the desk, she tentatively reached for Jane's hand.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Dr. Isles." Jane yanked her hand away and pushed her chair back to give her some distance from the honey blonde.

The formal use of her title cut the doctor deeply.

"Jane…"

The buzzing of Maura's phone caught both women's attention. Daniel's name on the caller id lit up the screen.

Jane sneered at the buzzing phone. "Answer it, Maura. Your boyfriend's calling."

At that moment, Maura wondered what she had done to piss off the universe.

 _What contest in hell did I win?_

Jane got to her feet and stalked off towards the door. Before she could open the door, Maura called out, "Jane, it's not like that. I love you."

"Right now, Maura, I don't know if I can believe you." With that, Jane turned on her heel and left the heartbroken blonde crying in her classroom.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone! Please don't be mad at the characters (except for Daniel because he sucks.) Everyone handles emotions differently, and we all have reasons for behaving the way we do. Trust me, they're not always 100% rational, but they make sense to us at the time. I'm not going to lie. I'm pretty nervous about this chapter. I haven't forgotten that this is supposed to be a funny story. I promise that happiness and humor will return soon.

Maura stood up and wiped her fingers under her eyes to remove any makeup smears. Quietly, the doctor left Jane's classroom and made her way back to her own. She took the long way in order to avoid any students who were lingering in the halls. As luck would have it, she ran into one of the last people she wanted to at that moment. Barry Frost was walking straight towards her with a large smile on his face. Did that man ever frown? Maura mused.

"Hey, Maura! How are...what's wrong?" Frost stopped mid-sentence when he saw the doctor's eyes, red and puffy from crying.

Trying to hide a sniffle, Maura responded, "Oh, nothing. I'm fine." A rash was quickly covering Maura's chest.

"Umm. No you're not, Maura. You look like you've been crying and you're breaking out in hives."

Frost wrapped an arm around the honey blonde's shoulders and accompanied her back to her classroom.

"Here, sit." Frost pulled out her desk chair and guided her to sit in it. "I'll be right back."

Frost dashed out of the room.

Maura heard a loud thunk come from the hallway and saw Barry reentering the room with a cold bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap, he handed it to the doctor. "Drink this."

The doctor gratefully accepted the drink and took several long sips.

"Now, tell me what's going on." Barry grabbed chair for himself to sit in before he gave Maura his full attention.

"Barry, you're going to be late for practice."

"It's fine. Practice doesn't start for another forty-five minutes." Frost tried to assuage the doctor.

"I can't possibly ask you to listen to me. You're Jane's friend after all." The doctor said sadly.

Frost gently took the blonde's hand in his own and gave it a soft squeeze. "Maura, Jane doesn't have a monopoly on my friendship. I'm your friend, too." Frost's gentle smile convinced Maura that he was sincere.

"I hurt Jane, and now she won't even listen to a word I have to say."

"Ok, how did you hurt her?" Frost searched Maura's eyes.

"Yesterday, an ex of mine sent me roses. At first, I thought they were from Jane, but I was wrong. I immediately threw them away when I realized they weren't. I didn't want Jane to see or know about them because I hadn't told her about him yet."

Maura took another sip of her water.

"So, I texted him and told him that we needed to talk." Maura glanced at Frost. His face was completely unreadable. She quickly defended, "I wanted to take care of it before Jane could find out. I thought that if I dealt with it quickly, Jane and I could carry on without her knowing that he had reappeared. I swear that I was going to tell her about him eventually, but it was a wound that still hurt. I wasn't ready to rehash it yet."

Frost sat up straight and gave Maura a gentle smile, "Maura, Jane wouldn't have cared. I mean, she probably would have pulled a little bit of the jealous girlfriend thing for awhile, but she'd trust you to take care of it."

"Hindsight is 20/20, Barry." Maura sighed, "But it's not that simple."

Frost encouraged, "Go on."

"He and I were supposed to get married; I had never told Jane that I was so seriously involved with someone before we got together."

"C'mon, Maura. You've been together for what? Five months? That's not nearly enough time to know all of each other's secrets," Frost reasoned.

Maura was suddenly very interested in the label of her bottle of water.

"Oh," Frost's eyebrows shot up.

"She told about her injury?"

"She did." Maura bowed her head.

"Oh." Frost couldn't help it. If Jane had revealed that detail to the doctor, then Jane truly was in love with her.

 _Ok, I here for Maura right now._

Frost let out a long breath. "Ok, let's be fair here, Maura. Just because the two of you discussed her attack doesn't mean that you had to divulge all the details of past relationships."

Maura begged to differ.

"Now, what caused the rift?" Frost leaned back in his chair.

"Well Daniel, my ex, took it upon himself to show up at my house unannounced yesterday."

Maura cringed at the memory of Daniel pressing her against the door.

Frost noticed Maura's expression but didn't say anything.

"I was going to tell him that we had no possible future, but we were interrupted before I had a chance. Jane came over early. She's _never_ early!"

Frost snorted. Maura was right. Jane was never early to anything.

Maura bristled at the next part, "Daniel had the audacity to introduce himself as my ex who was in town for business."

"Ouch!" Frost couldn't help but comment.

"Yeah, ouch!" Maura cringed at what she was about to say. "I then introduced her as a friend from work."

"Oh, shit." Frost rubbed his face.

"She then left abruptly under the pretence of getting an important text. After she left, I immediately made Daniel leave. Talking to Jane was more important to me than finishing the conversation with Daniel."

"I drove to her apartment and waited inside for hours. When she finally came home, I tried talking to her, but she completely ignored me and shut herself in her bedroom."

Maura had buried her head in her hands. "I tried talking to her today, but as luck would have it, Daniel called while we were together."

"Shit. That's the epitome of bad timing." Frost scratched the back of his neck.

"What are I going to do, Barry?" Maura looked at the sympathetic man for answers.

Frost thought for a moment before he started talking.

"Ok, first off. I want you to know that I don't think you are a bad person or have you done anything that can't be fixed." Maura smiled a little at this.

"I mean it when I say that Jane is being a bit harsh since she's not allowing you to explain. She does have the tendency to overact and be an asshole sometimes."

"That aside, I can perhaps explain why she reacted so badly to what you told Daniel."

Maura gave Frost her full attention.

"For years, Jane was seeing this woman named Alyson. Jane was head over heels in love with her, and she did everything Alyson asked her. Shit, they even lived together.

"All that Jane asked for in return was that Alyson acknowledge her as her girlfriend to her family. Hell, Alyson's family knew they were together but neither Alyson nor her family would recognize their relationship. Jane was Alyson's "best friend." This made Jane feel lower than dirt.

As an afterthought, Frost added, "Following the attack, her family even visited Jane in the hospital."

Frost's fists clenched at the memories of his best friend and her ex-girlfriend. "When Jane really needed Alyson's support following the attack, the bitch remained distant. Jane finally had had enough and broke up with her. A year later, Jane discovered that Alyson had openly acknowledged her new girlfriend on social media. Social media of all places! Jane was crushed all over again."

Frost teared up a bit over the memory of walking into Jane's apartment to find her sobbing on the floor. He could count on his fingers the number of times he had seen Jane cry.

"After that Jane only dated people whom she never saw a real future with. She didn't do this on purpose, but she always sabotaged her relationships. You're the only person who has ever made her this happy even if you've only been together for a few months."

Now Maura was the one who felt lower than dirt. "I had no idea."

"How could you know unless Jane told you?" This made the blonde feel a little better.

"If Jane hadn't had that happen to her, she probably would've reacted much differently. You most likely had a very good reason, but she let past experiences cloud her judgment and shake her trust in you."

"I have never loved someone like I love her, Barry," Maura confessed with tears rolling unhindered down her cheeks.

Frost wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman.

"Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end."

R & I R & I R& I

Jane stalked down the hall in search of her brother. Much to her relief, everyone in the Guidance Office had gone home except for Frankie. The light was still on in his office.

A gently rapping drew Frankie's attention to his door. "Hey Janie, what's up?"

Jane's face spoke volumes. "Here, come sit down." Frankie stood and closed the door to give them even more privacy. Sitting in the chair next to her instead of the one on the other side of his desk, Frankie gently prodded the brunette, "Hey, what's going on?"

Jane dragged her fingers through her hair stopping as she snagged a knot.

"It's Maura."

Frankie's eyebrows shot up. Jane seldom talked about her relationship troubles with anyone. This must be serious.

"Ok, what happened?"

Frankie's stomach sank as he heard the tale Jane was spinning. When Jane mentioned how Maura had introduced her as a "friend from work," Frankie outwardly cringed. The man's call interrupting Jane and Maura's conversation was the icing on the cake.

"Does Maura have any idea about your past with Alyson?"

"Well, no," Jane continued without stopping, " but wouldn't you be pissed that your girlfriend dismissed you in front of an ex?"

"To be fair, fuck yes I would be. I totally understand why you're angry and hurt. The difference here is that you haven't given her a chance to explain her actions. Hell, Jane. You just said yourself that she waited in your apartment to talk to you, and you totally disregarded her. I don't care how mad you are. That's just downright shitty."

Jane started to grow defensive, "She did the exact same thing that Alyson did to me!"

"How the fuck is she supposed to know that if you never told her!? Be reasonable, Jane. She can't read minds. Besides, you've been together less than five months. It's not possible to know everything about each other in that amount of time."

Jane started to rub her wrist. The pieces fell into place in Frankie's mind.

"Janie," Frankie said softly, "you told her everything, didn't you?"

A tear slipped down the brunette's cheek. "Yes."

Frankie's heart clenched. Jane never told anyone about what happened aside from family and the closest friends. He knew what this meant.

"You're _in_ love with her, aren't you?" Frankie took her hands gently in his.

"Yes." Jane choked out.

Frankie ducked his head to get Jane to look him in the eyes.

"That's why it hurts so much, right?"

"It is." More tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Come here, Janie." Frankie got on his knees and wrapped his arms around the huddled form of his sister.

"Shh…" Frankie kissed the top of his big sister's head. "It'll be ok. I promise."

Jane cried in his arms until she had no tears left.

R & I R & I R& I

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon that Maura was spending without Jane. This was not Maura's choice.

Buzz, Buzz

Maura snatched up her phone hoping it was the brunette. As Frost had suggested, Maura decided to wait a day or two before she approached Jane again. It killed her to do it because she sorely missed hearing Jane's laugh. Maura loved that most about Jane. Nothing made her happier than seeing Jane enjoy a good laugh. For a woman who had been through so much, she still saw the joy in life.

It wasn't Jane. It was Daniel. Maura steeled herself for the conversation she was about to have.

"Hello," Maura greeted politely.

"Maura, hi." The doctor could hear the smile in the man's voice.

"What can I do for you, Daniel?" Maura's voice was flat.

Confused by the woman's tone, Daniel replied, "I would like the chance for us to finish our conversation."

"We can do that. Why don't you meet me at the coffee shop two blocks from my house. I believe I mentioned it to you when you were last over."

"Oh yeah. The Daily Grind, right?"

"Yes, that's the place"

"Ok, I'll see you at 4:30."

"See you then." Maura hung up the phone. She had two hours before she had to meet Daniel.

"Now would be a good time to meditate," Maura said aloud as she padded towards her yoga room.

R & I R & I R & I

Knock Knock Knock

Maura glanced at her watch. It read 3:20.

The doctor padded over to the door and looked through the peephole.

Her heart fluttered. It was a rosy-cheeked Jane Rizzoli.

Maura quickly unlocked the deadbolt and threw open the door.

"Jane!" The doctor was so relieved to see the brunette.

"Start from the beginning, Maura." Jane brushed passed the doctor to sit in the living room. "I'm ready."

"I owe you that." Maura confessed.

"On Wednesday, a vase of roses was delivered to my classroom. I thought they were from you."

Maura picked at a loose thread on her shirt.

"Maura, I never saw any flowers."

"That's because I threw them away." Jane was a little surprised by this.

"I immediately contacted Daniel to meet with me later that week. I wanted to get rid of him before you found out."

"Why wouldn't you want me to find out? Are you still in love with him?"

"NO! I knew that even before he kissed me." Maura cringed as the words passed her lips.

"What the fuck, Maura? You let him kiss you!?" Jane felt sick.

"Jane, please watch your language."

"Watch my language!? That's all you have to say, right now?" Jane threw her hands up in disgust and stormed over to the opposite side of the room.

"When did he kiss you?" Jane Rizzoli was the epitome of pissed off.

"He appeared unannounced later that day. When I opened the door, he was on me." Maura dared to look at Jane.

"I'll be honest with you. I was caught off guard and let him kiss me, but it was only for a second. I swear I pushed him off and said no."

Jane believed Maura. It hurt, but she believed Maura was telling the truth.

That only distracted the brunette for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?!" Jane shouted. Her nostrils flared a little with anger.

"Jane, I…" the doctor began to explain, but stopped when she saw tears welling in Jane's eyes.

The brunette fought hard to keep the tremble from her voice. "Why didn't you tell him about _me_?"

"Jane I honestly was going to tell you about him. I swear it!"

Maura pulled down her collar to prove her point.

"You didn't answer my question, Maura. Why didn't you tell him about me?"

"Because I love you, god damn it!" Maura surprised herself with her own outburst.

"I'm sorry? What?" Jane wasn't sure if she heard the doctor correctly.

"I had planned to get rid of him before you came over, but you were early. For the first time in your life, you were early, Jane Rizzoli!"

Jane couldn't help but be indignant, "I'm always early! How can you say that!?"

Maura gave Jane a look that screamed, "Really?"

Jane allowed the honey blonde to continue.

"When he introduced himself as my ex, I was angry." Maura clenched her fists and didn't say anything else because she was remembering how angry Daniel had made her.

Jane's patience wore thin. "I'm going to ask you again. Why did you introduce me as your friend?" Jane was ready for Maura's reason.

"He doesn't deserve to know who you are!" Maura shouted.

Jane stared at Maura blankly.

"Seriously? That's your reason, Maur'? He doesn't deserve to know who I am?" Jane's tone indicated how thoroughly unimpressed she was with Maura's answer.

The doctor realized how lame that sounded. "Yes."

"I never should have called you my friend, Jane." Maura reached for Jane's hand and was surprised that the brunette let her take it.

Maura added softly. "Barry told me about Alyson. I'm sorry."

For a moment, Jane considered being pissed at her best friend, but then she realized that he had done her a huge favor. At least today, she wouldn't have to dredge up old memories of her ex-girlfriend to explain why she reacted like she did."

Jane felt all of the fight leave her. "Ex-girlfriend issues aside, I'm still pissed and hurt that you introduced me to your _ex_ as your _friend_."

"I know, and you have a right to be. That was a terrible way to treat you." Maura led Jane over to her couch and pulled the brunette down to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry, Jane." Tears were welling up in the honey blonde's eyes.

"I know you are, Maur'. I'm sorry, too. I should have given you the chance to explain. It was really shitty of me to shut you out like that. You had no way of knowing about my history with Alyson."

"We need to work on our communication skills, don't we?" Maura chuckled.

"That's an understatement, Maura. Now, can you tell me what's going on?"

Jane pulled them down to sit on the couch.

Maura took a deep breath.

 _Keep it simple._

"Daniel and I met through our families, and we dated for several years before we even thought about marriage."

Maura let out a bitter laugh. "He wanted me to resign from my position as Chief Medical Examiner so we could get married and start a family. Daniel argued that I couldn't possibly be a good mother if I was being called away at all hours of night."

"He gave me an ultimatum. It was him or the job, Jane, and I chose the job."

Maura looked into Jane's eyes. "I resigned less than a year later." Guilt was written all over the doctor's face.

"Jane, he expected me to give up everything that I had worked for. He placed so little value in what I did. When we broke up, he made me out to be the bad guy. My mother refused to talk to me for months. Granted, she didn't talk to me that often as it was, but still. It's the principle of the matter." Maura stated indignantly.

"It took me a long time to get over him, but I promise you, Jane. I shut my heart to him when I opened it to you."

Jane looked straight into Maura's eyes before cracking a smile.

"Maura, that is one of the cheesiest things I have ever heard you say." Jane couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I mean it." Maura ducked her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Cheesiness aside, I love you for saying it." Jane's large grin reflected the one that was spreading across Maura's face.

Jane sobered a bit, "Maura it hurt that you didn't tell me about him because I had been so openly honest with you. I haven't been in love with anyone since Alyson."

Jane paused, "But, I'll be fair. I never told you about Alyson."

In a softer voice, Jane added, "This wouldn't have hurt as much as it did if I wasn't in love with you."

Maura cupped Jane's face in her hands and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I was so, so wrong, Jane, and I'll _always_ regret doing that to you." Maura's eyes filled with tears.

Maura squared her shoulders and looked deeply into the brunette's eyes.

"We both know that we are in love even though we haven't been together long," Jane nodded. Maura was stating the obvious.

They had established this fact months ago. Until now, no one else knew the extent of their feelings for each other.

Maura continued, "But I want you to know that you're _it_ for me, Jane. There'll never be anyone else."

"Yeah?" Jane was a little surprised by Maura's proclamation. Regardless, she couldn't help the smile what tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah," Maura smirked.

Jane enveloped the doctor in her arms and said, "You're it for me too, Maur'."

They both knew that they had more to discuss, but at that moment they just needed the comfort of one another's arms.

After holding each other and relishing the contact, Maura started to kiss Jane's neck. Slowly, she made her way up the brunette's throat to her lips. The two women's passion continued to increase and in a move that surprised the blonde, Jane straddled the doctor's hips. "Now how about some make up sex?" Jane waggled her eyebrows at Maura.

Maura laughed out loud at the Jane's impish behavior. "I think that's a great idea." Maura attacked the brunette's neck leaving vicious hickies in her wake. Jane had just finished pulling Maura's shirt off when the two were interrupted by a loud noise.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Son of a bitch! Why?! Why is there always someone knocking!?" Jane was on her feet before Maura could stop her.

Jane flung the door open, "WHAT?"

Daniel McInnis nearly fell off Maura's front step. Jane looked like a wild woman on a rampage.

It only took a moment for Daniel to collect himself.

"Oh, it's you." Daniel couldn't hide the disdain in his voice as he brushed passed Jane into Maura's house.

Daniel called out, "Maura, you weren't picking up your phone, so I thought I'd just come over and…" The rest of what Daniel intended to say died on his lips. A shirtless Maura Isles scrambled to cover herself. He looked back at the smirking brunette and the pieces fell into place.

"This is why you stood me up?" Daniel was appalled.

 _Stood him up? Ok, Jane. Don't jump to any conclusions. Trust Maura to explain later._

Maura quickly pulled her shirt back over her head. "I sorry, Daniel, but I had more important matters to attend to." She smirked and glanced at Jane.

Jane snorted.

Daniel looked back at Jane before focusing his gaze on the doctor.

"So, Jane's not just a friend from work but a fuck buddy, too?" The man was growing increasingly agitated.

"No, you asshole. She's my girlfriend!" Maura shouted very indignantly.

Both Jane's and Daniel's mouths dropped open since when did Maura swear like that?

Maura turned to Jane, "Can you give us a moment?"

Daniel smiled smugly.

Trusting Maura, Jane responded, "Sure, I'll be in the kitchen."

Then she whispered only so the doctor could hear, "Within earshot."

Maura nodded conveying that she heard and understood what the brunette had said.

The doctor turned her full attention to the man in front of her.

"I didn't bother explaining who she was because I hadn't planned on you staying around long enough for it to matter. You are not privy to knowing anything about me anymore. She's a part of my life, and you're not. I plan to keep it that way."

"Maura, come on. This is just like you. You're lonely. That's why you're with her. Admit it." Daniel said condescendingly.

Without giving Maura a chance to respond, Daniel continued, "You don't need to keep up this charade of being a happy little school teacher any longer. I can get a job back here in Boston, and we can start over."

Daniel stepped over to Maura and tried wrapping his arms around her. "You know I'm right."

"Daniel, let go." Maura warned him and put her hand in the middle of his chest to push him away.

He held her tighter, "Tell your _girlfriend_ to leave." Daniel's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Sliding his hand down Maura's body to grab her ass, he asserted, "We have a lot of catching up to do." He thrust his lower half against the doctor's to make his point clear.

"I said let go of me." Maura struggled against him.

Jane immediately reemerged from the kitchen and saw Maura struggling to get away from Daniel.

"Let go of her, you son of a bitch!" Jane stormed over to Daniel and yanked Maura out of his arms.

Daniel rounded on her, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" How dare this woman talk to him like this. Didn't she know who he was?

Maura had never known Daniel to be a violent man, so when he swung at Jane, it was completely unexpected.

Jane's police training kicked in, and she easily deflected his punch. The punch Jane threw back knocked the insufferable man onto the floor.

"Holy shit! Ow!" Jane shook her hand out. She had forgotten how much it hurt to punch someone without gloves on. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and kissed it. "It's ok, baby," Maura cooed.

Daniel stumbled to his feet rubbing his jaw.

"You bitch! You broke my jaw!" Maura knew he was overreacting, she was a doctor after all.

"No she didn't, you big baby. Now get out." No longer afraid the he was going to strike back, Maura pushed him towards the door.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you." Maura opened the door which signaled that he should leave.

He had just crossed the threshold before Maura quietly threw a parting shot.

"Oh, Daniel?" He looked back at her expectantly.

"I've never had to fake it with her."

Slam!

R & I R & I R & I

Maura returned to the living room to see Jane still shaking out her hand.

"Here, let me take a look."

Maura rubbed Jane's knuckles and checked the bones in her hands. Jane wanted to look tough, but she couldn't help wincing.

"Let's get some ice; it'll help with the swelling."

"Can I perhaps have a cold beer to go with that ice?"

Maura smirked, "I think that can be arranged."

The two women settled down on the couch trying to make sense of all that happened. Jane had her frosty beer and Maura a glass of her finest cabernet. She thought she deserved it after the day she and Jane just had.

"Did you mean everything you said to him?" Jane needed the affirmation.

Maura nodded, "I did Jane. Every bit. I'm sorry I asked you to leave. I just wanted to get rid of him on my own. I wanted you to know that I was serious when I said I wanted him out of my life, and I thought doing alone would prove that."

Jane squeezed Maura tight and kissed the top of her head. "I understand."

"Thank you for coming to my rescue when I needed you."

"That's what tigers do," Jane winked.

Maura chuckled as she snuggled deeper into Jane's side.

"You know, he was a lot nicer when I used to date him."

"I'm sure he was, Maura." Jane took a long swig from her beer. "For whatever reason, some guys just take it personally when their exes date women. That's probably what happened here."

"You're right, Jane. Thankfully, most men aren't like that. It's probably a result of their own insecurities." Maura shifted in her seat to face the brunette.

"Come to think of it, Daniel was always a little hostile towards any women I grew close to." Maura sipped from her glass.

"Before Daniel, I had had relationships with women." Jane nodded and encouraged the doctor to continue.

"When he learned about them, he wasn't the nicest about it. Actually, he tried to make me feel guilty."

Maura's brow furrowed, "He reasoned that I had those relationships because I was lonely and didn't know how to make real female friends."

"It used to gall him that I used to get pleasure from a female lover. Anytime, I got close enough to another woman to have any form of a close relationship, he'd get territorial."

"Hindsight is 20/20, Maura."

 _That's not the first time I've heard that this week._

Maura gently took Jane's hand in her own. "Even though I hate that you hurt your hand, I'm glad that you punched him. He had it coming."

"Anything for you, kitten." Jane winked.

"Kitten?" Maura quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, you call me tiger," Jane teased.

"Good point," Maura giggled and kissed Jane's knuckles.

Finishing off her beer, Jane had one more question for her girlfriend.

"What did you say to him before you slammed the door in his face?"

Maura pushed Jane down onto the couch and climbed on top of her. The doctor purred in Jane's ear. "I told him that I've never had to fake it with you."

She pulled back to smirk at the brunette and gently rolled her hips.

A smug smile stretched across Jane's face.

"Is that so, Doctor?"

"It is," Maura said without hesitation.

Maura attacked Jane's mouth. She only pulled back when the need for air was too great.

"Let's go to my room." The two pulled themselves off the couch and made their way towards Maura's bedroom.

"I need to use the restroom before we continue," Jane smacked Maura's ass eliciting a squeal from the honey blonde.

Maura had just settled on the bed when she heard, "Maura! What the hell did you do to my neck!?"

 _Oops!_


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and all! Y'all have made this a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any and all mistakes and credit to the** _ **Chicago Tribune**_ **for the sports facts.**

Jane picked the doctor up for work on Monday morning. Once the two were sitting comfortably in the warm car, Maura had her chance to get a good look at her girlfriend. Maura couldn't help but snicker. Jane Rizzoli was wearing a scarf, and she was the reason why.

R & I R & I R & I

"Hey, Rizzoli! What's with the scarf?" One of her junior girls shouted. Kids pay closer attention to teachers' wardrobes than most teachers realize.

Jane groaned and tried playing it off, "It's cold in my classroom. I figured this would help."

The girl narrowed her eyes wondering if Jane was being honest but ultimately shrugged it off.

"Oh, ok. See you at practice then!"

 _This is going to be a long day._

R & I R & I R & I

During her planning period, Jane received an unexpected visit from Frost.

"I see that the two of you kissed and made up." Frost nodded at the scarf Jane was wearing.

"Shut it, Frost." Jane readjusted her new accessory.

"Mmmhmm." The man folded his arms across his chest. He was thrilled to see that the two women were happy with each other again.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "What do you need, Frost?"

Frost leaned against Jane's podium before saying, "Honestly, I came to check on you."

Jane gave her best friend a warm smile. "Thanks, pal. I really appreciate it."

The two shared a tender moment before Frost ruined it.

"So, how was the make up sex?" He waggled his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Frost!" Jane chucked the pen she was holding at the cheeky man.

"Ow!" It ricocheted off his head to smack the wall behind him.

Jane gave him a self-satisfied grin, "Serves you right, jackass."

Rubbing his head, Frost flashed Jane a bright smile. "I'll see you at practice. Good luck hiding that under a t-shirt."

Jane could hear his laughter all the way down the hall.

R & I R & I R & I

Later that day, Jane swung by the office to check her mailbox. Without thinking, she walked into the main room where her mother was working.

"Hey, Ma. How was your trip?"

Angela turned towards her daughter. "It was great, I," Angela stopped and gave Jane a funny look. "Why are you wearing a scarf?"

Jane blushed furiously. Luck was on her side because the room was empty save for Jane and her mother.

Angela walked over to her daughter and yanked the scarf down.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" she gasped. "How old are you!? You're as bad as your students!" Angela reprimanded her daughter.

Jane smacked her mother's hand away and readjusted her scarf. "Geez, keep it down, Ma! Blame Maura, not me!"

At that, Angela burst out laughing. "She sure got you, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Jane grumbled. Her feet were suddenly very interesting.

Angela patted her daughter's cheek. "You're lucky to have her, Janie."

The older Rizzoli woman laughed at her hapless daughter and returned to her seat.

As if on cue, the phone rang and saved Jane from any further embarrassment.

R & I R & I R & I

Stomping into the doctor's room, Jane called out, "Maura! You're in big…oh! Sorry!" Jane stopped mid-sentence.

Maura looked up from the small group of students she was tutoring part of her lunch break.

"Hello, Ms. Rizzoli. What seems to be the matter?" Maura smirked at the flustered brunette.

Jane stumbled over her words as she backed out of the room, "Uh, nothing. I can come back later."

Maura turned to her giggling students, "Excuse me a minute."

The doctor walked into the hallway to find a rather grumpy brunette.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Maura ran her hand down Jane's arm to grab ahold of her hand. To Jane's surprise, Maura intertwined her fingers with her own.

Pointing a finger at the offending scarf, Jane said, "This is what's wrong, Maura!"

Maura couldn't help but let a girlish giggle escape her lips.

"C'mon, Maura. This isn't funny!" Jane whined and stomped her foot for good measure.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," Maura stepped a little closer, so only Jane could hear. "But, really I'm not _that_ sorry." Maura's twinkling eyes caught Jane's.

Jane let out an exasperated sigh, "Can you help me out here?"

Tugging at their already intertwined fingers, Maura pulled them back into her classroom.

The gaggle of giggling girls were busy talking amongst themselves, so they hadn't even noticed the two women re-enter the classroom.

The doctor grabbed her purse before addressing the students. "Girls, I'll be back in less than ten minutes."

"Ok, Dr. Isles." The teenagers all exchanged knowing looks.

"Thank you, girls. I'll be back shortly."

With that, Maura tugged Jane back into the hall and towards the faculty bathroom.

R & I R & I R & I

"Jane sit still." The doctor was struggling to maintain her patience with her wriggling girlfriend. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes," Jane pouted and untied her scarf.

Maura cringed a little.

 _Wow, I really did do a job on her. It looks even worse today than yesterday._

The doctor rifled through her purse until she found what she was looking for. "Ah, here it is."

Maura pulled out a bottle of concealer and powder.

Jane looked skeptically at the doctor, "Maura, your skin tone is way lighter than mine. How's this going to work?"

"Well, I keep a backup of makeup for you."

"Wait, you keep makeup for me with you?" Jane knew her girlfriend was a tad eccentric but this was a new one.

Maura acted like this was the most normal thing in the world, "I like to be prepared for anything. Look at it this way. With me around, you'll always look stunning." Maura winked at the brunette.

"You're getting good at this whole sarcasm thing." Jane wasn't sure if she should be impressed or a little wary.

"Really? Thank you, Jane!" Maura raised herself on her tiptoes to give the brunette a quick kiss.

"You're welcome, Maura. Now can you fix this?" Jane pointed at the marks on her throat.

"Of course, hop up on the counter," Maura instructed and moved between the brunette's legs.

After a few minutes, Maura had nearly covered all the marks when the door swung open.

The universe decided to be an asshole that day.

Kellie Thomas had just entered the bathroom. Maura tried to step in Kellie's line of sight so she couldn't see the marks on Jane's neck, but she wasn't quick enough. The ignoble woman shot a nasty look their way before disappearing into a bathroom stall. The couple continued to work on Jane's marks regardless of Kellie's appearance.

When the toilet flushed, Kellie reemerged from the stall and threw one last glare at the couple before leaving the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, Jane hopped off the counter and turned to Maura.

"Can you believe that?"

"I know! She didn't wash her hands!" Maura looked repulsed.

"Really, Maur'?"

Maura looked confused, "What?"

Jane couldn't help but shake her head and laugh.

R & I R & I R& I

"Hey, Maura. Here's the stuff that was in your box." Jane handed the doctor a stack of papers.

"Oh, thank you, Jane. You saved me a trip." Maura kissed Jane on the cheek.

A small smile formed on the brunette's lips. "Don't mention it."

The two women thumbed through the stack of papers until Maura stopped at a gaudy green flyer.

Maura shook out the paper and peered closely at the jumble of pictures and words on the page.

"This looks like a list of holiday festivities, Jane." Maura looked at the brunette waiting for a further explanation."

"Yep, since midterms are on Thursday and Friday this year, the school's devoting Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday for review and holiday activities.

Jane pointed to the words in big bold print, "Holiday Hoops Hoopla." That's pretty good alliteration there." Jane said with only a mild hint of sarcasm. "That one's my favorite. It's the faculty-student basketball tournament. We always raise a crapload of money for Angel Tree with that."

"What's the Angel Tree? I've never heard of it."

"It's for people in need during the holiday season. People anonymously list things they would like to get for Christmas like clothes, shoes, and toys. If possible, we buy them a little extra gift that's on their wish list. It's everyone's favorite fundraiser. A lot of the angels on the tree are our own students and their families."

"Oh, that's something that I'd really like to help with. Let me know when it starts, Jane."

Jane knew what was on Maura's mind. She had a feeling that the angels on the tree this year would be getting what they wanted and then some from her generous girlfriend.

 _That's another reason I love you, Maura._

Maura pointed to another event.

"Ugly Christmas sweater contest? Did I read that right?"

Jane laughed at the disgusted look on Maura's face.

"Yep. You did. We wear them at the Faculty Christmas Party. Don't worry. I've got the hook up for that one. Frost wins every year," Jane chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Jane." Maura still looked skeptical.

Both women glanced at the clock, it read 3:40.

"Gross, I've got to go get ready for practice. See you afterwards?"

"Of course." Maura leaned over and gave the brunette a quick peck.

"Ok, I love you. I'll see you afterwards." Jane flashed the blonde a bright smile before dashing out the door.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane managed to make it through practice without anyone commenting on her neck, so she had to give Maura props for a makeup job done well.

Making good on a promise she made weeks ago, Jane and Maura were in the gym alone after the practice was over.

"Ok, Maura. Here are the basics of playing basketball. Take this ball," Jane held up a worn basketball, "and put it into that hoop." Jane casually tossed the ball over her shoulder and was rewarded with the soft swish as the ball made it through the hoop.

 _I'm a badass._

"Here, catch!" Jane gently tossed the ball to the doctor who caught it without fumbling too much.

Maura tried bouncing the ball a few times without much success. After the third bounce, the ball would roll out of reach, and Maura would have to chase after it. Jane giggled a little before she had mercy on the honey blonde.

"Umm, let's not focus on dribbling the ball today. Instead, let's try shooting."

Maura (being Maura) made sure to research the mechanics behind shooting a basketball. Jane groaned as she watched Maura line up her shot.

"Really? The granny shot?

"I would have you know that this technique has a higher accuracy rate than the traditional overhand throw. For example, in the 1961-1962 NBA season, Wilt Chamberlain made 61.3% of his free-throws using this technique. Whereas all other seasons he converted only 51.1% of his foul shots in his entire career. The numbers don't lie, Jane."

"But Maura, it looks so silly!" Jane whined.

"That's what he said, and that's why he quit doing it, but honestly one could argue that it would have been better for his career is he hadn't."

Maura paused before an idea struck her. "Want to make a wager?

Jane eyed the doctor suspiciously, "What do you have in mind?"

"If I make more shots than you using the granny technique, you have to use it in the faculty-student basketball tournament."

Jane considered it for a moment before agreeing. She was positive that Maura had no chance of making more shots than she could.

"Ok, if I win, then you have to wear flats to work for two weeks. Consecutively. "

Maura didn't expect that kind of wager from the brunette, so she fought back. "One week!"

"Eight days!" Jane threw back.

"Deal!" Maura held her hand out to seal the agreement.

After shaking the doctor's hand, Jane became all business. "Alright, Doctor. How are we going about this?

"How about each of us take a total of twenty shots each and alternate with each shot?" Maura stated.

"You first then." Jane smirked. Easiest bet she would ever win.

R & I R & I R & I

"Oh, Jane. I just _love_ wearing heels." Maura twisted her foot towards to the brunette to give her a good look at her new Jimmy Choos.

"Real cute, Maura."

Frost couldn't resist. "Those are very lovely, Doctor." The gregarious man then turned to his friend, "I'm so looking forward to the faculty-student basketball tournament. Aren't you, Jane?"

He heard about the lost bet and couldn't wait to see it in action (especially since part of the tournament includes a free throw shoot out).

"I hate you." Jane grumbled.

Frost just laughed and walked away.

R & I R & I R& I

Following the tournament Jane, Maura, and some of the other teachers who played in the tournament went out for drinks.

"So, Jane. How long do you think it's going to take before they stop calling you Granny Jane?" a gleeful Frost asked.

The brunette groaned and rolled her eyes. "Hopefully, just until the end of the week. Maybe Christmas break will make them forget." Jane wasn't so sure that would be the case.

"Don't be too grumpy, Jane." Maura patted the brunette's arm. "You did set a new school record."

Jane took a large gulp of her beer. "You're right. At least, I get bragging rights for that," the brunette grumbled.

Maura reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope and slid it over to the brunette.

"What's this?" Jane eyed the doctor suspiciously.

Maura smiled softly, "Open it."

Jane cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out four tickets.

"You got tickets for game seven of the NBA finals?!" Jane was floored.

Maura took a sip of her beer (another example of Jane's influence on the doctor) and responded, "You were such a good (albeit grumpy) sport about our little bet, I thought you deserved a reward."

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura and pulled her close. "I love you."

Frost winked at Maura and asked Jane again, "How long do you think it'll take until everyone stops calling you Granny Jane?"

"However long they want." Jane kissed Maura and toasted her friends.

R & I R & I R & I

Even though she was dressed in a sweater that featured two reindeer doing the tango, Maura was having a blast at the Christmas party.

Barry Frost had taken it upon himself to buy a sprig of mistletoe to wreak havoc on the Christmas party. He did everyone a favor and avoided sticking anyone under the mistletoe with Kellie Thomas and Mr. Pike. Why ruin everyone's holiday fun?

Jane and Maura were busy chatting with some teachers from the math department when Jane felt a presence behind her.

"Pucker up, snookums." Frost made lots of wet kissing sounds at the brunette.

"Frost, if you want to have children someday, I suggest you back away."

Frost lowered the mistletoe and pouted, "Jane, you're no fun." The beautiful doctor standing next to Jane caught his attention.

"Hello, Doctor. Fancy kissing me under the mistletoe?" Frost waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Of course," Maura stepped over and chastely kissed Frost on the cheek.

Grinning brightly, Frost thanked the doctor. "What about now, Jane?"

Frost dangled the mistletoe over the two women's heads. Maura caught everyone (especially Jane) off guard when she dip kissed Jane like the stars in old Hollywood films used to.

WOOOOoOOOoooOO!

When Maura and Jane stood up straight again, Jane was redder than Rudolph's nose.

Amidst all the laughter and applause, the brunette gave the crowd of her coworkers a little wave before she pulled Maura over to the punch bowl. Still blushing furiously, Jane remarked, "I'm impressed, Maura. I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did anyone else!" Maura laughed airily.

After getting themselves some punch, the couple sat down at one of the tables set up at the party.

"Maura, I know we haven't really talked about this much but would you like to spend Christmas with my family and me?"

The doctor has mentioned earlier in the week that her mother and father wouldn't be home in time to celebrate Christmas with the honey blonde. In fact, her father wouldn't be able to make it all.

"Really?" Maura's eyes lit up like they had when Jane invited her for Thanksgiving.

Jane smirked, "No, I was just kidding."

That earned Jane a smack on the arm.

"Ow!" The brunette rubbed her arm. "I think you enjoy that a little too much," Jane grumbled.

"I think you'd enjoy it if I did the smacking in other places, Jane."

The brunette blushed and looked around to make sure no one heard Maura.

"You're awful. You know that?" Jane put her hands on her hips.

Maura smugly retorted, "Funny, no one has _ever_ said that to me before." The doctor gave the brunette a saucy wink.

All Jane could do was shake her head.

R & I R & I R & I

Maura's first Christmas with the Rizzolis was the best one she could ever remember having. Everyone gathered in Angela's house to partake in a delicious feast. Laughter and smiles filled the day and everyone present was content.

One of Maura's favorite presents that year came from Jane. The doctor became the proud owner of a Boston East Bulldogs hooded sweatshirt.

"Here you go, Maura. Now you can look like the rest of us," Jane smiled. The brunette didn't expect the tears the gift elicited from her girlfriend, so she pulled Maura close. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sniffling Maura looked up at the brunette, "Until I met you, I have never felt like I belonged to a group. Thank you."

Jane gently kissed the top of the blonde's head. "Well, you're stuck with us now."

Maura's smile had never been brighter.

R & I R & I R& I

Really, Maura, I think it is wonderful career that you have chosen, but wouldn't you be better suited for teaching at an university or private school? As intelligent and talented as you are, don't you think you're wasting your abilities in public education. Your father could easily use his contacts to procure you a teaching position at BCU.

A few days after Christmas, Constance Isles had arrived in Boston. The two women were currently having lunch at their favorite French bistro.

"Mother, I don't understand you. For years, you have donated thousands of dollars to fine arts programs in public schools. What has happened to make you think that the public education is suddenly beneath us?"

"It isn't, my dear, but when Daniel called me earlier this week, he told me about the type of people and students you work with," Maura cut Constance off before she could even finish her sentence.

"Excuse me," Maura's eyes narrowed to slits. "Did you just say Daniel?" The doctor's felt her blood begin to boil.

"Yes, of course," the artist said unaware of the recent drama.

Constance took a sip of water.

"He contacted me a couple of weeks ago asking how you were and what you were doing now."

Constance shifted in her seat to cross her legs. "Daniel was always such a good man, and you made such a terrible mistake to leave him. I had no qualms in telling him what you were up to."

The older woman smiled at her daughter, "Did he contact you? It would be such a wonderful chance for you to remedy the mistake you made."

One could describe Maura's mood as pissed, but livid was more appropriate.

"You told him where I was?" Maura clenched her napkin in her hands.

"Of course, darling. I just said," Again, Maura interrupted her mother.

"What did he tell you, Mother?" Maura always maintained her temper with her mother, but her self control was at its limits.

With a healthy dose of disdain, Constance answered her agitated daughter's question.

"He told me that he visited your school to see where you work. According to him, the sort of people you work with in public education are the most deplorable professionals he had ever met and the children the rudest. He told me about one woman in particular. Her name is Jane Rizzoli, I believe."

The asshole struck again.

"Mother, Daniel was incredibly dishonest about what he told you."

"How so, darling?"

"Daniel never came to my work nor did he ever meet anyone except for Jane; he only dislikes her because she and I are involved."

Constance's eyebrows shot up, "You're involved with that woman?"

As an artist, Constance had met all sorts of people in her lifetime. Same sex relationships did not matter to her whatsoever, but being involved with someone other than Daniel was unacceptable.

"Yes, Mother. I've never been this happy before. In fact, I love her."

"Love her, Maura? Honestly, how long have you known her?" Constance mentally calculated. "It couldn't be more than four months." The artist said incredulously.

"I cannot explain it, Mother, but I do." The look on the doctor's face screamed sincerity.

Maura continued, "Jane has played a major role in my happiness. She values me and truly loves me in return. Although I am proud of the work I did as a medical examiner, teaching has given me an unquantifiable amount of happiness and purpose. I don't regret my decision for a single minute. Some days may be more challenging than others, but it's worth it, Mother. Jane has helped me see that. "

Constance was blown away by Maura's passionate declaration. "Well, darling, are you sure this isn't a result of loneliness? You never really dated anyone since Daniel."

 _Just because I was single doesn't mean I was lonely!_

"Mother, I didn't date anyone because I hadn't met anyone worth committing to until Jane!" Maura's voice had raised a little in volume, but she caught herself before she continuing to speak.

"Besides, Mother, your precious Daniel isn't as upstanding as you may think."

"Whatever do you mean, darling?"

"First of all, he tried to force himself on me; second of all, he tried to punch Jane when she came to help me."

Constance wasn't sure she had heard correctly. "Did you say that he tried forcing himself on you and tried to strike Jane?"

"I did, Mother." The memory still infuriated the good doctor.

"I see," Constance took another sip from her water. The older woman was already calculating ways to punish the deplorable man whom only moments before she believed was a saint. "I will take care of it."

Maura wasn't sure what Constance meant by this, but she decided that she rather not know.

"I would like to meet this Jane woman and form my own opinion about her."

A little wary of her mother's change of heart Maura agreed, "Of course, Mother. We are out for winter break, so our schedules are free. Please let me know a time that is convenient for you."

Maura was still hurt that Constance hadn't come to town in time for Christmas, but she wasn't going to take this opportunity to spend more time with her mother for granted.

The two stood up from their table.

"Sounds wonderful, darling. I will be in touch."


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the favs, reviews, etc! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

The opening and shutting of Jane's apartment door signaled that Maura had arrived. Jane's socked feet rested on the coffee table while she reviewed tapes of games played before the break. When the doctor approached the couch, Jane pressed pause and patted the seat next to her in invitation. Maura sat and gave the brunette a hello kiss before she removed her heels and settled back in her seat.

"How was lunch?" Jane tried judging Maura's expression to see if it went well.

Maura placed her stocking feet on the coffee table successfully avoiding the empty bowls of popcorn and half-finished bottles of Dr. Pepper.

"It went well." Maura considered her next words. "I spoke to Mother about Daniel."

"Yeah…?" Jane questioned the blonde and hoped that she wouldn't have to drag this out of her girlfriend.

"And well, how would you put it? She was pissed. At least in her own way she was."

Maura bit her bottom lip before continuing, "She would like to meet you."

"Oh." Jane was a little surprised by this.

Maura took Jane's hand and traced patterns on her palm with her finger.

"I'd like you to meet her because she is my mother, but then again I don't. She can be so judgmental and at times rude, and I don't want her to possibly treat you that way."

Jane pulled her hand away from Maura and tucked a stray lock behind the blonde's ear.

"Maura, people are rude to me all the time. We're teachers, remember?"

"You have a point," Maura said and reached over to grab her phone from where she placed it on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Jane stretched her neck over to look at Maura's screen. On it, she saw Maura's calendar pulled up.

"I told her that you and I are pretty much free," Maura started to say before interrupting.

Jane had a slightly perturbed look on her face, "Maura, we have the basketball championship on the 29th, 30th, and 31st."

There it was. Plain as day. The basketball tournament. No wonder Jane was watching all the tapes of the games. She was getting ready for the tournament. Most importantly, Boston East was hosting it this year, so she'd be tied up all those days running the event. How could she forget?

"Jane, I'm sorry. I don't know how I could forget." Maura said with downcast eyes.

The doctor looked so pitiful. "Maura, you've been so nervous about your mother visiting that I'm not surprised it slipped your mind. Maybe you could invite her to one of the days. This would give you the chance to show her where you work. It might be good for her to see what teaching really means to you. After all, I think the kids love you more than me now." Jane added a wink.

A bright smile spread across Maura's face; Jane knew she was successful in cheering up the blonde.

"The big question is whether I can convince her to come or not." Maura admitted truthfully.

"I'm sure you will. You can come early on one of the days, so we can give her a tour of the school. Afterwards, the two of you could go get brunch or something."

"That's a fantastic idea." Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck. "I love you. Thank you for being so understanding.

"No problem, Maur'. Now, if you want to make it up to me. Help me review these tapes."

"Happily." Maura grabbed a notepad from the coffee table, and together the two women prepared for the tournament.

R & I R & I R& I

"Mother, I cannot thank you enough for coming to school with me," Maura was genuinely surprised by how easily Constance acquiesced to Maura's suggestion of touring her school.

"Darling, I prefer to make my own judgments over the ones Daniel so dishonestly fed me. I was wrong to believe him when the two of you ended their relationship." Constance said as she adjusted the scarf around her neck as the two women entered the building.

Maura couldn't believe her ears. Did Constance actually admit that she was at fault? Maura felt like she was in the Twilight Zone.

Constance's behavior today was very atypical. A prime example was this morning when Maura had volunteered to pick Constance up from her hotel. Rather than hire a driver, the older woman accepted Maura's offer.

"Jane said that she would meet us in the lobby. She volunteered to be your tour guide because she knows the building far better than I do. Besides, she has a master key because she is a coach. Ah, there she is." Maura pointed to her girlfriend who was busy talking to whom Maura assumed was another coach.

The brunette went all out that day. Generally, coaches dress up for games, but Maura could tell that Jane had pulled out the big guns for today. Jane was dressed in her nicest black tailored suit. She wore a cerulean blue button down under her blazer, and she completed the outfit with black kitten heels. This only added to her already imposing 5'9 frame.

Jane saw the two women approaching and politely ended her conversation with the other coach.

"You must be Mrs. Isles," Jane extended her hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you." The brunette flashed her brightest smile.

"Please call me Constance." The older woman said warmly.

"Of course." Jane turned to the doctor and couldn't help the roughest of her voice when she addressed the blonde. "Hey Maura." Jane's eyes twinkled.

Remembering who was with them, Jane returned her attention to the older woman. "Constance thank you for being so flexible as to come out here today."

"I understand that you had prior commitments. I'm happy we worked this out before I have to return to Paris."

Jane saw Maura's face fall. Obviously, this was news to the doctor.

"Well, let's start our tour then." Jane tried to distract Maura from the bad news.

Numerous trophy cases lined the walls of the lobby. In addition to sports, other clubs and organizations' achievements were displayed. Constance walked over to the cases and peered closely at their contents.

For the first time since she arrived at Boston East, Maura took the time to actually look at the trophies and plaques held inside. One plaque simultaneously caught Maura and Constance's interest. It read, "Jane Rizzoli, Best All Around Athlete, 1997." Then another trophy next to it read, "Jane Rizzoli 400m State Champion." There were several similar trophies surrounding that one. They weren't all related to Jane's athletic abilities. Her other achievements included awards for Academic All American. Maura was incredibly impressed, and she planned on showing the brunette how impressed she was later.

"Jane is that you?" Maura couldn't hide the smile in her voice.

"Hmm, what? Jane's attention had been elsewhere."

"Is that you in the display case?" Maura pointed at a very young looking Jane Rizzoli.

The brunette peered closely into the case.

 _Damn it. I thought I had taken those out.. Ma must have snuck them back in one day._

"It appears so." Jane scratched the back of her neck slightly embarrassed by the scrutiny her high school self was under.

Maura beamed at her girlfriend, "Jane, I knew you played sports in high school, but I didn't know you're were that good."

"Yeah. That's how I managed to pay for college. I went to BCU on a full ride for basketball."

Jane hated telling people this. She never wanted to sound conceited.

"Well, Maura, it seems as though you are dating an extremely gifted athlete. I'm impressed." Constance remarked.

The brunette's cheeks burned bright red.

Clearing her throat to get Maura's attention, Jane addressed the blonde. "Maura, what would you like to show your mother first?

"I'm not sure. Mother, what would you like to see?" Maura deferred to her mother.

The older woman replied, "I'd like to see the places you frequent most Maura. Your classroom for instance."

"Of course, Mother. This way." Jane took Maura's cue and directed the two women down the hall towards the doctor's room.

Constance had never been inside a public school before, so she didn't really know what to expect.

Portraits of graduating senior classes since the school was built lined the halls. Flyers of events that had long since occurred hung from the corkboards. Student lockers looked as though they had recently been repainted but still showed their age. A few of the ceiling tiles had water spots, but for the most part the school was in decent shape. There were several parts of the building that needed updating, but overall it was a nice facility. As they walked towards the Science hallway, Jane regaled Constance with facts about the school. Jane told an impressive account of the founding and building of the school along with how Boston East adopted the bulldog as its mascot.

Jane only stopped talking when they reached Maura's classroom.

Jane removed her keys from her pocket to unlock the door. "Don't worry about your keys, Maur'. I've got it."

Maura walked into the middle of her classroom. "Mother, this is my room. What do you think?

Constance walked around the room observing the posters on the wall and the school equipment. She stopped at Maura's desk and was surprised by its appearance. The surface was neat but littered with all sorts of knick knacks that represented Boston East. A picture of Jane and Maura in front of the Washington Monument was front and center on her desk. Students from the Washington trip had twin copies of this picture framed as a thank you to the two women for chaperoning the trip. Constance had never seen Maura with a brighter smile than in that picture.

"It's lovely, darling. It seems as though you have created a very comfortable learning environment for your students. Well done."

"Jane you had mentioned that you attended BCU. What did you study while you were there?"

"In anticipation of a career as a detective, I double majored in Criminology and Psychology with a minor in Political Science."

 _I might as well give her the Cliffnotes version now to avoid more questions later._

"I served in law enforcement for several years. Eventually, I realized that being a cop wasn't what I wanted any more, so I changed careers and became a teacher. I know I made the right decision."

"Mother, Jane's Criminology class is one of the most popular classes in school. So many students want to take it that Guidance had to create three sections this year alone."

Constance was incredibly impressed, and her expression said as much.

Jane glanced at her watch, "We have a little bit more time before I have to leave for the tournament. Is there anywhere else you would like to go, Constance?" Jane didn't really expect Constance to want to see anything else, but she knew it would be polite to ask.

"Yes, I would like to see your art and music department." Jane and Maura shouldn't have been shocked since Constance was an artist, but the fact that she wanted to see more of the school that didn't pertain to Maura did surprise them.

"Um, of course." Jane was so relieved that Constance didn't want to see her room. It was a mess.

Thankfully for Jane, the Fine Arts department was close to the gym. She was afraid that she was cutting it close on time.

As Jane unlocked the door to the chorus room, her eyes naturally fell on the piano in the corner. A sad smile that didn't escape the notice of the older woman formed on the brunette's face.

"Did you enjoy the arts growing up?" Constance glanced at the piano, so Jane knew what she was referring to.

Jane slid her hands in her pockets to keep them from fidgeting. Maura bit her lip; she knew this was a sensitive subject for the brunette.

"Yes, I did. I played the piano for many years."

"You said, played. I take it you don't play anymore. May I be so forward as to ask why? You have the hands of a pianist, so don't even try and say it's because you don't have the time." Constance lightly laughed.

"Several years ago, my right wrist was injured. Many of the nerves and tendons were affected, and it makes it difficult to play."

"You said difficult not impossible, correct?" Constance probed.

"Mother, I really think that's…" Maura began, but Jane interrupted her, "Maur'."

"Of course, I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds," Constance quickly amended.

"Don't worry about it," Jane politely brushed it off.

The clock on the wall told Jane that she had ten minutes left before she had to be in the gym.

"Would you still like to see the art room?" Jane redirected the conversation.

Constance smiled and readjusted her purse on her arm. "Of course, if we have the time."

Jane unlocked the art room door to let the three women inside.

The couple let Constance peruse the room on her own, it wasn't long before they heard Constance's indignant voice from across the room.

"This is unacceptable!"

The lack of amenities and quality supplies in the art department shocked and angered Constance.

"These paint brushes should have been thrown away years ago! Does this classroom even have a kiln?" Constance was on a tear and nothing was going to stop her.

"How is the instructor supposed to teach her students if she doesn't have either enough or a variety of materials?"

The older woman rounded on the couple. "Maura, please give me the name of your principal and art teacher. I will take care of this immediately."

With that said, Constance left the room. Jane and Maura weren't quite sure what had just happened.

The couple quickly followed the artist out of the room.

"Mother, what is the matter?" Maura said cautiously to the older woman.

"Maura, I would like to make a sizeable donation to this school's fine arts department. It is in obvious need of funding."

"That's very generous of you," Maura couldn't help the smile that spread from ear to ear.

Jane glanced at her watch, she needed to be in the locker room with the girls now. The game was ready to start in thirty minutes.

"Well, Constance. It was a pleasure to meet you, but I'm afraid I must go. Our girls are playing the first game today, so I need to get down there. You're welcome to come see the game if you like." Jane invited Constance to be polite. She didn't actually think she'd accept.

"Jane, that is a lovely idea. Let's go, Maura." Constance chirped.

Maura and Jane's mouths dropped open. Who was this woman, and what had she done with Constance Isles?

"Su-sure, Mother. This way." Maura led them in the direction of the gym.

R & I R & I R & I

All three women went to the locker room. Constance feared she was encroaching on the team's space; Maura explained that if the girls found out that she had come to a game and hadn't come to wish them luck, they'd be upset. This made Constance smile.

"Dr. Isles! Hey! Hey, guys! Dr. Isles is here! You come to wish us luck? Hey, who's with you?" A cacophony of teenage excitement surrounded Maura as soon as she entered the room.

Several of the girls ran over to give Maura a hug.

Maura grinned brightly at the team, "Hello girls! Yes, and I brought my mother." Maura turned her attention towards the older woman. "This is my mother, Constance Isles."

"Your mom? Guys, Dr. Isles brought her mom to cheer us on! That's so cool!" So many girls were talking that Maura couldn't be sure who was addressing her.

Although she felt completely out of her element, Constance greeted the happy teenagers. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." The teenagers all smiled back at her.

"I've never watched a basketball game before, so I'm glad yours will be my first."

"You've never seen a game? Ever? Guys, we've got to kick butt today. This is Mrs. Isles's first game!" Again, there was no distinguishing which girl was talking.

One of the girls closest to Constance assured the older woman. "Don't worry. It's going to be a good game. We're playing our biggest rival. We'll win this one for you."

Jane grinned as the scene unfolded. She loved watching her team get excited over seeing Maura. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at how shocked Constance looked.

"Alright, we'll be up in the stands. Good luck, girls!" Maura and Constance turned to leave the locker room.

When Jane and Maura noticed that they no longer had the girls' attention, Maura leaned over to give Jane a quick peck on the cheek. "Go get 'em, Tiger," she winked and walked away from a smirking Jane Rizzoli.

R & I R & I R & I

As the women precariously climbed the bleachers, Maura tried to find a comfortable spot with a good vantage point.

If someone told Maura that her mother would be watching a high school basketball tournament with her that day, she would have laughed in his face. Today, was a strange day indeed.

"Mother, thank you for staying to watch the game. You made the team very happy."

Constance placed her purse down on the spot next to her. "It is no problem, Maura. I'm enjoying myself immensely."

"Well, I just want you to know that I appreciate you doing this today." Maura smiled softly.

"I know you are, darling, and I'm glad that we are."

For the next few minutes, Maura explained the basic rules of basketball to her mother.

"Jane is quite the coach, Mother. She led the team to the State Championship the past two years in a row. The kids all look up to her."

"It appears that they look up to you as well, dear," Constance remarked.

Maura blushed. She knew she was a favorite at Boston East, but she would never admit it. Jane usually did that for her.

"Well, I love working with them, Mother. People often assume that working with teenagers is a chore and that they're all awful. It's not true. At this point in their lives, they're becoming individuals. They're learning who they are and what they want in life. I'm happy that I get to play a part in helping them grow and develop into the adults they one day will be."

"Maura, I don't know what to say. I never expected this type of career for you, but I can see that you are flourishing. I am so sorry for thinking that this was all beneath you."

The doctor sniffled. "Thank you, Mother. That means a lot."

Constance continued, "Also, I'm sorry that I believed what Daniel had said about Jane. She is quite the woman." In a conspiratorial voice, Constance smirked, "Perhaps in more ways than one? No wonder Daniel was jealous. If I were gay and a younger woman, I'd definitely want to know her in the Biblical sense."

"Mother!" Maura nearly fell out of her seat.

"What? She's quite the specimen. I would love to get her in my studio."

Maura covered her ears. "I cannot hear you. La la la la."

Constance threw head back laughing. She had never seen her daughter so smitten.

"Alright, I'm through. Let's watch your girlfriend work." Constance showed her daughter mercy and turned her attention towards the game.

R & I R & I R & I

"Good game, Jane!" Maura ran over to hug her girlfriend.

"Yes, that was a wonderful display of athletic skill. Thank you for suggesting that we stay."

Constance congratulated the brunette for the win.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. The girls really appreciated that you came."

"Please send them my regards. Now would you mind if I spoke with you in private? Excuse us Maura." Constance gave Maura an apologetic smile.

Constance walked the two of them away from Maura.

"Jane, I mean no offense by this, but it appears as though the facilities are in need of updating."

The brunette knew that the school was sorely in need of a new gym floor and bleachers. Also, the locker rooms were looking pretty rough.

"You're right. Our booster clubs have been working hard to raise money for a new gym floor." Jane admitted.

"I have already planned to donate money to the fine arts department, but I would like to help with other parts of the building."

Constance could tell that Jane wasn't expecting this, so she continued, "This school is obviously a source of happiness for my daughter, and I only want that happiness to grow. Jane, please tell me what you think the school needs done, and I will foot the bill."

Jane didn't know what to think. "Well, um, I guess...um,"

Constance interrupted the flabbergasted teacher, "Tell you what. You think about it tonight and call me. I have to leave Boston tomorrow, so,"

This time it was Jane who interrupted, "You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Of course, I have business in Paris that I need to attend to." Constance didn't see the issue with her departure.

Jane frowned. "Maura was under the impression that you would be in town for at least a few more days."

"Oh, she'll understand." Constance waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"No." Jane crossed her arms across her chest and drew herself up to her full height. "No, she'll say that she understands, but she doesn't. She has never understood why you believe your career is more important that she is."

Constance wasn't sure what to say. "She knows that I love her. Maura's never mentioned any of this." The older woman was getting defensive.

"You know as well as I do that Maura always puts others before herself. I'm not trying to argue or accuse; I just want you to understand that Maura craves a relationship with you. She wants to spend time with you. A couple of times a year for holidays or when it's convenient for you doesn't cut it, Constance. She loves you."

Jane's remarks deeply cut Constance.

"I love Maura. I know we haven't been together long, but I'm in love with her, and that means her happiness is my priority. I don't let people hurt Maura, so please make her happiness your priority, too." Jane's chocolate eyes flashed threateningly.

"I don't know what to say," Constance admitted. "What can I do to correct this?"

"Spend time with her. Call her. That's all she wants."

A thought occurred to the brunette. "Listen, our spring break is the last week of March. Why don't you come into town and spend several days with her? That would be a great start."

Constance gently laid her hand on Jane's arm. "Thank you, Jane. Thank you for loving her and standing up for her. I see that I was wrong."

The older woman stepped even closer to Jane, so only the brunette could hear her, "Also, thank you for protecting her from Daniel. Trust me when I say that he will pay for his mistake."

A look passed between the two women.

Maura approached the two women. "Is everything ok?"

"Of course it is. Why don't we return to the hotel? I need to pack for my flight tomorrow."

Maura looked crushed. "You're leaving tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid so, darling." Constance glanced at Jane.

Jane was right.

"I wanted to know if it would be alright for me to come stay with you the last week of March."

Maura looked puzzled, "Do you have a show nearby?"

"No, darling." Constance smiled warmly at her daughter before taking Maura's hand in her own.

"I'd like to spend some time with you."

"Really?!" Maura's face registered surprise and joy.

Maura's reaction made Constance's heart ache. Jane was right. How could she have ignored her daughter for so long.

"Yes, really." Constance squeezed her daughter's hand.

Constance turned back to Jane. "Jane it was truly a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for today. I can see why Maura loves you so much."

Jane blushed and smiled at Maura. "I'll call you when the last game is over." Jane stepped over and kissed Maura on the cheek.

"Constance, you have a safe trip. I'll make sure to call you."

"Why would Jane call you, Mother?" Maura asked.

"Well, dear. Your school will be receiving a generous donation from an anonymous donor in the very near future."

Maura smirked, "And who might this anonymous donor be?"

"The world may never know, darling."

Together the two women left the school with bright smiles on their faces.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews, pms, etc. It makes writing this so much fun and gives me tons of ideas. I'm sorry for any mistakes I make.

The rest of winter break flew by as the two women prepared for the upcoming semester; Jane's team had won the tournament and was already prepping for the State Championship that was scheduled for the first week of February. Jane argued that one could never be too ready.

New Year's Eve was fun for the two women as they celebrated with friends and family. Maura being Maura insisted on observing a New Year's Day tradition of eating blackeyed peas that she learned from Southern friends she met in medical school. Obviously, Maura wasn't a superstitious person, but she did enjoy history.

"Jane, it's believed to be a tradition that has its origins in the Antebellum South. It is believed that when Union soldiers raided Southern homes, they pillaged everything except blackeyed peas. The soldiers thought that the peas were only fit for animal consumption. As a result, Southerners believed that they were lucky because it saved them from starvation. In observance of this belief, Southerners eat blackeyed peas on New Year's Day to ensure prosperity in the new year.

"Whatever you say, Maura," Jane smirked as she ate a spoonful of peas. To be honest, they weren't that bad since Maura indulged in adding as much bacon to the dish as Jane wanted. The brunette could get used to this tradition.

R & I R & I R & I

All the teachers were happily munching on the breakfast PTSA provided for their first day back from break.

As usual, Mr. Talbert was waxing on about the upcoming semester and what to expect. He reminded the faculty about upcoming observations and introduced the new intern. After thirty minutes of his endless droning, everyone was chomping at the bit to get out of there.

Jane followed Maura to her room; it wasn't too long ago that they had visited it with Constance.

This reminded Jane to talk about Constance's donations with the doctor.

"So, apparently your mother is wanting to donate 250,000 dollars to the school. I don't mean to be nosey Maura, but how can she afford that?!" Jane always knew that discussing money with anyone even your own significant other can be a touchy subject at times, but she just had to know.

"Honestly, Jane, our family comes from very old money since we were one of the founding families of the city. Apart from that, Mother is an accomplished artist whose works cost upwards to 50,000 dollars a piece."

"Wow. I had no idea." Jane ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, when Mother finds a cause she believes in, she jumps in with both feet."

Then quietly she added, "When I was younger and learned that I was adopted, I thought that was the reason Father and Mother took me in."

The two women had briefly discussed Maura's adoption before, but Maura never went into much detail about it.

Jane reached out and cupped Maura's face in her hand. "You know that's not why they adopted you. They love you."

Maura smiled, "I know that now, but as a child I didn't."

Jane pulled Maura into her arms. "I love you, Jane. Thank you for always making me feel special."

"That's my job," Jane pulled back to look Maura in the eyes before she kissed the doctor.

Usually, tender moments end with a hug and a kiss and that's it but not today. Maura deepened the kiss and pulled Jane's body as close to hers as possible.

This caught Jane by surprise, but she let the doctor set her own pace. They nearly reached the point of no return when Jane pulled away.

"Maura, we're at work. We need to cool it." The brunette was trying to catch her breath.

The doctor stepped back into Jane's personal space before she whispered in her ear, "Jane, there are no students in the building, the door is locked, and I'm wearing a skirt."

 _So much for my rule._

R & I R & I R & I

The two women emerged from Maura's room in time for the 10:00 meeting for new teachers and their mentors.

Maura's skirt was slightly wrinkled but not enough to be noticeable to anyone but herself. Luckily for Jane, Maura caught the lipstick smudge on the her neck before anyone saw them.

The two walked into the library only to find Kellie Thomas sitting there with the new intern. A look passed between Maura and Jane. The couple took the seats as far from the woman as possible, but they made sure to introduce themselves to the intern first.

Kellie's intern, Joshua Davis, didn't look much older than the students he'd be teaching. In an effort to look older, he had grown a beard that could have passed as a goatee at best. He had a stockier frame but was by no means overweight. With his dark brown hair and broad smile, one would consider him attractive. Jane smirked knowing that the teenage girls would fawn over him. The same thing happened to her, but thankfully, she was already in her mid-twenties when she started teaching. Granted, that didn't stop the boys from falling all over themselves to impress Maura, who was only thirty-three. Jane sighed. Teenagers. They're so predictable.

Another thought occurred to the brunette, he'd better be careful since he had Kellie as a mentor. She probably won't be the best influence on him. Jane decided to keep an eye out for the young man.

"Alright folks, let's get started because I know you all have lots to do in your classrooms today," Vince Korsak addressed the assembled group.

Jane and Maura smirked at one another.

For the next thirty minutes, Korsak described what the new teachers and their mentors could expect for the next semester. Jane was impressed with Korsak. He had even made a PowerPoint presentation for the meeting.

After the meeting, Jane approached Korsak.

"Korsak, why did you put the new intern with Kellie? She's terrible."

"I couldn't help it. There was no one else who'd take him in the English department. We didn't even know that we'd have a new intern this year. The school system just sprung it on us."

"Ugh, well I'll keep an eye on him regardless." Jane stated firmly.

"I knew you would," Korsak smiled at his favorite teacher.

By this point, everyone except Jane and Maura had left the library.

"Come on, Maura. We've got stuff to do."

Maura smirked at the brunette who blushed and whispered, "Not _that_ kind of stuff."

The doctor laughed airily, "I know, Jane. Let's do some work in our rooms and then go grab some lunch. Let's see if Barry and Frankie want to join us."

Jane pulled the door open for the blonde, "Good idea, Maur'."

R & I R & I R & I

The first day back was always exciting for students and teachers alike. Maura's students were especially excited to see her and couldn't wait to tell her about their vacations.

A trio of girls approached the doctor. "Dr. Isles, we went to the aquarium and saw the octopus exhibit that you talked about. It was amazing!"

"Yeah, it really _sucked_." One of them joked.

Maura laughed, "Nice pun, Maria."

"Thank you, Dr. Isles. I try to be punny when I can." All her friends groaned.

Smiling brightly, Maura ushered the girls into her classroom. "Let's go, girls."

R & I R & I R & I

After school, Maura surprised Jane by visiting her classroom. Usually, the brunette came to Maura's room in the afternoon.

"What's up, Maura?" Jane turned away from the board where she was writing the next day's objectives.

Maura sat in the desk closest to the brunette. "I just missed you."

Jane put the cap back on her marker before sitting in the desk next to the doctor.

"I missed you, too," Jane smiled warmly. "Returning to school after winter break is always hard. It's as if you get a taste of freedom, and then it gets ripped away."

"Jane you're being a little melodramatic," Maura chuckled.

"I speak the truth, woman." Jane took Maura's hand, "How was your first day back?"

Maura beamed as she replied, "Fantastic! The kids were so excited to be back. Oh! And some of the girls went to the aquarium to see the exhibit I told them about!"

"That's wonderful, Maur'. See. I told you they love you and that you're doing a great job." Jane squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

Jane's praise made Maura blush a bright red, "Thank you, Jane. I realize more and more every day that teaching is what I want to do for the rest of my career."

"Well, you're great at it, so you should." Jane got up and moved behind her desk. She pulled open one of the drawers and retrieved a small gift wrapped package.

"Here." Jane placed the gift in Maura's hand.

"What's this, Jane?" Maura had no idea what the occasion might be.

"Well, it's a present, Maura. It's one of those things that people sometimes give their significant others." Jane said with mild sarcasm.

Maura smacked Jane lightly on the shoulder. "Very funny, Jane."

Smirking, the brunette said, "Open it, Maur'."

Slowly, Maura pulled apart the somewhat neatly wrapped paper to reveal a simple box. Laying the paper aside, Maura opened the top of the box to reveal a large coffee mug. On it the words "World's Greatest Science Teacher" were written boldly around one side. The _i_ in the word science was made to look like a glass beaker. The opposite side displayed a drawing of a chemical compound."

"Oh my goodness, Jane! Thank you!" Maura laughed out loud and threw her arms around the brunette's neck. The doctor pulled back to look more closely at the mug. When she looked at the chemical compound again, she smiled brightly.

"This is the chemical compound for caffeine! That's so clever! Where did you find this?"

"I spent a lot of time on the internet, Maur'." Jane smirked, "You like it?"

Forgetting where they were, Maura kissed Jane deeply. "Like it? I love it!"

"Good. Mission accomplished. If it wasn't official before, it's official now. You are a legitimate teacher. This is the first of many mugs you will procure in your lifetime."

"Thank you, Jane." Maura cupped the brunette's face in her hand.

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura once more. "Don't mention it."

R & I R & I R & I

The shrill of a whistle reverberated off the gym's walls. "Girls, you're not communicating! Do it again!"

Maura could tell her girlfriend was growing increasingly agitated. The girls weren't focused and Jane knew why. All they could talk about was the new intern.

Several missed shots later, Jane had had enough. "Ok, enough! Everybody in."

The girls on the team had one collective thought.

 _Oh shit._

No one wanted to be on the receiving end of a chewing out by Jane Rizzoli.

"Girls! Your performance is unacceptable." Jane looked each of the girls in the eyes. "You need to remember that it is a privilege to play on this team. Many people including your parents and your coaches have sacrificed their time and energy to get you where you are. Whatever's going on outside of this gym, stays outside. If you cannot get your head in the game, then leave. I had to cut many talented girls this year, and I know they'd be more than happy to take your place. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Coach." The players all mumbled. They knew their coach was right.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Jane glared menacingly at the team.

"Yes, Coach!" All the girls shouted this time.

"Good. Now get back out there and do it right this time!" Jane blew her whistle and the girls resumed play. To their credit, they worked their hardest for the rest of practice.

After practice was over, Maura gathered her things from her spot on the bleachers and walked over to Jane. The doctor had made a habit of coming to practice to watch Jane. It gave her the chance to be near the brunette, and it forced her to grade papers.

"Jane, are you ok?" Maura said softly.

"Yeah, the girls pissed me off. We have the championships in a few weeks, and they're just goofing around." Jane dropped down on the bleacher seat closest to her. The blonde took her cue and sat down next to her.

"All the time I spend in practice watching the girls dick around makes me angry because I know I could be spending that time with you." Jane laced her fingers through Maura's.

"I know, Jane. It does make it hard for us to spend time together. It is completely logical to be upset if you feel like they're wasting your time." Maura shrugged, "And to be honest, it makes me upset, too, because I want that time with you."

Jane wrapped her arm around the blonde. "You're too good for me. You know that?"

"I could say the same thing, Jane."

The two women shared a sweet kiss before Jane stood up, shouldered her bag, and walked over to light panel to shut down the lights.

Once they walked out of the gym and Jane had locked up, Maura turned to the brunette. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up."

"What's that?" Jane quirked her eyebrow.

"A hot bath and a cold beer," Maura grinned and nuzzled her nose into Jane's neck.

Jane sighed and squeezed Maura tight. "You are the perfect woman."

Maura giggled and led Jane out the doors, "I know."

R & I R & I R & I

After their dressing down at practice, the team dedicated themselves to obliterating the visiting team at their next game. Luckily for the team, their next game was at home, so they had the student section to pump them up.

All high schools' student sections have their own traditions. Boston East's treatment of the opposing team had carried on from Jane's high school days. Actually, Jane may have been the one who started it.

At the first game Maura ever attended, she was puzzled by the number of students walking in with newspapers. She didn't have to wait long to find out why. When the opposing team's lineup was announced, the students would hide behind the papers as if they were reading them. As soon as a player's name was called, they'd all lower their papers and yell, "SUCKS!"

It wasn't the most mature thing to do, but it was a fan favorite. The opposing teams always had their own variation of the same theme, so no one took it personally. It was all for fun.

Jane's team was up twelve points in the second half when they received a series of bad calls that could have cost them their lead.

"Nuts and bolts! Nuts and bolts! We got screwed!" Again, the student body made itself known that night.

Regardless of the bad calls, Boston East's Bulldogs emerged victorious, and Jane Rizzoli was a much happier coach.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane Rizzoli had to admit that it was extremely convenient to have a doctor for a girlfriend who regularly attended her practices. If a player was hurt or Jane needed a smile from the beautiful doctor, Maura was there.

Jane was showing the team a new defensive strategy when one of her girls knocked into her a little too hard by accident. The result was a sprained ankle and a grumpy brunette.

"Jane let me look at it." Maura cradled the brunette's ankle in her lap.

"No! It's fine. Help me up." The brunette tried standing up from the bench.

"Owie Owie Owie!" Jane collapsed on the bench hugging her leg to her body.

Maura folded her arms across her chest. "Jane, let me take you to the hospital." Maura wasn't kidding around.

"There's no need to go to the hospital. I'll just ice it." Jane tried putting her shoe back on, but dropped it as soon as it touched her foot.

Frankie had stopped by the gym to say goodbye before he went home; he rolled his eyes when he saw his sister was being difficult.

"Maura, the only way we'll get her to go is if we knock her out." Frankie said in mock seriousness.

Jane's expression screamed, "You wouldn't!"

Maura considered it for a moment before replying, "Ok, go ahead."

"Wait, what!?" Jane threw her arms up to fend off any attack.

Instead, Frankie wrapped his arms around his sister and kissed her on the head.

"C'mon, you're going to hospital." Frankie scooped her up bridal style and proceeded to leave the gym.

Jane shouted to Frost (who wisely avoided joining in the conversation between the two women), "Hey, can you finish up here?"

"Sure, have fun at the hospital!" Frost teased.

If students weren't present, Jane would have waved goodbye with her middle finger.

"Girls, make sure to give Coach Frostie a hard time!"

"We will!" They shouted back.

It didn't take long to load Jane into the car; Maura had informed the brunette that she'd be sleeping alone for next two weeks if she caused any problems.

That immediately shut Jane up.

"Thank you, Frankie. Your sister has quite the stubborn streak."

Maura sat in the back of the car with the brunette making sure that she kept her foot elevated.

"Tell me about it!" Frankie agreed from the front seat.

Sulking, Jane whined, "You know, I'm right here!"

Maura condescendingly patted her girlfriend's hand and winked, "We know."

Jane huffed and settled back into her seat. "I hate you, both."

"You'll thank us later, Janie." Frankie grinned and returned his attention to the road.

Maura leaned closely to the brunette's ear and whispered, "If you're a good girl, I'll reward you."

At least for the rest of the car trip, Jane was on her best behavior and only whined occasionally.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane's badassness was knocked down a few notches by the huge boot she sported for the next couple of weeks, but no one outside of family and friends had the guts to say anything to her. Except for the new intern, that is.

Jane was in the teacher lounge grabbing a soda when Joshua entered the room. "Hey, Jane! I heard about your accident. You feeling any better?"

Jane hadn't decided if she liked the new intern or not. Sometimes, he came off as a dick, but she wrote that off as the kid was trying to fit in with the other male teachers. Other times, he was easy enough to be around. Jane had the sneaking suspicion that he aspired to be a coach more than just a teacher.

The kids liked him well enough and he was doing a decent job with teaching considering Kellie was his mentor. He took over teaching two of Kellie's sections, so the kids in those classes were relieved to have him instead of her.

Regardless, up to this point something about him rubbed her the wrong way. Today was a gold star example.

"Yeah, I should be out of the boot in a couple of weeks. Thanks for asking," Jane bent down to retrieve the soda that had fallen from the machine.

"I was surprised to hear that you were taken out by one of your players; I mean, aren't you like a legend around her?"

Jane gritted her teeth, "I wouldn't call myself a legend, but accidents happen. I'll see...,"

Joshua cut her off before she could finish, "Well, it's no wonder you got knocked over. Wasn't it that big girl (I think Sara is her name) who took you out?"

"What do you mean by _big_ girl?" Jane rounded on him.

Obviously, the kid missed the menacing tone in Jane's voice, otherwise he wouldn't have said anything else.

"She's the fat girl. Honestly, I'm surprised she's on the team." Joshua stuck his hands in his pockets and laughed as he said that.

It was decided. Jane didn't like him. He was on his own from here on out.

 _Sorry, Korsak._

Fuck the boot, Jane's badassness came back in full force.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Jane's nostrils began to flare. No one talks about a kid like that.

"Sara? She must be on the team for some good reason. Come to think of it, I bet her size makes her a decent defender."

Jane rounded on the unsuspecting intern, "Joshua. I suggest you stop talking right now because I want you to listen to me very, very carefully."

Joshua seemed a little confused but nodded that he understood.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about a student like that _again_. This isn't a locker room where you're messing around with your buddies like you did in high school. You are a teacher. These kids look up to you, and they would be crushed to hear you talk about them that way. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Jane stared him down for a moment before she finished.

"I will not hesitate to tell your mentor or administration or even your school if I hear you speak that way ever again. Do you understand me?"

Sufficiently cowed, Joshua squeaked out, "I do."

"Good," Jane pulled open the door and stalked off into the halls.

Rather than learn from Jane's dressing down, Joshua swore to make Jane pay for speaking to him like he was a teenage boy.

R & I R & I R & I

January flew by and February was fast upon them. This meant it was time for the State Championship.

"Don't worry, Maura. It'll only be a couple of nights. Three at the most if we make it to the Finals."

"I'm sorry that I can't come with you, Jane. I'm at a point in the unit where I shouldn't leave the kids. It's material that is too important to leave for subwork."

"Trust me, I understand," Jane smiled before adding, " I'm a teacher, too, you know." Jane winked at the blonde so that she knew she was kidding.

"I know. I'm just going to miss you is all." Maura gave Jane her best puppy dog eyes.

Jane wrapped her arms around the doctor in a hug, "I'll miss you, too."

"We are worse than our kids, Jane." Maura rolled her eyes at the truth of that statement.

"Yeah, we're pretty gross." Jane snickered.

"Well, I better get going," Jane looked over her shoulder at the idling school bus.

Maura gave the brunette a quick peck before whispering in her ear, "Make sure you open your suitcase when you're alone. I left you a surprise."

Jane's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Really, Doctor?"

"Yep, now go." Maura popped the brunette on the rear.

"I love you!" Jane called out.

"I love you back!" Maura waved.

"AWWWWWW!" All of the girls teased Jane when she hopped on the bus.

"Very funny guys! Do it again, and I'll make you ride the bench!" Jane teased back.

"AWWWWWW!" The girls called out again.

Jane grinned at the girls and plopped into her seat next to Frost.

 _This is going to be a long trip._

R & I R & I R & I

It wasn't until late that the team arrived in Springfield, the seat of the State Championship that year. The trip shouldn't have taken longer than two and a half hours, but a tractor trailer flipped on the interstate delaying their arrival for another two hours. The girls were grumpy, tired, and hungry, so after a quick dinner at a nearby diner Jane issued a mandatory lights out at 9:30. Games started early the next morning, so the girls needed to be in top shape.

Jane had totally forgotten about Maura's surprise when it came time to open her suitcase. When she saw a sealed envelope resting on top of her clothes, Jane couldn't resist ripping it open immediately. Out tumbled a handwritten note and another envelope. The note read, "Jane, I thought I'd give you this sexy picture to keep you company if you get lonely. Good luck with the championship!"

More than a little excited, Jane opened the last envelope and removed a picture of Maura…

dressed up like a grandma doing the granny shot.

Jane smiled and shook her head.

 _I have the weirdest girlfriend._

Jane pulled out her phone to Facetime Maura.

"Really, Maura?" Jane held up the picture of Granny Maura.

The doctor's grinning face lit up the screen. "What? You don't like it?"

"You're too much, you know that?" Jane chuckled.

"I thought you'd appreciate the humor," Maura's eyes twinkled.

Jane's bright smile convinced Maura that she was right.

"Go to bed, Jane. You have a big day tomorrow." Maura said softly.

Stifling a yawn, Jane agreed, "You're right. Good night, Maura. I love you."

"Good night, Tiger. I love you, too." Maura winked before hanging up the call.

Jane looked down at the picture in her hand and shook her head again.

 _How'd I get this lucky?_

R & I R & I R & I

The girls played so well that they made it to the final game on Saturday. Maura, Frankie, and Angela drove over to Springfield to surprise Jane, Frost, and the girls.

The surprise did the trick because the brunette and the team were in high spirits going into the first half of the game, but that's when it happened. Two of Jane's best defenders collided with one another trying to recover a loose ball. Of all the freak accidents to happen, this was one of them.

The two girls hit each other so hard that one broke her nose and the other suffered a concussion. With their best two players out, the team struggled to recover their composure, and the opposing team was just too strong.

After the game, Jane reiterated how proud she was of their hard work that season, and they should hold their heads high because of everything they accomplished.

R & I R & I R & I

By the time they made it back to Maura's house, Jane was beyond exhausted. She walked straight through the door and threw herself on the couch.

"Beer wench, fetch me a beverage," Jane tiredly called out.

"Beer wench?" Maura chuckled and quirked an eyebrow.

"Ok, love of my life, fetch me something in an amber tinted glass," Jane amended.

Laughing Maura retrieved a beer and placed it in her girlfriend's outstretched hand.

"Are you glad the season's over?" Maura proceeded to take off Jane's walking boot and other shoe before resting the brunette's feet in her lap.

"I am, but you know what starts week after next?"

Maura thought for a moment before her heart sunk. "Track?"

"Yeah, track," Jane groaned.

Jane took a long pull of her beer. She never thought she'd say this, but she knew it was going to be the right move.

"After this year, I'm going to pass the torch to someone else for coaching track. I can't handle doing three sports every year. I'll volunteer to help out, but I don't want the responsibility any longer."

Jane reached out and grabbed Maura's hand. "I have other things that I'd like to do with my time."

Maura smiled back, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." With that, the two women settled in for a relaxing Saturday night on the couch.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: Thank you for all the support! I'm really happy that y'all are enjoying the story. Song lyrics courtesy of Frank Sinatra. Please forgive my mistakes.

Maura had her hands full. She was trying to juggle a stack of papers while answering a text from her mother.

Constance had called and/or texted her every week since winter break. To say it made Maura happy would be an understatement. For this reason, Maura was distracted and wasn't looking where she was going until it was too late. As she rounded a corner, she slammed right into a hard body. Her papers flew everywhere, and her phone skidded across the hall. An arm wrapped around her middle before she could fall.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." A masculine voice asked.

Maura pulled back, "I'm ok. It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The arm around her loosened slightly.

"Really, I'm alright." Maura gently tugged away and looked up and into the face of Joshua Davis.

 _Darn_.

"Here let me help." Joshua was immediately on his knees scooping up all the dropped papers.

"Uh, Maura." Joshua kept scooping.

"Yes, Joshua?" Maura frowned at all the mismatched papers she was holding.

"Can I take you out to dinner? I'd really like to know you better."

"I'm sorry, Joshua, but I'm already seeing someone." A single thought occurred to Maura as she was replying to hi invitation.

 _I'd say I'm flattered, but that's a lie considering what Jane told me you said about one of her students._

"Oh, anyone I know?" Josh tried to laugh it off, but he was sorely embarrassed.

He reached down to Maura's phone from where it fell. As he was handing it back to her, the display lit up.

A picture of Jane with the caller ID name Girlfriend! flashed on the screen.

"Jane Rizzoli," Maura said blushing a bright red as she took the phone from him.

 _How does he not know this? Kellie Thomas is his mentor for goodness sakes!_

Joshua frowned. "Isn't she your mentor?"

Maura was a little taken aback by his tone, "Yes. Why?"

"Isn't that a bit unprofessional?" Joshua said self-righteously.

"No, Mr. Davis. I am not an intern like yourself. I'm a first year _licensed_ teacher. I've already completed all my education classes and passed my licensure tests. That's the difference. Besides, it's really none of your concern."

Joshua snorted before he responded, "You're right. It isn't."

He then turned on his heel and left.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane was grading papers and watching the latest Celtics game when a very excited Maura Isles let herself into her apartment.

"Jane! The kids asked _me_ to be the sponsor of a new club!" Maura struggled to remove her coat and scarf on account of her excitement.

"That's great, Maur'. What club?" Jane put down her pen to give her girlfriend her full attention.

The blonde knocked the brunette's feet out of the way to make room for herself on the couch. "The Botany and Zoology Club!" Maura chirped. Her mind was already reeling with ideas of outings and activities the kids could take part in.

Jane stifled her laughter to avoid hurting her girlfriend's feelings.

"And, I want you to co-sponsor it with me." Maura looked expectantly at her girlfriend.

That definitely killed Jane's laughter. The brunette felt like a fly trapped under a glass. "Uh, are you sure? I mean I have track and...Wait, has it been approved yet?"

"Of course, Jane! Mr. Talbert said yes immediately," Maura grinned. She was exceedingly proud of herself. "Back to my original question. Will you co-sponsor with me?" Maura gave Jane the best puppy dog eyes that she could muster.

Jane scratched the back of her neck, "Umm…"

 _Don't bother fighting it, Jane. You're going to cave eventually._

The brunette let out a giant sigh. "Ok, fine."

The doctor clapped her hands in excitement. "Fantastic! Our first meeting is next week before school."

Jane groaned, "Before school? C'mon Maur'!"

"What's the problem, Jane?" Maura asked feigning hurt.

"Nothing, I…"

Maura interrupted, "Believe it or not, some of your track players were the ones who asked me. They told me that they didn't want it to interfere with practice so before school was best for them."

 _Traitors_.

"Ok, so how early before school and how often are we talking about?" Jane asked apprehensively.

"Oh, it'd only be an hour before school and we'd meet bi-weekly." Maura knew that she could get Jane to do whatever she wanted.

"An hour!" Jane whined. "What day?"

 _It better not be Monday. It better not be Monday._

"Monday! It'll be a great way to start the week! Don't you think so, Jane?"

Jane rolled her eyes and whined. "Ugh! The things I do for you!"

"Things for which I am very appreciative." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck which effectively stopped the brunette's whining.

Jane refused to smile, but Maura was making it very difficult.

"Tell you what, Jane. Since you're helping me with this, I will make whatever you want for dinner on the Sunday nights before the meetings. This way, you can stay over, and we can drive in together."

"Whatever I want? Even pork nachos or cheese burgers?" Jane was testing the blonde.

"Yes, as long as I can substitute a few healthier ingredients." Maura amended.

"Anything but tofu and kale and you got yourself a deal." Jane smirked.

"Deal!" Maura knew she had won.

Maura then squeezed Jane tight. "I've got so many ideas!"

Jane just groaned.

R & I R & I R& I

After school, Jane and Frost agreed to meet in the gym to play a little one on one.

"Jane, I heard you're the co-sponsor of the new Botany and Zoology Club." Frost teased as Jane took a shot.

The ball bounced off the rim. "Shut it, Frost."

"Damn, she really does have you wrapped around her finger." Frost retrieved the ball then tried running past the brunette.

Jane stole the ball and shot, "Well, if you had a hot girlfriend like her, you would be, too."

Swish!

"Touché." Frost grinned.

The pair paused. "She's really excited, and it shouldn't be too bad. At least, we have a few field trips we can go on." Jane ran past the unsuspecting man to make a lay up.

Frost grabbed the loose ball and dribbled in place. "Let me guess. The zoo and the aquarium."

"You guessed right, my friend." Jane grinned and watched as Frost shot and made the basket.

"If you need another chaperone…" Frost tossed the ball to Jane.

"I'll put you at the top of the list...after Frankie." Jane shot and…

Swish!

"Hey!" Frost put his hands on his hips.

Jane had tucked the ball under her arm and started to walk towards the bench to retrieve her water. "That's what you get for being an ass."

"Ok, ok. Speaking of girlfriends though, have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Frost took a large gulp of his own water.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh, God. Not you, too."

"Yep, me too! What do you have planned?" Frost walked out onto the court and clapped his hands to get Jane to pass his the ball.

"Alright, Mr. Nosey. If you must know, we're going to cook dinner at Maura's and watch a corny romantic comedy together." Jane took one final swig of her water before walking back onto the court.

"The fact that Valentine's day is in the middle of the week really dampens the fun, huh?" Frost commented before taking a shot.

Swish.

"I don't think so. We'd probably do the same thing if it was on the weekend. Maura and I have our own special date night twice a month. Since we're so busy, it makes it that much more meaningful." Jane blushed at how cheesy she sounded.

"Since when did Jane Rizzoli become a romantic?" Frost teased and retrieved the ball.

Jane said a little indignantly, "I've always been romantic, jackass. Shit, I could teach you lessons on it."

Frost continued to dribble the ball. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Fine!" Jane stole the ball to make the perfect lay up.

R & I R & I R & I

"Frost, follow me." Jane popped her head into Frost's classroom.

Together the two friends walked towards the honey blonde's classroom.

Jane knocked on Maura's classroom door, "Watch and learn."

 _What are you up to now, Jane?_

One of Maura's students opened the door for the brunette. The two exchanged a wink.

"Now," Jane pointed at one of Maura's students who pulled out a bluetooth speaker.

Maura was at the board explaining the structure of DNA when the sound of music playing caught her attention.

Jane casually entered the room.

"Ms. Rizzoli, can I help you?"

Jane leaned against the dry erase board.

 _You're just too good to be true._

"Excuse me? "Maura looked around at her students who pretended to look puzzled.

 _Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch._

Jane gently grabbed the doctor and loosely wrapped her arms around Maura from behind.

 _I want to hold you so much._

Jane dropped her arms and leaned against the nearest lab station.

 _At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive._

The brunette put her hand over her heart in an exaggerated gesture.

 _You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you._

Jane fell to her knees as the students in the back of the classroom stood up with their trumpets, horns, and trombones!

 _I love you, baby!_

Jane stood and slid over to one lab table.

 _And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say._

Jane slid over to a different table.

 _Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay, Trust in me when I say._

Jane pushed away from the table to stand beside the doctor.

Then the whole class joined in as Jane took the doctor's hand and danced her around the front of the room.

 _I need you baby_

 _When will you come my way_

 _Oh, pretty baby_

 _Now that I found you stay_

 _And let me love you baby_

 _Let me love youuuuu_

Amidst the cheering, Jane picked up the squealing doctor and twirled her around.

KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!

Maura grabbed a nearby folder to cover their faces as Jane dipped and kissed her.

The kids all cheered.

Jane chuckled, "Remember this from our first movie night?"

"I sure do." Maura grinned.

Jane smiled brightly at the beautiful doctor.

"Well, I gotta go." Jane turned to Maura's class, "Thanks, guys! You ROCK!" Jane threw a fist pump their way.

Nearly out the door, Jane turned around and shouted, "I love you!"

Maura blushed a bright red and waved, "I love you, too!"

AWWWWW!

Out in the hall, Jane turned to Frost. "That's how to be romantic, jackass."

R & I R & I R & I

News about Jane serenading the doctor quickly spread around the school via social media. To avoid their teachers possibly getting in trouble, all the students had silently agreed to shut the cameras off before they cheered for them to kiss. They just felt cool that they got to be a part of it.

For the rest of the day, Frank Sinatra's "I Love You Baby" was either hummed, whistled, or sung by teachers and students alike.

R & I R & I R & I

After school, Maura found Jane in the gym. Considering it was February and they lived in Boston, part of the season training for track took place inside.

Maura waited to address Jane until she had finished issuing directions to her students.

"You're something else, Jane Rizzoli." Maura smirked at the smug brunette.

"You liked that?" Jane grinned as she put her clipboard under her arm.

Maura laughed airily. "You know I did. How'd you pull that off?"

"That's my little secret," Jane winked and wrapped her arm around the doctor in an innocent side hug.

"It won't be for long," Maura winked and smacked the brunette on the rear before leaving the gym.

From where he was standing, Frost had managed to hear the tail end of their conversation. Naturally, he decided to tease the brunette, "Shit, I'd tell her _all_ my secrets."

Jane punched him hard in the shoulder before smacking his ass with her clipboard.

Frost kept his distance from Jane the rest of practice.

R & I R & I R & I

The sight of Kellie Thomas sitting in the back of her classroom was not one Maura expected.

 _Hadn't Jane told Kellie to leave me alone?_

"Ms. Thomas, good afternoon. How may I help you?" Maura was the epitome of manners.

"I am your evaluator this semester. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. Here, allow me to print you a copy of my lesson plan and the handouts that will be used in class."

Maura Isles's lesson on DNA replication that day was flawless. Her line of questioning elicited higher order thinking skills, she explained the material in ways that everyone could understand, and it was just plain fun.

A reasonable evaluator would have given her a five out of five. Kellie Thomas gave her a one.

Any teacher who received below a three for their observation score came under the scrutiny of the administration. If Maura didn't show improvement by the next observation, administration had grounds to dismiss her.

Since Jane had a class following Maura's observation, Maura held off telling the brunette about the surprise observation until the end of the day. Jane walked into Maura's classroom to find a very upset blonde sitting in front of her computer.

"Maura, what's wrong?" Jane rushed over to the doctor's side.

"Why did I receive such a low score? I covered all the domains on the scoring rubric, and the academic feedback I received from my students supports the evidence I have for them mastering the content. And a one for professionalism! What?"

"Wait, what?" Jane was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My observation! Kellie did my observation this afternoon." Maura had momentarily forgotten that she hadn't already told Jane about her observation.

"Kellie did your observation?" Jane wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"Yes, Jane! That's what I just said!" Maura stood with arms akimbo frowning at her girlfriend.

Jane put her hands out in a conciliatory manner. "Hey, hey. I'm on your side."

Maura pinched the bridge of her nose before letting her shoulders sag in defeat.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Jane." Maura allowed Jane to pull her out of her chair and into her arms.

The brunette stepped back and made the blonde sit in her chair again.

"It's ok. I'd be in a bad mood, too." Jane smirked. "Let's see what the bitch wrote."

Jane knew any semblance of a good mood that she had was about to evaporate.

The brunette only read halfway through the report before she had to stop.

The small vein in Jane's temple had started to throb. God help anyone who got in her way.

"Maura, print that report and forward it to me." Jane said calmly.

The room was silent except for the whirring of the printer. Before the report even made it completely out of the printer, Jane snatched it up.

"C'mon Maura. We're going to take care of this." The brunette then stalked down the hall to the front office with Maura in tow.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in!" Korsak's deep voice boomed.

Jane opened the door for Maura and her to step through.

"Korsak, read this." Jane shook the sheet of paper in her hand before slamming it down on his desk. "No, first answer me this. Why did Kellie Thomas do Maura's evaluation?"

Korsak rotated his chair to grab a binder from the bookcase behind him. After sliding his glasses in place, he thumbed through the pages until he came to the list of evaluators and the teachers each of them was assigned to observe.

"Looks like she switched with Paul McDaniel. Sometimes our evaluators do that on account of conflicting schedules."

Jane groaned. Paul McDaniel was the most oblivious and out of touch person ever.

"Don't they need approval from administration to do that?" Maura asked.

"Usually, but what matters most to us is that all of observations are shared equally and completed on time." Korsak shut the binder and slid it out of the way.

"You know what?" Korsak removed his glasses and laid them on his desk. "She may have gotten approval from Mrs. Anderson. She and I split the admin responsibilities for evaluations this year."

The brunette rubbed her hand across her face in frustration.

"Jane, I know that you and Kellie don't get along, but she has had the reputation of being a fair evaluator overall." Korsak then added, "Although that's surprising because she isn't really the best classroom teacher."

Korsak explained, "Unfortunately, if no quality teachers want the position of evaluator, we get stuck with whoever applied. Kellie is an example of this."

Everyone in the room had the same collective thought.

 _The education system is so messed up._

Korsak leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on his stomach. "Why are you asking me this? Is there a problem?"

Jane bit her lip. She and Maura had never mentioned the incident in D.C. to him.

"Yes, there is. Read the results Kellie gave Maura."

Jane pointed to the piece of paper Korsak had set to the side.

Korsak slid his glasses back in place and began reading. The farther down the page he went, the more confused he became.

Scratching the back of his head, Korsak laid the paper down.

"I don't understand. How is it possible that Maura scored a one? These marks don't line up with Maura's reputation of being an excellent teacher."

Maura blushed at Korsak's compliment. "Thank you, Vince."

"Well, it's true, Maura." Korsak smiled warmly.

Before continuing their discussion, Korsak shut the door and drew the blinds. "Maura, Jane, what's really going on?"

Korsak was beginning to think that Jane and Maura were hiding something from him.

Maura decided to speak first. "Well, Vince, as you already know Kellie and Jane had a very brief dating history and do not get along."

"You can say that again." Jane grumbled.

Korsak chuckled, "Yeah, your mom told me about the date."

When he saw the unamused looks on the women's faces, he grew serious again.

"Her dislike for Jane bled over into her dislike for me since Jane and I are together."

"It all came to a head in D.C. when Kellie approached Jane and me about having a threesome." Maura stated very matter of factly.

Jane was doing a wonderful impression of a tomato.

Korsak was also a little embarrassed, but indicated that she continue.

"Obviously, we refused." Maura glanced over at Jane who was sharing a similar expression of revulsion.

Jane then took the lead. "The following evening we had our end of the trip banquet. I left to go to the restroom when I walked in on Kellie talking to a male teacher about Maura. To put it simply, Kellie said several crude and disrespectful things about Maura that implied that she would be a willing participant in sex with the man."

Korsak's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"I told Kellie to back off and never speak to us unless it was in a professional capacity, otherwise we would report all of this to administration."

"Why didn't you say anything to me before now?" Korsak inquired with a somewhat irritated tone in his voice. They shouldn't have kept this to themselves.

Maura spoke up this time. "We didn't want to cause any issues for the school. It was the beginning of the year, and we weren't sure what type of action would be taken. We tried to handle it in house in order to avoid any possible problems it might have caused."

This somewhat mollified the principal.

"Although I can I understand your reasoning, I still wish you would have told me when the event did occur."

"You're right." Jane looked over at Maura who nodded in agreement.

Korsak let out a tired sigh, "Ok, we need to figure out what to do from here."

"Maura, I'm sorry, but for now I cannot change the evaluation score that is in the system."

The doctor had tears in her eyes borne from frustration. "I understand."

Jane wasn't so calm, "So you're telling me that Maura has a big glaring one on her record right now!?"

"I'm sorry, Janie, but I can't do anything until I address this with Mr. Talbert." Korsak tried to assuage the angry brunette.

"Mr. Talbert!?" Both women said simultaneously.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have to bring him in on this." Korsak explained apologetically.

"Fucking Kellie Thomas!" Jane said through clenched teeth. The brunette was furiously rubbing her scar.

Maura took Jane's hand in her own to calm her. Forgetting that Korsak was there, Maura kissed Jane's wrist and gently rubbed circles on her back.

The interaction between the two women shocked Korsak. He knew that the two of them were together, but he had never seen Jane let someone get that close. Korsak was one of the handful of people who knew what had really happened to Jane, so he was pleased that she finally had someone. Knowing that Kellie was interfering with their happiness royally pissed him off.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Why don't you two go home and relax? Try not to think about this anymore today."

Both women gave him an incredulous look.

Korsak put his hands out in a conciliatory gesture. "I know. I know. Easier said than done, but let me take care of this. I'll try and keep you out of this as much as possible."

The two women stood as Korsak walked over to open his door.

"Thank you, Vince."

"Thanks, old man."

"Go home and have a beer, or in your case, Maura, a glass of wine." His eyes twinkled.

Maura and Jane gave him weak smiles and left his office.

"Hey Jane!" Korsak called out to the brunette.

Jane walked back into his office. "Yeah?"

"At all costs, avoid talking to Kellie. You understand?" Korsak ordered her.

"I won't talk to her. I promise." With that, the couple left the office and returned to Maura's classroom.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Sorry for any mistakes and that this took so long. Crazy week! Oh, and credit to Survivor and Thomas Dolby.

Jane and Maura trudged through the Maura's front door both beaten down by the day. Worn out from the emotional rollercoaster the two women weren't willingly riding, Maura struggled removing her coat. Without being asked, Jane helped the blonde out her coat and hung it in the closet for her.

"I'm so tired, Maur'. Is it Friday yet?" Jane plopped down on the couch with her head lolling to the side.

Maura walked into the kitchen to pour the both of them adult beverages. "I'm exhausted as well, Jane. All the grief Kellie is causing us is really starting to wear on me." Maura handed Jane her beer and returned to the kitchen to retrieve her wine.

Jane took a long draw from her beer before the buzzing of her phone caught her attention.

A weather alert popped up on her display.

"Hey, Maura. Turn on the local news."

The doctor retrieved the remote from its spot on the coffee table. "Which network do you prefer?"

"Use WHDH. It has the cuter weatherwoman." Jane winked at Maura and received a slap on the shoulder for her cheekiness.

The couple had to sit through a story about the rerouting of a bus route in Jamaica Plain before the weather report began.

"A powerful nor'easter is converging on southern New England and a blizzard warning has been issued to Boston and all of eastern Massachusetts. Snowfall should begin around 8:00 tonight and run all the way through to 5:00 tomorrow morning. We are expecting snowfall rates of 1 ½ -2 inches per hour at times for much of the area…"

The once exhausted brunette was now brimming with excitement and joy. "Maura! Do you know what this means?"

"Well, according to the weather report, we can deduce that a major blizzard is coming our way." Maura stated the obvious.

"Yes, I know that, but what happens to schools when it snows?" Jane was giddy. All of her exhaustion had melted away.

"They close, Jane."

 _Why is Jane asking me such an obvious question?_

"Of course, they close, and if the schools are closed we don't have to…"Jane looked expectantly at her girlfriend.

"Go to work. Oh! I see what you're getting at! No school!" Maura downed her wine glass and hopped off the couch.

"Snow day!" Jane snatched Maura up in her arms and danced her around the couch.

Jane and the doctor dropped down on the couch after they had finished their impromptu snow dance. "Now, we just have to wait for it to be official!" Jane smiled, wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, and settled back on the couch.

R & I R & I R & I

"...continue to stay tuned for the latest school closings." The newscast blared.

Jane muted the tv and threw the remote down in disgust.

"What the hell, Maura! Bristol, Norfolk, and Plymouth Counties are already closed. Why aren't we?!" The brunette pouted.

Jane glanced at her watch. It read 11:25.

"I want to go to bed knowing if I have to wake up early tomorrow," Jane groused. "Shit, I should probably head home in case we do have school."

Maura's joy from the possible snow day evaporated at the thought of Jane leaving for the night.

"Jane, that's silly! You are not going out in this weather. I bet there's already, hold on," Maura looked out her kitchen window, "four inches on the ground. You are NOT driving in this." The blonde put her hands on her hips in a no nonsense gesture.

Sighing, the brunette slumped back down onto the couch. "You're right. I think I left some clothes her anyway."

Jane really did want to stay, but she was in a foul mood, so she just needed an outlet for her grumpy attitude.

After the initial weathercast, the two women had run out to grab the essentials: milk, bread, and beer. Jane insisted that the beer was an essential along with toilet paper and chocolate.

Maura was pleased that her beautiful brunette was staying the night after all. Unlike her girlfriend, Maura knew how to be patient. She knew it was only a matter of time before school was called.

Jane stomped over to the fridge and pulled out another beer. From the kitchen, Jane watched the tv willing the scrolling marquee to announce that Boston city schools were closed. After fifteen minutes, her wish was granted.

"Boston city schools closed!" Jane exclaimed. The brunette ran over to Maura, threw her over her shoulder, smacked her on the ass, and ran up the stairs.

Depositing the blonde on the bed, Jane grinned lecherously, "C'mon, Maura. Let's celebrate." The doctor squealed as Jane pounced on her.

No one knows joy like a teacher getting a snow day.

R & I R & I R & I

When the two women awoke, the sun had already been up for hours, however no one could really tell what time it was because the snow was still falling heavily.

"Maura, from the looks of it, we'll probably be out through the weekend," Jane happily remarked as she took a sip from her steaming cup of coffee.

Although the doctor was happy to be away from school, the niggling worry over Kellie's evaluation continued to bother her.

Jane set her mug down before turning serious eyes towards the blonde. "Hey, I know what's going on in that big brain of yours, and it pisses me off, too." The brunette reached across the table to take the doctor's hand in her own.

"Let's think of these days away as a blessing. For starters, I won't be getting fired or arrested for killing Kellie." This elicited a giggle from the doctor.

"Secondly, this gives Korsak some time to figure out what to do about the bitch." Jane's warm eyes reflected the assurance Maura was needing at the moment.

Maura was relieved by this. Jane was right; Korsak would fix it.

"Oh, and we don't have to see her asshole intern either." This was definitely a relief for both women.

Maura snorted, "It's fitting that he and Kellie were paired together. I found it surprising that he didn't know you and I were dating when he had asked me out." Maura leaned back in her chair and relished the warmth of Jane's hand in hers.

"Did you say that he asked you out?" Jane set her mug down.

"It was earlier this week. I didn't really think it was anything of consequence, so I didn't mention it. To be honest, I had forgotten about it until you brought him up just now."

Jane smirked, "You were too distracted by thoughts of your gorgeous girlfriend, right?"

Maura laughed airily, "Whatever you say, Jane."

Jane pushed away from the table and walked over to the coffee pot, "Maura, would you like me to top you off?" The brunette shook the pot after pouring a little more in her mug. The doctor nodded and allowed Jane to fill up her cup again.

"So, did you tell him I was your girlfriend or what?" Jane smirked secretly dying to know what Maura said to the arrogant prick.

Maura considered Jane's question before answering. "Well, no. You did actually."

"What?" Jane furrowed her brow and reminded herself that Maura would explain soon.

"We collided in the hall near the copy room." Maura's face flushed in embarrassment. "Mother had texted me, and I was too busy replying to pay attention to my surroundings."

Jane smiled at the thought of Constance texting Maura. Apparently, the older woman had really taken their talk to heart.

"I dropped my phone in the collision, and he was handing it back to me when you called."

Jane sat in her chair across from Maura and continued to sip her coffee. "How would seeing me calling you tell him I'm your girlfriend?"

Maura blushed furiously before she retrieved the phone from its position on the kitchen counter.

"Here's why," Maura mumbled as she handed Jane her phone. The doctor had pulled up Jane's contact information.

Suspicious of the doctor's sudden shyness, Jane glanced at the scene.

" _Girlfriend!_?" That's what my name is in your phone?" The brunette smirked and quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes, it is." Maura smiled coyly.

Jane sighed, "Fair's fair. Here look." The brunette picked her phone up from the table and tapped the screen a few times.

Sure enough, the caller ID _Girlfriend!_ was on Jane's phone, too.

Maura's melodic laugh filled the room. "Do I have a ringtone too, Jane?" Maura smiled.

"Yep, call me." Jane leaned back in her chair rather proud of herself.

"She blinded me with science…"

The doctor laughed at Jane's choice of ringtone.

"I have one for you as well." The doctor dialled the brunette.

"It's the eye of the tiger. It's the thrill of the hunt."

The two women burst into giggles.

"I love you." Maura leaned across the table. "Just kiss me."

Jane chuckled, "I love you, too, sugar tits."

"Jane!" Maura tried to slap the brunette on the shoulder.

The brunette grabbed Maura's hand before she could make contact and pulled the doctor into her lap.

"Mmm. I have a few ideas about how I want to spend these snow days." Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Maura nipped Jane's bottom lip and left a trail of kisses along the brunette's jaw. "I know what you mean. There is something I definitely need to do," Maura purred.

Jane squeezed the blonde tight against her body. "Yeah? And what would that be?" Jane seductively murmured in the doctor's ear.

Maura pulled away abruptly. "Grade papers."

The expression on Jane's face clearly indicated that she was _not_ amused.

Maura giggled, "I thought you would be a fantastic grading break, and I know," the doctor stressed, "I'll need _lots_ of breaks."

This pacified the brunette. "In that case, I will do the same."

Jane hopped up with the blonde in her arms and walked towards the stairs. "Let's play in the snow first though."

R & I R & I R & I

By the time the snow finished falling, Maura and Jane had a good foot and a half of snow to wade through to get to Jane's car. The couple decided to dig Jane's car out before the snow could harden again from the refreezing that would occur when the sun set later. After they had cleared the snow away, the two women chased each other around the yard until they were both exhausted.

Jane took a short break before she went back out to finish shoveling the driveway; the doctor found it incredibly arousing to watch the brunette doing physical labor. When Jane returned to the house, she did not expect the doctor to jump her. Completely divested of all her snow gear, Jane found herself pinned to the couch by a very enthusiastic blonde. Maura thanked Jane again and again and again for all her hard work.

R & I R & I R & I

It took the city until the end of Tuesday to clear the roads and school parking lots. Truth be told, most people had managed to get out of their homes safely by Sunday, but the Superintendent wanted to save money and not pay workers to clear the parking lots on the weekend. Jane didn't mind so much because it canceled the Monday Botany and Zoology Club meeting, but she kept that to herself.

Jane and Maura decided to take the brunette's Jeep into work on Wednesday in case there were any lingering slick spots on the road. As the two women made their way into the building, Maura clutched Jane's arm for "support." The doctor insisted that she needed help avoiding any possible patches of black ice. Jane simply rolled her eyes and guided the good doctor across the parking lot.

As luck would have it, Jane and Maura entered the building the same time as Joshua. Jane had to give the young man props for arriving to school much earlier than necessary. In the past, Jane would arrive a minute before she absolutely had to be there. Dating Maura had completely changed that habit, but Jane didn't complain because that meant she had extra time to spend with the blonde before school started. On occasion the two women cut it close to the wire because they got a little carried away with their good morning kiss.

Joshua gave them a hard glare. His eyes lingered on Maura's hand clutched tightly around Jane's bicep. Jane returned the glare, but opened the door for the young man and her girlfriend to enter. Maura couldn't forget her manners, so she politely greeted the man, "Good morning, Mr. Davis."

The intern tried schooling his features and replied, "Good morning, Dr. Isles." Then he nodded his head towards Jane, "Rizzoli."

"Davis," Jane nodded back. The brunette couldn't help but notice how Joshua's eyes lingered a little too long on Maura. Her dislike of the man continued to grow.

Once they were in the building and the intern was out of earshot, Jane turned to the blonde, "I think he still has a thing for you."

The doctor gently released the brunette's arm with one final squeeze. "You think so?"

"Yeah, even though your rejection stung, he still wants you. Did you see the way he looked at you?" Jane's jaw clenched. The brunette knew that in the future other men and women would be attracted to the blonde, but it didn't bother her too much since she trusted Maura implicitly. Jane realized that this was a given considering how amazing Maura was, but she couldn't help but be a little protective when the admirer was an asshole.

"Just be careful around him." Jane cautioned.

Jane really didn't feel like punching anyone else; her hand hurt like hell the last time, but she'd do it again if she had to.

Maura loved how Jane could be so protective without smothering her. She never really had a relationship in which she wasn't treated like a prize or a trophy. Jane was different.

Since it was so early, the two women knew that Korsak would be in his office and not in the common areas where the students congregate.

To their surprise, he wasn't in his office. Then they realized that Mr. Talbert's office door was closed. Muffled voices from inside the office indicated that the occupants were in the middle of a heated conversation. Jane listened carefully and could tell that Korsak was inside with Mr. Talbert. Maura tugged on Jane's arm.

"Jane, don't you dare listen!" Maura scolded the brunette.

"I'm not Maura. I was just listening to see if it was Korsak in there." Jane was slightly offended that Maura would think she was spying.

Maura could tell she struck a nerve, "I'm sorry, Jane. I know you wouldn't eavesdrop like that."

The blonde tugged on the brunette's hand. "C'mon, we'll come back later."

Jane glanced at the closed door before answering. "You're right. Let's leave before Ma corners us and grills us on what we did the past couple of days."

Maura's face grew hot remembering exactly what they did over their break. "You're right, let's go!"

Jane smirked at the deep scarlet her girlfriend's face just turned and allowed herself to be dragged down the hall.

R & I R & I R& I

Jane walked into her classroom to find it as it was when she left last Wednesday. She cringed a little at the used Tupperware container still sitting on her desk. Jane picked it up to get a closer look.

"Oops," the brunette crinkled her nose at the dried up remnants of spaghetti and meatballs. "That'll need a good soak." She tossed it into one of the empty grocery bags she stored in her desk drawer and put it out of her mind.

Thanks to Maura, Jane had no grading to do, and her lesson plans were complete for the next two weeks. It took a lot of bribing and convincing on Maura's part to get Jane to do any work on their time off, but the brunette was grateful. Now Jane could focus on fixing the mess Kellie Thomas had caused. She promised Korsak she wouldn't talk to the woman; Jane couldn't help it that Kellie approached her first.

"Hello, Jane," Kellie Thomas leaned against the doorframe of Jane's room.

Jane looked up from her computer where she was busy completing a field trip approval form for the Botany and Zoology Club. The members had decided to visit the aquarium while it was still cold outside. Since Maura had never led field trip before, Jane volunteered to take care of all the paperwork. After all, she was the co-sponsor.

"What do you want Kellie?" Jane crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the unwelcome visitor.

Kellie stepped into Jane's room and pulled the door closed behind her. "I just wanted to talk."

"What do we have to talk about? I know what you did to Maura." Jane barely contained the anger in her voice.

"Jane, I merely recorded what I saw. Maybe your girlfriend isn't the perfect woman you think she is." Kellie's smirk made Jane's insides clench. Jane had never struck a woman before, but Kellie was well on her way to being the first.

Jane sneered, "You do realize that we brought this to administration."

"Of course, I do." Kellie laughed.

Kellie's reaction was disconcerting.

"Then why are you so calm?" Jane furrowed her brow.

Kellie walked over to stand in Jane's personal space. It's your word against mine. Mrs. Anderson knows that you and Maura are dating, so you're just going to come off as the overprotective girlfriend. Besides, I have a reputation for being a fair evaluator."

Jane was a little apprehensive. Everyone knew that Jane and Maura were dating, but this didn't mean that everyone knew about Jane and Kellie's history.

"Here's the thing. I went to Korsak." Jane said confidently.

"Jane, I know that man thinks you hung the moon, but there isn't anything in my report that would show any bias." Kellie smugly stated.

Kellie was wrong. There was one thing in particular. Jane had found it that morning when she was re-reading the report, but she wasn't about to tell that to Kellie.

Jane's face broke into a triumphant grin. "Be that as it may, Korsak knows _everything_."

The woman's face screwed up in confusion. "He knows what?"

"I told him about D.C., Kellie. He knows all about your stunt in the hotel and in the bathroom."

The color drained from the despicable woman's face. She never thought Jane would make good on that threat.

"Also, he intends to involve Mr. Talbert." Although the thought of her boss knowing about her personal life made her cringe, the fact that it might lead to Kellie's comeuppance made it worth it. Granted, it made her sick to know Maura would be involved.

Kellie's mind raced. How could she salvage this? Again, nothing in her report would indicate she had _too much_ bias. At least, she didn't think so. She was so screwed.

Jane continued, "Mr. Talbert will find it hard to believe that you would be unbiased when scoring the girlfriend of someone who rejected you, especially when that score is a one."

"Wait. Did you say one?" Kellie looked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, that's what your report said." Jane responded. Kellie's reaction to the scoring was unexpected.

"Jane, I would have never have given Maura a one. Even though I firmly believe that she deserved the score I gave her, she didn't warrant a one. Besides, if I was out to get her like you are claiming, wouldn't it be glaringly obvious I was if I scored her that way?" Kellie scoffed.

"Do you have a copy of the evaluation?" Kellie tucked her hair behind her ear.

Jane grabbed the offending paper from her desk and thrust it into Kellie's hand.

Kellie's eyes traveled down the page. At some places she had a self-satisfied smirk. At others, she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Jane, some of these remarks aren't mine. Also, I specifically recall marking the scores." Kellie wouldn't admit it, but she labored over the report in order to make it look as authentically scored as possible. She knew deep down that Maura had earned a five, but that bitch earned a two in her opinion for the way she and Jane had treated her.

For whatever reason, Jane believed Kellie; now the brunette knew that Kellie wouldn't be stupid enough to give Maura as glaringly obvious a score as a one. Only someone who had little experience with evaluations and scoring would do that if he or she wanted to screw someone over. Besides, who would have access to Kellie's computer? Kellie and Joshua were the only ones...Joshua.

"Kellie, did you know that Joshua had asked Maura on a date?" Jane's detective skills were kicking in.

"No, and why would I care?" Kellie huffed.

Jane chewed on her thumbnail for a moment before responding.

"Maura turned him down, and he found out the two of us were dating. He didn't take it well."

"Why would he care that she's dating you? I mean, besides the fact that he's a cocky little son-of-a-bitch and she's choosing a woman over him?"

The two women caught each other's eye and snorted. This wasn't the first time that a man behaved like a petulant child when he learned a woman was a lesbian. Thank God all men aren't like that.

"He really dislikes me because I ripped him a new one when he joked about one of the girls on my team being fat." Jane explained. The memory still pissed her off.

Kellie narrowed her eyes at this. She may not be the best liked teacher and was a bitch to a lot of students, but she would never mock a student's body.

"I told him if I caught him doing it again, I'd let you and the higher ups know." Jane remarked.

For the second time in their conversation, the two women agreed. This didn't mean Jane liked Kellie nor did she think that the woman should she get away with what she had done.

"Did he know that you hate us both?" Jane asked although she already knew the answer.

"He may have." Kellie shifted on her feet, "But I don't hate you, Jane." Kellie moved into the brunette's personal space again and had the audacity to grab Jane by the belt loops, "I really wish you'd reconsider. I'm not as bad as you think."

Jane gently pushed her away and let out an irritated sigh. "Kellie, focus." Jane was so tired of dealing with this woman.

"Did he have access to your computer?" Jane continued her line of questioning.

Kellie thought about it for a moment, "We both use the school laptop that I keep in my room." The distasteful woman remarked.

Jane raked her hand through her hair. "Did you write up your evaluation on that computer?"

"Of course. What are you getting at? I'm getting really tired of your twenty questions." Kellie huffed and crossed her arms.

The brunette ignored the irritated woman and pressed for more information, "Was Joshua in your room when you were typing your evaluation for Maura?"

Kellie was growing increasingly agitated. "Jane, he's my intern. We obviously share a planning period."

"Did you leave your room at any point after you finished your report?" Jane knew that the pieces were about to fall into place.

Kellie had to think hard for a moment. Did she leave her room that day? Shit. She did. "Are you suggesting that Joshua had anything to do with this?"

"As a matter of fact, Kellie, I am." A sneer spread across the brunette's face. "How long of a window do you have to edit your report before it's emailed to your evaluee?"

Kellie was royally pissed. Joshua had used her evaluation to get back at Maura. "Ten minutes. Long enough to alter my results. That little son-of-a-bitch!"


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.**

 **A/N: Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, reviews, and patience! Sorry this has taken so long and sorry this is shorter than usual. I'll make up for it later. :) Happy times are ahead.**

Kellie was royally pissed. Joshua had used her evaluation to get back at Maura. "Ten minutes. Long enough to alter my results. That little son-of-a-bitch!"

The two women glanced at their watches. The bell was going to ring in a few minutes.

"Kellie, don't talk to Joshua. I know you're pissed, but we need time to figure this out. Let me talk to Maura."

Kellie knew Jane was right, so she deferred to her. She didn't have to like it though.

After the final bell of the day rang, Jane went in search of Frost. The amiable man was busy chatting with a group of senior boys when Jane interrupted, "Hey, sorry to interrupt." Jane glanced at the group of boys who had started their own conversations once Jane addressed Frost. " I need you to take over practice today. I've got to take care of a few things." Jane added under her breath, "I think the shit is finally going to hit the fan with Kellie."

Frost's eyebrows shot up, "Seriously?"

Jane nodded, "Yep. I'll let you know how it goes. Thanks again." The brunette jogged off in the direction of the Science Wing.

"Maura!" Jane burst into Maura's classroom.

Maura dropped the beaker she was holding, "Shit! Jane, you scared me!" Maura's hand flew up to cover her heart.

Jane ducked her head to get a good look at the floor. The broken beaker laid at the doctor's feet.

"You didn't get cut did you?" Jane's concerned eyes searched Maura's feet.

"I'm fine, Jane." Maura admonished, "Let me get a broom." Maura walked into the closet and rummaged around for the broom.

"Hey, since when did you start swearing?" Jane called out to the retreating blonde..

"Ever since I started dating you." Maura teased back as she reemerged from the closet..

Jane laughed and took the broom and dustpan from Maura. "Here, let me do that."

While Jane swept the mess, Maura removed the rest of the beakers from the sink where she was washing them and set them aside to dry.

"Maura, I learned something today." Jane said over her shoulder as she dropped the broken pieces of glass into the trashcan.

"What did you find out, Jane?" Maura took the broom and dustpan from Jane and returned them to their place in the closet.

A few weeks into the school year, Maura could no longer tolerate the disorganized closet. Aside from the fact that it was cluttered and completely unusable, Maura had ulterior motives for cleaning out the closet. After a box of sea sponges and a set of old textbooks had fallen on them during an intense make out session, the two women had enough.

So, one Friday afternoon, Maura and Jane set about reorganizing the mess that was the Science Department's closet. It took several hours to complete, but by late afternoon everything had its label and its place. Truth be told, Maura and Jane would have finished sooner if Jane hadn't stolen the labeler. For weeks after cleaning the closet, Maura would find labels on the undersides of her stapler, podium, tape dispenser, etc. There wasn't a surface left untouched by the sneaky brunette.

Jane hopped up on one of the lab tables. "Our favorite person came by my room to gloat today."

"She didn't!" Maura gasped wiping her wet hands on a paper towel.

"Yes, but she said something very interesting, Maur'." The doctor tossed the used towel in the trash and leaned against a nearby lab table..

"Apparently, she had scored you as a two not a one." Jane fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt.

"I don't understand, Jane. The evaluation's score was clearly a one." Maura's mind was working overtime. Why would Kellie contradict herself?

"Someone close to her saw this as a crime of opportunity." Jane hopped off of the table and paced the room. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the quiet room.

Always the brilliant one, Maura immediately connected the dots. "Joshua?"

"Maura, he snuck in and changed your score when Kellie was out of the room." Jane stopped and shook her head in disgust.

"I knew he wasn't happy that I turned him down, but I didn't think he would be so spiteful," Maura said sadly. What lengths would people go to in order to hurt others?

The doctor continued, "Have you talked to Korsak?"

"Not yet. Hold on a sec."

Jane grabbed her phone from her blazer pocket and tapped out a quick message.

The brunette placed her phone on the table and redirected her focus on Maura.

"I just sent him a message asking him when we could talk. Also, I told Kellie to avoid talking to Joshua until I talked to you." Jane raked her fingers through her hair and released a frustrated huff.

"I'm so sick of this bullshit, Maura. It would be really nice if we could be left alone. Honestly, I just want to do my job and spend time with you. Why is that so difficult?" Jane threw her hands up in the air in disgust.

Maura sensed the brunette's growing frustration and positioned herself between Jane's knees. The doctor knew that her physical contact had a calming effect on the woman, so she pulled herself flush against the brunette's body and held her until she felt the tension leave Jane's body.. Jane released a contented sigh.

"You know I love you, right?" Jane delicately pressed her lips against Maura's.

"I do." The doctor couldn't help the fire that grew inside of her at the touch of Jane's lips against hers, so she kissed the brunette harder.

Jane pulled back breathing heavily, "Maura! We can't do this now." Jane tilted her head in the direction of the door. "Besides, your door is open."

Maura had forgotten that she had propped her door open last period because the heater in the room was working too well with twenty-five kids in the room.

Before the doctor could respond, Jane's phone buzzed alerting her to a new text message.

The brunette glanced at the display. "It's Korsak. He told me to come see him after bus duty was over."

"If that's the case..." Maura walked over to her door and unwedged the door stop. A satisfying click of the door closing filled the quiet room.

"I have an idea of how we can pass the time and relieve our stress." Maura stalked over to Jane and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck before pulling her into a deep kiss.

Jane pulled back from Maura when the need for air grew too great, "You really are insatiable, Dr. Isles."

The use of her formal name sent a chill down the blonde's spine. "Only when it comes to you, Jane," Maura sassed and pulled Jane into another deep kiss. "Now, let's make out like two teenagers in love."

R & I R & I R & I

"So, that's all we know," Jane sunk back into the chair across from Korsak.

For the past fifteen minutes, Jane and Maura had regaled Korsak with all the information they had discovered about Maura's observation debacle.

Korsak shook his head, "I'm glad the two of you told me this. I have a meeting with Mr. Talbert tomorrow morning. He and I talked about this situation over the break, and we've come to the conclusion that a disciplinary hearing is in order for Ms. Thomas. Before we hold the hearing, we need to speak with Ms. Thomas and Mr. Davis to hear their sides of the story."

Jane's disgruntled face belied her true feelings about his course of action, but Jane was a professional and understood that the two of them should have the chance to explain themselves.

"We'll present all the evidence we have collected. Chances are, they'll incriminate themselves." Korsak reassured.

"Korsak, it's going to be difficult to prove that she scored Maura unfairly if her goal is throw Joshua under the bus." Jane chewed on her thumbnail. It was a habit she had tried breaking countless times.

Then Jane remembered the key piece of evidence against Kellie. "Korsak, remember the comments that Kellie wrote about Maura?"

Korsak nodded his head, "I do."

"One remark stood out to me in particular. The one about the cell phone?" Jane looked at Korsak to gage his understanding. "Can we take a look at it again?"

Korsak pulled the report from a file folder sitting on his desk and read the comment aloud.

 _While students were working on the activity about DNA replication, Dr. Isles used the time to make personal texts. Most likely these were made to Ms. Rizzoli whose class was taking place at that time. Her actions illustrated her lack of professionalism._

"Korsak, Joshua had his afternoon classes that day, so it is highly unlikely that Joshua would know when one of my planning periods is. I know this because all interns from BCU have had classes on these days for years, and Kellie being the crazy bitch she is would most likely know when I have my planning periods."

Korsak scratched his goatee before pulling a pad of post-its from his desk drawer. He scribbled down what Jane had just told him.

Maura indignantly added, "There was no way for her to know if I was texting Jane. She must have assumed this because I had a positive reaction to a text from my mother about the recent donations she wanted to give the school. Besides, my original reason for using my phone was to take attendance."

Both Jane and Korsak smiled warmly at Maura.

Korsak stood and led the women to the door. "Don't worry, ladies. I'll take care of this, and you'll never have to worry about it again."

Taking their cue, Maura and Jane thanked Korsak and left his office to go home.

R & I R & I R & I

When Joshua emerged from Mr. Talbert's office the next morning, his countenance betrayed him. Gone was the intern's cocky bravado. He had blown it, and he knew it. Any hopes he had for becoming a teacher or coach were gone.

Kellie on the other hand had dodged a bullet. She still had her job, but she was stripped of all of her privileges. No more field trips. No more interns. No more evaluations. Nothing. None of the extra cash from mentoring or evaluating. She'd have to work her ass off to obtain any sort of positive reputation again. A letter was put in her file and sent downtown, and good luck getting a job if she was ever fired from Boston East. No school would hire her now. Kellie Thomas had finally learned her lesson.

Korsak and Mr. Talbert assured Maura that Kellie's evaluation would not appear on her record. Instead, Mr. Talbert and Korsak would personally handle her evaluations for the remainder of the year.

The two women had returned to Jane's room after meeting with Korsak, who informed them about Mr. Talbert's decision to terminate Joshua and reprimand Kellie. The brunette settled into her desk chair and turned to face her laptop. After moving the mouse to wake up the computer, Jane opened her email.

"Ok, Maur'. I submitted the paperwork for the field trip, and…" Jane opened an email labeled _field trip_ , "it was approved!"

Sitting in the chair Jane had dragged over to her desk, Maura clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, that's wonderful, Jane! Now I can write the itinerary." The doctor grabbed the pen and pad of paper Jane left lying on her desk and began to scribble furiously. By the time, Jane looked up from her monitor, Maura had already mapped out the first half of the trip.

Jane stood from her chair to look over the blonde's shoulder.

"You're hovering." Maura gently scolded.

The brunette scoffed at the blonde and pulled the pad out of her hands. "Hovering, huh?"

Maura reached for the pad, but Jane held it further out of reach. "Don't even try unbuttoning your blouse, Maura.. I've already fallen for that once." Jane smiled as she narrowed her eyes at the playful blonde.

"You think I'd try that ruse again, Jane?" Maura replied innocently as she moved to sit in the brunette's lap.

"Nah, you're far too clever for that." Jane's dark eyes sparkled, and relenting she handed the notepad back to the doctor.

Maura kissed Jane softly on the cheek before returning to her seat with pen and notepad in hand.

Maura continued to map out the trip while Jane busied herself with securing transportation for the trip and organizing the workouts for her track team for the next week. The team's first meet of the season was in a couple of weeks, and Jane wanted all of her athletes to be at their best.

Laying her pen down, Maura cast a tired smile at the brunette. "I'm ready to go home, Jane. I don't know what it is, but I'll really tired all of a sudden." The doctor punctuated this statement with a yawn.

Jane caught the doctor's yawn and raised her arms over her head in a satisfying stretch. "It's been a crazy couple of days. It's no wonder you're tired."

Maura rubbed the tense muscles in her neck. She was clearly exhausted.

The couple hadn't really spent any time apart except during the day while they were teaching. The brunette didn't want to smother the blonde, so with trepidation she asked her girlfriend, "Want to stay at my place tonight?"

Sensing Jane's consternation and sensing why, Maura reassured her girlfriend, "I'd love to stay with you. I just need to pack a few clothes. I think it might be nice to spend a few days at your place since we were confined to my house for so long."

The doctor pulled Jane's hand into hers and kissed her wrist delicately.

"C'mon. Let's get the hell out of Dodge," Jane stood and helped Maura to her feet before gathering her things to leave.

"Whatever you say, Tiger." Maura smirked at the smile that tugged at Jane's lips.

R & I R & I R & I

The following week flew by without incident. Maura had her evaluation completed by Korsak this time, and she passed with the impeccable score of a five. The two women went to Maura's favorite restaurant to celebrate. Rarely do teachers do anything on weeknights since their days are so exhausting, but this was a special occasion.

That weekend they enjoyed spending time with Tommy who had come in town from Florida. This was the first time Maura had ever met Tommy or learned anything about him at length since Jane had never really talked about her parents' divorce. From what Jane had shared, Maura gathered that the man cheated on Angela with a woman half his age, and the two ran off to Florida. Tommy followed Frank down to Florida to work with him as a plumber. By no means was Tommy estranged from the rest of his family, but Tommy's proximity to Frank did make communication feel a little strained.

Jane and Frankie couldn't help but tease Tommy and ask him to join the rest of the family at Boston East. The school was in need of someone who could teach the technical classes for the students focusing on a trade endorsement on their diplomas. Much to the surprise of Angela, Frankie, and Jane, Tommy said he would consider it.

If Tommy had to be honest, he really did miss being with the rest of his family. Working with Pop was alright, but deep down he resented how Frank had treated Angela, and he believed he had made a mistake moving there.

"Tommy, if you'd like, I could mention something to Korsak," Jane offered while watching the Bruins playing the Rangers on the tv.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Janie." Tommy's boyish grin stretched across his face.

Before Jane and Maura left to go home, Tommy pulled Jane to the side. "Hey, you mind if I talk to you?"

"Of course not, Tommy. What's up?" Jane said gently.

"I really just wanted to let ya know that I like Maura, and I think she's good for you. I can't remember seeing you this happy before. Don't screw it up!" Tommy laughed and pulled his big sister in for a tight hug.

Squeezing him back, Jane smiled and said softly, "That means a lot, Tommy. Thanks."

Tommy then grinned devilishly. "Besides, if you don't take good care of her, I know another Rizzoli who can."

He playfully waggled his eyebrows, but his remark earned him a hard punch in the arm.

"Ow!" The man pouted as he rubbed his bruised arm.

"Serves you right, jackass," Jane grinned. "Have a safe trip back and really think about joining us."

Jane pulled him close once more and whispered in his ear, "I'm so damn proud of you."

Tommy wiped the tear that quickly formed in his eye. "Thanks, Janie."

After many hugs, Tommy waved goodbye as the two women left the house.

R & I R & I R & I

Maura held onto Jane's hand as the two women drove to the doctor's house.

"I really like Tommy, Jane. I'm glad I had the chance to meet him." Maura kissed Jane's hand before returning it to its place in her lap.

Jane without taking her eyes from the road responded, "I am, too, Maura. It's rare that he makes it up here, but I really do hope he'll consider moving back. Tommy would be a good teacher and role model for a lot of the kids."

"How so, Jane?" Maura traced light circles on Jane's palm.

"He used to get into trouble with the law as a kid. For awhile he was heavily into drugs and alcohol, but the possibility of a felony charge and jail time from driving drunk made him turn his life around. His addiction was ripping the family and his life apart. He went to rehab and got clean. This doesn't mean that he didn't have relapses, but he didn't give up. He maintains his sobriety by going to AA meetings..."

Maura could hear the pride in Jane's voice when she remarked, "He even sponsors others now." Jane's voice caught a little. "Tommy's five years sober, Maura. I'm so damn proud of him and the hard work he has done. That's why I think he'd be good for the kids."

Maura's heart swelled with love for Jane and her family. "You're right, Jane. He would be."

Jane slowly brought the Jeep to a stop at a traffic light. "Besides, he could sponsor our chess team. They try and get me to do it every year, but I don't have the time."

"We have a chess team!?" Maura asked gleefully.

Jane groaned and dropped her forehead on the steering wheel.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: I am really sorry for taking so long, dear readers. I'm finally on spring break and away from my high schoolers, so I'll be better about updating. This is a little on the short side, but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next update. Thank you for your patience and sorry for any mistakes!

The late February winter wind cut through the coats of the students waiting to go inside the aquarium. Initially, the club numbered a handful of students, but it had swelled to three times its original size. Some students joined because they were genuinely interested in science and others because Maura and Jane were in charge of it. Either way, Maura was thrilled and Jane was happy because her girlfriend was happy.

After the final kid was inside and had her ticket in hand, Maura and Jane addressed the group.

Maura stood in front of the group of excited teenagers; she was happy to see that they were all in good spirits. "Ok, kids. I want everyone to break into groups of threes or fours…" the doctor

"What about fives?!" A freshman boy rudely interjected. The rest of the students rolled their eyes at the boy. Freshman. Why do they have to be so annoying.

Maura threw a pointed look at the student, who interrupted her, before she continued, "As I was saying, break into groups of threes or fours." The doctor paused and looked to Jane to reiterate her directions.

"Go on. Get into your groups. You've got two minutes to figure this out." Jane made a show of looking at her watch, "Starting NOW!"

The kids quickly scrambled around trying to figure out their groups. Heads bobbed up and down as shorter students bounced on their tiptoes to find their friends.

Jane noticed that one of the shyer boys hadn't really joined with anyone. While everyone was busy chattering, Jane pulled Zack aside.

"Hey, Zack. Do you mind asking Jacob to be in your group?" Jane said in a whisper.

Zack craned his neck to see the quiet boy standing on the fringe of the group.

"Of course, Rizzoli," Zack grinned and put enough distance between him and Jane before hollering at the shy boy.

"Hey! Jacob. We've got three in our group. Would you mind joining us?" The senior boy then elbowed his friends in the stomach to get their support.

"Yeah, man. Come and work with us." Zack's best friend Shawn echoed Zack's sentiment and waved his hand to encourage the shy student to come stand with them..

"Ok, time's up!" As Jane called time, she saw Zack and his friends high-fiving Jacob who had already assimilated into the group.

Jane's chest swelled with pride. Zack and his friends were such good kids. The brunette felt a wave of melancholy pass over her. She was really going to miss this group of seniors.

Once the students had quieted down, Maura pulled a stack of papers from her purse and addressed the club members. "I have created a scavenger hunt for today's visit," Maura handed the stack to Jane to distribute as she continued her instructions. "Each group must locate and capture a picture of each of the animals on this list." Jane had finished passing out the papers, and the two women gave the students a moment to look over the sheet.

"Now, in order to avoid any cheating and sharing of images among groups, there are two specific directions you must follow. One or more of your group members must be present in the picture with your group's sign, and all pictures must be recorded on one person's device." Jane and Maura chuckled as they saw several students' faces fall. Their plans of dividing and conquering had fallen through.

Amid the grumbles, Maura removed blank business cards and felt tip pens from her purse and handed them to Jane for her to distribute.

"Write your team name and the names of your members on the back." Jane and Maura waited while the students created their small signs. The two women had to laugh at the small arguments that broke out over the names of the teams, and Jane had to remind the students to use appropriate names more than once.

Seeing that everyone was nearly finished, Maura addressed the group again, "Fair warning. Capturing pictures of some of these animals may be difficult. Several of them are rather small in size." Maura smirked evilly. "First team to accurately complete the scavenger hunt will win an iTunes gift card for each member."

The students chattered with excitement at the prospect of a real prize to vie for.

"Ms. Rizzoli and I will be enjoying the aquarium, so when you finish you'll have to find us in order to win." Maura said and innocently smiled at the brunette..

"Ooo, looks like someone has a date, Rizzoli!" Zack, who was safely out of smacking distance, teased his favorite teacher.

"Yeah, but at least I get dates, Zack," Jane ribbed him back.

The group erupted into laughter. "Dang, solid burn, Ms. Rizzoli," Zack's friend Shawn called out and clapped Zack hard on the shoulder.

"I'll get you back, Rizzoli," Zack smiled and folded his arms.

Jane returned his remark with a skeptical expression and a scoff.

Maura reigned the group back in, "Ok, everyone. Are we clear on what to do?" She looked at each student to gage his or her understanding.

"Yes," they responded in unison.

Maura turned to the brunette, "Do you have anything else you'd like to add, Ms. Rizzoli?

"Yeah, don't tap the glass!" Jane smirked as the kids rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Have fun!" Maura called out to the groups as they took off in different directions.

"C'mon, Maur', let's go get some coffee and visit the sea lions." Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's middle and led her in the direction of the cafe.

R & I R & I R& I

"Hey! Ms. Rizzoli! Dr. Isles!" A trio of teenage girls descended upon the two unsuspecting women. The teenagers' excitement pulled the couple from their reverie. Following their visit to the sea lions and an abbreviated tour of the aquarium (Jane insisted on the abbreviated version), the happy couple found an empty bench near the jellyfish tank. There they sat enjoying one another's company as the jellyfish peacefully floated by.

"We've got it!" Maura's student Maria waved her phone in the air, but at the same moment Zack's group caught sight of the couple as well.

For a split second, there was hesitation as the teenagers, who wielded the phones, sized each other up. Then all hell broke loose.

Both Zack and Maria dashed across the room towards Maura narrowly dodging any unsuspecting patrons.

"Aaa! Don't run me over!" Maura felt two phones simultaneously drop in her lap.

"We were first!" All the teenagers on Zack's team shouted.

"No you weren't! We were!" Maria's team argued back.

"Ms. Rizzoli, tell Zack that we saw you first, so Dr. Isles should look at our results first!" All seven pairs of expectant eyes turned to the brunette.

Jane knew World War III was about to erupt out between the two groups, so she had to think fast. "Tell you what. We'll flip a coin." Jane quickly reached into her front pocket for some loose change.

The two groups groaned. "Really?"

"Yes," Maura shrugged her shoulders. "You have to do as Ms. Rizzoli says," Maura smirked at the brunette.

Jane winked at the blonde before returning her attention to the group. "Now, Maria, since you got our attention first, you can call it." The brunette smirked at Zack knowing this would irk him.

Zack threw at look in Jane's direction that clearly indicated that Jane had succeeded.

Maria and Zack narrowed their eyes at one another as Jane flipped the coin into the air.

"Tails!" The coin dropped to the ground with good ol' George Washington's face smiling back at them.

"Ha! We win! Go Team Dab!" Zack gloated and dabbed with his his friends. Jane was happy to see that Jacob had easily fit in with the group, but, damn, that whole dabbing thing was the most annoying thing ever. Jane was looking forward to that going out of style.

"So be it. Hand me your phone, Zack." A slight smile tugged at the corner of Maura's lips as she held out her hand.

Maura's face gave away nothing as she slowly scrolled through all the pictures. As she checked off each animal on her list, Zack's group congratulated one another and heckled Maria's group.

Maura reached the bottom of the list. Her face broke into an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Zack. You left out the Palette surgeonfish."

"Wait, what?" Zack's victorious grin quickly slid off his face as Maria frantically scrolled through the pictures on her phone.

Zack and his friends quizzically regarded his phone, "Which one is the Palette surgeonfish?"Zack scratched his head in confusion. His friends shared a similar expression as they googled the missing fish.

"Look we found her, Dr. Isles!" Maria pointed to the fish on the screen.

Zack and his friends groaned in unison. Of all the fishes to forget, they had to forget that one.

Maria smiled victoriously, "Dory! It's the Dory fish! Ha! We win!"

The girls jumped around and did an impromptu victory dance.

Jane had made Maura watch Finding Nemo and Finding Dory before they went on the field trip. The doctor, who was impressed by the film's attention to scientific detail, loved the movies and agreed to include Dory in the scavenger hunt.

"Hold on, girls. I have to see if you have everything else." Maura reminded the overly excited trio. By now, two other sets of students had arrived and were eagerly watching the drama unfold.. Zack and his friends hoped that (although they'd admit it wasn't the most sportsmanlike behavior) the girls had forgotten a fish, too.

This whole time Jane watched with unconcealed enjoyment. She smirked at how adorable Maura was with the students and how funny her students were acting. Teenagers were hilarious when competition in any form was involved. The days she played review games in class were always her favorites. Granted, the greedy monsters always wanted candy as a prize. A trip to the grocery was in order.

"Congratulations," Maura handed Maria's phone back to the thrilled teenager. The doctor then made a show of retrieving the gift cards from her purse.

Although they were disappointed, the rest of the groups congratulated the girls even Zack's.

Jane whistled to get the students' attention. "Alright, are we missing anyone?" The teenagers all looked around to see if everyone was accounted for.

"We're good! Everyone's here!" One of the senior girls in the back of the pack responded.

Jane turned her full attention on the doctor, "Okay, Dr. Isles. Do you think it's time to feed this group of heathens?"

"Of course. Let's go to the cafe. Maria? Will you lead the way?" Maura asked the student,, who admittedly was her favorite.

"Sure thing, Dr. Isles! C'mon, everybody." The giddy teenager was happy to help the doctor, whom she had an innocent crush on.

Maria's friends threw teasing glances and giggles at her which caused the pretty brunette to blush furiously as she led the group towards the cafe.

Jane couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange. She knew what it felt like for students to have innocuous crushes on her. Once a sophomore boy brought her an apple every week for the entire year.

As soon as the students were out of earshot, Jane wrapped an arm around the doctor's waist and whispered in her ear, "Looks like someone has a crush on you, Dr. Isles."

Maura pulled back in confusion. "What are you talking about, Jane?" The doctor readjusted her purse on her shoulder.

Jane squeezed the blonde a little tighter and nuzzled her nose in her ear. "Maria. She blushed brighter than a fire truck after you asked her to help you...or, at least she did after her friends teased her a bit."

Like most beautiful, kind, and innocent women, Maura was often oblivious to the effect she had on others. The doctor regarded the smiling brunette before she responded. "What do I do?"

Jane chuckled at the concerned doctor. "Nothing. It's perfectly innocent. Just treat her like you always have."

Maura released a relieved sigh as Jane kissed the side of her head. "Besides, Doctor, didn't you ever have a crush on one of your teachers?"

The doctor blushed furiously; she could still remember the huge crush she had on her English teacher at boarding school. Maura made a point to talk to Mlle Moreau after class whenever she had the chance. Every night before class, Maura would read ahead in order to impress Mrs. Moreau with what she believed was thoughtful commentary. Dorky teenage Maura Isles was crushed when she discovered that Mlle Moreau had a boyfriend. It broke her little heart.

The doctor smiled wistfully before she replied. "You're right, Jane, I did."

Momentarily forgetting where she was, Maura moved to wrap her arms around the brunette's neck to pull her in for a kiss, but she was stopped by Jane gently clearing her throat, "We can't right now." Jane said regretfully.

The two women pulled apart and clasped hands as they walked towards the cafe.

"C'mon, Maur', I bet you anything that they have a great fish and chips." Jane smiled and winked.

Maura's airy laugh filled the cafe and Jane's heart.


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.**

 **A/N: Here you go, folks. I made it pretty long to make up for my absence. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and it sets up a lot of events that will take place later. Fair warning, it's a tad bit grown up at the end. I'd say it registers high on the PG-13 scale. Nothing explicit though. Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes!**

Jane was pissed. No, she was livid. The brunette angrily stomped over to the coach from Paul Revere High amid the murmur of curious mumbles and furious chatter coming from the groups of students and coaches assembled on the track.

"Paul, I am so sorry." Jane let out an exasperated sigh as she surveyed the damage done to the school's football field.

On the bus ride to the meet, Jane had received an angry phone call from PRHS's coach describing the situation. Stuck on the bus, Jane had to wait another fifteen minutes to get to the school. Thankfully, Jane always required her students to arrive at least thirty minutes before the other schools. She usually used the time to psyche her students up for a successful meet but today would be a different story.

With Frost's help, Jane had contacted Korsak, Mr. Talbert, and Frankie before they arrived at the hosting school's stadium. Needless to say, when Jane arrived, both PRHS's and Boston East's administration were already deep in discussion. Jane hopped off the bus and made a beeline for the group.

"Do we have any idea, who's responsible for this?" Korsak queried. Jane glanced at the field and cringed. In big bold Boston East colors read the phrase, "PRHS is BEHS's BITCH!"

"Well, it most likely is one of ours." Jane pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stave off the approaching headache. "What do you want to do about the meet?" Jane addressed the coach and Paul Revere's administration.

Scratching his chin, Frankie suggested using the rain tarp to cover up the worst part of the damage. PRHS's head principal agreed, but she deferred to the two coaches before she made any decisions.

"Will that interfere with the events?" She wanted to ensure that it wouldn't disrupt the field events.

Jane spoke up first, "Susan, that should work." Ruefully, the brunette turned to the coach and said, "Again, I'm really sorry, and I promise we'll discipline whoever is responsible." Mr. Talbert, Korsak, and Frankie echoed Jane's sentiment.

"Thank you all. We'll work on watching the tapes while you guys take care of the meet. Once we find something, we'll let you know."

Everyone mumbled in agreement and parted ways. PRHS to cover the field and review the tapes and Boston East to take care of starting the meet.

R & I R & I R & I

Maura knew it was never a good sign when Jane failed to return her texts during a meet. The blonde understood that Jane was always busy on these days, but no word from her an hour into the meet was uncommon. The two women had gotten into the habit of texting one another to let the other know that she arrived safely to her destination.

A little worried, Maura decided to head to the meet earlier than usual; she called Angela to let her know about her change of plans since they had planned on riding together. The busy woman still had a few chores to do at home before leaving, so she told the doctor to go on ahead without her.

Rather than use her school ID to get into the meet for free, Maura paid for entry. She liked to support schools in anyway she could. Once inside the stadium, the doctor located the brunette standing in the middle of the field scrutinizing the ground as she rubbed her wrist in agitation. The woman's clipboard was tucked tightly under her arm. Maura waved her arm and called out to the brunette to get her attention. When Jane looked her way, Maura's face broke into a relieved smile, but when she was close enough to see what Jane was staring at, her smile faltered.

"I guess this is why you didn't text me back," Maura said with no hint of malice or irritation.

"Huh? Oh!" Jane whipped out her cell phone and checked her messages. Distracted by the events from earlier and busy preparing for the meet to begin, Jane had forgotten to respond to Maura's texts. "Sorry, Maur'," Jane said bashfully.

"It's ok, Tiger." Both women chuckled and briefly squeezed each other's hand. Returning their attention to the field, Jane pointed at the ground. "This!" The brunette growled, "Is the reason why I didn't text you back."

The blonde grimaced; vandalism like this definitely damaged the school's good reputation.

"So what's going to happen?" Maura cringed because she knew it would be awhile before the grass was long enough to cut since spring had just started.

"Once we find out who did this, we'll have to have a discipline hearing to decide what's going to happen to the perpetrators. One thing I do know is that it won't be good." Jane cringed because she knew that vandalism was high in the list of punishable offenses.

"Right now, their admin is going through the security tapes. Those dumbasses forgot that they're cameras in the parking lot and stadium. We should be able to identify them soon." Jane then added, "Who knows...it might not be one of our kids." The brunette knew this was highly unlikely, but she couldn't help but hope that was the case.

Maura's soft hand rubbed Jane's back in soothing circles. "Tell you what, Jane. After the meet, I will take you to O'Malley's, and I'll buy you the biggest greasiest burger they have. I won't even lecture you about how unhealthy it is for you." Maura smiled warmly.

Jane perked up, "And a couple of beers?" All frustration immediately left the brunette.

"Yes, I'll be your DD. We can invite the boys along if you like." Maura secretly hoped for the two of them to be alone, but she wanted Jane to have the option.

The brunette considered the proposition for a moment before replying. "Let's invite the guys, but do you mind if we have our own quality time later. I see a hot bath in our future," the brunette waggled her eyebrows at the sexy doctor.

"I think that can be arranged." A thousand watt smile lit up the blonde's face.

"In the meantime, Jane, is there anything I can help you with?" Maura generously offered. She'd do anything to make life easier for girlfriend.

Over on the other side of the track, Jane observed her team warming up and stretching for the upcoming events.

Jane removed the clipboard she held under her arm and used it to point at the team. "Can you make sure they're stretching properly? We don't need another outbreak of cramps like we had last meet." Jane constantly espoused the benefits of stretching, but some teenagers were too damn lazy and stubborn.

"Of course, Jane." Maura squeezed the brunette's hand once last time before she jogged to the opposite side of the track.

The brunette shamelessly watched the doctor's ass but was interrupted by a smack upside the head. "You can stop drooling now, Janie."

Jane turned her head and saw Frankie standing next to her. The obnoxious grin he was wearing was quickly wiped off his face by the quick punch Jane landed on his arm.

"You, ass." Jane rolled her eyes at her little brother. "You got any news?"

Frankie rubbed his arm as he responded, "Ow! Yeah, I just got a text from Korsak. They found something. You got a few minutes to check it out?"

Shaking her arm to maneuver her watch back into place for her to read it, Jane checked the time. "I've got about fifteen minutes before the next event starts, but I think Frost can cover for me if it takes any longer than that." She quickly fired off a text to both Frost and Maura to let them know where she was going.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane, Frankie, and Korsak huddled around the monitor in Susan Michael's office trying to discern the identity of the perpetrators.

"Seriously?!" Jane threw her hands in the air. Plain as day, two of the boys on her track team were on camera defacing the football field. "C'mon, Frankie, Korsak. I have some boys to pull from today's meet."

Hurricane Rizzoli stormed out of the office in search of the two boys, who would never run track for Boston East again.

Susan Michael turned in her office chair and admitted to the two remaining men, "I'm really glad I'm not those two boys right now." .

Standing from their crouched positions, Frankie and Korsak said in unison, "You can say that again!"

R & I R & I R& I

Jane returned to the field to see the two offenders laughing with their friends; this only made her blood pressure rise.

"Adam! Josue! Come here!" All five feet ten inches of Jane Rizzoli radiated anger and disappointment.

The laughter on the boys' lips ceased. For a few brief moments, the boys considered making a run for it, but they knew she'd catch them anyway. Besides, that would piss her off even more.

"Yes, Coach?" The two boys barely squeaked out the words. Both were grateful that they hadn't wet themselves.

Jane folded her arms and stared menacingly at the boys. "I'm going to cut to the chase. I know you two vandalized Paul Revere's field last night. We've got you on tape." The brunette angrily pointed her finger at the field, "Do you realize how stupid this was?!"

The color drained from the boys' faces. _Why hadn't they thought to check for cameras?_

By this point Korsak, Frankie, and Frost, who had seen her re-enter the stadium, had caught up with the fuming brunette. Before Jane could launch further into her tirade, Frankie intervened, "Adam, Josue, I'm going to call your parents to come get you."

"But we've got races to run!" Forgetting how much trouble he was in, Adam indignantly snapped back.

Adam was a cocky senior, whose hubris often got the best of him. He thought that being a senior made him tough shit, and he enjoyed convincing the younger Josue to do his bidding. Josue was a quiet kid, who had never been in trouble until now.

"You can forget about running in today's race, or any other races for the rest of year! You're both off the team!" Jane's tone dripped with disappointment and anger.

It killed Jane to do it to Josue; she could already see tears forming in his eyes. Adam was displaying typical teenage male anger, which involved pacing, cursing, and wanting to punch things.

"Hey, calm down, Adaml!" Frost stuck out his hands in a conciliatory gesture in an effort to calm the agitated senior.

"I'm not going to calm down! This bitch just threw me off the team!" Adam was making a scene.

The glare Frost shot the boy stopped him in his tracks. "Listen to me, Adam," Frost growled, "I would think twice about calling Coach Rizzoli names. You're only digging your hole deeper."

Frost stepped closer to the boy so only he could hear, "If I were you, I'd watch what I say. She's loved by a lot of students, and they wouldn't take kindly to you trash talking her." Frost wasn't threatening Adam. Instead, he was warning him. The boy's expression indicated that he understood the sentiment, and he didn't say another word.

Thirty minutes passed before the boys' parents arrived. As school counselor, Frankie had the odious task of explaining what happened to the parents. Josue's parents had the expected reaction of anger and disappointment with their son. Adam's parents, on the other hand, had the complete opposite reaction. How dare they accuse their boy of wrongdoing and kick him off the team! It was a harmless prank.

Frankie's jaw dropped. He had heard a lot in his career as a school counselor, but that was a new one. "Regardless, of your opinion on the criminality of the action, we do need you to take your son home. Please come to school on Monday, so we can have a discipline hearing to decide what to do next."

Adam's parents shot back, "You'll hear from our lawyers."

Frankie said nothing in response.

"Can you believe that?" Frost was the first to speak.

Korsak let out a tired sigh, "Nothing surprises me anymore."

Maura decided to jog over to the group at that moment.

"Hey! Good news! We just won the last two heats." Maura's smile was contagious and lifted everyone's spirits.

"That's great, Maura, thanks for taking over." Jane's smile radiated warmth and gratitude.

Jane pointed at the clipboard in Frost's hands, "Here, hand me that. I need to find kids to fill in for Adam and Josue in their races."

"I'll take care of it, Jane." Frost gave the clipboard a little shake and took a step back from the brunette.

"Thanks, Frost. Buy you a beer tonight at O'Malley's?"

"Sure!" The man grinned and headed off in the opposite direction to locate replacements.

Jane then asked Frankie and Korsak, "You in?"

"Of course!" the two men replied.

"I'll text you the time later. Bye, guys." The two women waved at the men as they left to go sit in the stands.

Jane regarded her beautiful girlfriend who had been quiet throughout the exchange.

Bumping her shoulder against the blonde's, Jane asked, "That ok?"

"It's ok as long as you go home with me tonight," Maura teased and bumped Jane back.

Jane casually threw her arm around the good doctor's shoulders and said in a whisper, "Ok, then. Let's go watch Boston East make Paul Revere its bitch."

"Jane!" Maura gasped.

R & I R & I R & I

"Bye, Coach! Bye, Dr. Isles!" The last carload of kids pulled away from the school's parking lot leaving Jane and Maura alone together. Jane drained the last few gulps from her water bottle before crushing it and tossing it into the back of her Jeep. It bounced off the seat to land in the floorboard where it made friends with the other empty water bottles living there. With a huff, Jane leaned against the Jeep allowing her head to rest against the glass. The stress from the day weighed heavily on her shoulders.

Maura thought about reproaching the brunette for her slobbish behavior but thought better of it. Instead, she took the brunette's hand in hers and gently massaged her palm and fingers before working her way up to Jane's wrist. The doctor removed the watch and pocketed it before she continued her ministrations. The skin around Jane's scar was red and irritated from the brunette's constant worrying of her watch.

Maura brought Jane's hand to lips and delicately kissed the sensitive skin.

Maura pulled Jane into her arms with minimal effort, "Mmm...you smell like cut grass and outdoors."

"Gross, Maura. I smell like stale sweat and old sunscreen." Jane sniffed her armpit and grimaced for good measure.

"Oh, stop." Maura airily laughed as she swatted Jane's shoulder. "I can't help if I find it a bit of a turn on," she teased and pulled Jane into a deep kiss.

Quirking her eyebrow, Jane playfully remarked, "As long as you don't have some fantasy about us doing it in public or me roleplaying, we should be fine."

Maura avoided eye contact and mumbled something unintelligible. A spot on the ground became incredibly interesting.

"What was that, Doctor?" Jane ducked her head to look Maura in the eyes.

The good doctor knew it was better to be frank than risk hives, so she jumped in with both feet.

"Jane, I feel like I missed out on the whole American high school experience since I attended boarding school in France. There are some things I'd like to try." The doctor confessed.

"Such as?" Jane's emotions were a mixture of curiosity, amusement, and apprehension. She knew Maura wasn't shy about sex, but Jane had no idea what the doctor had in mind.

"Make out in the back of a car for starters." Looking over the brunette's shoulder, the doctor's eyes settled on the empty backseat.

 _That's innocuous enough_ , Jane thought.

"Sure, that's easy. What else?" Jane thought she'd be getting off easy, but she was wrong.

Maura blushed, "Send each other love notes." This made Jane laugh so hard that she smacked her head on the car door.

"Ow!" Jane pouted and rubbed her tender scalp then shot a nasty look at the offending vehicle.

The doctor folded her arms and admonished her girlfriend, "Serves you right for teasing me!"

"You're right. Sorry, go on." Jane grudgingly admitted. Maura's expression softened and she took over gently rubbing Jane's scalp. Besides, this allowed her close physical proximity for her next request.

"Go to prom...and have sex afterwards." Maura punctuated the last statement with a hip roll, but she remembered they were still in public so she stepped back.

This floored Jane but brought up embarrassing memories of her own Junior Prom. After the dance, she and her date Casey Jones tried fooling around, but the couple had to stop when the poor guy got a little too excited too soon. At the time, Jane was secretly relieved because she obviously wasn't all that interested in the first place. Nearly a decade and a half later, she still felt badly for teenage Casey Jones.

"Tell you what, Maur', I'll take you to Prom. We'll do it all. Dinner, dresses, you name it. "Jane's face split into a grin, and she gave the giddy blonde a saucy wink. "Nothin's too good for you, kitten."

"I'll hold you to it, Jane Rizzoli." Maura stood on her tiptoes and kissed the brunette on the cheek. The gesture elicited a chuckle from the brunette.

This wasn't as scary as she thought it would be, and Jane caught herself hoping that Maura had more ideas. "Any others?"

Maura wanted to build up to her actual fantasy, so she thought the next suggestion would be a step in the right direction, "Maybe a little sexting?"

A smile tugged at Jane's lips as she regarded her innocent looking girlfriend. "Maura, we didn't even have cell phones in high school."

"I know that, but I thought it would be fun to try. We're two consenting adults, so what's the problem?" Maura asked excitedly.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Fine. Nothing too crazy though, and that includes pictures!"

"Of course, Jane..." Maura replied cryptically. She already had a few ideas.

Casting a wary eye at the doctor, Jane asked a little more hesitantly this time, "Is there anything else?"

"Well, the whole student/teacher fantasy is especially creepy now that I'm an actual teacher," the two women shuddered simultaneously, "so anything like that is out."

Maura's voice dipped into a seductively low register. "I thought a tutoring session between two classmates might work better. Does that sound appealing to you?"

Jane considered the proposition for a moment before she made her decision. "Sure, but I have one condition." Jane held up her index finger dramatically.

"What is your condition, Ms. Rizzoli?" Maura smirked; she didn't expected Jane to agree so readily.

"I am the one doing the tutoring!" Jane pointed her thumb at her chest. "None of this dumb jock needing help passing her test, otherwise she can't play in Friday night's game. _You_ need _my_ help with... _science_!"

Maura gasped, "Science?!" This excited the blonde since she didn't foresee a twist like that in her fantasy.

"Yes, science," Jane nodded smugly. "If you don't pass your test, you'll fail your class and won't get into BCU."

Jane laughed; this was more fun than she expected.

"I like it," Maura smirked as she stepped away from the brunette and walked over to her car. She made sure add a little extra sway to her hips.

Completely thrown by Maura's sudden departure, Jane called out, "Hey! Where you going?"

"Home. We need to clean up before we meet the guys for dinner. I'll pick you up at seven?" Maura winked at the whipped woman.

Opening her car door, Jane responded in a rougher than usual voice, "Sure, babe."

"See you then, Tiger." With that, Maura hopped in her car and drove off.

R & I R & I R & I

"Make a left here."

A little confused, Maura took the turn. "Jane where are you taking us?" The two women were driving farther and farther towards the outskirts of Boston.

Ignoring the blonde's question, Jane continued with her directions, "Ok, a right at that stop sign then take the third left."

Rather than waste time prying information from the stubborn brunette, Maura decided to trust Jane and follow her instructions.

Jane's third left was onto a dark road that needed repaving. Even though some of the streetlights had burned out, the street didn't feel unsafe but old and unused. The road came to a dead end, but Maura could see an opening to a small dirt road hidden behind the overgrown vegetation.

Jane extended her finger in the direction of the dirt road, "Here, turn here."

Maura's curiosity got the better of her. Jokingly, she teased, "You're not taking me out here to kill me and hide my body are you?"

"Well…" Jane pretended to consider it. This earned her a soft smack on the shoulder from her giggling girlfriend.

"Seriously, Maura, we're almost there." The sound of gravel crunching under car tires signaled their arrival. " Ah, there it is. Park the car here."

The lights of Boston reflected in their eyes as Maura pulled her car to a stop.

"This lovely outlook is where everyone went to makeout in high school," Jane smiled toothily and waggled her eyebrows at the surprised blonde.

Catching on to Jane's scheming, Maura drank in the sight below her before innocently asking, "And why, pray tell, did you want to bring me here?"

Jane unbuckled her seatbelt and tipped her head towards the backseat. "Isn't it obvious?"

With that, Jane unbuckled Maura's seat belt before she jumped out of the vehicle and hopped into the backseat. From the back of Maura's car, Jane merrily encouraged the blonde, "C'mon, Maur', you said this is something you'd like to try."

Maura skipped getting out of the car and crawled over the console to meet Jane in the backseat.

"Ow!" Maura bumped her shins as she maneuvered to find a comfortable position.

Jane stood up the best she could and leaned towards the front seat. "Hold up, a sec."

The sliding sound of seat backs being folded over and pushed forward gave the women some much needed space.

"Ah, there!" Jane resettled in her seat, and the two women repositioned themselves the best they could.

Their first attempt of fulfilling the doctor's fantasy involved Maura turning sideways and extending her legs across Jane's lap. That grew uncomfortable very quickly.

The second involved Jane laying her body on top of Maura's, but the two of them kept sliding off the seat and getting wedged in the floorboards.

Try number three was a variation on the second, but they rolled down the windows in order to extend Jane's limbs outside and hopefully provide them with more room. This failed because the cold air of an early March evening froze them out. They did leave them a little cracked since the windows were steaming up, and the cabin of the car was growing a little too toasty.

The couple refused to give up, so they tried one last position: Maura straddling Jane. It had a rocky start because Maura's foot got tangled in the seat belt when she tried slinging her leg over Jane's lap. Eventually the two settled into a comfortable rhythm. This lasted for a few minutes before the couple grew increasingly aroused and literally heated. They struggled removing their tops, but after the flailing of arms and Maura helping Jane get her head unstuck from the collar of her shirt, the two managed to get completely topless.

"Mmm, this is so hot, Maur'," Jane mumbled against Maura's lips and squeezed her ass to emphasize her statement.

Maura responded in moans and sighs and took the brunette's hand and slid it between her legs in a not so subtle hint.

Taking her cue, Jane unfastened the button of Maura's jeans and pulled down her zipper. When she slipped her hand down the front of the blonde's pants, she painfully scraped her hand against the zipper. Deciding to disregard the pain, Jane tried to find a workable angle, but she had to stop abruptly when her hand seized up in a massive cramp.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Jane tried removing her hand, but it only made it cramp harder.

Maura's head had been resting on Jane's shoulder as she relished in Jane's touches, but as soon as she heard her girlfriend cry out in pain, she snapped her head up. Unfortunately for Maura, she did not have nearly enough head room and the back of her skull collided with the part of the car where the back window connects with ceiling. Momentarily, stars flooded her sight.

Jane heard the extremely loud thump of Maura's head smacking into the ceiling and ignored the pain in her hand.

"Oh my god, Maura! Are you ok?" Jane quickly searched Maura's eyes to see if she was alright.

Feeling a little fuzzy, Maura gently touched the top of her head as she replied, "Yes, I'm ok. I just hit my head. I'll be fine." Already, the doctor could feel her head clearing.

Maura shifted her position in order for Jane to extricate her hand.

"How's your hand, baby?" The doctor took the brunette's hand in her own and gently massaged the muscles.

"I'll live." Jane pulled away from Maura and wrapped her hands around the doctor's slim waist.

"I love you, Maura." The brunette whispered in the blonde's ear.

Maura kissed the top of Jane's head and returned the sentiment.

"You know, if I had the foresight before we left for dinner, I would have asked you to drive the Mercedes. It's much roomier." Jane adjusted the seat belt that was digging into her back.

"Come to think of it, I remember it being a lot easier when I was a teenager. I guess it's because our parents' cars were a lot larger in the '90s," Jane reflected. She had borrowed her mother's van a couple of times and it gave her more than enough room. Unfortunately, it was a total mood killer since she had to ride with her kid brothers in it the next day.

"Honestly, Jane, why do teenagers find this so appealing?"

"It's the chance to get away from their parents' prying eyes. In all reality, they don't really go to makeout places anymore. If they want to do it badly enough, they'll find a way. I think it's a generational thing. I mean, it used to be packed when I came here."

"I take it you came up here often?" Maura tried and failed to hide the hint of jealousy in her voice.

The doctor knew it was ridiculous to feel that way about teenage Jane coming up here with other people. To be honest, the jealousy stemmed from Maura's own insecurity that high school Jane Rizzoli would have never noticed her, let alone bring her up there.

Jane laughed because she thought Maura was teasing, but quickly realized that wasn't the case by the expression on the doctor's face, "Um, yeah. Does that bother you?"

"No…" The doctor averted her eyes, and grabbed her shirt from the seat beside her.

"Hives, Maura," Jane admonished the woman and gently tapped Maura's chest with her finger to get her attention.

"I guess I'm a little jealous that all those people came here with you," she said in a small voice.

"Hold on now. What do you mean by _all those people_? I didn't sleep around, Maura. Ma would have killed me!"

"That's not what I meant Jane, and you know it!" Maura burst into giggles, but Jane's mind flashed back to sex ed taught by the one and only Angela Rizzoli. Memories of Angela's homemade diagram of the uterus fashioned out of dried macaroni still made her cringe.

"I know, but what's the real issue here?" Jane smiled softly at the uncharacteristically insecure blonde.

"Jane, I'm not so sure you would have noticed me in high school. I was a bit of a loner and kept to myself." Maura's downcast eyes studied the contours of Jane's bare chest.

Jane repositioned Maura to sit more comfortably in her lap. "How can you say that? You're Dr. Maura Isles, former Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts AND the sexiest damn woman I've ever laid eyes _or hands_ on! I definitely would have noticed you in gym class." Jane's roguish wink made Maura's stomach do flips.

Squeezing the doctor tightly in her arms, the brunette continued, "Seriously, Maura, how could I have missed out on someone as amazing as you? I would have been a fool if I had." Jane's warm brown eyes caught the moonlight streaming in from the car's windows.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura gently kissed the brunette's lips. All the doctor's teenage insecurities abated.

Jane pulled away first, "Let's go home, Maur'. We're grown ups and can do it in a big bed now."

"Sure thing, Jane." Maura chuckled. The two women spent the next five minutes rummaging around the car in search of the remaining discarded items of clothing. Maura finally found her bra wedged between the driver's seat and the console. Jane's was conveniently wrapped around the gearshift.

While dressing, Jane noticed the clear starlit sky shining through the moonroof. She had an idea.

"Maura, does your moonroof open?"

A little thrown by Jane's question, Maura responded anyway, "Yes, why?"

Jane didn't answer the doctor. Instead,she grabbed the blanket Maura stored under the passenger seat and fumbled with the controls to open the moonroof. "Here, wrap this around you and stand up through the window."

"What!?" Maura was incredibly confused but did as instructed.

Seconds later, she felt the button of her jeans come undone.

The doctor looked down at the grinning brunette, who had a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Now this is something I never tried with _anyone_. Enjoy watching the stars, Maur'."

Before she could respond, an unzipping sound followed by the sensation of her pants sliding down her legs distracted her. A pair of warm soft lips lightly kissed her stomach.

Maura saw stars for the second time that night, but they weren't in the sky.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows, etc! Believe it or not, the scenario I laid out about the parents is legit. Crap like that happens all the time. Just ask my wife. She's a high school counselor!

R & I R & I R & I

Slowly, the second hand completed its circuit around the clock for the thirtieth time since Jane had entered the room. Korsak was busy scribbling notes on a legal pad while Frankie sat next to him typing furiously on his laptop. Adam's parents made good on their threat and brought a lawyer to his disciplinary hearing. According to county policy, the meeting could not legally begin until the school system's lawyer arrived. In the meantime, they met with Josue's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rosales, I'm sure you understand gravity of Josue's actions. School policy requires that students, who commit this form of transgression, must be suspended for the duration of the school year. He has the option of attending night school or pursuing homeschooling until the next calendar year."

Frankie took over for Korsak. He turned his laptop so Josue's parents could read his transcript. "Josue is on track for graduation, so if he completes the rest of the coursework for this semester, we shouldn't have any concerns about him moving into senior year."

"How will this affect his chances of attending college?" Mrs. Rosales's voice trembled slightly.

"We will not inform prospective schools about his disciplinary record unless asked by their admissions board. Some schools don't ask, but he would have to self-report if they do." Frankie's gentle voice reassured Mr. and Mrs. Rosales.

Jane felt the urge to speak, "Listen, Mr. and Mrs. Rosales, I know Josue's a good kid, who made a mistake. I agree with administration that he should accept the consequences for his actions, but I'd like to help him however I can. I know that running cross country and track are passions of his, so I am willing to allow him to try out next year."

Josue spoke for the first time since he entered the meeting, "Thank you, Coach. I'm really sorry for what I did." Josue addressed each member of the administation in turn, "Mr. Talbert, Mr. Korsak, and Mr. Rizzoli, I apologize for the damage I did to Boston East's reputation, and I understand that I deserve the repercussions of my actions."

Jane's anger had long since dissipated. Instead, she was filled with respect for the young man's sincerity and maturity.

That's how the meeting should have gone for both of the kids, but unfortunately that was not the case with Adam's parents.

Once the county lawyer arrived, all hell broke loose.

"What do you mean he can't walk at graduation! We've already ordered his cap and gown, sent out invitations! Mr. Baylor tell them they cannot do that!" Chelsea Hodges screeched.

The Higgins' lawyer straightened his tie before he replied, "I agree with Mrs. Hodges. The punishment for this harmless school prank is extremely disproportionate. At most, Adam should endure a few days of out of school suspension."

"Need I remind you, Mrs. Hodges, that your son committed an act of vandalism on another school's property. He's fortunate that he hasn't turned eighteen yet, otherwise he would have been charged with one count of felony vandalism." Jane, drawing on her prior experience as a police officer, spoke this time.

Adam's father sneered at Jane, "How would you know? You're not a lawyer."

"I concur, Mr. Hodges." Mr. Baylor replied with disdain dripping from his lips.

"No, I'm not a lawyer, but I was a police officer for nearly five years," Jane hitched her thumb over at the county's attorney, "and ask Tom. He'll agree with me."

"She's right." The portly man folded his hands on the table. "Honestly, Mr. and Mrs. Hodges, you don't have a legal leg to stand on." This silenced the obnoxious man and his lawyer, but not Adam's mother.

The woman's acerbic tongue lashed out at the brunette, "This is your fault."

"My fault?!" Jane's voice shot up a couple of octaves. What was wrong with this woman?

Mrs. Hodges seized on Jane's momentary shock. "Yes, yours! All Adam wanted to do was build school pride. You were constantly shoving that down his and his teammates' throats. You bullied him into it!"

Before Jane had a chance to rise to the Chelsea Hodges's bait, Frankie redirected the conversation.

"Let's all get back on the same page. The most important thing is that Adam will still get his high school diploma. We all only want what's in his best interest. Jane doesn't have anything to do with discipline. She's a teacher and a coach. Discipline is not in her wheelhouse."

Frankie's redirection gave Mr. Talbert the opening he needed to bring the meeting to an end.

"As I see it, Mr. and Mrs. Higgins, Adam has two options. First option is that he takes the suspension and completes his studies in night school or through homeschooling. Second option is that he will be expelled from Boston East."

"I'd be expelled?" The cocky smile Adam sported throughout most of the meeting immediately slid off his face.

Jane kept her perfect poker face. She was just relieved that they had finally cut through the kid's entitled bullshit of an attitude.

"Yes," Korsak reiterated. "It's up to you, Adam."

In a small meek voice, the once arrogant teenager replied, "Okay, I'll finish up at home."

The crowd quickly dispersed once all the appropriate paperwork was signed.

Jane pulled Frankie aside after everyone had filed out of the conference room. "Hey, I don't tell you this enough, but you're great at your job. Thanks for intervening."

Compliments from his big sister always made Frankie feel ten feet tall. It didn't matter that they were adults, Frankie would always look up to his sister.

"Hey, no problem." Frankie bumped Jane's shoulder with his own. "I just hate that we had to do the hearings in the first place."

A tired sigh escaped the brunette, "Me, too. Kids do such stupid stuff without any thought of the consequences. Were we dumbasses like that when we were in school?"

Frankie chuckled, "Yeah, but we weren't dumb enough to get caught."

Jane laughed out loud, "You're right. Korsak still doesn't know that we were the ones who saran wrapped his car."

"Or stole all the pens from the front office," Frankie smiled fondly at that memory. He had never laughed harder than when he heard his Ma announce over the intercom, "Whoever took all the pens from the front office, please return them immediately."

From the look on Jane's face, Frankie knew she was remembering the same thing.

"Well, I gotta run. I've got Caleb Taylor covering my class. Thanks again!"

"Bye, Janie!" Frankie stuck his laptop under his arm and headed towards his office. He cringed at the mountain of paperwork he knew was awaiting him.

R & I R & I R & I

"One moment, class." A small knocking on her classroom door drew the doctor's attention.

On the other side of her door, a small sophomore girl stood holding a note. "Hi, Dr. Isles, Ms. Rizzoli told me to bring this to you."

Maura quizzically examined the intricately folded note, whose shape resembled an actual envelope. In a messy scrawl that resembled a certain brunette's, Maura's name was penned. The note unfolded into a full sheet of notebook paper, which surprised the blonde.

A small snort escaped from the doctor as she read the contents.

 _Do you like me?_

 _Circle Yes or No._

"Umm, I'm not supposed to leave until you answer it." The girl's eyes betrayed her amusement.

Still chuckling, Maura retrieved a pen from her desk and circled the NO. Then across the bottom or the page, she wrote in her elegant script,

 _I don't like you...I love you!_

Maura added a smiley face for good measure.

The doctor quickly folded the note back into its original shape before returning it to the girl. "Thank you, Abbie."

"No problem! See ya, Dr. Isles!" With that the little girl scurried back to bathroom, which was the purpose for her leaving Jane's class in the first place.

R & I R & I R& I

"Real cute, Maura." Jane held up the note as she leaned against Maura's classroom door.

The blonde's dulcet laughter filled the room. "You like that, Coach?" Maura sauntered over to the brunette and pulled her inside before shutting the door.

"Well played," the brunette chuckled, "but to be honest, I was a little shocked to see the big red circle around the _no_. Good thing I saw your note on the bottom, otherwise my little heart would have been broken." Jane dramatically placed her hand over her heart and pretended to cry.

Maura grabbed Jane by her belt buckle and pulled her close. "Jane, if I had ever received a note like that from you, I would have circled yes so quickly that it would have ripped a hole through the page." In all reality, Maura probably would have.

"Are you satisfied with your love note?" Jane's arms circled around the doctor's waist as she playfully rocked them side to side.

"Definitely. I have to say that it was rather clever of you to use your student as the messenger."

Jane chuckled as she recalled her scheme. "She needed to use the bathroom, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. Besides, isn't it better than me hiding it in your mailbox?"

The thought of Angela Rizzoli discovering the note while she delivered the daily mail into the teachers' boxes was a little cringeworthy.

"True, true. How was the rest of your day, Jane?"

Maura was alluding to the disciplinary hearings from earlier in the day. Jane had yet to mention anything. The doctor wanted to respect the boys' privacy. "Ugh, fine. I'll tell you what I can about it later."

"That's fine, Jane." Maura's smile assured Jane that there was no for further discussion.

Jane rolled her neck from side to side. "I'm in the mood for a run. Do you still have any workout clothes? I figured we could exercise with the kids. They always get a kick out of it because they think they're faster than we are."

"Truth be told, Jane, most of them are." Maura pulled away to grab her keys from her purse. Unlike Jane, she could easily find things in her purse. The brunette usually rummaged around long enough to get pissed off; eventually, she'd give up and resort to dumping all the contents on the nearest flat surface. For this reason, Jane held off carrying purses for anything other than dates or occasions when she wore a dress.

"Hey! I can still give them a run for their money," Jane indignantly defended.

Maura teased the moody brunette and pushed past her, "Nice pun by the way."

Temporarily mollified, Jane called out to the departing doctor, " Thank you. Where you going?"

"To get my workout clothes. They're in the car." Maura had already donned her coat.

"Here, toss me your keys. I don't want you going out in the cold. It's not supposed to warm up until this afternoon." Jane stuck her hand out and waited for the blonde to hand over her keys.

"But Jane…" Maura tried to argue but secretly loved how thoughtful and protective Jane was.

Shaking her head, Jane refused to listen, "Nope, hand them over."

Delicately, Maura dropped the keys into Jane's outstretched hand. "Thank you, Jane." As an extra show of gratitude, Maura kissed the brunette lightly on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Maur'. I'll bring them back by before the bell rings." Jane returned the kiss before leaving the room to brave the cold March morning.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ The doctor sighed and returned to the papers she was grading earlier.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane was right about the weather improving. The temperature was in the mid-sixties and perfect for running by the end of the day.

After their warm up lap, Jane and Maura led the students in their stretching. Frost was more than happy to let Jane and Maura take over. It gave him extra time to prep for the field events, which meant everyone could go home early that day.

For obvious reasons, the kids were curious about all the drama from Saturday, so a team meeting was definitely in order.

Jane kept it as concise and vague as possible to avoid any further drama.

"Alright guys, we need to talk. Two of your teammates will no longer be running with you this year on account of disciplinary actions that resulted from this past weekend's track meet. I understand that it's going to take a little time to adjust, but we'll get back to where we need to be. We're bulldogs, right?"

"Right!" The students barked in unison.

After the kids had all settled down, and Jane addressed the team again.

"In case you've noticed, Dr. Isles and I will be joining you guys on your run today." Jane flashed her dazzling smile at the good doctor. "Have fun keeping up!"

Jane surprised everyone, including Maura, by dashing away from the group.

"C'mon, slow pokes! That includes you, Dr. Isles!"

Students and Maura alike indignantly took off after the cocky brunette. Laughter and taunts filled the track as the group completed their first lap around.

"Who's a slow poke now, Rizzoli!" A senior girl dashed past.

"I see your Granny Shot applies to your running, too!"

"Dr. Isles, you're awfully nice to run with old-timer like Coach!"

Keeping their steady pace, Jane and Maura continued to keep up with the kids. "I told you they'd love running with us, Maura." Jane mumbled only so Maura could hear, "Little do they know that I'm going to kick all their asses in a minute."

Maura chuckled, "They've expended most of their energy trying to outrun you, but do you think you can really beat them?" The doctor knew the brunette was in good shape, but some of kids were nearly half Jane's age.

Jane unconsciously lengthened her stride forcing Maura to pick up her pace, "Seriously, Maur'? Watch this!"

The brunette increased her stride and gained on the most obnoxious of her hecklers. She did this wordlessly in an effort to surprise her competition. It only took a few seconds before she caught up with the teenage boy, and even less time for him to catch on to Jane's challenge.

"Think you can beat me, Coach?" The boy teased the brunette woman running alongside him.

Keeping pace with the teenager, Jane replied, "Sure do. Want to make a bet?"

Deliberating for a moment, the teenager suspiciously eyed his coach. "What kind of bet?"

"If you beat me around the track, I'll let everyone leave thirty minutes early. If you lose, you owe me two extra laps around the track each practice for a week."

"Seems fair enough." The boy and Jane came to stop at the starting line.

"Salva, do you want to announce the terms of our race to your team or shall I?" Jane playfully rocked back and forth on her heels.

"I will, Coach." His smile stretched a mile wide.

Jane signaled to Frost to blow his whistle to get everyone's attention.

Once everyone was assembled, Salva addressed his teammates. "Okay, guys. Coach Rizzoli and I made a bet. If I beat her around the track, we all get to leave thirty minutes early!"

A rousing chorus of cheers erupted from the team.

Jane sidled up to the teenager elbowing him to continue, "And if you lose, Salva?"

A little less enthusiastically Salva continued, "If I lose, I have to run an extra two laps at practice for a week."

"You can do it, Salva! This will be easy for you, man!" His teammates voiced their support.

Maura piped up from the back of the crowd, "I'll judge!"

"No way, Dr. Isles!" Salva exclaimed and shook his head vehemently.

Another junior girl shouted, "You're her girlfriend! That's totally not fair!"

"Yeah! She's sleeping with the enemy!"

It grew deathly and awkwardly silent as everyone's eyes fell on the sophomore boy responsible for the remark. The poor guy stuttered, "It's an expression! I didn't mean anything by it!"

Unsure how to react, the team all looked to Jane. To their surprise, Jane was laughing. "It's cool, Ignacio. I know that's what you meant."

This gave everyone permission to laugh and Ignacio permission to breathe again.

It didn't keep the two women from blushing furiously; they sometimes forgot that the kids had figured out that they were dating months ago.

Frost mercifully stepped in and volunteered to judge the race. "It's a win-win for me guys. I either see Coach Rizzoli get her tail whipped and we go home early OR this guy have to run extra laps." The affable man grinned at the boy, so Salva knew he was teasing.

The arrangement pacified the team, and everyone assembled around the starting line to watch the race. Just for fun, Frost ran back to school to grab the starting gun and blocks. It had to be official after all.

While they were waiting, Maura mosied on over to her girlfriend, "Don't over do it, Jane."

"I won't," the brunette fibbed. There was no way in hell she'd let Salva beat her. Jane's competitive streak had just reared its ugly head.

"Just be careful and have a good race!" Maura didn't care students were around, and she gave the brunette a quick good luck kiss.

"OOOooooo!"

The two women rolled their eyes. Teenagers.

Frost was definitely enjoying himself. In addition to the starting blocks and gun, he had grabbed an old referee jersey and spikes for each of them.

The competitors quickly laced up their shoes hopping up and down a couple of times to make sure they fit comfortably. Once satisfied, they gave Frost the signal that they were ready to go.

"Alright! Runners to the starting line!"

Salva playfully slapped Jane on the back. "Have fun, Coach. You're going to have a great view of my back!"

Jane returned the taunt with a raised eyebrow and snort as she settled to get into position to start the race.

"Runners take your mark!"

Jane placed her toe on the line.

"Get set!"

The brunette crouched into position raising up on the balls of her feet to lift her rear in the air.

Memories from races she ran years ago flooded her mind, but the strain of her tightly coiled muscles and slow steady breaths centered her.

POP!

She took off running at near maximum speed, but she slacked off once Salva darted past her. Jane lured the boy into a false sense of security by tricking him into running full speed to put as much distance between him and Jane as possible. To the spectators, Jane looked hopelessly far behind, but the brunette had patience and knew how to pace herself.

The pair had fifty meters left to run when Jane made her move. Salva had burned up all his energy too soon in the race, so she easily caught up with him. The teenager was breathing heavily; Jane could hear his rattling breaths, but she wasn't immune either. An intense burning clawed her throat and lungs as her body desperately fought for oxygen.

Five meters to go, and the sensation of a sharp knife slicing through her calf nearly knocked her off her feet. Her near stumble drew a loud gasp from the crowd. Salva seized on the interruption in Jane's stride and inched past her. No one expected the scream the burst from Jane's throat as she ignored the agonizing pain in her leg to push past the teenager and cross the finish line with inches to spare.

"Rizzoli wins!" Frost's voice boomed.

Jane managed to let out a jubilant whoop of victory before the pain brought her to her knees.

The doctor was by her side immediately, "Jane! Where does it hurt?" The doctor's eyes searched the brunette's body for signs of injury.

"Shit! Ow! Ow! Cramp! Cramp! My calf!" Jane's grasped blindly behind her for the spasming muscle.

The team all hissed in sympathy. Muscles cramps were a bitch, and no one was immune to them.

Maura managed to flip Jane over in order to have better access to Jane's calf. The doctor wasn't going to let this teaching moment go to waste.

"Alright, students, as you can see Coach Rizzoli is suffering from intense cramping in her gastrocnemius muscle, more commonly known as her calf muscle."

"Really, Maura!? Now!?" Jane irritably complained and gritted her teeth against the pain.

The tenderness in Maura's eyes softened Jane's irritation. "Fine, go ahead," Jane grumbled.

Maura tenderly massaged the muscle as she continued her explanation. "Experts disagree about the exact cause of muscle cramps which occur while exercising. Some think that it's related to hydration and mineral deficiencies, but others argued the evidence has proven otherwise. Most doctors do agree that strengthening the muscles and keeping your body fit is the best preventative measure in warding off cramps."

Many of the students were following along with Maura mini-lesson while others were watching Jane's expression. It was a mixture of amusement, pride, and pain.

"If a cramp does strike," Maura continued, "the best means of relieving a cramp is through a massage like I am performing right now and stretching."

Amid hisses, whimpers, and a few mumbled curses, Jane's calf finally relaxed.

"Thanks, Maura." Jane slowly stood with the doctor and Frost's assistance.

Out of courtesy for her explanation, a modest golf clap rippled through the crowd.

"Guys, let's give Salva a hand. He ran a hard race." Jane flashed her trademark Rizzoli smile at her young competitor.

"Don't give him too hard a time. He was just beaten by woman twice his age." Jane teased the exhausted teenager.

Salva laughed and shook his head. He should have known better than race Jane Rizzoli.

"Oh, and Salva?" Jane caught the teen's attention again. "Remember the part of the bet where you have to run an extra two laps?"

The young man grimaced, "Yes."

"Well, forget about it."

The boy perked up immediately, "Really?" He definitely wasn't looking forward to the added workout each practice.

Smiling devilishly, Jane answered the boy, "Yeah, you only have to run one lap!"

Salva groaned as the team chuckled at his misfortune.

Jane continued to lean on Maura for support before she made her next announcement. "I am feeling rather magnanimous today, so in honor of Salva's effort, you can thank him for practice ending early. Go home!"

The team cheered for Jane, Salva, AND their early dismissal.

Being a good sport, Salva offered to help Jane, Maura, and Frost clean up after practice.

"Don't worry about it, go home and enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

"Thanks, Coach!" The young man waved goodbye and slowly jogged over to a group of his teammates who hadn't left yet.

The three grownups quickly cleared away the remnants of the day's practice and tiredly locked the gate to the stadium behind them.

"Barry, would you mind keeping Jane company while I go and fetch my car. It's just across the parking lot."

"Geez, Maura, I can walk over there. I didn't break my leg or anything."

Frost muttered, "No, that was just your ankle."

"Hey! What'd you say?"

Maura hid her giggles behind her hand and jogged off in the direction of her car.

The doctor was nearly to her car when an idea came to Frost. "Jane, hop on my back. I'll carry you to Maura's car."

"No way, man. We're not twelve. You'll drop me!" The brunette tried putting distance between her and her best friend.

"Drop you!? You think I can't carry your skinny white ass?" Frost's manliness was called into question. He had to defend his Y-chromosome.

"Come here!" Frost grabbed the brunette in a fireman's hold and took off sprinting.

Jane held onto Frost's shirt for dear life. "AAAAAHHH! What the hell, Frost! Put me down!"

The man's footsteps came to a thundering stop next to Maura's car.

"There," Frost slowly extricated Jane from his shoulders and placed her feet on the asphalt. "Here you go, Maura, one grumpy Italian, just for you." The man's smile could have lit up the football stadium.

Jane shoved the gleeful man away from her. "You jackass! You scared the shit out of me!"

Maura wasn't much help to Jane since she was doubled over laughing. She had never heard Jane scream like a little girl before.

"You both suck!" Jane groused as she hobbled over to the passenger side of Maura's car. She blushed a little when she saw that Maura's moonroof was ajar.

"Nope, just you, Rizzoli!" Frost smirked.

Jane rolled her eyes before opening and shutting the door in his face.

Puzzled, Maura asked Frost, "What do you mean, just Jane? What does she suck, Barry?"

Frost didn't reply. He just shook his head and walked off laughing.

The doctor settled into the driver's seat. "What did Frost mean by that, Jane?"

"Nothing," Jane groaned, "let's go home."

Maura smiled cryptically. She'd find out eventually.

After turning the ignition, Maura took Jane's hand in her own and drove the familiar route back to her Beacon Hill home.

R & I R & I R& I R& I

Jane couldn't remember the last time she felt this sore. It took colossal effort to blink, let alone drink her beer.

"Hey, Maur?" Jane whined pitifully from her spot on the couch. She had yet to shower even though she was in definite need of one.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura called from the kitchen where she was pouring herself a glass of her favorite Chianti.

Jane groaned. Her body was really pissed off at her. "I over did it. You can say I told you so now."

"You just did for me," the doctor smirked and padded softly over to the prone brunette.

Maura perched on the arm of the couch and slowly sipped her wine. "That was a good thing you did today, Jane."

"What are you talking about Maura?" Jane cracked an eyelid as she spoke.

"It was a welcome distraction from all the drama Adam and Josue caused the team. I didn't hear a single student talking about it after you and Salva ran that race."

Jane painfully shifted her body into a sitting position. "I didn't realize that was what I was doing, but you're right. It was a welcome, albeit painful, distraction."

"You were pretty amazing out there, Jane." Maura slid off the couch's arm to sit in the space Jane made for her. "I loved watching the movement of your musculature as you raced around the track. If you weren't so tired, I'd ask you to flex that musculature for me again." Maura winked playfully and snuggled into Jane's side.

The brunette released a contented sigh. "Although that sounds incredibly appealing, you're right. I'm too tired. Shit, Maura, even my hair hurts."

"Jane you know that's scientifically impossible, I mean…"

Jane cut the blonde off, "I know that, Maur'. I'm only kidding."

"Oh, right, of course!" Maura smiled and took Jane's hand in her own.

"Would you be willing to help me up the stairs and into a hot bath? I could use a good soak." Jane's eyes stared longingly at the staircase.

Maura set her wine glass down on the coaster with light clink. "Of course, do you want to take your beer with you?"

Jane regarded the bottle in her hand. It was still three-quarters of the way full. "Yeah, I'll finish it off up there."

"Alright, Flash Gordon," Maura stood and pulled Jane to her feet, "you're coming with me."

"Nice pop culture reference, Doctor, I'm impressed." Jane smirked as she slowly padded over to the stairs.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura slipped her arm around the struggling brunette's waist and helped her make it up the stairs in one piece.

Once they made it to Maura's room, the doctor gingerly placed the brunette on her bed. "Here, you get undressed while I draw your bath."

All alone, Jane considered the path of least resistance in regards to removing her clothes. Socks were easy enough as well as shorts, but she got stuck with the shirt and sports bra. In her haste to get out of her grimy clothes, Jane grabbed the elastic band of her sports bra and pulled. She thought she'd be able to remove both the shirt and bra simultaneously, but she immediately realized her error when the bra got tangled up with the shirt. After a few pitiful attempts to extricate herself, Jane gave up.

Moments later, Maura re-entered the room. "Jane, are you ready for your...Jane! Are you ok?"

A muffled cry of help came from the bundle of fabric wrapped around Jane's head.

"How did you?" Maura tugged Jane free from her cloth prison.

"I got stuck," Jane admitted.

"I can see that," Maura chuckled at how pathetic big bad Jane Rizzoli was acting. "C'mon, you, get into the tub."

"Did you remember to put bubbles in it?" Jane's voice was so pitiful.

Maura led the grown woman into the bathroom. "Yes, and I remembered to light your favorite candle."

"My beer?" Jane furtively looked around the room.

"It's right here." Maura waved the bottle in the brunette's line of vision.

"If you need anything else, Jane. Just shout." Maura tucked a stray strand of hair behind Jane's ear before she stood and left the room.

Jane watched the door click shut behind the doctor.

 _Damn, Maura Isles. You are my perfect woman._


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews. The reviews are super helpful! I promise to try my best to update in a timely manner, but school starts back tomorrow, so I'm not sure how that'll go. Thanks for your patience in advance! Sorry for any errors or mistakes!

Here are your copies, Maur. Jane deposited a large stack of paper on the doctor's desk.

"Did you remember to staple them?" Maura stood from her crouching position under one of the lab desks. Her best dry erase marker had made a break for it.

Jane rocked back on her heels playfully, "Yes, and hole punched 'em just like you asked."

"Thank you." Maura stood after retrieving the wayward marker and erased the remnants of the day's objectives and schedule from the board.

At the beginning of the year, Jane suggested that the doctor list what the class activities were each class period. The brunette claimed (and she was right) that it helped the kids stay focused on the lesson. Students love structure whether they'd admit it or not. Jane's other reason for recording the schedule was to keep herself on track, but Maura didn't have to know that.

"Anything you have to do after school today?" Jane, remembering she had practice and a department meeting after school, picked a piece of lint off her shirt.

Maura placed the eraser back on the tray before turning her full attention back on the brunette.

It was always a given that Jane had something to do. Usually, it involved a sports practice of some sort, but Maura didn't have as many responsibilities.

"Since the AP exams are around the corner, I thought...," Maura collected the pile of copies Jane ran for her and separated them into stacks of four on the nearest lab table.

"Middle of May, right?" Jane interrupted the doctor. She should know this after so many years of teaching, but inevitably she forgot every year.

"That is correct," the doctor continued unperturbed. " I thought now is a good time to begin reviewing the material. As a result, I'm holding review sessions after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays to help the students prepare." Maura explained cheerfully. Studying was one of her favorite hobbies as a child.

Jane perched on the corner of Maura's desk, smiling once she saw the picture of their D.C. trip situated next to coffee mug Jane gave her in January. Its contents were still steaming. The doctor must have made herself a fresh cup of tea before Jane arrived.

"That's really good of you, Maur, especially since that's past contract time, and you're not getting paid extra." Jane smiled fondly. Maura was a natural.

Teachers were technically allowed to leave after their contract hours ended, but most stuck around longer than they were required. The ones, who didn't stay late, often came early instead. It really depended on how much work they wanted to take home or if they had kids to pick up. Jane oftentimes had no choice and had to do all three.

Maura blushed at Jane's compliment, "Thank you, Jane. I really want the students, who are willing to try, to succeed. I may end up having a morning session or two in case there are any bus riders, who can't stay after school."

The doctor sat in her desk chair and rested her hands on Jane's knees. "Besides, you have practice, and I don't want to go home to my big house without you," Maura's wink was followed by a not so innocent smile and squeeze to Jane's thighs.

A contented sigh escaped from the brunette, and she leaned down and chastely pecked the blonde on the lips. "We haven't taken time for ourselves recently, so I've got an idea. Let's go out on Saturday. I want to take you to a movie."

"A movie?!" Maura perked up at the prospect of going out. "There's a wonderful new French film playing at…"

"Nope!" Jane interrupted the doctor again. "I'm broadening your horizons, and I intend to further your high school experiences. When was the last time you went to an actual movie theatre, not some artsy fartsy one?"

"Well, I…" Maura trailed off. She never had.

Maura's expression told Jane everything she needed to know. "Seriously? Geez, Maura, we've got to fix this! I'll look up the times for the new horror flick that's out...this is going to be great!" Jane hopped up from her perch.

"If you say so…" Maura wasn't so sure.

One look at the clock told Jane she needed to head back to her room. "I promise it'll be great. I've gotta go." The brunette leaned in and gave the doctor a lingering kiss. "I love you!"

Maura would never tire of hearing those three words or saying them for that matter.

"I love you, too! Have a great class!" Maura waved as the brunette dashed out the door. Jane always waited to leave until the last possible moment.

 _This should be interesting._

The doctor softly shook her head and readied herself for the next class to start.

R & I R & I R& I R& I

"Alright here's your ticket and your glasses. Don't lose them!" Jane handed a small perforated slip of paper and plastic wrapped 3D glasses for the doctor to hold.

Gathering her own ticket and glasses, Jane walked away from the box office.

As the women entered the MegaPlex Theatre, the smell of over-buttered popcorn wafted through the air. Huge cardboard cutouts of upcoming films littered the floor of the lobby, and bright neon lights illuminated the halls leading off to the numerous theatres.

Taking the stunned blonde by the hand, Jane led the two over to the concessions counter. The line was ten people deep. "What do you think, Maura?"

"Well, it's not like anything I've ever seen." The doctor replied hesitantly still a little uncertain about what to think.

Jane wasn't sure if that was a positive or negative observation, but she was going with it regardless.

The line inched forward, and Jane checked her watch. They still had plenty of time before the previews started; Maura insisted they'd leave thirty minutes earlier than necessary.

"We need to make sure to pee before the movie starts. Nothing sucks more than suffering with a full bladder or getting up in the middle of the movie and missing something."

To pass the time, Jane recounted old memories of attending movies with her brothers and friends.

"Going to movies was the thing to do when I was in high school. Either a huge group of us would go or you'd go with a date. If it was the latter of the two, you went to make out in the back of the theatre."

Maura chuckled, "Were you one of those kids who made out in the back of the theatre, Jane?"

"Maybe once or twice," the brunette evaded the question, "I mostly went with friends. What did you do at that fancy boarding school of yours? Jane teased.

Only two more people left to go.

"We'd go to plays or ballets or what you call, "artsy fartsy" films." Maura smirked at the grinning brunette.

"Nice one, Maura." Jane bumped the doctor's shoulder with her own.

"Ah, here we are," Jane surveyed the menu before deciding for the both of them. "I'd like a big box of Sour Patch Kids along with a large Coke and extra-large bucket of popcorn with butter."

Jane knew her girlfriend well enough to know that Maura wouldn't touch the soda. "And a bottle of water for the pretty lady," Jane grinned at the doctor, who rolled her eyes at the brunette's antics.

"Do you want to make the large Coke and extra-large for another dollar?" The cashier asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Sure." Jane always fell for the upsizing deal.

"That'll be forty-two dollars, please." The cashier waited as Jane removed her wallet and handed him her debit card.

"Jane! Forty-two dollars? That's obscene!" To say Maura was shocked, would be an understatement.

The brunette wasn't phased a bit. "Yeah. That's what it costs to get food at the movies. Don't worry about it." Jane retrieved her card from the teenage cashier.

After a minute of shoveling popcorn into the bucket and filling her cup to the brim, the cashier handed Jane her order. The two women were ready to enter the theatre.

"Hold up, grab some napkins, will you?" Jane pointed at a station adjacent to the concessions counter.

Maura removed a modest number of napkins from the dispenser before returning to Jane's side.

"We're going to need more than that." Jane saw the napkins Maura had collected and scoffed.

Jane set her load of food down on the closest table, which so happened to be the stickiest, and grabbed an obscene number of napkins.

"That should be good. Tell you what, I'll wait here, so you can run to the bathroom, and then I'll go."

"Ok, Jane," Maura was growing exceedingly excited.

Once the two women had their bladders and food in order, they stood in another line to get their tickets ripped. Sure enough, one of Jane and Maura's students was the usher in charge of ripping tickets.

"Hey Ms. Rizzoli!" The gawky teenage boy greeted; then a little more cheerfully, he said to the blonde, "Hey Dr. Isles! Are you here for the movie?"

Jane resisted rolling her eyes. "Of course, I didn't know you worked here."

"Yep! For the past couple of months!" The teenager proudly announced and ripped their tickets.

The patrons behind the couple were growing impatient and began to grumble.

"It's good to see you, Mike. See you, Monday." Maura smiled and pulled Jane away.

Sighing, the brunette turned to Maura, "Ah, the joys of being seen by students in public. Thankfully, this is an R-rated movie that's been out awhile, so it's highly unlikely for us to see anyone else we know." At least Jane hoped so. She had plans.

The theatre had a sparse number of patrons in it, so the couple was in luck. "Let's sit up there. Follow me." Jane pointed to the back of the theatre with her free hand.

Jane led the doctor up the dimly lit steps to a pair of seats on the next to last row of the theatre. She chose a set that was as far from prying eyes as possible, just in case any students did show up to the movie.

The women arrived a few minutes before the previews began.

"Ok, Maura. This is the high school experience of going to the movies with a date. Be prepared for all the cheap moves I'm gonna try using on you."

The blonde laughed, "You cease to amaze me, you know that?"

"I am pretty amazing if I say so myself." Jane waggled her eyebrows at the giggling doctor.

"And humble, too." Maura smirked and placed her purse in the seat next to her.

Jane snorted. "Here, let's get our food all situated." Jane handed Maura half of the napkins they brought and pulled down the armrests on each side of them, but she kept the middle armrest up.

She winked, "It's a great place to rest the popcorn."

For good measure, Jane gave the blonde a soft kiss. "If you get scared, you can hold my hand. Now, glasses on!"

Twenty minutes in and one bucket of popcorn eaten-mostly by Jane-the brunette made her first move. Feigning a yawn and a stretch, Jane slowly rested her arm along the top of Maura's seat. It wasn't long before Jane felt a warm hand rest on her thigh. Maura was catching on quickly and she wiggled in her seat until she was close enough against Jane's side for the brunette to comfortably wrap her arm around her.

The doctor was glad she did because the next scene scared the shit out of her and nearly made her hop in the brunette's lap!

Jane couldn't help but laugh.

Another especially gory scene popped up which caused the blonde to squeal and cower in the brunette's side. After a few more minutes of this, Jane stood up and took the doctor by the hand. "C'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going, Jane?" The doctor was incredibly relieved. She knew the plot and special effects were completely implausible, but that didn't stop the movie from frightening her.

Jane whispered into the blonde's ear, "We're going to sneak into another movie!"

The doctor stopped in her tracks outside of the theatre door. "Jane! That's technically stealing!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine. If you want to buy a ticket to the movie we're sneaking into when we leave, you can. But c'mon, let's go!

Stealthily the couple ducked into the theatre at the end of the theatre. As luck would have it, a cheesy romance flick that was on its last run was playing in the theatre next door. Only five other people were in the theatre.

Jane feigned coming in late to the theatre as she escorted the two of them to the back of the much smaller theatre. No one paid them any mind.

"Perfect!" Jane whispered. "Now you won't have to worry about nightmares, AND we can make out like teenagers!"

Sure enough, that's what they did. They didn't even notice the credits were rolling until they heard the other patrons getting up from their seats.

"How was your high school movie experience, Maura?" The two women left the theatre hand in hand.

"Not bad, Jane. Granted, I may still have nightmares from the small portion of the movie we actually did see."

"Don't worry, Maura. I'll keep you safe tonight." The brunette chastely kissed the doctor, and the giggling couple left the theatre.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane was wracking her brain for other experiences that she could give Maura, but she was coming up empty. The bell had just rang for the lunch, and Jane's growling stomach shook her from her thoughts. That gave her an idea.

"Give me your lunch, Maura." Jane saw the doctor crouched over the microwave she now kept in her room at the brunette's insistence.

"What? Why?" The doctor's confused expression made the brunette smirk.

"Because I'm going to put it back in the fridge." Jane removed the glass container from the doctor's hand and returned it to its previous spot in the lab refrigerator.

Wiping off the condensation from the glass container on her pants, Jane announced."Come with me, we're going to get lunch from the cafeteria."

"Oh! Okay. I've never had cafeteria food before, but I always hear less than desirable things about it. I'm sure they are grossly exaggerated." The doctor excitedly grabbed her wallet and followed Jane out of the room.

"Um, we'll see. It's really hit or miss, Maur. The food is a hell of a lot better than what we used to get, and the cafeteria workers do a really good job with what they got, but it's still cafeteria food."

The pair entered the cafeteria and were hit with a cacophony of student voices and chairs being pushed in and out. In the corner of the room, Jane saw the resource officer, Korsak, and the other principal Mrs. Anderson keeping an eye on the crowd. A long line stretched before them.

"Hold on, Maura." Jane motioned for the doctor to follow her. "Step aside, guys, teacher privilege, coming through!" The teacher flashed her teacher ID card in an official manner.

Some kids were a little put off at first, but when they saw it was Jane and Maura, they had no qualms about stepping out of the way.

"Ah, here we are. Front of the line…" Jane picked up a styrofoam tray, plastic fork, and her milk from a nearby refrigerator. She nodded at Maura to do the same.

"Styrofoam? This is so bad for the environment! Why not use hard trays like in the movies?"

"I'm not really sure, Maura. Maybe it's cheaper to buy these than replace any older ones that break, or it saves on water because they can be thrown away. Who knows?" Maura cast a wary eye at the spread of food before her.

"Pizza? That's not healthy! Also, those chicken patties look a little circumspect as well. What am I supposed to get?" The assortment of cafeteria staples overwhelmed the doctor.

"Just the chicken. It looks like it's actually meat today instead of processed and compacted chicken parts." Jane used the metal tongs to poke and examine the chicken pattie in the warming tray.

"That's disgusting, Jane. They don't really serve that do they?" The doctor's mind was reeling with thoughts of the insufficient nutrients kids got from these meals.

"I don't think so much anymore to be honest, and as I said, the ladies in here work really hard. I just have memories of the days I forgot my lunch (or Frankie lost his, and I gave him mine), and I had to get cafeteria food. They served chicken in all shapes and sizes...stars, rings, strips, and drumsticks. I don't mean drumsticks with bones in them. I'm talking about chicken formed to look like a drumstick. It was pretty gross." Jane shuddered. The Little Drummies- their official title- still haunted her high school memories. She had gotten sick after eating some that were undercooked.

Jane pointed at the tray of individually cut portions of fruit. "Now at least, the kids are fed fresh fruit," thought Maura.

After they collected their food, the women made their way towards the cash registers. Unfortunately, the only register open belonged to Mr. Stanley, the meanest man in the school.

"Well, well, Rizzoli. You eating with us today?" He punched in several buttons and the drawer popped open. "That'll be five dollars," he sneered.

"Five dollars! Since when? Last year it was three-seventy-five!"

"You got extra fruit," the man groused.

Jane turned around and saw Maura, who shrugged sheepishly. She hoped that Jane wouldn't notice the extra serving of fruit she slipped onto her tray. The doctor had intended to pay for both of their lunches, but Jane beat her too it.

The brunette grumbled, "Maura!"

"You need the additional Vitamin-C. I'm afraid you don't get enough!" the doctor huffed and folded her arms.

Stanley, unpleasant as always, interrupted, "I'm sorry to break up this lovers' quarrel, but are you finished?"

"Yeah, yeah. Here, for the both of us." Jane shoved a ten into his bony hand and received her change.

As soon as the two women were free from the kitchen, Jane's good humor returned, and she led Maura over to nearly empty table. A quiet honey blonde girl sat alone picking at her food. She reminded Jane of what Maura may have looked like as a kid.

"Hey, you care if we join you?" Jane didn't wait for a reply and scooted into the seat across from her. She indicated that Maura should sit next to her.

Maura politely laid her napkin across her lap before speaking. The little girl couldn't help but bring back memories of sitting alone at the lunch table when she was younger. "Ms. Rizzoli here is introducing me to cafeteria food for the first time."

The quiet girl smiled briefly, "I feel badly for you then."

"What's your name, kid?" Jane chuckled and flashed a bright smile at the girl.

"Melissa. I transferred from Adams High School. I've only been here a few days." The quiet girl shifted in her seat trying to relieve the numbness in her rear. Cafeteria chairs were not designed for comfort.

"Well Melissa, I am Dr. Isles, and this character is Ms. Rizzoli." Maura quirked her eyebrow at the brunette.

Jane picked at the extra tray of fruit Maura insisted she eat. "Thanks again for letting us join you. We'd sit over there with the other adults, but they're boring," The brunette winked so Melissa knew she was kidding. Maura, on the other hand, lightly smacked Jane on the shoulder, scolding her as she did.

Melissa laughed at the two's exchange, "I'm glad you did. I've sat alone the past couple of days. It's nice to talk to someone.

"Well, good because I like to talk," Jane joked.

"Nothing truer has ever been said," Maura teased as she stole a piece of Jane's fruit.

Melissa found this amusing and laughed a little more openly now.

"Have you met Mr. Stanley yet?" Jane hitched her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the kitchen.

"Isn't he the really mean guy? I'm bringing my lunch everyday so I don't have deal with him."

The brunette snorted, "Smart thinking, kid. Funny story about Mr. Stanley. He actually was a lot meaner years ago when I came here. It was so bad that most of us refused to buy lunch because we didn't feel like dealing with him. When asked we'd say we rather starve than eat his food."

"Isn't that a little overdramatic, Ms. Rizzoli?" Melissa asked and received an approving nod from the doctor.

Knowing the two were ganging up on her, Jane turned to Maura, "Hey! You weren't there!"

Both the teenager and doctor snorted in disbelief.

"Well, do you remember the skeleton that's in your classroom? The one with Stanley scrawled on its forehead?

"Yes…" Maura wondered who the Stanley person was and meant to clean off the name, but her students adamantly refused when she made mention of it.

Jane took a sip of her chocolate milk before she proudly admitted, "I wrote that."

"You didn't! Jane, that's defacing school property!" Maura was appalled by her girlfriend's "criminal" past.

"Yeah, I would have been in so much trouble, but Korsak found it too funny. Besides, after that stunt, the food and service improved significantly in the cafeteria. It got the message across."

Maura couldn't help it. Jane was too endearing, so she joined in the laughter Melissa and Jane were already sharing.

The trio at the table were laughing so hard that they drew the attention of the other tables. When the kids saw their favorite two teachers were eating in the cafeteria, they rushed over to join them. The kids tried to be cool and come up with a reason for talking to Jane and Maura since they didn't want their friends to think they were lame for sitting with their teachers. Jane knew this would happen, so she used it to her advantage to help Melissa make friends.

"Hey guys, Dr. Isles, Melissa, and I were sharing stories about Mr. Stanley from when I went here."

"He's been working since you came here? Geez, he must be old." A tall African American boy teased.

"Hardy harr harr, Xavier." The brunette narrowed her eyes at the teenager. This only made him laugh harder.

Maria had joined the group as well and smacked Xavier, "Here you, go Ms. Rizzoli." The girl grinned at the doctor and coach.

"Hey! What was that for?" Xavier rubbed his bicep.

"I know, Ms. Rizzoli can do that herself, so I thought I'd help her out." Maura remarked to her grumbling friend, who broke into laughter again after his friend's explanation.

Smiling at the kids' antics, Maura addressed Maria, "Did you have a question, Maria?"

"Oh, yeah! We wanted to check what time the study sessions began today."

Maria glanced at the quiet girl sitting across from the doctor. "Hi! I haven't met you before."

The shy Melissa blushed when Maria addressed her. "I'm new. I just transferred from Adams."

"Eww! Adams? I'm sure glad we got you out of there before it was too late!" Maria teased and extended her hand, "I'm Maria, and this is Xavier."

"It's really nice to meet you, two." Melissa's shell opened a little wider.

Jane and Maura watched the exchange and were pleased to see that Jane's plan was already working. The two girls were happily chatting and (dare they say?) flirting.

Poor Xavier had been boxed out of the conversation unintentionally, but he was fine with it. He was already talking to another boy who had joined them at the table.

Maura's heart swelled in size; Melissa reminded her of herself at that age. Jane was right. High school Jane would have definitely noticed her.

Jane drew Maura's attention to the time, "Hey, we've got five minutes. Let's get out of here."

In order to get the kids' attention, Jane and Maura loudly stood up from the table. 

"Bye, guys!" Maura and Jane said in unison before dumping their trays in the trash.

A chorus of goodbyes rang back at them.

"You know, Jane. Maria and Melissa remind me of ourselves." Maura and Jane had returned to the doctor's classroom. They only had a few precious moments left before lunch let out.

"How you figure that, Maur?" Jane shoved her hands in her pockets waiting for the doctor's explanation.

Before Maura could explain, a piercing crash thundered in the hall.

"Oh, shit." Jane darted from the room into the hall where two boys were slamming each other into the lockers and swinging heavy blows at one another.

"Maura call the front office!" Jane shouted. Without a second thought, she jumped in between the two boys.

The doctor ran back into her room to hit the red panic button. It immediately alerted the front office of an emergency.

To the brunette's relief, one of the male teachers in a nearby classroom had heard the ruckus and went out in the hall to investigate. He quickly grabbed the boy, who was getting pummeled, and attempted to pull him out of sight of the other student. In the process, a ill-placed blow collided with Jane's mouth, filling it with blood. The force of the punch snapped her head back against the locker.

Maura and the other teachers were trying their best to keep students from crowding around the fight, but they were quickly losing the battle until the resource officer and other principals came sprinting into the fray.

The sudden arrival of backup gave Jane the impetus she needed to restrain the young man who was still lunging at the other young man.

"Get your hands off me, dyke!" The angry boy shouted at Jane hoping to distract her, so he could attack the other boy. The brunette refused to be baited and in a herculean effort pinned him against the locker.

"Stay still!" Moments like these made Jane grateful for her experience in law enforcement.

The excitement of the crowd died down once the boys were restrained, which allowed administration to step in and take over.

Korsak saw the blood staining the front of Jane's blouse and immediately flew into protective mode. "Janie, you ok?" Concern filled the older man's eyes as he searched hers.

"Huh?" Jane looked down at her chest a little confused, but then the throbbing in her mouth and the back of her head reminded her of the painful punch she suffered only moments before.

Maura dashed over to the brunette, "Jane! Are you ok?" The sight of the brunette covered in blood sent Maura into a near panic. This wasn't a bloody nose from playing basketball with Frankie. No, Jane was bleeding because a student punched her.

Jane wiped the blood dripping from her chin as she answered the blonde, "Yeah, I'm good."

Maura wasn't buying it for a minute. "Come with me! I want to check you out myself." The doctor dragged the brunette by the hand back into her classroom.

Maria and few other students returned from lunch and were alarmed by the sight of Jane covered in blood. They had apparently missed the fight.

The doctor automatically slipped into professional mode. "Maria, would you please get on my phone and ask Mr. Frost to get someone to cover Jane's class while I tend to her injury?"

"Of course!" Maria darted over to the classroom phone and scanned the directory on the wall for Frost's number.

"Xavier, do you see those paper towels on my station? Can you wet a couple of them and bring them here? Oh, and get a couple of alcohol swabs and a pair of latex gloves, too?"

The young man nodded and fetched the towels, swabs, and gloves for the doctor.

That taken care of, Maura focused her attention on the brunette. Maura asked in a whisper that only Jane could hear, "Are you okay, baby?"

Jane pulled her lips into a crooked, albeit painful, smile. "Yeah, it just stings. I don't think any teeth are loose. Is my lip cut?" Jane ran her tongue over her bottom lip and hissed when it came into contact with the cut there.

"I think you just answered your own question, baby." Maura smiled sadly. "We need to go to the hospital to get a stitch or two. I also want to keep an eye out in case you have a concussion from hitting your head."

Maura bit her bottom lip in concern. "Maria, will you call the front office and tell them that Ms. Rizzoli and I need someone to cover our classes. I have a feeling that they'll understand why."

R & I R & I R & I

The two women were on the way home from the hospital. Thankfully, Jane didn't have a concussion, but her lip required two stitches.

"I swear Maur'. First it's my nose, then it's my ankle, and now this? This has been a rough year for my body." Jane shifted in her seat in an effort to get more comfortable; Maura's Prius was too damn small for her long legs.

"Don't forget your calf cramp the other day," Maura added.

"Oh yeah. That, too," Jane grumbled. "I'm glad we only have one full week left before spring break. The kids are going bonkers." Jane pointed at her lip. "Case in point."

"My poor baby," Maura teased and playfully squeezed the brunette's knee.

Jane grumbled unintelligibly, which caused Maura to giggle.

"So, Maura. When is your mom coming into town?" Jane knew exactly when Constance was arriving. The two women had been in contact and wanted to surprise the doctor.

Maura tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before answering, "The last four days of break." The doctor grinned broadly; she still couldn't believe that her mother was going to spend so much time with her.

"That's wonderful, Maur. It'll be nice to see her again." Little did Maura know that Jane had arranged it for Constance to spend the entire week with blonde. The artist planned a small mother-daughter getaway for the two of them in upstate New York for a couple of days. Spas and art galleries were in Maura's future, and Jane couldn't be happier for her.

Jane and Frankie, on the other hand, planned a brief trip down to Florida to see Tommy. The brother and sister had never been down to Florida to see their brother before, so they figured this was as good a time as any. The three siblings intended to use this time to create a plan for bringing Tommy back to Boston permanently. Frankie and Jane hadn't mentioned the trip to Maura yet because that would ruin the surprise of Constance taking her away on their mother-daughter getaway. They just hoped that they'd avoid seeing Frank Sr. while they were down there.

Jane broke the comfortable silence of the car ride.

"What's going on in the big ol' brain of yours?" Jane gently rested her hand on the blonde's knee.

Maura sighed dramatically, "To be honest, Jane, you know what bothers me most about today?"

Jane sat up a little straighter in her seat, "What? My beautiful face being bloodied and bruised?"

"No." Maura said simply.

Even though Jane was joking about her face, she was a little miffed it wasn't the reason.

"Then what?" Jane narrowed her eyes at the blonde doctor.

"Your blouse I bought you is ruined! I only got to see you in it once!" Maura pouted. She honestly pouted.

Jane laughed, "You're kidding, right?"

Maura's silence answered her question.

"For what it's worth, I really liked it." Jane reassured the doctor. It really was a nice shirt after all.

"You mean it? If so, we can get you another one like it this week…" Maura's mind was already considering what stores they would visit.

Jane groaned loudly.

The doctor's lips pulled into a sly grin, "After we go to the Red Sox game this Sunday."

"I need to ruin my blouses more often…" Jane smirked, eliciting an eyeroll from her beautiful girlfriend.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and faves! I've tried to work in some of y'all's suggestions in where I can. I'm sorry that this is a little shorter and has taken longer than I'd like to get to you. Enjoy!

R & I R & I R & I

After Jane and Maura returned to Maura's house from the hospital, Jane had received a text from Korsak requesting that she and Maura come in early to school to write their statements about the fight. Morning arrived, and Maura dragged a grumpy Jane into work at an ungodly hour. The doctor argued that they their early arrival was necessary for the two of them since they had to leave their classes so abruptly yesterday.

Grumbling, Jane agreed that Maura was right. She needed to see if the sub, who covered her classes had followed her lesson plans. Most time they do; if not, then she would have to do some damage control. Jane made a mental note to say a thank you if a teacher ended up losing his or her planning period to help her out. She'd get them a Starbucks gift card or something in gratitude.

The two women entered Korsak's office where he was already waiting for them. The older man slid two witness reports across the desk for the women to complete. Once finished, Korsak directed the two women to come behind his desk to view his computer monitor.

"Alright Jane, Maura. On the monitor I have the recording of yesterday's fight. I'd like to go through the footage with the two of you. I have the fight on a couple of different cameras and angles. Let's take a look."

The two women watched as the altercation from the day before played on the monitor. Jane cringed when she saw the fist connect with her mouth. Maura gasped; she hadn't seen Jane get injured. The doctor only saw Jane after the fact.

Korsak clicked his mouse to pause the footage. "Ok, here, Jane. Bryant Stewart here in the red shirt was the instigator in the fight, and William Bradford is in gray. According to the footage, William appears to be defending himself. Do you agree that he is acting in self defense?" Korsak turned in his seat as he questioned the brunette.

Jane thought back to the fight. "Yes, I'd agree with that."

"Ok, good. Now, if we watch the tape, you can Bryant strike you. Do you believe that was intentional? I ask because witnesses did state that he called you a derogatory name and tried to get out of your grip after doing so."

"The punch was thrown before she insulted me. Honestly, I think he punched me because he's got lousy aim," Jane chuckled hoping to ease a little of the tension. It did.

"Can you play that again, Vince?" Maura leaned in close to the screen and to Jane. The blonde's perfume was making Jane heady.

Once Korsak replayed the footage, Maura gave her assessment. "I agree with Jane. The punch wasn't intentionally thrown at Jane, but the insult was."

"Thank you, both." Korsak tapped the table before standing. "Let me talk with Mr. Talbert about the next step. Since a teacher was injured in the fight, it makes this situation a whole lot messier."

The couple exited the office and ran into the last person Jane wanted to see at the moment: her mother.

"Janie! Oh my poor baby!" The worried woman wrapped her daughter in a tight hug before taking the brunette's face in her hands.

Angela meticulously studied her daughter's face trying to assess the damage.

"You know, I'd fuss at you for getting yourself hurt, but you did help that young man from getting pummeled. I saw the tapes, Janie. He could've been really hurt." Angela said affectionately before releasing Jane.

Shocked, Jane thought she had actually avoided a scolding from her mother, but she was wrong. Angela smacked her daughter across the shoulder before launching into her tirade. "Now, it would have been nice if you let your poor mother know that you had been _injured_ and went to the hospital! How's a mother supposed to feel when she doesn't know how badly her baby was hurt! Thank God for Maura! At least she cares enough to keep me from worrying." Angela caught the blonde off guard when she wrapped her arms around the woman and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you for texting me and calling me yesterday."

"Of course, Angela," the doctor squeaked out as Angela released her.

Jane knew her mother wasn't finished. "You should be more like Maura, Jane. She's so thoughtful!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Fine, Ma. Next time I get a busted lip from being in a fight, you'll be the first to know."

Angela narrowed her eyes at her daughter before responding, "Thank you. I just worry; you know that."

Jane softened, "I know, Ma. Now, Maura and I should get going." To Angela's surprise, Jane gave her mother a quick squeeze before she grabbed Maura by the hand and dragged her in the direction of door.

Still thrown off by her daughter's unsolicited affection, Angela called out, "Ok, sweetie. Don't forget dinner this Saturday!" The traditional Sunday dinner had been moved to Saturday on account of spring break and an upcoming surprise Jane had planned for Maura.

"We won't!" Jane barely finished the words before the door shut behind the couple.

"Phew! I thought we'd never make it out of there." Jane dramatically sagged her shoulders in relief.

Maura chuckled as she scolded the overdramatic woman, "Jane, she loves you. Be nice."

"I know, but you didn't have to grow up with that woman as your mother." Jane released Maura's hand and draped her arm across the blonde's shoulders. "Thank you for letting her know by the way."

The doctor snuggled into brunette's side before replying, "Anything for you, Jane."

Jane tried grinning at the doctor, but hissed in pain as the stitches pulled at her lip.

Maura's brow knitted in concern before relaxing into a smile when a marvelous idea came to mind. "Let's go to my classroom before the kids get here. I'll kiss it and make it feel better."

"Doctor's orders?" Jane smirked at the grinning blonde.

Maura smiled lecherously and winked at the brunette, "Doctor's orders."

R & I R & I R & I

"Are you sure you don't want to press charges?" Korsak asked as he removed his glasses setting them down on the paperwork before him.

Jane ran her tongue along the inside of her lip. It was still pretty swollen and the stitches snagged her tongue. "I'm sure."

"After speaking with Mr. Talbert, We will pursue the total 180 day suspension then for his assault intentional or not against you," Korsak scribbled in his notes.

"Umm, Korsak. I never bothered to ask. What was the fight about in the first place?"

Korsak shook his head; the entire affair disgusted him. "Apparently, Bryant's girlfriend had sent a Snapchat to William, and he didn't like it."

"You're fucking kidding me. I got a busted lip over that!" Jane was pissed, but she wasn't going to change her mind about filing charges because of it.

Maura didn't bother to scold Jane for her language. Truth be told, she believed the situation warranted it. "Jane, sweetie, calm down." The doctor placed a soothing hand on the agitated women's forearm.

Korsak couldn't help his curiosity, so he had to ask, "Jane, why aren't you filing charges?"

Jane slowly exhaled before answering, "He's a dumbass kid, who made a mistake. If I file assault charges, that follows him straight out of high school. He'll have baggage before he even makes it to the real world. He has already screwed up his chances of graduating on time because of this. Shit, if I hadn't gotten hurt, he'd probably have gotten two weeks of out of school suspension. But the ugly truth is that he did strike me, so he must pay some consequence. I think the 180 days is fair."

The brunette's explanation didn't surprise Korsak; he would have done the same thing if he was in her shoes.

Korsak laid down his pen before addressing the couple again. "Ok, then. Thank you, both."

Before the two women could leave, Korsak called out, "Oh, and Jane?"

"Yeah, Korsak?" Jane stopped turning back to answer the older man.

"After work tonight, let me buy you and Maura a drink," Korsak smiled warmly at the two women.

Jane glanced at Maura who tacitly approved, "That sounds amazing, Korsak."

R & I R & I R & I

"Jane, I'm so glad you wanted to come here with me," the blonde happily squealed as she bounced up the stairs of Boston's planetarium.

The two women entered a large room with a domed ceiling and large movie theatre style seats. In the middle of the room sat the intricate projector that would change the walls into outer space.

"Where you wanna sit, Maura?" Jane's hand rested on the small of the doctor's back. She wasn't really sure what direction she was supposed to go.

Maura scanned the empty seats for the perfect vantage point for the upcoming show. "Let's sit in the middle of that outer ring. We should be able to see very well from there."

Once the two women were situated in their seats, Jane snaked her fingers through the blonde's, and leaned comfortably back in her chair.

"Tell me, Maura, why the planetarium?" Jane's broad grin caused the blonde to giggle.

Maura was downright giddy!

The doctor closed her eyes as she summoned old childhood memories. "As a child, Jane, I loved science."

Jane interrupted, "No, really? Maura Isles loved science?" She finished off her remark with a smirk and a wink.

Maura's eyes twinkled at the incorrigible brunette before she continued, "When my mother and father realized that science was my passion, they took me everywhere they could to foster this love. For this reason, my parents took me to visit museums all over the world. Mother obviously espoused the beauty of science found in the creative arts, so she did her part taking me places like the Louvre or Musée d'Orsay. Father prefered to take me to places where I could expand my scientific knowledge by experiencing it firsthand. Visiting this planetarium is an example of his efforts."

The doctor shifted in her seat to fit more comfortably into the brunette's side. "If we were in the country, we'd visit the observatory at least twice a year, once in the summer and once in the winter. This allowed us to see the movement of the constellations over the course of the year."

Maura continued to gush, "Did you know, Jane. That the word constellation comes from the Latin _con_ meaning together and _stella_ meaning stars?" Maura sighed in contentment. She loved Latin and etymology.

Jane chuckled, "That makes sense."

"Thank you, Jane." The doctor's eyes twinkled affectionately.

"For what, Maur?" Jane's puzzled expression told Maura that she needed to elaborate.

"Wanting to know more about my childhood. It means a great deal to me." Maura said softly with a slight tremor in her voice.

"I know," Jane smiled warmly before raising Maura's hand to her lips in a sweet kiss.

After showing Maura so many American high school experiences, Jane realized her efforts were all a little one-sided. The brunette didn't know much about Maura's childhood, and she kicked herself for not learning more about her amazing girlfriend's past. Jane resolved to change that, so that's the reason behind the evening's foray into science.

"Oh, it's beginning!" Maura was practically vibrating in her seat as she squeezed Jane's hand tightly in excitement.

For the next hour, the two women experienced the beauty of our solar system in realistically breathtaking images. Jane had to admit; it was pretty damn cool. Shit, she even enjoyed the science lessons that accompanied the presentation. Admittedly, her favorite lessons came from the genius woman beside her.

By the end of the hour, the two women happily left the planetarium to ascend the steps to the observatory.

The weather that night was pleasantly warm, which allowed the women to really enjoy the opportunity to stargaze.

The doctor happily regaled Jane with facts about the stars and constellations, so Jane decided to encourage the blonde to share more trivia. Maura lived for trivia.

Jane pointed out a constellation to Maura. "Isn't that the Big DIpper?"

"Yes!" Maura's hundred watt smile could have lit up the night sky. "Did you know that the Big Dipper isn't really a constellation?"

"How so, Maura?" Jane encouraged the blonde to continue; the brunette loved nothing more than to watch Maura get excited about science.

"Well, it is actually an asterism, which means it's a pattern of stars that are easily recognizable. It's a part of the larger constellation, Ursa Major. In Latin, that translates into Big Bear."

Jane nodded her head coaxing the doctor to continue..

"The constellation Ursa Major has been used for thousands of years to help travelers find the star, Polaris. Polaris is best known as the North Star."

Now genuinely interested Jane questioned the doctor, "So, why the name Big Dipper?"

"In the 1800s during the Underground Railroad, runaway slaves would use it to find the North Star. You see," Maura pointed at the grouping of stars, "the handle of the Dipper points directly to the North Star."

"Oh, I can see that." Jane was thoroughly impressed.

After a moment of gazing at the heavens, Jane broke the silence. "You know, Maura, the only constellation that I can readily recognize besides the Big Dipper is Orion's belt."

"Really, Jane? It is beautiful and easy to identify, which is why so many people love it." The doctor was excited to learn something previously unknown to her about the feisty Italian.

Jane could see the stars reflected in the doctor's eyes, "It's always been special to me," Jane wrapped her arms around Maura from behind before directing her attention to the night sky."

"When I was a little girl, I was very close to my Nonna and would spend countless summer days with her. She's the one who taught me to play the piano." Jane was lost in her memories and didn't realize that she had mentioned her Nonna's role in her musical education.

The brunette's admission surprised the doctor, but she left the remark alone. Maura wanted so badly for the brunette to play again, but she knew that pushing Jane might make her shut down.

"I was devastated when she died." Jane felt the tears prickle her eyes, but she continued, "Since I was only eight, I had a difficult time coping with the loss."

Maura squeezed Jane closer to her body to offer support.

"So, Ma took me outside and told me to look at the night sky. She pointed to the constellation of Orion's Belt and told me that Nonna was sitting on his belt watching out for me. If I ever wanted to talk to her, I just needed to look at the night sky, and she'd be there."

Tears trickled down both women's faces as Jane recounted her childhood memory.

"Granted, when the constellation was no longer in the sky, Ma said Nonna headed south for a vacation, but she was still looking out for me." Jane laughed as she recounted Angela's effort to explain eight-years-old Jane's question of where the constellation went in the summer.

"Although it's silly and not scientifically sound (Jane squeezed Maura, so she knew she was teasing), it still gives me comfort. Anytime someone special to me passes away, I figure they're up there partying with Nonna."

This made the two women chuckle, and Maura turned in Jane's arms to face the brunette.

"I love you, Jane. Thank you for sharing that with me," Maura gently kissed the side of Jane's mouth without the stitches.

"I love you, too, and thank you for sharing tonight with me, Maur. I will never tire of learning about the enigma, who is Maura Isles. You are an extraordinary woman, and I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Jane winked at the blushing blonde. "Now, tell me some more about that star over there." Jane pointed to an especially bright star.

"Well…"

The two women continued to stargaze until the observatory closed for the night.

R & I R & I R & I

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Maura, would you get that? I bet it's the pizza guy!" Jane called out from Maura's bedroom where she was currently in search of her favorite Red Sox t-shirt. She had a sneaking suspicion that Maura had purloined it.

"Of course, Jane," Maura called back and deposited her wine glass on a coaster.

The doctor unlocked the door, and lo and behold a smiling Constance Isles stood before her.

"Mother! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to arrive until Thursday!"

Here it was Sunday evening, and her mother was already there to spend time with her.

Jane emerged from Maura's bedroom and greeted Constance warmly, "Hey, Constance. How was your flight?"

"It was wonderful, Jane, I managed to miss the bad weather leaving Barcelona." Constance stepped into Maura's foyer.

"Where's your luggage?" Jane looked around the artist for her suitcases.

Behind the older woman, the driver of the car she hired was busily unloading her luggage from the trunk.

"Arnold is unloading them as we speak," Constance explained.

Jane slid past the older woman. "I'll go get them for you and put them in guesthouse if you like?"

Constance smiled warmly at the helpful woman, "Thank you, Jane. That would be lovely."

Maura watched the exchange between the two women in utter bewilderment. Did she miss something?

The usually articulate doctor addressed her mother, "Mother, how did you? When did you? I'm confused."

Constance wrapped the blonde in a delicate hug before kissing both her cheeks. "Darling, Jane and I have been planning this surprise for quite some time. Come, let's sit." Constance pointed at the empty couch in the living room.

Maura's head finally cleared once the two sat down. "Oh! Forgive me, Mother! Would you like something to drink?"

The artist glanced at the half full glass of wine resting on Jane's coffee table. "I'll have whatever you're having, darling," the older woman smiled, "but, first, let's talk about why I'm here."

Maura's face betrayed her apprehension.

"Maura, it is nothing terrible. You see, your wonderful girlfriend and I decided that we should spend more than a few days together." Constance's face split into an excited yet elegant grin.

"I am taking you to upstate New York for the next several days where we can do whatever you'd like to do. I'm all yours for the next week!"

"Really!? Just you and I?" Maura's excitement rivaled a kindergartner's on Christmas day, but then she remembered Jane.

"Wait, what about Jane?" The blonde said to herself more than her mother.

"What about me?" The side door opened and shut as the beautiful Italian entered the kitchen.

"Where will you be going for spring break?" Although excited to have all this time with her mother, Maura felt terribly for ditching her girlfriend for the entire break.

Jane settled into the chair adjacent to the couch, "Frankie and I will be visiting Tommy in Florida for the next several days. We're going to work on getting him back to Boston permanently. We had planned to visit this summer, but Tommy called and invited us to come now. He's sick of working with Pop."

"When are you leaving?" The realization that Jane and she would be apart for nearly a week began to settle in, and Maura couldn't completely hide the sad tone in her voice.

 _Am I really stressing out about being away from my girlfriend for almost a week? I'm as bad as my students!_

"Not until late tomorrow. We're going to catch a flight and get there that night." Jane moved to sit next to the blonde.

Constance was enjoying the interchange between the two women. They behaved like two lovestruck teenagers.

"Ok," Maura turned to Constance, "Mother, is it alright if Jane spends the night since she's leaving tomorrow?"

Constance downright cackled, "Maura! You're a grown woman, and this is your own house! You don't have to ask your mother for permission for your girlfriend to spend the night."

The doctor's cheeks flushed bright red. "You're right. I don't, do I?" Maura giggled at how ridiculous she sounded.

Jane snickered beside the blonde, and this earned the brunette a jab in the ribs.

"Hey! Ow! I didn't say anything." Jane tried defending herself. She quickly hopped out of reach of Maura's offending finger.

The trio laughed and sat chatting long enough for them to finish a bottle of wine and eat the pizza they ordered.

Sighing, Constance stood from the couch. "Darling, I would really love to stay up and chat, but I am exhausted. Forgive me for retiring so abruptly. I'll let you and Jane spend some time together before she leaves tomorrow."

Maura didn't see the wink Constance threw at Jane. The brunette blushed scarlet. She knew exactly what Constance was insinuating.

"Of course, Mother." Then the thought struck her. "Oh my! I haven't even prepared the guesthouse!"

Jane reassured the doctor, "Don't worry, Maur'. Even though it was spotless before, I made sure to clean if for you. Fresh sheets are on the bed and clean towels are in the bathroom."

"Thank you, Jane." The brunette's thoughtfulness astounded the doctor.

Constance smiled warmly. "Good night, dear. Good night, Jane. I will see you in the morning."

The soft click of the side door closing told the women they were alone.

Maura couldn't help feeling pitiful about the couple's upcoming separation. "I'm going to miss you, Jane." The doctor wrapped her arms around the brunette's middle and buried herself into Jane's side.

"Aw! I'll miss you, too. Come here," Jane scooped Maura up into her lap.

Maura sighed in contentment. "When will you be back?"

Jane nuzzled her nose in the blonde's hair relishing how soft it felt.

"I'll be back Friday night. I figured that would give me a full day to spend with you and your mother before she leaves on Sunday. That means you and I have all Sunday together...alone." Jane's voice dipped into the low register that Maura couldn't resist.

Maura moved her body to straddle the brunette. "I need to thank you for convincing my mother to visit sooner." Maura purred, "So, why don't I start now?"

The doctor grinned lecherously as she removed her sweater and exposed the shirt underneath.

 _That's where my Red Sox shirt went! I knew it!_


	33. Chapter 33

_I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did._

 **A/N: I am incredibly sorry for taking so long to update. It's a crazy time of year for teachers, and free time is at a premium. I appreciate you sticking with me. I know this chapter is kind of shorter than usual, but I'll make up for it in the next :) Mistakes are mine. Enjoy !**

 **P.S. There is some bad language in this chapter.**

"C'mon, Maura. Pick up the damn phone." Jane huffed. She had already tried three times that evening to get a hold of the out of pocket blonde. She was growing increasingly agitated. To be fair, Jane would've have been more patient had it not been for the big blow up with her Pop earlier that afternoon.

Jane, Frankie, and Tommy were enjoying a Red Sox game on Tommy's tv until Frank Sr. made an impromptu visit. The older man had no idea that all three of his children were in town. Tommy had invited Jane and Frankie that week because he thought Frank was out of town on business. Frank instructed Tommy to stay in town to cover the other appointments he had made for the week.

Apparently, Frank had finished his business early.

The knocking on Tommy's door startled the trio from their rowdy cheering.

"Uh, hey, Pop," the youngest Rizzoli managed to mumble before Frank strode into the apartment.

"Tommy, what's the sco-" Frank stopped in his tracks. "Janie. Frankie. What are you doing here?"

Frank's tone was a mixture of surprise, confusion, and agitation. The last time he saw his oldest children, the visit hadn't ended well. Jane was still recovering from her injury, and Frank had the audacity to come visit her with his bimbo girlfriend. The shock of her father's insensitivity set Jane back emotionally during her recovery.

"Hi, Pop." Jane was the first to respond. The brunette threw a "what the hell" look at Tommy. The youngest Rizzoli was equally surprised. Jane and Frankie hadn't seen the man in over ten years. Time hadn't been kind to him.

Tommy intervened and tried to prevent the argument that was about to explode. "They're visiting for spring break. I thought you were out of town."

"I finished my work early. I'll leave." Frank Sr. turned on his wheel to leave.

Frankie, ever the peacemaker, stopped his father. "Uh, Pop. You're welcome to stay and watch the game."

Apprehensively, Frankie glanced at Jane. Her face was unreadable. For her part, she tried to let go of her anger over the years, and she thought now would be a good chance to try.

The afternoon went well until Tommy let it slip that he was leaving Florida. "Shit, watching this on tv is nothing like seeing it in person. We can do that all the time when I move back."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Tommy knew he had made a big mistake. This was not the time or place to bring up the topic of his move.

"What do you mean, move back to Boston! Your place is here, Tommy." Frank Sr. smacked his hand on the arm of Tommy's sofa.

"What kind of work will you do? Good luck finding someone to hire you."

The ferocity that comes from seeing a younger sibling dumped on spurred Frankie to jump to Tommy's defense.

"Geez, lay off, Pop!" Frankie's usually relaxed countenance was twisted up in agitation. "Janie and I want him to come back to Boston to work with us."

"You're barely competent enough to work with me let alone teach!" Frank Sr. completely ignored Frankie and rounded on Tommy.

"What the hell, Pop!?" Jane came to Tommy's defense fuming at his father's behavior.

"You!" Frank Sr. pointed a meaty finger at his first child. "This is all your fucking fault!"

Jane's voice raised an octave in disbelief, "My fault!?" Jane was rubbing her wrist clearly agitated with the course this conversation was taking.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, Frankie could be working for some business or, shit, a law firm earning a helluva lot more money than he is now! Frankie, you've always wanted to be just like Janie. I just wish you would have grown a pair for once! At least you didn't try to be some fucking cop."

Frank Sr., who had at one time been a loving father and husband, had allowed the years to twist him into a cynical hateful old man.

"Damn it, look at my family. I worked my ass off to try and give you the best life possible, so you could go to college and make something of yourselves. Now look at you!" Frank sneered and focused on Jane.

She was once his favorite, but her subsequent coming out quickly changed that. When Angela discovered Jane and her friend in bed together, she was shocked for obvious reasons, and it took days before either woman felt comfortable addressing what happened. Ultimately in the end, Angela's love for her daughter superseded any doubts or misgivings. Angela was a smart woman and agreed with Jane that revealing her sexuality to her father while in high school might not be the best idea. For this reason, Angela kept Jane's sexuality from Frank and resolved to stand by her daughter no matter the cost. Jane deserved to tell Frank when she was ready.

Once Frank found out that Angela had been keeping Jane's sexuality from him for years at their daughter's request, his love turned to disgust. He justified Angela's protection of Jane as his reason for leaving his family and cheating on her.

Over the years, Tommy and Frank reconciled, which was the reason for Tommy's move after he got sober. Frank offered him a job and a chance to start over. Although they tried to dissuade him, Tommy decided to make the move anyway.

"What do you mean look at us!?" Tommy shouted back.

"C'mon, Tommy don't you see it?" Frank saw red. "You're brother and sister earn next to nothing and are wasting their talent working with little shits every day, and you're just some ex-drunk who works with his father because he can't do anything else!"

"Shut the fuck up, Pop." Jane growled through clenched teeth. She stood from the couch, stalked over to the door, and flung it open. "Say whatever you want to me, but don't mock Tommy's sobriety. Get out!" Jane's eyes flashed at the man she once idolized.

Frank Sr. looked to Tommy expecting him to yell at his sister for having the audacity to kick him out of his own apartment.

"You heard her. Get out." Tommy's steely gaze left no room for argument.

With no other choice, Frank Sr. stormed out of Tommy's apartment and his children's lives again.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane angrily pressed the button to end the call and typed out a quick message. The brunette's frustration and anger got the better of her, so she unintentionally took it out on the blonde.

 _J: Maura, it would be nice if you picked up your damn phone for once!_

Jane tossed her phone down on the bed. Tommy only had a one-bedroom apartment with a couch that had seen better days; the older siblings opted to stay at a nearby hotel instead.

"Jane, she's probably out with her mother. Maybe they went to a museum or something." Frankie calmly reasoned. He knew what happened when Jane got worked up enough. His mind flicked back to the fight the two women had about that Daniel asswipe. He knew this wasn't the same type of situation, but he knew Jane better than anyone else. Maura was a close second, but the man had grown up with the fiery Italian.

Jane sunk down on the edge of her bed and dropped her head in her hands. "You're right. Pop just made me so fucking mad. I can't believe that asshole is our father." Frankie swung his legs off his bed to face his sister.

"Yeah, I know. He just proves how amazing Ma is. I can't believe she put up with him," Frankie shook his head sadly. The two siblings knew there must have been a lot more shit that Angela tolerated, but she kept it all from them. Angela really was a selfless woman.

The brunette audibly sighed, "You're right. Let's just get Tommy out of here as soon as we can. He's definitely on Pop's shit list now, so financially, I'm not sure how much longer he can hold out here. Pop needs him right now until he finds someone else. Granted, I bet Pop will avoid talking and seeing Tommy as much as possible. Did you get a chance to talk to Tommy about his finances?"

"Yeah, he should be good for awhile, but I'll help him with the move with some money I've saved up," Frankie offered.

"I've got money saved up, too. Until he gets his feet on the ground, he can live with Ma. I know she'll love it." Jane chuckled.

"Poor Tommy," Frankie laughed.

A buzzing phone interrupted the two.

"That's probably Maura. I've got some asskissing to do." Jane grimaced and grabbed the phone from its spot on the bed.

Jane swiped the phone to unlock the screen, "Hey, Maur'."

"Hello, Jane. I picked up the damn phone." Maura's smooth voice carried over the line.

 _Shit_.

The Italian winced; she should have never sent that text. "Umm, yeah. Sorry about that," Jane replied lamely. She knew she was in trouble.

"I'm sorry that I didn't answer the phone. Mother and I were attending the opera." Maura explained cooly. This trip was the first real separation the two women have had, and the situation made them a little irritable.

Frankie grabbed his sneakers and wallet, motioning that he was going to get a beer down at the bar. Jane mouthed a silent thank you.

Returning her attention to the doctor, Jane answered contritely. "I'm sorry, Maura. I was an ass. I had a shitty day and took it out on you. I just miss you."

Maura sighed softly, releasing her frustration in one cleansing breath.

"I've missed you, too." Maura slipped off her heels and perched on the edge of the bed. "Now tell me. Why did you have such a bad day? I thought you, Frankie, and Tommy were were watching the Red Sox match?"

"Game, Maura, game," Jane smirked and stood to get a bottle of water from the mini-fridge.

"You knew what I meant," Maura laughed softly. "Now, tell me what went wrong."

The aggravated Italian proceeded to relate the day's verbal altercation very passionately using the most colorful language imaginable. Considering how upset Jane's father made her, Maura refrained from admonishing the brunette for her choice of words. Honestly, the story royally pissed her off.

"As soon as I have a free weekend from track, Frankie and I are going to take a few days off to fly down there and help him move."

"I'd like to help, Jane. Want me to come with you?"

Jane smiled, "I wish you could, but I know AP tests are approaching."

The doctor knew Jane was right. Besides, the two women had to take time off to see the NBA finals. Maura couldn't do both.

The blonde persisted, "There must be something I can do. I know you want to get him out of there soon. Do you mind if I help pay for movers? It would be incredibly helpful and efficient to have people do all the packing for him."

"What!? No, Maura! That's way too much. We couldn't ask you to do that."

"I know, Jane, but I really want to help. Can I at least help enough to have movers do the work?"

"I don't know, Maura. I feel bad asking you." Jane nibbled on her thumbnail.

Maura couldn't help herself, "Badly. You forgot Mr. Adverb again."

"Maura!" Jane whined, "I hate it when you correct me."

"Well, I hate it when you use improper grammar," Maura retorted.

The blonde could hear Jane's snort through the phone.

"We'll talk more about it later, but do you care if we Facetime? I really miss your face." Jane asked softly.

Maura smirked before agreeing. "Of course. Hold on a moment."

A still elegantly dressed Maura Isles filled the screen of Jane's phone. The sight made Jane's heart ache.

"Hey, beautiful. How come you're not ready for bed?" Jane's brow knitted in confusion.

Maura raised an expertly sculpted eyebrow. "I was under the impression that I needed to call you as soon as possible."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry again for being an ass," Jane mumbled.

Maura had switched over to her iPad when she Facetimed Jane. "Do you mind if I change? I'll just prop you up while I undress." Maura winked at the grinning brunette.

"Don't get any ideas, Maura. Frankie's bound to be back any minute now." Jane glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. He had been gone half an hour.

The sexy blonde pouted and walked off screen. "Oh, alright."

Jane could hear the rustling of fabric as Maura removed her dress and slipped on her pajamas offscreen. Just to be mean, Maura tossed her sexy underwear onto the bed for Jane to see.

Maura heard, "Not cool, Maura!" blare through the speaker of the iPad as she came back into view.

Before Jane came into her life, Maura would never have dreamed of wearing a t-shirt, let alone a t-shirt to bed. Now Maura was clothed in one of Jane's old BPD shirts.

"I wondered where that shirt went," Jane smiled and laid back against the pillows of her bed.

The blonde chuckled and pretended to appear confused. "I have no idea how that got in there." Maura brought the shirt to her nose and inhaled its scent. "Mmm, it smells like you."

Maura stretched out on the bed in her room in the suite, mirroring Jane's position.

Jane's twinkling eyes made Maura's heart flutter.

The brunette realized she hadn't even bothered to ask Maura how things with her mother were going

.

"How are you and your mother doing?" Jane casually probed.

As spring break approached and Maura grew increasingly excited about her mother visiting for a few days, Jane knew she had to point Constance in the right direction in order to mend her and Maura's relationship. Consequently, Constance's early arrival and extended visit were both Jane's ideas. Jane went one step further and researched types of "bonding" activities to help the two rebuild a relationship. This included Jane asking Maura random questions about her likes and dislikes and things she'd like to accomplish one day. She then passed the information along to Constance.

Jane also needed Maura to be occupied for spring break because of the necessary trip to Florida. The brunette didn't want Maura to meet Frank Sr. because deep down Jane knew a confrontation with her Pop was inevitable, and she didn't want her girlfriend there to witness it. Sure enough, Jane was right about the confrontation.

Maura hesitated, "We are getting along splendidly, but there are still times when it feels awkward. It's like we're strangers who are getting to know one another instead of mother and daughter."

"There's so much she doesn't know about me," Maura said half to herself and half to Jane.

Maura felt old insecurities and childhood memories of feeling unwanted surface.

Jane sighed, her heart aching for the blonde. "She's trying, Maur. It's not going to be easy for either of you, but she does love you." Jane's eyes softened.

"You're right. She does, otherwise she wouldn't be trying now." Maura softly agreed.

Trying to lighten the mood, Jane decided to redirect the conversation, "So what are some fun (well, at least your kind of fun) stuff you've done?" Jane teased the blonde.

Maura appreciated Jane's attempt to brighten the mood. "Well, this evening we went into the city and saw the production of La Boheme. It was beautifully done; but, that's not the best part."

Jane waited for the blonde to continue allowing her the necessary amount of time needed for dramatic effect.

"Mother and I shared a box with several of our friends. All of whom were incredibly interested in my new career path and the new woman I'm currently dating," Maura smirked at the memory. If she was a little taken aback by the fact that her dating life was common knowledge, then Jane definitely would be.

Jane's raised eyebrows conveyed her surprise. "What did they say, Maura?"

"Only what Mother had told them. You're an amazingly sexy, intelligent, and loving girlfriend." Maura, her voice dipping into a lower register, continued, "Jane, I don't know what you did to make my mother love you so much, but I'm glad you did."

Maura seductively bit her lip. "Remind me to show you how glad I am when we're back together."

"Oh God, Maura, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna," Jane's mind was already reeling with what she planned to do to the good doctor.

"You're going to what, Jane?" Maura ran her hand under her shirt thoroughly enjoying the reaction it evoked in the brunette.

"I'm gonna-" Jane started, but the electric click of a lock and door opening interrupted her.

Frankie called out, "Hey, Jane. You decent?" The younger Rizzoli always checked before entering a room he shared with his sister. The thought of seeing his sister in a state of undress made him cringe.

Jane shook herself from her daze. "Huh? Yeah. I'm good. Just talking to Maura."

From Jane's tone, Frankie knew it was safe to enter. "Oh, ok. I'm going to grab a shower."

Before he disappeared into the bathroom, he called out, "Night, Maura!"

"Good night, Frankie!" Maura's voice happily rang out from Jane's phone.

Rolling her eyes, Jane turned her attention back to the blonde. "I guess we should be getting to bed, huh?"

Maura stifled a yawn as she answered, "It is nearly midnight. I love you, Jane."

Jane caught the doctor's yawn feeling her body suddenly grow incredibly tired. "You're right, I love you. Good night, Maura."

"Good night, Tiger." Maura added with chuckle, and the call ended.

No more than five seconds later, Frankie's head popped out from behind the door.

"Good night, _Tiger_?" Frankie's grin stretched across his entire face.

Jane summoned her best Jane Rizzoli glare. "Not a word!"

Frankie laughed loudly and retreated to the bathroom again.

The brunette slowly shook her head and offered up a simple prayer.

 _Please, God. Don't let him tell Ma. I'll never hear the end of it._


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: Hello, all. I'm trying to get back into writing more regularly. It's a crazy time of the year, and I really appreciate all of your patience. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Sorry for any mistakes!

Click clack. Click clack.

Maura's heels echoed through the empty gallery as she moved to scrutinize another installation of her mother's recent work. Constance surprised Maura with the gallery visit; the doctor was unaware that Constance had created anything recently, let alone work worthy of exhibiting. This installation focused on the beauty of nature reclaiming decrepit structures in once vibrant urban areas.

Constance's art never ceased to amaze the beautiful doctor, but Maura couldn't help but feel a tinge of resentment towards the pieces. For much of Maura's life, Constance valued her artwork more than her own daughter. Rather than dwell on past hurts, Maura pushed the thought away, giving her head an imperceptible shake to help the process along.

The two women's relationship was blossoming with the uninterrupted time together, but Maura couldn't help the pangs of old hurts and resentments that poked through. Constance for her part dedicated every moment of the trip to rebuilding the trust and love she now so desperately wanted with her daughter. Maura had to admit this was the best time she had spent with her mother in decades, and she was extremely grateful to have it, but her heart ached for the brunette. She missed Jane and longed to share her embrace again.

The doctor had yet to address with her mother the reason for the artist's sudden change of heart towards their relationship. Maura decided to let the conversation come about organically rather than forcing it to happen. At least, she felt that way for the first half of their trip together, but she couldn't help the gnawing desire to know how and why things were different.

Constance sidled up next to her daughter, who was standing in front of her favorite piece. Maura's pensive mood had etched deep lines in her beautiful daughter's face. Slightly confused by Maura's expression, Constance broke the quiet of the gallery, "Maura, darling. What's the matter? You look troubled."

Startled out of her reverie by her mother's arrival, Maura's thoughts flew from her lips before she even realized, "Why now, Mother? Why the sudden interest in having a relationship with me?"

So much for organically.

Although Constance anticipated having this conversation with her daughter, she didn't expect it to happen so abruptly.

"Ah, well, darling," Constance, a woman known for her eloquence, stumbled over her words.

Now that the question was out in the open, Maura couldn't help the words that poured out of her mouth.

"You had so little interest in my life for more years than I would like to recount. You openly disapproved of the work I accomplished as a medical examiner, even as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and initially, you believed that teaching in a public school was beneath me."

Maura was on a roll now. The location for this conversation wasn't ideal by any means, but at least for the moment, the gallery was relatively private. "You cared more for social appearances than for my happiness. I mean, you supported Daniel," Maura cringed at the thought of the deplorable man, "when we broke up instead of me, your own daughter!"

Tears pricked the doctor's eyes, and she was barely able to quell the overwhelming urge to yell at her mother. All of the emotions she had pent up for so many lonely years were finally boiling over. "Why? Why now, Mother?"

"Jane." Constance uttered softly; the stoic woman's voice cracked.

The honey blonde's mind screeched to halt. "Excuse me?"

Constance gently took her daughter's hand in hers and led her over to a bench along the wall.

"Darling, did Jane never tell you about the conversation she and I shared?" Constance knew the answer to this question before she ever asked. The elder woman knew that Jane wouldn't have wanted any credit for helping Constance and Maura mend their relationship. Knowing the Italian, she wanted Maura to think this change of heart was all Constance's initiative.

"No, Mother. She never told me about any conversation between the two of you." Maura waited apprehensively for her mother's explanation.

Constance continued to cradle her daughter's hand in her own, examining the difference that age has on one's body. Her hand was wrinkled while Maura's remained smooth and soft.

"To put it simply, darling, Jane helped me see how much I have hurt you over the years through my absence and unrelenting expectations I have had for your life. In other words, my sweet child, she made me realize how selfish I have been. I am truly, truly sorry, my darling."

Never in her life, did Maura see her mother cry until now.

"The greatest regret I have in life is for the time I have lost with you on account of my own ego. You are the greatest gift and work of art in my world. I was just too self-absorbed to see that. As an artist, you'd think I'd appreciate beauty better than I have," Constance chuckled mirthlessly before slumping her proud shoulders in remorse.

Maura breathed deeply through her nose to center herself. It's amazing how one notices the simplest things even in the most important moments of one's life. Maura watched as the dust motes danced gently through the beam of sunshine filtering through the glass of the window overhead. The sun reflected brightly off the worn oak floor, whose appearance reminded one of the simple beauty in old places. The building was once a factory, the exposed brick walls lending themselves to era long since past.

Looking away from the brilliance of the space, Maura studied her mother's face openly for the first time in years. The smooth flawless skin of the artist had loosened slightly with age forming wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. There was no argument that Constance Isles was still a striking woman, whom the years had indeed been kind to, but unrealized sadness and regret etched themselves clearly on her face. Maura's absence in Constance's life had taken its toll on the artist without Constance even realizing it. A lack of color pervaded her art for so many years. When Maura was a small child and Constance was still a visible part of her life, her art was rich with color and depth. Once Constance lost herself in her own ego and pushed Maura further away, her talent turned to deeper more grave forms of expression.

This newest installment, a product of her renewed intimacy with her daughter, burst with life and natural beauty. In all her career, she had never produced work as quickly as she had after incorporating Maura back into her life. Her beloved daughter was her inspiration, her renewal.

Maura remained silent, sensing her mother had more to share.

Constance turned hopeful eyes to her daughter. "Maura, all this work is for you, because of you." The artist extended her arm towards her newest pieces. "I imagined the crumbling and decay of these once strong structures to be the remains of the relationship we shared. The struggle and success of new life growing and breaking through the decay reflects what I hope is happening between us. Life finds a way, my darling, and so does love."

It wasn't until moments later, that Maura realized she was crying in her mother's embrace like she once had as a child. The warmth that radiates from a mother as she holds her child permeated Maura's heart again.

Her mother loved her.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she tried to find a comfortable position in the miserably small airplane seat. Times like these reminded her why her height could be such a pain.

"Geez, Janie, stop moving around." Frankie grumbled. Jane was not the best travel companion on a plane; plus, she had elbowed him way too many times.

"Why're you complaining? You've got the aisle seat!" Jane glared at all the legroom her brother was currently enjoying.

Frankie chuckled and in an exaggerated gesture stretched his legs out in front of him sighing in comfort. All annoyance he previously felt from Jane's squirming gone.

"I hate you so much," Jane huffed and crossed her arms.

Frankie laughed at his sister's childish pouting and placed his earbuds back in his ears; the latest superhero movie played on his personal screen. He decided to ignore his pissy sister. He had already poked the proverbial bear enough.

Jane was in no mood to watch a movie, so she listened to her music instead. Unbeknownst to anyone, she had created her own Maura playlist one night when she was desperately missing the blonde. Each song either reminded her about Maura specifically or a memory they shared. Jane rolled her eyes, silently admonishing herself for being such a sap.

Sighing contently, Jane allowed the melody of the couple's favorite song lull her to sleep.

Her nap didn't last long.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane and Frankie waited as each bag thumped down onto the conveyor belt; Jane's bag decorated with Red Sox luggage tags had yet to make its appearance.

The remnants of the siblings' good moods leftover from the visit with Tommy had disintegrated the last thirty minutes of their flight. Extreme turbulence nearly caused Jane and Frankie to lose the dinners they had back in Dulles during their layover. It was nearing 11:30, and the two Rizzolis just wanted to be home.

THUMP!

After another ten minutes of watching the same three bags move around the carousel, Jane's bag finally emerged. Yanking it off the conveyor belt, Jane and Frankie dragged themselves out of the baggage claim. As Jane cleared the escalator, the best sight she could ever imagine was staring straight at her. A brightly smiling Maura Isles waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Once Jane cleared the landing, Maura launched herself into the brunette's arms. Jane easily caught her as the doctor wrapped her legs around the brunette's hips. Jane could barely get two words out because Maura wouldn't stop kissing her.

A little awkwardly, Frankie interrupted the reunited couple, "Uh, guys. I'm really excited about you two reuniting and all, but I'm really fucking tired. Can we go home?"

Maura pulled away, and Jane gently placed the blonde back on the ground. "I'm sorry, Frankie. You're right. Let me get you both home." Maura barely hid the hint of uncertainty as she said home. She didn't want to assume that the brunette would want to stay at her house after such a long trip.

Jane anticipated Maura's train of thought, so she quickly put her mind at ease. "Maura," Jane wrapped her arm around the doctor's shoulders, "you mind if I stay the night with you?"

The brunette's tired eyes betrayed how incredibly exhausted Jane was. "Of course, baby."

Frankie mouthed to Jane, "Baby?" Frankie Rizzoli never thought his sister would be one for pet names.

Jane gave her brother her patented dick shriveling glare which effectively silenced the younger Rizzoli from saying another word.

Maura had scored a sweet spot in short-term parking, so the trek to the car was relatively short. Even though Jane wasn't the one driving, she still opened the door for Maura. As Maura slid past Jane to sit in her seat, the brunette caught a whiff of Maura's heavenly perfume. All thoughts of sleeping vanished and the desire simmering throughout their time apart suddenly came roaring back to life.

Both women shared the same thought.

 _Get rid of Frankie and get home!_

Maura exceeded the speed limit to both her own and Jane's surprise. Frankie had passed out in the back seat, so he was too unconscious to notice Maura breaking her own rule.

Maura Isles was horny and in a hurry.

After unceremoniously dumping Frankie at his apartment, the two women sped off in the direction of Maura's house. The drive was agonizingly long for the couple. Wandering hands fueled the passion between the two; Jane's hand slipping under Maura's skirt squeezing her thigh as highly as possible without actually touching her where she wanted most.

The couple finally pulled into Maura's garage. Quietly, they removed Jane's luggage and entered the main house. Constance was still visiting in the guesthouse, and neither woman wanted to disturb her, but as soon as the door shut, Maura pounced. The doctor wrapped her legs around the brunette like she did in the airport and kissed her passionately.

"Oh God, Jane, I missed you," Maura moaned hotly in the Italian's ear.

The doctor ground her pelvis against the brunette as she sucked on Jane's pulse point. The ache between her legs was growing in intensity. The brunette flipped their position so that Maura was braced against the door. Taking Maura's wrists in one hand, Jane held them above the blonde's head causing the blonde to mewl in pleasure. The brunette leaned in to bite the blonde's neck, but pulled up short.

"Gah, gross!"

Maura's once shut eyes snapped open, "Excuse me?!"

Jane gently deposited the blonde back on the ground. "I'm sorry, Maur, but I'm really ripe." The brunette sniffed her underarm crinkling her nose in disgust.

A little offended by Jane's abrupt cease in continuing their reunion, Maura scolded and leaned in to sniff her girlfriend, "Jane, I'm sure you're...yikes, you're right! You smell awful!"

The scowling brunette balled her hands on her hips and stepped back from the doctor. "Geez, Maura. I'm not _that_ bad!"

The doctor laughed at Jane's indignant response. It one thing for you to say you stink, as opposed to someone else telling you that you do.

"Tell you what," Maura pulled her top over her head and reached around to unfasten her bra. Jane's momentary irritation disappeared as Maura topless body arrested her attention.

"Why don't we go upstairs," the doctor slipped out of her shoes, "and take a nice, hot shower." She completed the thought by tucking her thumbs under the waistband of her skirt and panties and yanking them down her legs. A completely nude Maura Isles stood before Jane, who was doing a convincing imitation of a dog with its tongue hanging out.

When Maura received no response from the stunned blonde, she rolled her eyes and took charge ripping off the Italian's clothes. Moments later, Maura wasn't the only naked woman in Maura's foyer.

Swaying her hips in the most enticing manner possible, Maura beckoned Jane to follow her up the stairs.

"C'mon, you." Maura motioned in a come hither movement of her finger. The brunette didn't need to be told twice and grabbed the blonde. Effortlessly, she tossed her over her shoulder; Maura's squeals filled the air as Jane popped her on the ass before dashing up the stairs into the bathroom.

"No, Maura. You'll be the one coming," Jane smirked as she yanked the shower door open and stepped in.

R & I R & I R & I

Constance had the wherewithal to wait until mid-morning to visit the main house. She had a feeling that the two women would like some privacy, and she didn't want to encroach on their reunion.

After announcing her presence with a delicate knock, Constance opened the back door and stepped into the kitchen. The rich aroma of roasted coffee saturated the air of the warm sunlit room.

"Good morning, darling!" Constance called out to her daughter, who was curiously carrying clothes from the foyer. When she recognized the skirt Maura was holding in her arms as the one they purchased on their trip, she realized what must have transgressed last night. The artist struggled to keep a straight face as Maura dashed past her.

"Oh, good morning, Mother. Excuse me for a moment," Maura called out as she left to deposit the clothing in laundry room.

The blonde reemerged from the room blushing furiously once she noticed Constance's barely contained grin.

"Seems as though you two had a lovely reunion, darling." Constance remarked knowingly.

Maura knew she was caught. She had a new appreciation for Jane's story of Angela walking in on Jane and her friend. It doesn't matter how open one's opinions about sex is; no one wants her mother to know she just did it with her girlfriend.

"Coffee?" she squeaked as she walked into the kitchen and pretended to busy herself with finding a mug to use.

Constance decided to be merciful and refrain from teasing her daughter. "Yes, I would love some. Cream, please."

Maura padded over to the refrigerator to retrieve the cream.

Jane's heavy footfalls sounded on the wooden stairs. "Mmm, that smells good. Can I have a cup? Oh, hey Constance!"

The artist assessed the brunette's appearance. Her typical unruly hair was even wilder than usual, and her shorts were turned inside out. The t-shirt Jane was wearing had definitely seen better days, and a bit of toothpaste had dried in the corner of her mouth. Most notable was the glow radiating from an obviously happy and content woman.

Jane padded over to her girlfriend and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Good morning, Doctor."

Maura turned her hundred watt smile on the brunette. Giggling, Maura licked her thumb and rubbed the corner of her girlfriend's mouth. "You got some leftover toothpaste."

"Thanks, Maur." Jane kissed the blonde again before tapping the blonde's hip. This was Jane's subtle way of letting Maura know that she wanted the blonde to scooch over.

"Excuse me," Jane's eyes twinkled. She knew it irritated Maura to no end when she tried to get her to move. The brunette reached around the blonde to grab her favorite Bruins mug from the top shelf.

Maura rolled her eyes and huffed at her girlfriend's antics as she finished preparing her mother's coffee. "Here you are, Mother."

"Thank you, darling." Constance nestled the warm mug between her palms relishing the heat that radiated from its ceramic sides.

After Jane poured an ungodly amount of sugar and cream into her own coffee, she padded over to take a seat at the counter next to Constance. Jane's knees gently bumped the underside of the counter as she maneuvered her body into a comfortable position. Once situated, Jane returned her attention to the two women in the room.

"Did you two have a good trip, Constance?" Jane sipped on her hot coffee careful not to scald her tongue like she had so many times in the past.

"Mm, yes," Constance swallowed her sip of coffee and set her mug down with a clink. "It was a wonderful time for the two of us," Constance paused and looked at her daughter hopefully, "don't you think, Maura?" Even though the two had their heart to heart, Constance didn't want to assume anything without Maura's affirmation.

"Yes," Maura walked over and placed her hand over her mother's hand and gently squeezed it.

"We did." The smile the two women shared was enough for Jane to know that the two had made amends. Jane knew that Maura would relate what happened between the two of them in her own time. Suffice it to say, Jane was content to see her girlfriend and Constance happy. Maybe she should take Angela on a trip sometime soon...maybe.

Jane's stomach growled loudly breaking the tender moment. Bashfully, Jane remarked, "Umm, do you have anything for breakfast, Maur?" This was Jane's veiled attempt to get Maura to make her something to eat. Maura rolled her eyes, "Jane, would you like me to make you something to eat?"

Jane played her part and pretended to refuse, "Maura, you don't have to make me anything. I bet there's cereal in the pantry."

The doctor was already pulling eggs and bacon from the fridge before replying, "It's okay. I'll make you something. Mother, would you like anything?" Maura smirked at the Italian who grinned broadly back at her.

"Toast and strawberry preserves would be lovely, thank you." Constance shared a conspiratorial smirk with the brunette.

Maura shook her head and proceeded to cook a delicious breakfast for everyone.

R & I R & I R & I

Constance insisted that the couple allow her to treat them to the best restaurant in Boston harbor for their final night together. Much to Maura's surprise, Jane readily agreed. Truth be told, Jane felt like eating her weight in lobster.

Much to Maura's delight, Jane dressed in Maura's favorite midnight blue Zac Posen dress and sky high Manolo Blahnik heels all bought courtesy of the good doctor. Never in a million years would Jane have forked over nearly a grand on a dress, but Maura wanted to spoil Jane, so Jane relented. It didn't help that Maura used her best puppy eyes to convince the brunette. Jane swore those eyes should be outlawed.

Of course, Constance and Maura were dressed to the nines as well. Both women sported the latest Aiden Malfox gowns. The adage is true: like mother, like daughter.

Once the women arrived and were seated by a window with a picturesque view of the harbor, Maura left to use the restroom. Jane and Constance sat listening to the pianist playing softly for the entertainment of the guests.

"Jane, I'd like for you to play for my daughter." Constance stated after taking a delicate sip of her wine.

The brunette dropped her eyes to the table as discreetly pulling her hands into her lap. Her jagged scar peaked out from under the bracelet she wore to cover it.

"Constance," Jane replied, "I don't play anymore." The brunette's tone indicated that she wanted this conversation to be over.

The elder woman took another delicate sip from her glass before locking eyes with the uncharacteristically quiet woman. "No, you will play because you love my daughter."

Jane's eyebrows shot up into her hairline; Constance's forwardness surprised the Italian.

"I don't see how me loving your daughter has anything to do with me playing the piano," Jane bit back.

Constance realized Jane was quickly growing defensive and tried another approach. "Jane, may I share something personal with you."

Jane eyed the artist suspiciously, "Of course."

 _What is she getting at?_

"Happiness comes in the most unexpected forms. I thought that art was the greatest source of joy in my life until you made me realize how empty my life was without Maura. After our conversation, I spent a great deal of time and energy trying to understand how I allowed such a precious gift as my daughter to go unappreciated and unloved. When I returned to Paris after my short visit over the holidays, I went to work immediately using Maura as my inspiration. Within days, I had produced pieces more meaningful and beautiful to me than I have ever created before. I used my talent as an artist as a means to express my gratitude and love for my daughter.

Constance paused and took another sip of her wine. "You see, Jane, giving oneself to another through something as intimate as your talent, shows the greatest love. Please, show that love to my daughter. Let her be your inspiration, too. Let her awaken in you the love you once had for playing."

Jane blinked furiously as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I'll think about it." Constance eyed her suspiciously. "Honestly, I will. Just give me some time."

A gentle smile stretched across the artist's face, "Thank you, Jane. I will always be grateful for you."

The two women shared a comfortable moment of quiet before Maura returned to the table. "I apologize for taking so long. I ran into the Petersons on my way back. I forgot how much Mrs. Peterson woman can talk." Maura slid into the booth next to Jane immediately slipping her hand into the brunette's. "What did I miss?" Maura's bright smile fell on both women.

Constance cleared her throat before replying, "I believe Jane was about to share some of the adventures she and her brothers had in Florida." Constance gave Jane the opening.

"Oh, right." Jane smiled warmly and began relating the story of how Tommy busted his butt on a boogie board because he was too distracted by the attractive lifeguard watching him.

The three women enjoyed a final evening together full of laughs, great food, and good memories.


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.**

 **A/N: Hello, dear readers. I apologize for my long absence. I had to go back and reread my story to get a feel for my characters again. I'm sorry for all the typos and spots of poor grammar along the way! I hope this installment more than makes up for it all. Heads up. It's a little grown up in parts. I'd say it's high on the PG-13 bordering on R scale. Adult themes, language, and the like. Nothing graphic. Oh yeah, props to Dean Martin for the following song...Enjoy!**

Jane stood in her socked feet glaring at the piano in her living room. The instrument hadn't moved from its spot in well over a decade, and in all the time that it has sat there, never once did Jane display photographs or keepsakes on it. Jane dusted and polished it out of habit and respect for her Nonna, but beyond that she ignored the piano and all the bad memories and self-perceived failures it personified. Only after Maura entered her life, did the instrument become a part of Jane's consciousness again. One by one, Jane added framed photos of her and Maura along with mementos from parts of her life, which Jane once preferred to ignore. Her badge now gleamed brightly from its case on the piano's lid.

Gnawing on her thumbnail, Jane began to pace in front of the offending instrument. Willing it to call out a challenge.

"Oh, for fucksakes!" Jane rolled her eyes at her own stubbornness and resolutely approached the piano. The brunette gave the piano the stink eye one last time before finally making the decision to sit down and play the damn thing.

The bench creaked as Jane sat on its polished lid. Swinging her legs around to situate her body in front of the keys, Jane shifted to find a comfortable position. The brunette extended her hand to lift the cover off the keys, but stopped midway and hopped off the bench. Muttering to her herself about being thirsty, she stalked off towards the kitchen. There she retrieved a bottle of beer and popped off its lid before returning to the piano. Along the way, she grabbed a coaster from the coffee table; Maura had trained her well.

For the second time that evening, Jane found herself sitting in front of her long silent piano. This time she managed to lift the cover off the keys. The black and white keys looked the same as they did when her Nonna first taught Jane her scales when she was five. The only difference was the chip in the D-Flat key which was still visible from when Frankie accidentally knocked the metronome onto the keys. Of course, Angela blamed Jane. She should have known better than to leave the keys uncovered and unsupervised with her brothers running around. Oh, the joys of being the oldest.

Jane flexed and unflexed her hands in an effort to loosen up her fingers. The stretch of the skin around her scar was uncomfortable but not painful, and at the moment she had no tingling or numbness in her fingers. She took this as a good sign.

As a result of the injury years ago, Jane had suffered nerve and tissue damage, which sometimes caused loss of sensation in her fingers. By this point in her life, Jane had grown used to it and didn't really give it too much thought. The only time it was a real hindrance was a instance like this one where dexterity mattered. She thanked God everyday that her non-dominant hand was the one affected.

The brunette gently rested her fingertips on the keys ready to play, but when she looked down at her hands, she stopped. She was still wearing her watch.

Slowly, Jane unfastened the latch of her timepiece and laid it on top of the piano, pausing to examine her wrist again. The scar was still jagged and nasty, and it pulled her skin tight, but she no longer felt the revulsion she once had towards it. For years, Jane regarded it as a sign of her failure.

Her failure to protect and serve.

Killing someone, even when justified, changes a person. Jane knew the man intended to kill her, and his death was justified, but it didn't change the fact the she ended another person's life. Much like the way her wound healed jagged and ugly, Jane felt her spirit healed the same way. On paper, she appeared well adjusted, but beneath the surface, she carried feelings of guilt and failure; that was the case until Maura entered her life.

Maura was damaged, too. She was escaping the ugly parts of her past that she no longer wanted encroaching on her present and future. The doctor had scars, but unlike Jane, hers were only on the inside.

Both women had hid their pain so well that it had become effortless; It was easier keeping people out rather than letting them in.

Jane inhaled and exhaled sharply through her nose to center herself.

She had tried months before unsuccessfully, but now she had a reason to play again.

Maura.

R & I R & I R & I

"Jane, will you stop pacing, please? It's making me nervous." Maura joked. If she didn't know any better, Jane was up to something.

For a change of pace, Jane had insisted that she and Maura have dinner at her apartment instead of going out to eat like they originally planned. Honestly, Maura didn't care what they did as long as they were together. Jane had been exceptionally busy every night that week. The brunette either left Maura's house early in the evening or stayed at her apartment grading papers. At least, that was what the doctor was led to believe.

The distracted brunette stopped midstep. "You say something, Maur?"

Maura gave Jane a funny look; something about the brunette was off. The doctor sat a little straighter in her seat, which was difficult to do since Jane refused to let Maura replace her old saggy armchair with a new one. It was honestly a struggle to get out of the chair because it had the propensity to suck you in and never let go.

"Yes, I asked you to stop pacing. Is something wrong?" Maura couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

Jane realized that her attempt to calm her nerves was only making Maura nervous.

"Umm, no. Come here." Jane pulled Maura by the hand from her place in the armchair (not the easiest of feats) and led her over to the chair nearest the piano.

"Yeah, uh, sit here." Jane awkwardly pointed at where she wanted Maura to be.

"Jane, you're perspiring excessively. Are you feeling alright?" Maura moved to stand from her seat, but Jane intercepted her,

"Yes, I'm fine. Just sit. I..."

 _No more stalling. You're freaking her out._

Jane nervously approached the piano bench, wiping her sweaty palms on her thighs as she sat down.

Maura's face clearly conveyed her confusion.

 _What is she doing?_

Without preamble, Jane slowly tapped out the beginning of a familiar tune. Soon, her voice joined the melody.

 _ **Heart and Soul**_

 _ **I fell in love with you heart and soul**_

THUNK

Jane tripped over one of the keys and threw a apologetic glance at the doctor. Maura's confused expression had melted into an unwavering and encouraging grin.

 _ **The way a fool would do madly**_

 _ **Because you held me tight**_

 _ **And stole a kiss in the night**_

Jane waggled her eyebrows at the giggling doctor.

 _ **Heart and soul**_

 _ **I begged to be adored**_

The brunette's fingers continued to strike the familiar melody and the timber of her voice rose and fell with the simple notes. She felt her confidence growing.

 _ **I lost control and tumbled overboard gladly**_

 _ **That magic night we kissed**_

 _ **There in the moon mist.**_

Maura's mind flitted back to the moment the two shared beneath the tree at Angela's house and their almost first kiss.

 _ **Oh, but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling...**_

Both women blushed at all the memories of stolen kisses at school.

 _ **Never before were mine so faintly willing**_

 _ **But now I see what one embrace can do**_

 _ **That little kiss you stole**_

 _ **Held all of my heart and soul...**_

Jane's brilliant white smile grew larger as she neared the end of the song. The doctor bit her lip to keep in the happy tears that were threatening to fall.

 _ **Now I see what one embrace can do**_

 _ **Look at me it's got me loving you madly**_

 _ **That little kiss you stole**_

 _ **Held all my heart and soul.**_

Jane rounded out the song with an extra flourish. She brought her hands to her lap and shyly lifted her eyes to meet Maura's.

"I'm really sorry that it's not Mozart or Handel or something like that. For now, it's the best my hands can manage, and I thought…" Jane trailed off suddenly feeling self-conscious and berating herself for her song choice.

"It was perfect," Maura slid onto the bench next to Jane. Cupping the brunette's face between her hands, she kissed the brunette deeply.

Jane blushed furiously and quickly wiped away an errant tear with her thumb. Suddenly feeling shy again, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the blonde's.

Maura pulled back to study Jane's face. "I didn't know you were playing again."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't. This was your mother's idea." A crooked smile pulled at Jane's mouth.

The doctor's puzzled expression caused Jane to continue her explanation.

Jane pulled back from the doctor and wrapped her arm around the her waist. Maura responded with resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"She suggested I use my talent to show you how much I love you."

Rather sheepishly, Jane held up her damaged wrist.

"I promise that I used to be really good, but well, you know."

Maura gently took Jane's wrist into her hands and planted a delicate kiss on the scar tissue. "I loved it, Jane. It was completely unexpected. I never thought I'd hear you play."

"Well, you're the first and only person to hear me since the attack." Jane said as she softly ran her finger across the keys.

The doctor turned the brunette's face towards hers with the gentle touch of her fingertips.

"Really?" Maura felt honored that Jane would share such an intimate part of herself with her.

"Yes, really, Maur. No one else but you could make me want to play." Jane pulled the doctor in for a chaste kiss. "This is all for you."

"I don't know what to say, Jane. I've never had someone love me as deeply and selflessly as you have." Maura brushed her thumb across Jane's cheek, relishing the softness of the brunette's skin.

"Maura, I can say the same about you." Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde. The two women, holding each other tenderly, sat in a comfortable silence.

Jane smiled softly before pulling away to face the keys again.

"Now, I have a very important question for you, Maura." Jane's eyes danced and her smile stretched across her face.

Maura's heart sped up a beat as her mind reeled with possibilities.

Jane smirked at the doctor. "Did anyone ever teach you how to play "Chopsticks"?

Hiding her disappointment from the brunette, Maura chuckled, "No, as a matter of fact."

 _What was I hoping she'd ask? I'll revisit that later..._

"Well, let's fix that, my love." Jane grinned brightly.

Nearly half an hour and countless laughs later, the two women agreed that Maura should stick to science.

R & I R& I R& I

"Mmm, do you want to stay the night, Maura?" Jane pulled more of the blonde on top of her. The two women shifted from their spooning position on the couch.

This was the opening Maura was looking for.

"I don't know, Jane. I have a big test coming up." Maura propped herself up on her elbows to look the brunette in the eyes.

Jane's brow creased in confusion, "But, Maur, you've already written your test for next week. What do you…"

The doctor cut her off, "Jane, this is that big test you promised to help me study for." Maura could tell by Jane's expression that she hadn't cottoned on to her scheme.

"Remember, the test I need to pass so I can attend BCU?" Maura smirked as realization dawned on the brunette.

Eager to play along, Jane responded, "Oh, yeah. You needed help with your Anatomy class. Is that right?"

 _This will be fun._ Both women thought simultaneously.

"You're right. Can we maybe study tomorrow night? I know it's Saturday, but…" Maura trailed off.

Schooling her features, Jane replied, "Saturday will be perfect. My parents are going out that night, so we shouldn't have any interruptions."

Maura, although she had started this whole scheme, was struggling to suppress her giggles. "Sounds great. I'll bring a pizza."

The women only held each other's gaze for a moment before cracking up.

"This should be fun, Maura." Jane nibbled on the doctor's neck.

Maura rolled her head to the side to give the Italian better access. "Mmm...it will be," she giggled.

R & I R & I R & I

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Carried by her socked feet, Jane skidded to a stop in front of her door. Through the peephole, Jane spied an adorable Maura Isles dressed in a loose fitting Boston East tank top and cotton skirt. Under her right arm, she held her binder, Anatomy book, and purse. In her left hand, she precariously balanced a large pizza from Jane's favorite restaurant.

 _She's so cute. I wish we could have been teenagers together._

Maura's excitement ratcheted up a notch as she heard the deadbolt and chain unfasten.

 _I can't believe we're doing this!_

Looking as badass as possible, Jane Rizzoli answered the door in her own Boston East t-shirt and her super short athletic shorts. The long expanse of exposed thighs made the doctor's stomach clench.

"Hey, Maura. Come in." Jane held the door wide open and ushered the blonde into her kitchen.

Internally, Jane cringed at the role play about to happen. She loved Maura and wanted to do anything to make her happy, but Jane had to admit that she felt a little nervous and slightly silly.

 _C'mon. You're Badass Jane Rizzoli! Own this and make your woman happy!_

Little did she know that Maura felt equally nervous.

 _This was a dumb idea. I hope it doesn't turn into a disaster._

Jane jumped in with both feet. "You're lucky. My parents just left."

The Italian took the pizza box from the doctor and placed it on the counter.

Maura pretended to look disappointed. "Darn, it would have been nice to meet them."

"Well, maybe some other time." Jane shrugged and struggled to keep a straight face.

Maura decided to give Jane an out. "Jane, I really appreciate your willingness to pretend that we are study partners, but we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll admit that it feels a bit silly now that we're actually doing this."

Jane's warm chocolate eyes twinkled. "Maura, I love you. Let's just have fun with it and not take ourselves too seriously." The brunette squeezed the blonde's hand affectionately.

"I don't think that will be a problem," the blonde confessed and immediately felt her excitement grow again.

"Ok, then." Jane proceeded to plate the pizza and grab the two women drinks.

"Maura, I promised to give you the full high school experience, so you can expect a lot of cheap and cheesy moves." The brunette smirked. "So be prepared because my end goal is to get into your pants."

Maura snorted, "Get into my pants? I want to see you try."

The Italian leaned against her counter and smugly folded her arms. "Oh, good Doctor, you will see me try _and_ succeed."

Jane threw down the gauntlet.

Maura narrowed her eyes at the brunette before she took the lead. "So, Jane. Where should we study?"

The blonde glanced at Jane's kitchen table, which was sorely in need of decluttering. Jane had the bad habit of letting papers pile up.

Jane replied with her typical cockiness, "Let's eat on the couch. It's much more comfortable."

Maura to followed Jane into the living room. Placing the plates on the coffee table, Jane parked her butt on the couch.

"I thought it would be more comfortable to study in here. How about we eat as we work?" Jane grabbed her pizza and took a large bite. This was Maura's cue.

"Oh, great idea." The doctor cleared her throat and sat next to Jane on the couch.

The blonde took a few dainty bites before speaking again. "Thank you, Jane, for helping me study."

"No problem. What specifically do you need help with?" Jane took a deep swig of her soda.

"The female reproductive system." Maura quipped.

Jane spit out her drink in surprise.

"Seriously, Maur?" Jane wiped some of the dribbled soda off her chin.

Maura folded her arms indignantly. "Well, would you rather I suggested the digestive system?"

"No, fair point," Jane grumbled.

Suddenly, a devilish idea came to the Italian. Jane pulled the shirt over her head revealing a navy sports bra and well-toned physique. "Excuse me a minute. I'm going to go change my shirt."

Maura felt her stomach clench at the sight of her girlfriend's body. "Sure, I'll wait right here," she squeaked out.

The doctor tried gathering her wits as she racked her brain for an idea.

 _Two can play at this game_. The blonde thought deviously.

Jane reemerged from her bedroom wearing the lowest and tightest tank top she could find.

"Ok, I'm back," the brunette announced, "you ready to get started?"

Maura took a dainty sip of her water. "I am if you are."

"Let's start with the chapter about reproduction." Jane rolled her eyes before taking a seat on the floor instead of the couch. The coffee table served as their desk.

Jane rubbed her neck before confessing, "I left my book at school. Can we share?"

 _Well played, Jane._

"Of course," the doctor replied and took her place on the floor next to the brunette. Jane scooted closer than necessary.

"Can we look at the section about arousal?" Maura said innocently.

This time Jane did a mental eye roll before flipping to the page. "Sure, let's read for a little bit."

For the next few minutes, both women pretended to read. Sharing the book between them, Jane and Maura's thighs pressed against each other's. Maura shifted in place and rubbed her neck.

Jane momentarily forgot about the game. "You ok?" Her concerned eyes scrutinized the blonde.

Devilishly, Maura replied, "Oh, I'm ok. My neck is just a little stiff."

Jane caught on to the doctor's scheme. "I can _rub_ it for you if you'd like." She repressed the snort that threatened to escape.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful." Maura made a show of gathering her hair into a high ponytail. Jane had a weakness for the nape of Maura's neck, so the doctor capitalized on this.

"Um, here," Jane stumbled over her words, "turn around so I can reach your shoulders." Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura's back. So far, the blonde was beating her at her own game. She needed to step it up a notch.

Jane positioned herself so she was stradding the doctor from behind. Her long legs stretched alongside Maura's. Jane could easily pull the doctor's back against her front when the time was right.

 _Take that Maura!_

As Jane kneaded the blonde's shoulders, Maura purposely and quietly moaned in pleasure. Feigning the need to hold on to something, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's knees. The doctor was rewarded with the sound of a sharp intake of air behind her.

Maura gave herself a mental high five.

"According to the book, Jane, stimulation of certain parts of the body helps prepare a woman for intercourse."

The Italian broke character. "Intercourse?! Geez, Maura! Can we call it something else? Like doing it or having sex?"

Maura let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, "Fine, prepares the woman's body for _doing it_."

 _Jane can be such a prude sometimes_.

"Thank you. Now where did we leave off?" Jane repositioned herself so she her body was pressed closer to the blonde's. .

"Stimulation." Maura smirked and momentarily leaned back against Jane to tease her.

Jane cleared her throat before continuing, "Right, stimulation." The Italian leaned in close to Maura and brushed her lips against the doctor's ear.

"You know, Maura," Jane said softly, "many people learn best through hands on experience."

The doctor feigned surprise, "Really? I didn't know that." Smirking, she continued, "Do you think we could try that? A hands on approach I mean."

Both women suppressed their giggles. They were laying this on pretty thick.

Jane had to remind herself that this was a scenario played out by teenagers. She couldn't be _too_ smooth. The challenge was being cheesy while still accomplishing her goal of getting into Maura's pants.

"Sure, let me show you." Jane pulled away from the blonde and put distance between the two.

Thoroughly confused, Maura turned around as well. "Jane?"

Jane smiled broadly, "Sorry, Maur'. I forgot that we have to be teenagers in this scenario, and honestly, most teenagers aren't that smooth."

The doctor could see Jane's logic. "That's being smooth?"

Jane quirked her eyebrow at the blonde.

"Fair enough. I'm ready for the average teenage experience," she winked.

"Average!?" Jane replied indignantly. "I never said anything about it being average! Just not overly smooth."

Maura barely suppressed the laugh that Jane's outburst elicited.

The brunette's pride was on the line.

"Ok, so where were we?" Jane focused her attention on the blonde.

Maura smirked, "Hands on stimulation."

"Right!" Jane's mind clicked back into character. "I can show you if you like? Would you be ok with that?" Jane's tone resembled that of a nervous teenager.

"It's for school, right?" Maura replied innocently and bit her lip.

The brunette smirked, "Of course, this is completely for educational purposes. What kind of stimulation were you wanting to try, I mean, learn about?" The lecherous gleam in Jane's eyes challenged the blonde.

"I'd like to try kissing. I've never done that before." Maura feigned embarrassment.

 _Nice, Maura_.

"Never?" Jane pretended to be shocked, "Someone as hot as you?!"

Maura smiled demurely at the Italian. "No, never."

"Well, I can help you with that. Um, just follow my lead, I guess." Both women leaned in and shared a chaste kiss. They pulled back grinning like idiots.

"Did that work?" Jane teased.

Maura pretended to deliberate. "A little. Maybe we could try again?"

Jane rolled her eyes, which caused Maura to chuckle. "Ok," Jane leaned in again.

The kiss this time was much more passionate and ended in an intense French kiss.

"Soooo?" Jane drawled. She knew it worked.

"Very effective," Maura shyly replied. "What else works?"

Jane's mind flitted back to her younger days.

 _Aha! Got it!_

"A lot of girls like to have their boobs played with." Both women couldn't suppress the small chuckle Jane's word choice caused.

The brunette waggled her eyebrows at the sexy doctor.

"What do you mean by played with?" Maura tilted her head curiously.

Jane shifted her weight; everything below the belt was demanding more of her attention.

"Take off your shirt, and I'll show you," Jane said smugly.

Maura fired back, "I'll only take mine off if you take yours off, too."

Jane grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Maura did the same without hesitation.

The two smirking women, both in their bras, sat facing each other.

"Now take off your bra, and I'll take off mine." Jane needed to take control of the situation. There was no way that she was going to make this an _average_ experience for the doctor.

Jane watched as Maura freed her chest from its confines. She would never get tired of seeing Maura's (appropriately nicknamed) Rack of God.

"Ok, Maura. Take your hands and start, um, touching them, your _breasts_ , I mean, like this," Jane said lamely.

 _This is harder than I thought._

"Anything?" Jane asked; she felt pretty awkward about massaging her breasts in front of her girlfriend.

Quirking her eyebrow, Maura challenged the brunette. "I think it would work better if you did this for me." Maura punctuated this remark with a subtle shimmy.

 _Well-played, Doctor. Now, it's my move._

"Would you mind scooting closer? Maybe slide your legs over mine...um... kind of straddle me? For educational purposes, of course."

Jane smirked at the doctor, who was obviously thrown off guard by Jane's bold move.

"Ok, this is how it's done." Jane snaked her hand between their two bodies and began to _stimulate_ Maura's breast.

Rather smugly, Jane asked the doctor, "Working?"

"Yes," she panted slightly, "I'm starting to think the book was right."

Jane could feel herself getting worked up, too. She pulled back a little to get some much needed air.

"It works best if you pair kissing with this," Jane suggested to the excited blonde.

Maura stared directly into Jane's eyes; the doctor's pupils were completely dilated.

"I'm game," Maura panted.

In their eagerness to kiss each other, the women moved too quickly and bumped teeth.

"Ow! "Sorry!" they said simultaneously.

Maura sheepishly chuckled, "Can we try that again?"

Jane answered the blonde with a searing kiss.

When the need for air became too great, they pulled back.

"I think I understand how it works now." Maura giggled.

Jane was having a blast. This was turning out to be more fun than she anticipated.

"Maura, I promised to give you the full experience, so in full teenage fashion…let's pretend that we've got less than an hour before anyone gets home."

The brunette gently pushed Maura down on the rug and climbed on top of her. For several minutes the two women rolled their hips in a slow, steady rhythm before Jane stopped abruptly.

"Jane, what are you…?" Maura's question was cut short by Jane's next move.

The brunette slipped her hands under the blonde's skirt and jerked the doctor's panties down around her ankles.

"Shh...Maura, we don't have a lot of time left." Almost frantically, Jane yanked down her own shorts and underwear.

Playing along, Maura wrapped her arms tightly around the Italian.

"What if we get caught?" Maura momentarily forgot this was all pretend.

Mustering the cockiest grin she had, Jane replied, "Don't worry. We won't."

Maura couldn't help herself; she just had to throw it in there. "But, Jane." Maura said innocently. "I've never done this before. I'm a virgin."

The two women briefly held each other's gaze for a few seconds before bursting into hysterics. It took several moments before they could look at each other without laughing.

Jane finally managed to get a hold of herself. "Well, Maura, do you want to stay that way?"

From underneath Jane, Maura snickered, "No. I don't."

Jane's face broke into a wolfish grin, "I didn't think so..."

So, in classic teenager style, Jane and Maura had half-naked sex on the floor with their papers and notebooks scattered everywhere.

…..

"Goodness, Jane. We didn't even get completely naked." Maura said trying to catch her breath.

Jane chuckled, "That's the point, Maura."

"What do you mean?" Jane's answer puzzled the doctor.

The brunette propped herself up on her elbow. "Isn't it obvious, Maur?"

Still lost, Maura confessed, "No."

"Getting completely naked was way too risky, and it took too long if you were in a hurry," Jane smiled wolfishly at the blonde. "You never knew how much time alone you actually had; time was of the essence."

"Oh really?" Maura's smirk made Jane feel slightly self-conscious.

Jane squirmed a little under her girlfriend's scrutiny. "Well, at least that was how it was for me...and my friends, too, I guess."

The grinning blonde pulled Jane down for a kiss. "Well, let's pretend that we're having a sleepover then. That way we have _lots_ of time."

Jane proudly sported carpet burns on her knees for the next two days.

R & I R & I R & I

"I'm exhausted" Jane collapsed on the mattress. She smirked as she watched a grinning blonde emerge from under the covers.

After they had sufficiently fooled around on the floor, the women moved their fun to the bedroom.

"I know, me too." Maura settled beside the brunette. " _Doing it_ on the floor was incredibly arousing." Maura heard Jane chuckle.

"I especially enjoyed pretending that we were teenagers when you moved down and started sucking on my...Oh!"

Maura quickly propped herself up on her elbows. "Sucking!"

Incredibly confused, Jane responded, "Huh? What are you talking about!?"

Maura laughed, "Was that what Frost was talking about?! You, sucking?!"

Jane flushed beet red. "I don't know what you mean...I, uh," Jane stammered.

"Jaaane." Maura stretched out the brunette's name. Her tone indicated that she wanted answers.

"What?" Jane was caught.

 _Fuck you, Frost. I'm going to get you back._

"Your talent in pleasuring me orally is what Frost was referring to, wasn't it?" Maura's tone betrayed her amusement.

Jane covered her face with her hands.

"Ok, yes," Jane mumbled begrudgingly. To be honest, reliving this memory was embarrassing as hell.

Still covering her face, Jane continued, "I actually had sex with a few girls in high school. One girl, named Jennie Fowler, really had the hots for me and convinced me to fool around with her. Apparently, Jennie thought I had...um...great skills with my tongue, so she spilled that to her friends. Since being gay in high school in the late 90s wasn't as accepted as it is now, everyone kind of played it off as experimenting with friends. You couldn't possibly be gay if you still dated boys."

Both women rolled their eyes. "Yes, because everyone knows that's how it works," Maura snorted.

"Anyway, Jennie told one friend who told it to another friend, and that friend must have confused me fooling around with Jennie as actually fooling around with a guy."

Maura's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Honestly, Jane. How would one confuse fellatio with cunnilingus?"

"Ew! Gross, Maura. Don't call it that!" Jane emerged from behind her hands.

Maura looked confused. "Why Jane? Those are the proper names for the acts."

Jane squirmed a little. "I don't care. They just sound gross. Can't we agree to call them something else?"

"Fine, is oral sex, ok?" Maura rolled her eyes.

Begrudgingly, Jane conceded, "If the choice is between oral sex," Jane still cringed a little, "and those other words, then yes."

Maura chuckled, "Ok, agreed. Now back to your story."

"I figured they confused it because what straight girl goes down on another girl? Even if they're just _experimenting_. Well, the rumor got out. It took a good two months for it to die down, and that was only after I punched a few jerk-offs in the balls for bringing it up or for hitting on me. Eventually, everyone either moved on to better gossip or figured it was made up."

Jane now sat up fully.

"Frost thought it was hilarious since he knew that I had done that with Jennie and not some guy. He's still proud of himself for figuring out that I was gay before I ever said anything to him. He was actually one of the first people I came out to."

"Did you know his mom is gay?" Jane asked the blonde.

"Really?" Maura had no idea.

"Yeah, that's probably why he was so cool with it. Frankie had a hard time at first, but Frost helped him through it. I didn't tell Tommy until a few years later because I honestly didn't know how he would take it, but he's smart and figured it out on his own. I just didn't want to burden him with it because he took our parents' divorce pretty hard. It's still a mystery to me why he wanted to go live with Pop after everything that happened with Ma, but everyone has their reasons, I guess. He needed a fresh start after getting sober, so who knows."

Maura pulled the brunette down into her arms and snuggled in closely. "So, when is the big move supposed to happen?"

Jane had to think for a minute, "Easter is at the end of the month, and we get both Good Friday and Easter Monday off, so we're going to head down then."

Maura volunteered, "I'd like to go down and help. It would mean a lot to me to help Tommy with the move."

Jane considered it for a minute. "Well, ok. It'll be nice to have someone in the moving van with me."

Maura turned in Jane's arms and purred, "Thank you, Tiger."

The Italian turned a dazzling grin on the blonde before growing pensive. "Maura, I want you to know that I appreciate your offer of paying for movers, but this is something Tommy wants to do for himself. You being there to help pack up his apartment and load up the truck will mean a lot to him."

"I understand." Maura was content to help out in anyway she could.

Jane mused aloud, "Let's see...if we can take a half day on Thursday, we can catch an earlier flight down to Destin. Tommy's going to pick up the truck Thursday afternoon, so we can load it first thing Friday morning."

Jane glanced at the blonde. "Does that make sense, Maur?"

Maura's lips pulled into a soft smile, "Of course. Keep going."

Jane didn't realize she wanted Maura's approval. She did things on her own for so long; she wasn't used to having someone else there to help her.

"That night we can finish packing up and cleaning out his place. You and I can stay in a hotel, and Frankie can sleep at Tommy's. It'll be a twenty-two hour drive, so we'll have to break it up over two days."

Both women groaned at the prospect of driving twenty-two hours in a moving van.

Jane drummed her fingers on Maura's side. "I really want us to get home in time for Easter Mass. That would be a great surprise for Ma."

"I think that sounds great, Jane, but do you think your father will come around?"

Jane deliberated for a moment before replying. "I don't think so. We had such a bad argument last time that I think he'll want to remain scarce."

Maura released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Alright."

"Hey, is something bothering you?" Jane ducked her head to catch Maura's eyes.

Maura thought about biting her tongue, but she decided it was best to be frank. "Truth be told, Jane. I hope we don't run into your father."

Jane quickly tried to reassure the blonde, "Don't worry, Maura. He's won't do anything to…"

"I'm not afraid he will do anything. I'm not sure if _I_ won't. There are more than a few things I would like to say to him."

This was not what Jane expected to hear, and honestly it was bit of a turn on. Jane liked protective Maura.

"I appreciate your desire to stand up for me, Maura, but I don't think it'll be necessary. Thank you though."

Maura smiled softly, "I'd do anything for you, Jane."

"I know." Jane kissed Maura softly before the two rolled over to sleep on their separate sides of the bed.

Jane had nearly drifted off to sleep when she felt Maura poke her ribs.

"Jane?" Maura said quietly.

"Mm, yeah, Maur?" Jane replied groggily.

"Thanks for helping me study tonight. I'm definitely going to get an A," Maura purred.

Jane snuggled a little deeper into her pillow with a satisfied smirk on her face. "With a tutor like me, anyone can pass, _even you_ ," Jane teased.

 _Thwack_!

Maura's pillow came out of nowhere.


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.**

 **A/N: Hello readers! Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and wonderful reviews. I honestly appreciate the time it takes to write them. I hope you all enjoy the next installment. Sorry for any and all mistakes. On a side note, I have marked this story as T, but I'm afraid the language and humor I use at times might be a little more mature than that rating. If it is, please let me know. I don't want to mislead anyone.**

"I swear. They never fucking listen!" Jane scratched through another wrong answer. There was so much red ink that the paper looked like it was bleeding.

Jane's outburst startled Maura who was busy grading her own set of papers. She placed her own stack on the coffee table before addressing the brunette.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura tucked a loose curl behind the Italian's ear.

Disgusted, Jane tossed her papers along with her near empty red pen on the coffee table next to Maura's.

"They're not studying. We went over this material at least five times, and they're still bombing it. Fourth period is passing just fine, but third? It's like they don't even bother studying."

It never fails. There is always one section of a class that routinely does worse than another.

"You know what the problem is?" Jane groused as she glared at the offending papers.

Maura kneaded the tight muscles of the brunette's neck. "What?" She asked apprehensively.

"This class is nearly all freshmen. If I've said it once, I'll say it again. Freshmen should NOT be allowed to take Criminology! They are too immature to handle the material and assignments. They're not in middle school anymore, and most of them won't figure that out until there's a big fat F on their transcript."

Jane was on a roll, and Maura knew it was best for the Italian to vent.

"I mean, I email their parents," Jane snatched the lukewarm beer from its spot on the side table, "I call home," she took a long pull from the bottle.

"Damn it. I offer tutoring, and still they fail." Jane set the bottle heavily down on its coaster.

Maura continued to massage her girlfriend's shoulders; Jane was at the tail end of her rant.

Releasing a deep sigh, Jane confessed, "It's just so frustrating."

The doctor leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on the Italian's temple; she knew it was safe to talk now.

"I'm sorry, Tiger. I know how hard you work." Maura's gentle smile lightened Jane's spirits a bit.

Jane snorted at the use of the petname and squeezed the doctor's hand affectionately. "Thanks, Maur. I know I shouldn't be complaining. It's not like I've been teaching for several years or anything."

Maura chuckled, "You're allowed to feel that way. I mean, I get that way, too." Maura snuggled into Jane's side, "Remember when my second period failed to do the reading I assigned before spring break, which caused them to fail their quiz? I got really angry then."

Jane chortled at the memory, "Maura, your idea of getting mad was writing a frowny face on their papers."

"Well, yes, that's true," Maura admitted, "but they still made me angry."

"Yes, your version of angry," Jane grinned and kissed the doctor softly.

Maura glanced at the clock. It read 9:50. "Why don't we go to bed? We can finish these up tomorrow."

Jane gasped, "Maura, are you actually suggesting we don't finish our work!"

Maura rolled her eyes, "Yes. As a matter of fact, I am."

The blonde patted Jane on the knee. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is Friday, and you have a meet on Saturday. I want you to be rested."

Slightly confused, Jane asked, "Maura, if the meet is Saturday, why do I need to feel rested tomorrow?"

"Well, I have plans for you tomorrow night that will require extra energy," the doctor purred.

In an exaggerated gesture, Jane checked her watch, "Well, what do you know, it's time for bed!"

A blur of brunette curls dashed up the stairs.

R & I R & I R & I

"I told you to put on more sunscreen, Jane." Maura gently dabbed a vinegar soaked cloth along Jane's shoulders. The brunette had a nasty sunburn.

Jane wrinkled her nose, "Gah, Maura this stinks! I smell like a potato chip."

Maura tutted the cranky brunette, "Again, if you had applied more sunscreen."

"I know, I know," Jane grumbled irritably. Ironically, Jane had applied sunscreen, but she didn't realize it was only SPF 4. She was never borrowing lotion from one of her students again.

Maura persisted as she turned to soak her cloth in vinegar again, "The vinegar soothes the burn Jane."

The Italians response consisted of few mumbled curse words.

Again, Maura dabbed the cloth across the brunette's tender skin.

"What SPF were you wearing?" Maura couldn't believe that Jane would get so badly burnt from the typical lotion she applied.

"Four…" Jane mumbled.

Maura tilted her head closer to Jane's mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."

Jane gritted her teeth, "Four," and winced in pain as Maura touched a particularly tender spot.

"Four! Jane, the American Academy of Dermatology states that SPF 30 is the absolute minimum you should wear! Why did you wear four?" Maura exclaimed.

The brunette hated to admit when she made a mistake, but she figured she'd own up to it this time.

"Honestly, I wasn't paying attention. I just grabbed a bottle from one of my students." Jane's skin was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

Maura winced in sympathy and brushed a stray lock behind her girlfriend's ear. "I'm sorry, Jane."

"Don't feel too badly for me. I really should have paid better attention." Jane said pitifully.

Maura careful to avoid touching the brunette's burnt body leaned down and kissed the crown of Jane's head.

"Well, don't beat yourself up. I know that I've learned an important lesson from today." Maura stated as she returned to her upright position.

Shifting uncomfortably in her spot on the bed, Jane replied curiously, "What's that, Maur?"

Maura smugly replied with a gleam in her eye, "From now on, I need to attend all your meets to make sure you take care of yourself."

Jane scoffed, "Maura, I'm a grownup, I can take care of myself just fine."

Maura zinged back, "And today would be proof of that how?"

Softly, Maura added, "Besides, it would be an opportunity to spend more time together. I know you're busy when you're there, but I'd still like to be around you and help out wherever I can."

Sadly, the couple's time together had been shortened considerably since they were in the heart of track season. Many nights as of late, Jane was just too tired to do anything other than going to bed at her place.

The doctor hated those nights that they spent apart; before Jane entered her life, she slept alone just fine, but now? Maura lost sleep without the brunette in her bed. Even though they didn't touch when they slept, Maura ached for moments before falling asleep that they snuggled and held each other tight. The mornings were the same. Just knowing the Italian was sleeping next to her brought the blonde comfort.

Maura had the sneaking suspicion that Jane felt the same, but neither were ready to admit it to each other. The thought of asking the other to move in intimidated them both.

Jane sighed "You're right. Track takes up too much time. I meant it when I said I'm passing the torch to someone else next year."

Maura snorted, "Nice pun, Jane."

"Thank you," the brunette smiled smugly.

The two women shared a moment of contented silence before Maura slid off the bed, gathering the cloth and the vinegar from the bedside table.

"C'mon, potato chip. Time for bed," Maura teased and patted Jane's rear to get her attention.

Jane snorted, "Well, if you wake up in the middle of the night craving a snack, don't even think about it!"

R & I R & I R & I

"Hey, Ms. Rizzoli! Are you ok?" Natalie, a junior in Jane's fourth period, asked the sunburned brunette. Jane was moving very gingerly, and the girl felt sorry for her favorite teacher.

"Too much sun this weekend. I'm fine." Jane slowly moved across the front of the classroom from where she was standing in the hall. She needed to set up the lesson.

The cord to pull down her projector screen mocked her. She'd have to stretch to reach it.

Natalie observed Jane's dilemma and offered, "Would you like me to help you pull down the screen?'

Jane's face registered relief and gratitude. "Thank you. You're the best."

"No problem," the junior chirped. She was more than happy to help.

It's a well-known fact, that some days, teachers need a break; today was that day for Jane. Moving hurt too much, so a movie was in store for the class. Granted, she didn't feel too guilty since she required her students to answer questions pertaining to the film; afterwards, she would lead the class in a discussion. The movie would take at least two days, which gave the brunette more than enough time to recover.

Slowly, Jane took the remote from her podium and turned on the projector. Once the bell rang, Jane addressed her class, "OK, guys, today we're going to watch a film about interrogation techniques. I have a handout here that follows along with the film. Pay close attention so you don't miss any questions," Jane paused and amended her directions, "better yet, let's read though the questions first, so you know what to look for."

Over the years, Jane learned that students pay closer attention to films when they've read questions beforehand. If they don't read them together, students will miss an answer because they don't bother to read ahead.

Slowly, Jane moved to pass out the papers, but Natalie offered her help again.

"I've got it, Ms. Rizzoli." The junior took the papers and quickly passed them out to her classmates. Unlike some kids, who volunteer to help, Natalie didn't dawdle and talk to her friends in the process. There's always that one student who will use it as a chance to slow down class.

After Jane and her students reviewed the questions and Jane stressed which parts of the film to focus on, Jane flipped off the lights and pressed play on her laptop's media player.

Halfway through the class period, Maura paid Jane a visit.

"Hey," she said softly, "you feeling any better?" Maura spoke quietly to avoid distracting the class.

Jane gingerly pushed herself out of her chair; Natalie again volunteered to move it for her. Jane used the tall chair to help her keep a lookout for cell phones. It pissed her off to no end that some teenagers couldn't last a hour without using them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little uncomfortable is all." Jane whispered, feeling her tight skin stretch under her shirt.

"Well, I brought you something." Maura held her hands behind her back.

Jane's curiosity piqued,"What, pray tell, did you bring me?"

Lo and behold, the good doctor presented the Italian with two glazed donuts.

"The PTSA brought donuts for the staff this morning. I knew you didn't have the time nor the energy to make it to the copy room to get any, so I thought I'd use it as an excuse to come see you." Maura's smile lit up the darkened room.

Jane grinned broadly; she was awfully hungry. "Two?"

Maura smiled sweetly, "I gave you mine."

After checking that none of the students were looking, Jane whispered in the blonde's ear, "Nothing says love like a glazed donut. Thanks, babe."

The doctor coyly bit her lip, "Thank me later."

Quietly, the beautiful blonde sashayed out the door, leaving a happy brunette in her wake.

R & I R & I R & I

It only took a couple of days before Jane's back peeled, and she felt like doing physical activity again. Problem was that any hope of outdoor activities was out of the question. Mother Nature gave the gift of rain for the whole week. By Thursday, the natives and Jane Rizzoli had grown restless.

"I am so sick of this weather!" Jane stomped her shoes on the mat outside the school doors and gave her umbrella one last good shake before entering the building.

Maura wasn't too thrilled either. All the humidity was wreaking havoc on her hair. Besides that, the school constantly smelled like wet dog.

"The weatherman says it should clear up by Sunday. Look on the brightside, Jane. Your meet might be canceled. That'll give us the whole weekend to relax." Maura only felt slightly guilty saying this.

"True." Jane glanced around the lobby where the students, who were waiting for the bell that released them to first period, were congregated. They looked equally grumpy.

"I know that we just had spring break two weeks ago, but I swear I could use another break," Jane groused. The couple sidestepped a pair of freshmen who were blocking the doorway into the mailroom.

"We have Easter weekend," Maura added, hoping to cheer up the irritable Italian. If anyone could handle Jane when she was in a foul mood, it was the good doctor.

Jane's expression spoke volumes. "We're helping Tommy move, remember?"

"Oh, right. Hmm…" Maura was at a loss; she had forgotten.

If truth be told, she could use a day off as well. Maybe at the least after the move, they would have a quiet Easter Monday to recuperate. It didn't hurt that they had a countywide inservice that Tuesday as well.

Jane idly fidgeted with her watch until Maura took notice and took the brunette's hand in her own.

"Hey, Maur, if we can find subs, do you want to put in for a personal day? We get two, you know."

"I'm not sure, Jane. AP tests are just around the corner and..."

Gently tugging on their joined hands, Jane interrupted the blonde before she had the chance to list all the reasons why she shouldn't take off.

"Maura. If you take one day, it won't cause your students to fail their AP exams. Be honest. How far ahead are your kids?" Jane quirked an eyebrow at the doctor.

"Well, at least a week." Maura confessed, feeling a little proud of herself in the process.

"And how often are you having study sessions?" Jane released the blonde's hand and crossed her arms smugly.

Maura bit her lip. "At least two times a week."

"So, will one day kill them?" Jane felt confident that she had won this round with the doctor.

Maura deliberated. Although teachers were guaranteed two personal days, they still had trouble convincing themselves to take them.

"No, it won't." Maura admitted reluctantly.

"Ok, then. Let's put in for subs!" Jane kissed both of the blonde's cheeks before walking into the main office where her mother was already hard at work.

Rather than interrupt her mother, Jane waited until Angela had finished speaking on the phone.

"Hey Ma," Jane leaned her hip against the gregarious woman's desk. "Would you mind putting in for Maura and me to take a personal day tomorrow?"

Angela rotated her desk chair so that she was facing her daughter. "Good morning to you, too, Jane," the older woman huffed. Angela wasn't really annoyed with her daughter, but she wouldn't mind a good morning once in awhile.

"Good morning, Maura, sweetie," Angela grinned broadly.

Maura beamed an equally bright smile, "Good morning, Angela! How are you?"

Angela shot her daughter the stink eye before responding, "I'm very well. How nice of you to ask."

Feeling utterly ignored, Jane whined, "Ok, I get it, Ma. Good morning." For good measure and to get in her mother's graces, Jane even kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Happy?' Jane groused.

"Yes, thank you," Angela chirped. "Now, what do you need, Janie?"

Rolling her eyes at her mother's use of her childhood nickname, Jane asked for the second time, "Would you mind putting in for subs for Maura and me to take a personal day tomorrow?"

"Personal day? Ooo what for?" Angela teased her daughter, knowing how easy it was to push her buttons.

"None of your business, Ma." Jane whined, but Maura amended, "We're taking the day to relax. That's all."

Sufficiently appeased (Maura could do no harm), Angela agreed, "Sure, but you know you can do this yourself now. They have it online." Angela pulled up the program on the monitor and started clicking tabs and other buttons.

The brunette smirked, "I know that, but when you do it, I get the best subs."

Maura and Angela shared a glance; they both knew Jane was right.

 _Click, click_

"There! All done! Enjoy your day, girls!" Angela smiled affectionately at the couple. The matronly woman had never seen her daughter happier than she had these past several months with Maura. Angela thanked God everyday for putting the doctor in her daughter's life.

"Thank you, Angela!"

"Thanks, Ma!"

The two women waved as they walked off in the direction of Maura's classroom, hoping to sneak a kiss before the school day began.

R & I R & I R& I

"I feel guilty." Maura sunk deeper into her couch cushions.

"Why?" Jane lifted her head from its position in Maura's lap.

"I mean, it feels like I should going to bed because we have school tomorrow." Maura sipped her wine.

Jane shook her head. The doctor had much to learn.

"Maura, think about this. You haven't really taken any time at all this year for yourself."

"Yes, I did. There was spring break and we had the holidays…" Maura tried to defend.

"You know what I mean, Maur. We've already talked about this." The brunette shook her head in exasperation.

"We're allowed these days." Jane took the remote from the blonde's hands and changed the program to another channel.

Distracting the blonde from her current train of thought, Jane persisted, "Since we don't have anywhere to be tomorrow, what would you like to do? And don't say grading."

"I wasn't," Maura defended. The resulting smirk from the Italian led to a soft kiss shared between the two women.

Muting the tv, Jane tossed the remote on the coffee table. "What we should probably do is put plans together for Tommy's move. It's in less than two weeks."

The mere thought of the move made Jane tired.

"Oh, you're right. Has he reserved a moving van yet?" Maura tried calculating the amount of space needed for Tommy's apartment, in order that they procure the correct sized moving van. Unfortunately, Maura had never seen Tommy's apartment, and Jane wasn't being that much of a help either. She just assured the blonde that a small van would do the trick.

"What does he plan to do once he gets here, Jane? I know you mentioned that he'll stay with your mother at least short term." Maura felt the compulsion to make a list. Plans like these needed lists.

The doctor walked to the kitchen to retrieve a pencil and pad of paper. Then she busily jotted down a few necessities for the move (at least, Maura thought they were necessities. She had never moved anything before, so in this instance, she relied on the internet for suggestions).

Jane tucked her long legs under her, using her hand to prop her head up on the back of the sofa. She was completely at ease.

"I have a solution in mind." Maura offered nervously.

"Yeah? What's that, Maura?" Jane tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

Maura nervously fidgeted with the pencil she was holding. This wasn't typical Maura behavior, so Jane knew something was up with the good doctor.

"You could move in with me?" Maura said softly.

Jane, staring blankly at the blonde, said nothing.

R & I R & I R & I

Maura had toyed with this idea for weeks. Why shouldn't Jane move in? Both women were in their thirties and mature enough to know what they wanted in life. What did it matter that they'd been together less than a year? Well, it was more like eight months, but that's besides the point. Jane had infiltrated Maura's life in every way imaginable, and the doctor never wanted to know a life without the brunette in it.

The simple truth was this. When you know, you know, and Maura knew Jane was it for her. Months ago (although it felt like lifetimes) when Daniel caused all his drama, Jane and Maura had established that they never wanted anyone else.

If that was the case, why wasn't Jane saying anything?

The doctor didn't want the brunette to move in out of what many might perceive as loneliness or desperation due to their age. For years, Maura and Daniel lived in her house, but the simple truth between Maura and Daniel was that the house wasn't a home they shared. No, it was Maura's. Her art adorned the wall. Her furniture filled the house. Deep down, Maura knew Daniel wasn't for her, and her house was proof.

When Maura pictured a future with Daniel, she came up empty. Jane on the other hand held a future of hopes and dreams and times of genuine happiness. Maura felt Jane's love everyday.

For instance, Jane appreciated how much Maura loved fresh cut flowers in the house. No matter the season, Maura had a fresh arrangement on her kitchen table, a tradition her mother instilled in her from a young age; knowing how important this was to the doctor, Jane religiously bought Maura flowers the moment the others began to wilt.

There was no need to buy an extravagant bouquet; something simple like tulips were perfect for Maura. Daniel only purchased arrangements for the doctor as grand gestures on obligatory holidays. He wanted others to know how amazing he was; Jane never told anyone she did this. All that mattered to her was the smile on the blonde's face.

Jane also understood Maura's obsession with perfume. Although the doctor cared about her outward appearance, what mattered most was her scent. She prided herself on how well she smelled to others, so Jane always made a point to purchase the doctor's favorite perfume when it started to run low, even if it did cost her a pretty penny.

Maura in turn showed her love to Jane in little ways. The brunette's favorite beer was always in stock along with her snack of choice. Maura recorded any and all sports related to Boston on her DVR without being asked to. Additionally, Maura would purchase the felt tip pens that Jane loved but refused to buy for herself because they were too expensive.

Both women were madly in love with one another, so why was Jane taking so long to answer?

Maura continued to wait...

R & I R & I R & I

The Italian's mind was blowing through all the reasons why they shouldn't take this step, but her brain stopped on the biggest stumbling block of them all.

 _Alyson_.

Jane internally snorted. Alyson. God knows what she's doing now. The brunette hardly ever thought about the woman anymore, but when she did it pissed her off. After Alyson, Jane had dated several women, but she never found someone she'd like to share an address with until she met Maura.

Jane would like to say she was completely one hundred percent over the whole shitshow that was that relationship, but a tiny part of her wanted Karma to kick the bitch in the ass. Jane still felt lingering resentment towards the woman since the emotional baggage of their relationship reared its ugly head months ago with the whole Daniel fiasco.

Alyson had tried reaching out to Jane several times over the years, but Jane simply ignored her. Try as she might to forget, Jane would always recognize her number on the caller ID. Inevitably, this would put her in a bad mood. No one likes a ghost from their past encroaching on the present.

Sometimes, the universe was an asshole; Jane would come across the woman out in public, but she chose to avoid her. Honestly, Jane didn't feel like exchanging the niceties with the woman, who selfishly broke her heart and made her feel less than she was. The brunette knew holding onto this anger and resentment wasn't healthy and didn't help her emotional recovery following the attack, but she couldn't let it go completely.

So many emotions were tied up in that year of her life.

That's the thing though. There's always that one point in your life where the shit hits the fan. Coming to a crossroads is the nicer way of putting it, but it's the same thing nevertheless. At twenty-six, Jane was dating a woman, who wouldn't acknowledge her in public but wanted all of the benefits of a relationship behind doors.This woman put her family's happiness before Jane's. It made her family happy to think that Jane and Alyson were best friends and not lovers.

That's why it was such a kick in the teeth for Jane when she was attacked. They treated Jane like family when she was in fact an outsider. Alyson never had the spine to stand up for their relationship, or to be honest, herself. The break came in the middle of Jane's recovery.

R & I R & I R & I

" _That's it, Alyson! I can't do this anymore!"_

 _Jane flung the roll of gauze across the room, knocking all the pictures off the piano. They crashed to the floor, splintering in pieces. The brunette had tried five different times unsuccessfully to wrap her wrist._

" _What the hell, Jane!?" Alyson rose from her spot on the couch to inspect the damage. Broken shards of glass surrounded a once framed picture of the women at their college graduation._

 _Alyson retrieved the bandage from the floor and took her seat next to Jane. "What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"_

 _Carefully, she took Jane's damaged wrist in her hand. "Here, I know you're frustrated trying to wrap it yourself, so let me help…"_

" _That's not what I'm talking about!" Jane ripped her hand away. The brunette hissed in pain as the movement yanked painfully on her sutures._

" _This whole…" Jane sputtered, "You and me. I can't!"_

" _Why? I don't understand." Deep down Alyson knew what Jane was alluding to and felt sick to her stomach. She was too much of a coward to make the break herself, so she was letting Jane do it for her._

" _I was nearly killed, Alyson! Killed! You're supposed love of your life was attacked, and you still call me your best friend!"_

 _Jane was pacing so quickly that Alyson had to stop watching her. The brunette was making her dizzy._

" _I thought that after all of this, you would finally have the guts to acknowledge me, but no! You're just a fucking coward!"_

 _Alyson's pride insulted, the blonde threw back, "Don't take out your frustration on me, Jane!"_

 _The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. "What the hell brought this on, Jane?"_

" _You. Today. When we met your friend's new boyfriend. You called me your roommate!" The Italian cradled her arm to her chest to keep herself from inflicting more damage on her wound._

 _Alyson's face fell. She didn't even realize she had said that._

" _I swear, Alyson. I'm tired of waiting. You've been promising me for five years! Five years! That you would be okay with us." Angry tears pricked the Italian's eyes._

 _Jane took a breath before continuing, "Baby, I know it's a hard process to admit who you are, and I would never pressure you. But the thing is, you have promised me over and over that you'd be open about us."_

 _Alyson pushed back, "I was open! Your family, Frost, and Korsak…"_

" _My people! Not yours, Alyson!" Jane shouted passionately._

 _The words slipped out before Alyson could stop them. These words were meant to hurt._

" _How could I ever get_ _my_ _people to accept you, Jane! You're only a cop," Alyson sneered as she pointed at Jane's wrist, "and apparently a lousy one at that!"_

 _A punch in the gut. That's what Alyson's words felt like._

 _Immediately overcome with remorse, Alyson cast her eyes to the ground, "Jane, I'm sorry, I didn't mean. I...I love..." She tried reaching for the brunette._

 _Coldly, Jane finished Alyson's sentence, "You just love the status quo better. I'm not a dirty little secret Alyson, and I'm tired of you making me feel that way."_

 _Jane's eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm sorry I'm such a lousy cop."_

 _Then, the brunette stalked over to the door and nearly yanked it off its hinges._

" _I'm going to Ma's. When I get back, I want you gone. We'll figure out the details tomorrow."_

 _When Jane returned to her apartment that night, she wasn't surprised to find it empty._

R & I R & I R & I

The memory still sickened Jane.

Thankfully, Maura was in her life now. The doctor's love was slowly stripping away any lingering vestiges of Alyson's influence, but some scars still needed healing.

 _Can I uproot the life I've known for so long and build a new home with the amazing woman sitting across from me?_

Jane looked around her living room to consider what she truly had in life. Worn, well-loved furniture mixed with newer pieces Jane hadn't bought too long ago. Family pictures adorned the walls as well as prints from her favorite artist, Wassily Kandinsky.

Some people might be surprised in the brunette's taste. Jane thought most modern art was questionable and downright weird, and she made that opinion well known when she visited art galleries and museums with Maura; however, something about the geometric lines and patterns spoke to the former officer. Her mind appreciated all the intricacies and layers of meaning found in his work. There was far more to the brunette than she let on; Maura was the only one Jane had ever let in completely.

Jane's bookcases teemed with books of all different genres: fiction, non-fiction, biographies, anything. Jane Rizzoli was a voracious reader. Most evenings before bed, reading would be her means of relaxation. After getting tucked in for the night, Jane would read her books while Maura wrote in her journal. Together they complimented one another perfectly.

The brunette's eyes came to rest on the piano in the corner; her mind was made up.

R & I R & I R & I

After what felt like an eternity for the blonde, Jane finally answered.

"OK."

"OK?" Maura wasn't sure she heard the brunette right.

Taking both of Maura's soft hands into her own, Jane smirked, "Yes, I want to live with you, but I have two conditions."

Bemused by Jane's need for stipulations, Maura humored the brunette, "And those two conditions would be?"

"I want to bring my piano and adopt a dog." Jane stated simply.

The doctor leaned in and kissed the Italian soundly.

"You've got yourself a deal." Both women's smiles lit up the room.

"Can I make a request as well?" Maura added thoughtfully.

Jane eyed the doctor suspiciously. "Yes…"

Smirking, Maura proposed, "When we move your things, we hire _movers_."

Maura stuck her hand out for Jane to take. "Are you in agreement?"

"Yes!" Jane took the doctor's hand and pumped it vigorously.

"Great!" Maura replied enthusiastically.

Happy with their new arrangement, the two women shared a good laugh, but Maura cut hers short when she realized one very important detail hadn't been considered.

"We should probably ask Tommy, shouldn't we?" Maura worried her bottom lip.

"Probably. But to be honest, even if he says he's not interested, I still want to move in with you."

Maura felt her heart grow two sizes bigger.

"Regardless, let's see what he says when we get down there," Maura said thoughtfully.

"Does this mean I have to wait on getting a dog?" Jane's voice had a pitiful edge.

Maura's airy laugh filled the room, "You only have to wait long enough for us to get settled; then, I promise we'll get a dog," Maura added, "or two. Dogs are social creatures after all."

"Really!? I've wanted a dog for years, but I never got one because I'm never be home to take care of it. Holy shit!"

"Jane language!" Maura interjected.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited," Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her softly.

"My life is really falling into place with you, Maur."

Maura's shining hazel eyes filled with happy tears as she gazed lovingly at her Italian. "Jane taking the job at Boston East was the best decision of my life."

Jane warm eyes twinkled. "Yeah? Why is that?"

"It led me to you."


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.**

 **A/N: Hello, readers! I am so thankful for the reviews, PMs, favorites, and follows. I am thrilled that you are enjoying my story. I appreciate you all. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. This was originally a beast of a chapter, so it's been split in two. I'll probably post the other one tomorrow. :) Happy reading!**

 _Beep Beep Beep!_

"Ugh, Maura, turn that off!" Jane rolled over pulling the covers over her head in an effort to muffle the offending sound.

"Wha? Oh, right!" Maura's hand fumbled over the surface of the nightstand in search of her criminally loud cell phone.

"There!" Maura triumphantly tossed the muted phone onto the bed.

Jane, who was notoriously grumpy in the morning, groused, "Of course we'd forget to turn off the alarm on our day off. What time is it?"

Maura rolled her eyes and spooned the brunette from behind. "It's six. Don't be so grumpy. You know your body would have woken you up right now anyway."

Jane snuggled into the blonde's embrace scooting her rear to nestle against the doctor's front. Threading her fingers through the blonde's, Jane waited for Maura to find a comfortable spot before she relaxed completely.

Maura relished the opportunities to hold Jane and took advantage whenever she could. Jane liked to pretend she was tough one hundred percent of the time, but Maura knew better. Jane Rizzoli was a huge softee, or at least she was that way for Maura.

"I beg to differ, Maur."

 _Beep! Beep! Gurgle!_

Jane's bad mood instantly improved the moment she heard the coffee maker click on.

Nestling her nose in Jane's dark curls, Maura chuckled, "That's the kind of alarm I like."

Jane scooted impossibly closer to her blonde and muttered, "In a few minutes, will you get me a cup?"

The Italian knew there was no use trying to sleep longer. The melodic sound of brewing coffee was the song of her people. Resistance was futile.

Maura kissed Jane's sleep tousled curls. "Sure, but can we just lie here for a bit?" The doctor hinted at her ulterior motives as her fingertips ghosted over the exposed skin on Jane's lower belly.

"Oh? That's why you want to wake up?" Jane turned in Maura's arms to face her, making sure to duck her head to avoid killing the good doctor with her morning breath.

"Mmm...you found me out," Maura mock-seriously answered and dipped her head to nibble the brunette's neck.

"Admit it, Maur," Jane tiled her head back to give the doctor better access. "You didn't turn off your alarm because you had this in mind."

Maura slid a thigh between Jane's. "I plead the fifth."

Jane snorted, "Very clever for six in the morning."

"Thank you, Tiger." Maura fake growled.

A slew of giggles erupted from the brunette. "I'm sorry, Maura, but growling? Really?"

The doctor's face scrunched up, "Too much?"

Smirking, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's middle and pulled the blonde on top of her. "I liked it, but growling is my line."

Maura's dulcet laughter filled the bedroom. "Well, why don't you practice using it on me then?"

After much laughter, happy sighs, and satisfied moans, the women left the bed in search of their morning beverage. Thank goodness, the maker kept the coffee hot for an hour.

R & I R & I R& I

"What's on the agenda for today, Jane?" Maura sat at the breakfast table and perused the morning paper.

Unlike the blonde, Jane did not have the paper delivered each morning. Consequently, Jane ran out to purchase a copy while Maura was in the shower.

"Hmm...hand me the sports section, will ya?" Jane sipped on her third cup of the morning. Jane's second was during her shower.

It amused the doctor to no end how Jane loved taking a cup of coffee with her into the shower.

When asked, Jane would always reply, "Drinking coffee and taking a hot shower are the best two ways of waking up in the morning. It makes perfect sense to put the two together."

Maura couldn't really argue with Jane's logic, so she just let it go.

Wordlessly, Maura handed the brunette the sports section and received a muttered thanks in reply.

"Jane? Today?" Maura reminded her girlfriend, who was completely engrossed by last night's game between her beloved Bruins and Nashville's Predators. Sadly for Jane, the Preds won 3-1.

Tearing her eyes away from the paper, Jane replied as she looked out the window, "Well, it's still raining (thank God), so we can go to a movie or lunch or whatever."

Jane and the doctor hoped the weather would persist now that they had the glimpse of a free weekend in their future; it all hinged on whether the track meet was canceled. Jane wouldn't find out until that evening.

A small smile tugged at the blonde's lips as she remembered their last foray to the movies.

"Well, Jane, I know how much you hate shopping, but I thought it would be nice to go to a bookstore today." Maura nibbled on the corner of her toast; it was white-wheat of course. Maura insisted that Jane buy it because it was healthier than Jane's typical white bread.

This actually led to an argument between the two women. Ultimately, it resulted in a pouting Jane and an exasperated Maura, who refused to talk to one another for an entire afternoon both citing dietary differences. Eventually, the two women came to a compromise of purchasing the white-wheat bread that was on the market. Maura wasn't entirely happy with the arrangement because it meant the product was overly processed, but she realized peanut butter and fluff sandwiches were a staple of Jane's diet, and she didn't want to keep her girlfriend from enjoying her favorite food. Eventually, this entire conflict earned the moniker of the Bread Battle of 2015. Was this argument trivial? Yes. But do couples get into stupid fights over silly things sometimes? Yes.

Deep down, silly arguments like that one typically result from stresses outside the relationship. Both women learned that they would be losing one of their planning periods for the entire week on account of training and proctoring state testing. That's enough to put any teacher in a foul mood.

Jane glanced at her bookshelves; she was in need of something new to read. Besides, going to a bookstore with someone revealed a lot about the person's character.

"That sounds like a great idea, Maur. I've had my eye on the newest John Grisham novel." Jane loved well-written crime novels, and she was a sucker for anything that was quasi-believable.

Maura's dazzling smile lit up the room, "Wonderful! We'll get lunch while we're out as well."

Pleased with herself for making such a good suggestion, Maura hummed softly in pleasure as she took a sip of her coffee.

For her part, the brunette grew pensive as she chewed on her hard won white-wheat toast.

"I have a confession, Maura," Jane said nervously. She toyed with this idea for several years and even joked about doing it, but no one knew she really meant it.

Putting the mug down on the table, Maura gave the brunette her full attention. The doctor could tell that Jane wanted to share something important with her.

"What's that Jane?" Maura's hand stretched out to cover the brunette's. Jane seemed reticent.

Jane took a deep breath before answering. Was Maura going to laugh at her, or worse think it's a stupid idea?

"I've always wanted to write my own textbook." Jane admitted.

Maura's mouth curled into a small, yet surprised smile. "Really? What for?"

Jane traced the woodgrain on her table with her index finger. Suddenly, she felt very bashful about her decision to share this with Maura.

"Well, a lot of the ones out there are too convoluted or too dry and boring that they'd even put you to sleep, Maura. I end up supplementing the curriculum with my own materials a lot of the time."

Maura tilted her head slightly as she regarded Jane's comment. To be honest, she thought her own textbook was miserably written and she felt the need to provide additional resources as well.

"I agree with you, Jane. The textbook industry really does our students a disservice."

"Well, I considered creating one for my Criminology Course. I earned my degree in Criminology and served as an officer for four years. Shit, I had made detective and had shadowed the job on numerous calls. If it hadn't been for that asshole, I'd probably be doing that now."

This admission saddened the doctor for two reasons. One, Jane was robbed of her dream career, a career she obviously made countless sacrifices for. Two, if Jane had made detective, she might have never met Maura to begin with.

Jane saw Maura's face fall and realized how her words might have sounded.

Feeling the need to have the blonde as close to her as possible, Jane pulled the doctor into her lap.

"Come here," Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde and settled her comfortably on her lap.

"Maura, I don't regret becoming a teacher for a minute, especially since it led me to you. But be honest," Jane laughed a little, "we may have crossed paths down the road. With you being the Chief Medical Examiner and I as a homicide detective, chances are we would have met. All things considered, I like this road we traveled on better."

Jane was right. Why dwell on what ifs? They were together, and that was all that mattered.

"Me too, Jane. I wouldn't change anything."

The two women shared a slow sensual kiss. It was a kiss that conveyed love, support, and tenderness.

Pulling back from her blonde, Jane continued, "Maura, with my experience in law enforcement and your time as medical examiner, I believe we could write an awesome book together. Would you ever be interested in doing that with me? Creating a textbook, I mean."

Maura hadn't really allowed herself the time to dwell on her former profession following the case of the murdered family and her decision to resign as the Chief Medical Examiner. As a coping mechanism, she shut out most thoughts of her past career. Unbeknownst to Jane, Maura still suffered nightmares from her case, but she kept that secret to herself. Eventually, she would share her nightmares with Jane, but thankfully they were growing fewer and farther between. Perhaps if she used her knowledge to help students, she might find the healing she needed.

"Yes, Jane. I am interested." Maura felt a sense of peace with her decision. This was the right choice.

"Great, Maura," Jane kissed the blonde gently, "I know what we'll be doing for our summer break for the next couple of years."

The two women laughed; both were content with their decision.

"Jane?" Maura caressed the Italian's cheek with her fingertips.

"Yeah, Maur?" Jane's lips pulled into an adorable smile.

Maura's tone grew serious. "I'm incredibly impressed that you were an officer for only four years before making detective."

Jane blushed furiously, "Maura, it's no big deal. I got a leg up because I majored in Criminology."

"Regardless, Jane. Serving as an officer for only four years and passing the detective exam so soon is incredibly impressive. Don't sell yourself short."

Jane continued to blush furiously and mumbled a barely audible thank you. The former officer only wanted to serve her city. Little did she know at the time that she'd continue to serve it but in a completely different capacity.

"Besides," Maura's voice dipped into a lower register, "I bet you were sexy in your uniform."

This elicited a laugh from the bashful brunette. "Really, Maura? You go for a woman in uniform?"

"Why not, Jane? It's a very common fantasy among many women," Maura defended, but as she did she became lost in her own little fantasy.

Maura spoke as if Jane was no longer present. "It's the feeling of someone else being in control of you. It's the whole idea of protecting and _serving_...mmm…it's..."

"Ok, reel it back in," Jane laughed. "I'll dig around in my closet and see what I can come up with. Honestly, I may have given it to Ma to hold onto. I"m not sure."

Sitting a little more primly, Maura replied with a twinkle in her eye, "Thank you."

Maura stood from her place in the brunette's lap. "Ok, Tiger. Let's go do some research at the bookstore. Maybe I'll give you some hands on experience on how to undress a body when we get home."

Jane scrunched up her nose, "Ugh, Maura. That sounds kind of creepy when you put it like that."

Maura mirrored her girlfriend's expression, "Eww, you're right. Forget I ever said that."

The Italian playfully snarked, "Gladly, Doctor."

Once the women's good humor subsided, the doctor emptied her mug in one final swallow and placed it in the sink as she retrieved the apartment keys.

"Ready?" Maura winked and sashayed over to the door.

"Seriously, Maur? You act like that and expect me to want to leave?" Jane remarked sarcastically.

"Just wait until we get home." The brunette swiped the keys from the blonde's fingers and dragged the doctor out the door.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane aimlessly wandered through the aisles of the bookstore. As she did, she took in the titles of classic novels and the latest best sellers. She had already grabbed the book she wanted and had a little of time to kill before she met back with Maura. For kicks, Jane mosied over to the portion of the store where random puzzles and games were sold.

 _Maybe, I should buy a book of crossword puzzles for Maura_. _She'd probably finish them in five minutes, but I bet she'd appreciate the thought._

Jane mused and turned her steps towards the magazine section.

Maura for her part was parked in front of the wall of magazines. Perusing the titles, Maura picked up the latest copies of _Vogue_ , _Popular Mechanics_ , _Home and Garden_ , _Popular Science_ , and _Archaeology_. All of these titles were a fine sampling of the doctor's interests. Maura considered purchasing a few others, but she remembered she had lessons to plan later that weekend.

 _One of these will be perfect for a bath. Maybe I'll take_ _Popular Mechanics_ _into the the tub. Jane might find that a turn on._

Maura chuckled to herself, but she was shaken from her reverie when a warm hand touched her lower back. She immediately knew her favorite brunette had found her.

Jane's eyebrow quirked at Maura's choice of magazines she was holding in her hands. "What? No _Playboy_?"

Maura used the magazines to slap the cheeky brunette's shoulder, "Jane! I'm offended that you would think I'd read such trash."

Jane stepped out of smacking range and held her hands up in a conciliatory manner. "Geez, Doctor, I'm just kidding."

"I'm more of a _Hustler_ fan to be honest." Maura quipped seriously, looking the brunette dead in the eye.

Jane's jaw dropped before she broke into a fit of laughter. "Dang, Maura, you're getting good with this whole joking thing." The brunette wrapped her arm around the doctor's waist and kissed her temple affectionately.

"Really? Thank you, Jane." Maura beamed brightly at the brunette's compliment.

Maura pulled away from the Italian slowly dragging her fingertips down her arm until she took Jane's hand into her own. "Why do I need one of those magazines when I have you in my bed whenever I want?"

"Whenever you want? Would whenever happen to be in the near future?" Jane waggled her eyebrows shamelessly.

Maura chose to answer Jane's question with one of her own, "You ready to check out?"

"Check you out? Yes, I am." Jane's brilliant smile dazzled the doctor. 

Maura giggled and made a beeline for the cashier. There would be two in her tub reading magazines that night.

R & I R & I R & I

Jane and Maura were pissed. Make that very pissed. The rain had cleared and the powers that be declared the meet was still on. Jane was especially pissed at herself for forgetting that the school hosting the meet had an astroturf field, which meant there was no grass to get ruined. No grass ruined? No meet cancelled.

So there they were on a warm Saturday morning at the ungodly hour of eight a.m.

Jane was trying very hard to keep her grumpiness to herself and not include Maura in it. For the most part she was successful until one of her freshman girls slipped on the wet astroturf and scraped the hell out of her elbow. Of course, Jane wasn't pissed at her student. She was angry that the meet hadn't been called, and she wasn't the only one.

All the other coaches gave the event coordinator a piece of their mind. Real reason for not cancelling the meet? The school wanted the proceeds that would come from hosting the event.

So, after a day of poor races and several slips and falls, everyone went home tired and unhappy.

"Jane, I'm sorry today turned out to be so awful." Maura kneaded the tight muscles in Jane's neck. A tension headache had plagued the brunette for most of the day.

Taking a huge swallow from her glass of water, Jane replied, "It's fine, Maur. Thanks for being there to help out. I just feel bad for Tiffany. That was a bad scrape."

Maura grimaced at the memory of the poor girl's arm. The fall was bad enough that Tiffany's arm bled. Hopefully, it wouldn't scar.

"I agree, poor girl. At least, she didn't let it slow her down and she won her race." Maura added thoughtfully.

Jane smiled, "You're right. She's a good kid. I'll make sure to tell her how proud I am of her on Monday. By the way, thanks for being there to clean her up. I knew I kept you around for a reason."

The brunette smirked and waited for the slap she knew was coming. Sure enough, Jane felt a quick smack on her shoulder.

"Very funny, Jane." Maura deadpanned, but her smile immediately returned. She loved the back and forth the two of them shared.

"Speaking of keeping you around. Will you be able to join me at the State meet in May? AP tests should over for you by then, right?"

Maura mentally flipped through her calendar. "If the meet is after the 8th, then yes. I can come."

"It's not until the 15th, so great! You can come experience your first State meet. If anyone makes it, I mean." Jane sounded a little defeated. She knew she would have kids going, but the number would have been greater if Adam and Josue hadn't vandalized Paul Revere's field.

Maura's fingers worked out a particularly tough knot. As the muscle loosened, Jane released an appreciative sigh.

"It'll be fine, Jane. You'll have plenty of students qualify, but let's not worry about that now. We have the rest of the weekend to enjoy."

Feeling completely relaxed from Maura's ministrations, Jane pulled the blonde down on the floor next to her. "C'mon, let's order dinner from your favorite restaurant."

"Oh, I didn't know your mother delivered," Maura smirked.

"Very cute, Maur."

Jane wrapped her lithe arms tightly around her beautiful blonde and proceeded to blow raspberries on her neck.

"Ah! Jane! Stop! That's tickles!" Maura wiggled uncontrollably as she tried to free herself from Jane's grasp.

Jane only squeezed her tighter, "Say Uncle, Maura! Say Uncle!"

The doctor was laughing so hard she was gasping for air. "Uncle! Uncle!"

Immediately, Jane released the exhausted doctor as she wiped tears of merriment from her own eyes.

"So! Dinner?" Jane sat a safe distance from the blonde in case she wanted to retaliate.

Maura pretended to glare at the brunette, "I want Greek."

"But the restaurant you like doesn't deliver!" Jane whined.

Crossing her arms, Maura smirked evilly at the brunette beauty, "You should have thought that before you decided to torture me for your own merriment."

Jane rose to her feet feeling sufficiently cowed.

"Where are my keys?"

R & I R & I R & I

Jane heard a soft rapping on her classroom door.

Jane set down her pen and turned her full attention to the woman standing just inside her door. "Hey, Katie! What's up?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" Katie asked a little nervously.

As she stepped over the threshold, Katie added, "Umm, and shut the door?"

Jane felt confused but her concern overruled, "Sure. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just wanted your advice, I guess. If that's ok?"

Jane had never seen Katie so unsure before. Typically, she was an affable and lively woman who was confident and outgoing. Jane had never seen this insecure side of her friend. Although Katie was several years Jane's senior and had kids of her own in high school, Jane and she got along really well. Whatever was bothering Katie must be something major.

Katie sat in the desk nearest to Jane. "Well, I…" Katie stuttered unsure of how to start this conversation. "Um, I think my son is gay."

Jane schooled her features; she wasn't completely sure where this conversation was going. "Did he tell you this?" Jane probed for information.

"No," Katie twisted her hands in her lap as she began to tear up, "but a mother knows."

The emotional woman sat quietly for a moment before continuing, "How do I let him know I'm ok with it? I don't want him to think I judge him or anything like that. I just want him to be happy."

By nature, Jane was not a hugger, but in that moment Katie needed a hug and Jane was there to give it to her. The brunette got out of her chair and wrapped her arms around the vulnerable woman.

Pulling back from the hug, Jane reached behind her to grab a tissue off her desk. "Here."

Jane smiled softly and looked the tearful woman in the eyes before continuing, "This. Here. What you are doing now. You're showing that you care."

Katie's puzzled expression urged Jane to continue, " Katie, treat him no differently than you have in the past. He's still your little boy. Let him come to you and tell you when he is ready."

Sniffling, Katie wiped her eyes with the now balled up tissue.

Jane smiled softly at the woman and squeezed her hand in her own. "The best thing you can do is show that you have an open mind. Kids always probe by asking questions, testing the waters, you might say, to figure out what you think."

Katie sniffled into her tissue, which prompted Jane to grab her another.

"How so, Jane?" Katie eagerly asked. She wanted to do whatever she could to make her little boy happy.

"For instance, if you're watching a tv program and a gay character or couple is portrayed, don't make a big deal about it; instead, say something positive about it."

Jane could see the wheels turning in Katie's head.

"I'm sure you do this already, but I'll say it anyway. If someone says something hurtful about any group of people, reiterate how important it is to treat everyone with respect."

Katie nodded as she listened to Jane's advice, committing it all to memory.

"Whether you realize it or not, Katie. You're already giving him a lot of what he needs. He's very fortunate to have you as his mom." Jane smiled as she thought about her own mother.

"Be patient and supportive. That's all he really wants, I'm sure. Oh, and most importantly, tell him you love him. Tell him everyday. Tell him you will love him no matter what and that nothing will ever change that. That's what he needs to hear."

A hopeful smile graced the emotional woman's face.

"Thanks, for talking to me, Jane. I didn't really know anyone else to talk to. I mean, I could have talked to your mother, but I thought it would be more helpful talking to you since you went through what he's going through now."

"I'm glad you did, and I'm touched you came to me." Jane's warm eyes conveyed the sincerity of her words.

"Besides, I came out to my mom unintentionally." Jane shuddered.

Wiping the mascara that smeared under her eyes, Katie asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't tell many people this, but since you trusted me, I'll trust you." Jane took in a deep breath and shut her eyes tight as she admitted the most embarrassing moment of her young adult life.

"Do you remember my best friend Amanda?"

"Oh yeah, you two were inseparable!"

"Um, well I had her over to spend the night, and to spare you the salacious details, Ma walked in on us doing the horizontal tango naked."

Katie gasped, "No! Please tell me that didn't happen!"

"I'm afraid it did." Jane shook her head, trying to clear her brain of the memory.

"Honestly, the biggest piece of advice I can give you is this..."

Jane paused for dramatic effect; Katie was already chuckling.

"Remember to knock. Knock for your son's sake and for yours."

"I'll remember that." Katie laughed then added, "Thank you, Jane. Really, it means a lot."

Jane stood up from her chair and walked over to her closed door. The bell was about to ring. "Katie, if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here...and Ma, too, I guess." Jane smiled sheepishly.

"You have a good rest of the day, Jane."

"You, too."

With that the bell rang and the students filed in for their next class.


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.**

 **A/N: Please see author's note at the bottom before reading because it's pretty important.**

R & I R &R & I R & I R & I

"I think that's wonderful how you could be there for Katie, Jane," Maura reflected from her place on Jane's bare chest. The two had immediately fell into bed once they made it to Maura's house that afternoon.

Earlier that day, Jane was dressed in a tastefully tight pencil skirt and Maura sported Jane's favorite red dress. They were one step away from ducking into an empty classroom, but Frost's unexpected appearance helped them reel in their desire. Granted, this made them frustrated as hell, but he had stopped them in the hall to remind them of the faculty meeting after school. Mr. Talbert was notorious for calling them last minute; this frustrated many teachers who had small children to pick up from daycare.

Unfortunately for faculty morale, Mr. Talbert used the meeting to remind staff about following school policies. Rather than address the one or two teachers who were guilty of acting unprofessionally, he preferred to make a bigger deal about the issue than necessary.

What was the problem this time? He spoke at length about showing up for bus duty and submitting attendance in a timely manner. The faculty did a collective eyeroll. Honestly, this man loved to hear himself talk and feel important. For the most part, Jane and the other teachers liked him, but times like these usually stretched their patience. No one liked feeling like they're being scolded all the time. Everyone wished that Mr. Talbert would eventually take a job downtown. The best case scenario would be Vince taking over as head principal. Korsak was the most qualified and respected of all administrators, and everyone on staff hoped that he'd one day be Talbert's replacement.

After thirty minutes of repeating the same thing five different ways, Jane and Maura left the library. The only helpful part of the entire meeting was the announcement that parent/teacher night was moved to the Wednesday before Easter break. Again, all of this could have been sent in an email.

Thankfully, the two women had the foresight to grab their things before leaving for the meeting. They couldn't get home fast enough. Their libidos were raging so wildly that they left Jane's Jeep behind in favor of getting to Maura's sooner. They couldn't even handle being physically separated for the short drive.

"Honestly, Maura, it was no big deal. I'm just happy she felt comfortable coming to me. Shit, I know Ma had no one to talk to. She couldn't tell Pop or any relatives because, let's face it, they're Italian and Catholic. She dealt with it all alone."

Jane's heart felt heavy. Her mother worked through this all by herself, and she even kept the secret until Jane was ready to share it with others. Angela only had her love for her daughter to cling to.

"Jane, can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer it if you don't feel comfortable." Maura played with the medal the brunette always wore. Honestly, Maura couldn't think of a time when it wasn't around the Italian's neck.

"Sure, Maur. You can ask me anything." For added assurance, Jane softly kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"You said that your mother didn't have any family to talk to because they were Italian Catholics, but all of your family I've met are perfectly accepting of your sexual orientation. You, yourself, practice Catholicism regularly. How does that all work?"

Jane released a deep sigh. She knew they'd have this conversation eventually. It was always a hard one to have because it stirred up painful memories, but Jane wanted to let Maura in completely.

"Maura, it's been a long, hard road to get where I am; trust me when I say that there _are_ some family members that want nothing to do with me or Ma. It's funny how in denial family can be. Ma and I often wondered if my great-aunt Loretta was gay. She never married or dated, but she lived with her best friend Joanne until the day she died. The two were inseparable and spent every holiday together. Aunt Loretta even left her house to Joanne."

"Well, there is much debate among the scientific community as to whether homosexuality is genetic." Maura's brain was already whirling with statistics and arguments she had read over the years on the topic.

Jane kissed the doctor's forehead, "I can already see those wheels in your head turning, Maura."

Maura chuckled, "I'll spare you my knowledge on the matter for now."

"Thank you, Doctor. I promise to listen to all your facts and arguments over breakfast tomorrow, but for now let's get back to the topic at hand."

This delighted the doctor. Anytime Jane offered to listen to her scientific ramblings, Maura seized the opportunity. Jane did this frequently because she knew how much Maura enjoyed sharing her knowledge. Oh, the things one will do for love.

"Growing up I always felt different from my peers. I was outside playing with the boys while my friends were busy giggling about how cute they were. When my best friend got a boyfriend sophomore year, I was heartbroken. I didn't understand the reason why I was so upset at the time. Now, the reason is obvious. I had a huge crush on her."

Maura understood this feeling completely and thought back to when she found out her favorite teacher had a boyfriend.

"So, I became friends with a girl named Amanda. Yes, the infamous Amanda. At first, we justified our relationship as two best friends who were really affectionate. I mean, don't all best friends make out and get naked together?" Jane asked rhetorically.

Of course, Maura's literal mind missed Jane's sarcasm. "I don't know, Jane. I never had a best friend until now. You're my best friend, and we get naked all the time."

Jane snorted. "Aw, Maura. You're mine, too, but that's not what I mean."

Maura continued, "Besides all the sexual experiences I had with women were for the sake of physical satisfaction or because we were in a committed relationship."

Jane's curiosity got the best of her. "Maura, how old were you the first time you slept with a woman or a guy for that matter?"

Maura tapped her chin with her index finger as she recalled her memory. "I was sixteen the first time I slept with a boy. I met him over summer break while my family stayed in our flat in Paris. We dated for a few weeks, and before I left to start my final year at boarding school we had sex. We were young and lost touch as soon as the new year began."

"Yuck," Jane grimaced. Sex with men held no appeal for her.

"How about a girl?" This interested the brunette the most.

"Surprisingly, I didn't sleep with a woman until my junior year of college. You'd think it would have happened while I attended an all girls boarding school, but none of the girls wanted much to do with me. They all thought I was weird and left me out of everything." The tinge of sadness in the blonde's admission made Jane's heart ache for little teenage Maura.

"I know we've talked about this before, but I would have definitely been with you if we met in high school." Jane gave the blonde several quick pecks causing Maura to squeal with delight.

Her melodic laughter lightened the mood in the room.

"Anyway," the doctor continued, "I really came into my own once I returned to the States and started college. I still find it hard to believe that we never met in the entire time we went to BCU."

"To be fair, Maura. I am almost two years older than you."

"To be fair, Jane. I started college at seventeen and graduated a year early."

Jane knew that Maura wasn't being smug or condescending. She was simply stating the facts.

"Fair point. I guess it wasn't the right time for us."

Maura nodded in agreement as she finished her story. "I slept with my roommate my junior year. Actually, we had sex on multiple occasions. As you know, sexual intercourse is an effective way to relieve stress."

"Gross! I thought we agreed to erase intercourse from our vocabulary!" Jane exclaimed.

Maura sheepishly replied, "I'm sorry, Jane. I forgot."

A mumbled it's ok told Maura that all was forgiven.

"As I was saying, we had sex on numerous occasions. Honestly, it made me realize that I prefer sex with women over men, but I still felt attracted to men and enjoyed sex with them. That's why I've had relationships with both men and women over the years."

"Even though sex with men is gross to me, I can understand how you have attraction to both sexes. Everyone's sexuality is different, and I respect that." Jane threaded her fingers through the blonde's.

"Thank you for not judging me, Jane. Daniel was always so hurtful about my sexual orientation," Maura said sadly.

"As I said, Maur. It's all very personal. Granted, I don't understand your attraction to men. Penises gross me out."

Maura saw this opening and ran with it. "Is it the male penis itself that grosses you out or does that include any phallic shaped object as well? It's a _very_ important distinction."

Jane pulled back to fully look at the blonde. "Maura, are you talking about…" Jane blushed furiously as she muttered, "dildos?"

"Perhaps, I am. Does the idea repulse you?" Maura asked apprehensively. She really hoped Jane's answer would be no.

Jane answered in a small voice, "No. It doesn't."

Maura's fingers idly played with an errant curl. "Would you be willing to try using one...with me?"

 _You love Maura, Jane. Obviously, this is something she wants to try, so why not give it to her. Who knows? You might like it. Put on your big girl panties and man up!_

"For you, Maura, I'll try anything." Jane did not expect Maura to get as excited as she did.

"Really? Oh, Jane! We can go to that new adult shop downtown to pick one out! Don't worry. From what I hear, it's an upscale establishment and is very tasteful."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No way, Maura. I'm not going anywhere near one of those! That's where I draw the line."

"But Jane…" Maura argued.

"No way, Maura. This is all you. I'll trust you to pick one out. That's a little too far out of my comfort zone." Jane declared and unconsciously scooted back from the blonde.

"Fair enough, Jane. You've been more than willing in everything else we've done. I'll take care of it." Maura pulled the squirming brunette back in and kissed the tip of Jane's nose.

"Shit, Maur. How did our conversation start out about religion and derail into a discussion about dildos and sex shops?" Jane clapped her hand over eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad it did." Maura grinned like the cat who caught the canary.

Jane rolled her eyes at her incorrigible girlfriend.

"So Jane. What about you? What is your sexual history?"

"Geez, I'm getting there, Maura. Has anyone ever told you how blunt you are?"

"Perhaps a few times," Maura smirked.

Jane just shook her head. " Ok. Where were we?"

"You and your best friend Amanda."

"Oh, right. Well, we had a friends with benefits thing going on. I mean, we were simply _helping_ each other out until we met the right guys." Jane snorted at how ridiculous it all was.

"I tried so hard to be straight. Hell, I even slept with a guy at the end of junior year. After my near miss with Casey Jones at my junior prom, I just picked one of the guys in my group of friends to have sex with. We were at a party and everyone was drinking, so I knew it wouldn't be a big deal to him or any of our friends if we did it. I managed to convince myself that if I could have sex with him, that would mean I was straight. I felt so guilty and gross afterwards. Following that experience, I knew I was gay. I couldn't kid myself any longer."

The entire time Maura listened intently to the brunette. Jane's openness touched the blonde.

"So, senior year is when all the sexcapades (as Frost called them) took place," Jane mumbled. "Like the whole," Jane cleared her throat, "sucking incident."

Maura giggled. "Hey, don't be ashamed of that Jane. It worked to my advantage." Maura waggled her eyebrows.

Jane simply rolled her eyes before continuing. "Morally, I struggled, but I refused to let myself dwell on it. Self-preservation, you might call it." The brunette sighed softly as she recalled how she felt back then.

"I wanted to explore this whole side of my sexuality, but I didn't want anyone to know. So, as I said before, I covered up my gayness by calling it experimentation with friends. I _experimented,"_ Jane punctuated the word with air quotes, "a lot that year. Towards the end of spring semester, I had Amanda stay the night... and as you know, Ma caught us in bed."

The brunette grew silent prompting Maura to worry. "Jane are you ok? We don't have to talk anymore if you don't want…"

Jane assured the doctor with a soft kiss. "I do, Maura. It's important that you know. It's just that, this next part is kind of hard to talk about."

Squeezing her love tight, Jane continued, "I was scared shitless. I was afraid my Ma was going to hate me, tell me I was going to hell, or worse tell my Pop. I just knew he'd kick me out if he found out."

Maura gently wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall from Jane's eye.

"For days I agonized over what had happened. It was a Friday when Ma and I finally talked. Tommy and Frankie were spending the night with friends, and Pop was out on a job. Looking back on it, he was probably cheating on Ma with that bimbo."

 _That man was such a fucking asshole and treated Ma so shitty._ Jane thought sadly.

"Anyway, Ma called me to the kitchen so we could chat. She had an entire plate of fresh cannolis waiting for me. It was then that I knew we'd be ok."

Jane smiled fondly at the memory of how wonderful her mother had been to her.

"It was a hard conversation, Maur. Ma had a lot of questions, and I didn't really have all the answers yet. I was still trying to figure out who I was. I told her that I thought I was going to go to hell."

Jane sniffled, "Ma said one thing that stuck with me. She said, and I quote, 'Janie, hold onto to this one truth because there will be people in the world who will hate you, people who will mistreat you, people who will judge you, and sadly who will try to convince you that you're going to hell.'" Jane had to pause to get ahold of herself and stop crying.

"What did she say, Jane?" Maura couldn't hold back her own tears as she kissed Jane's away. Seeing Jane get so emotional broke the blonde's heart.

"'God made you who you are and that includes your sexual orientation. So, why would He waste His time creating you only to send you to hell. That goes against everything He is. It's not really His style, sweetie.'" Jane chuckled as she finished. Angela Rizzoli always had a way with words.

Maura's respect and love for Jane's mother only deepened at that moment. Angela Rizzoli was truly a remarkable woman.

"Maura, that's what carried me through some really hard times. She protected me from Pop and helped the rest of my family understand that I'm still the same Jane they've always known and loved."

"That's beautiful, Jane." Maura softly kissed her girlfriend's lips.

Jane chuckled, "But that doesn't completely answer your question, Maur. You wanted to know how I reconciled being Catholic and gay. Well, here's the thing. I did have some really bad run ins with clergy and the religious. For example, in confession when I had asked for advice, the priest told me that I was giving into my my base animalistic desires and I should turn from my wicked ways. That one was was pretty harsh."

"I would say so. What a jerk!" Maura indignantly spat.

"That's one way to put it," Jane chuckled, "but my choice of words weren't quite as nice. Another incident involved a nun who taught me in grade school."

Maura couldn't help but interrupt, "Jane, I thought you went to public school."

"I did through middle school, but Pop decided that he didn't want to pay tuition for all three of his kids to go to Catholic high school. So, he yanked us out once we finished eighth grade. It worked out well in the long run, and I think it made me a better teacher. I've seen both sides of the coin. Ma left her job as secretary at St. Gertrude's and easily secured a job as a secretary at Boston East. She was still able to meddle whenever she wanted."

Both women chuckled. Angela had a black belt in prying.

"Oh, ok. Please continue," Maura nuzzled her nose into the crook of Jane's neck.

"Geez, Maura. I can't concentrate when you do that." Jane tried wiggling away.

Maura giggled and settled comfortably against Jane's side. "Sorry."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Jane winked and pinched the blonde's side, causing the blonde to giggle. "Her name was Sister Mary Paul. Frost and I were at an out of town meet, and we had stopped at a local restaurant for dinner. We saw her sitting at a booth with another nun. I asked if Frost and I could join them for dinner. They were traveling from Boston to Philadelphia for a conference with other religious from their order."

"That was very nice of you to want to eat with them, Jane."

Maura loved how respectful her Jane was towards any and everyone.

Jane shrugged Maura's compliment off. "It was nothing. The dinner went well at first until Sister Mary Paul asked me what parish I belonged to back in Boston. I panicked. Rather than say a random saint's name hoping it would be an actual church, I blurted that I had stopped going to church. Looking back on it, I should have said St. Joseph's because that's where I grew up, but, hey. I panicked."

Jane squeezed the blonde tight. She didn't like remembering the rest of her story.

"Sister had asked me why I didn't go to church any longer. I decided to stand strong and explain that I had problems with how the Church treated gays. She then launched into questions about what the point of marriage was and why should people get married and yada yada yada. She wasn't mean or ugly about it, but her remarks were very stereotypical. It was more like she was scolding ten year old me all over again."

"I bet you were adorable as a child," Maura snickered.

"Uh, sure." Jane hoped Maura would never ask her Ma to show her pictures. A person can only handle so much embarrassment.

"Anyway, back to my story. The problem came when the other sister spoke. You see, she had said very little throughout the entire dinner. Instead, she let Sister Mary Paul do much of the talking since she knew me."

The brunette's face screwed up in disgust. "Sister Winifred (that was her name) lured me into a false sense of security."

Maura's brow knitted in confusion. "How so, Jane?"

"She said the Church loved the gays and welcomed them."

The doctor's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

Jane chuckled at Maura's reaction, "Yeah, I know. I was shocked, too. I pushed my luck and said, 'Sister, the Church says it's a sin, and I don't believe that's the case.' That was the wrong thing to say, Maura, because that nun went off!"

"Wait, what was Frost doing this entire time?"

"Poor guy, he didn't know what to do. He'd never really been around nuns before."

"Fair enough," the doctor remarked.

"Anyway, Sister Winifred, started going on about how morally corrupt and despicable homosexual acts were and how no self-respecting Catholic would ever think it was right. Oh, and she threw in the whole 'love the sinner, hate the sin' bullshit."

Maura angrily propped herself up on her elbow. "She really said that!? That is so reprehensible, Jane. What right did she have to speak to you like that!?"

"Relax, Maura. I appreciate your righteous anger, but I'm not done." Jane pressed her lips to the doctor's forehead. This calmed the pissed doctor.

"Well, I thought the woman was about to jump over the table on whack me with a Bible or strangle me with her rosary or something. Thankfully, a student, albeit oblivious student, came over to the table to ask what time we'd get home. That defused the situation."

"After the student had left, Frost started to say something in my defense, but I stopped him. At the time, I didn't think it was worth it. I quietly left the table to go pay for their dinner. Before we left, Sister Mary Paul asked for my email, saying that she would love to keep in touch."

"Yes, Maur. Nuns have email, too," Jane laughed.

Maura joined in Jane's giggles.

"Frost was a good friend that night. He managed to get all the kids on the bus and keep their attention off of me. After all the kids left, Frost sat with me as I cried."

Maura's mind flashed back to the conversation she'd had with Frost months ago when Jane and she had their massive fight. This must have been one of those few times that Frost witnessed Jane cry.

"Sister Mary Paul emailed me a few days later, but I never responded. I wanted to forget the whole ordeal."

Maura's heart broke more and more as Jane shared her story.

"Believe it or not, Maur, Sister Mary Paul ran into Ma at Sunday Mass a year later. Ma knew all about what happened and was about to give her a piece of her mind when Sister said the most unexpected thing possible…"

Jane paused for effect, "Honest to hell, Maur. She apologized. The nun actually apologized. Sister Mary Paul begged my Ma to tell me how incredibly sorry she was for how her companion spoke to me."

Chuckling, Jane continued, "I'm not making this up. She told my Ma that she had never wanted to slap someone as much as she wanted to slap Sister Winifred at that moment. She had hoped that reaching out through email would have been an opportunity for her and me to meet so she could apologize in person. When she never heard back from me, she realized how badly it must have hurt me. It pained her because I had always been one of her favorites. Mind you, she didn't say anything about how she felt about the gays."

Although she was glad that the sister had apologized for the other nun's actions, Maura couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't she come to your defense in the restaurant? That would have been the right thing to do!"

"You're right. It would have been, but I don't know, Maura. I think maybe they're not allowed to disagree or reprimand one another in front of laity about stuff like that. I'm not sure. I do know that it was good for my heart to have her apologize...and say she wanted to slap the other nun."

This mollified the doctor only slightly. Jane could tell that Maura was still unsure as to why Jane had returned to the Church at all. "I wonder if Sister Winifred had something happen in her life than made her so vehement in her opposition to homosexuality."

"I don't know, Maura. That might be the case. Honestly, I believe some people are hateful and miserable no matter who they are or what they do."

Maura fell silent apparently lost in her own thoughts.

Jane narrowed her eyes playfully at the doctor.

"I can tell exactly what you're thinking, Maur. Everything sounds pretty awful, but I actually had some good experiences that led me back. Following the whole debacle with the sisters and that bad confession and other bad situations with people that I don't feel like delving into right now, I decided that I was over it."

Jane fiddled with the medal she wore around her neck. "Do you remember one of the first things I said to you when we rode in my Jeep for the first time?"

"Yes, I noticed the rosary and medals hanging from your rearview mirror. Then you showed me this medal." Maura gently took it in her fingers admiring its simple beauty. "I believe you used it as a way to get physically close to me." The doctor quirked her eyebrow.

"It worked, didn't it?" Jane smugly asked.

The doctor played coy. "Maybe it did. Maybe it didn't."

Jane shook her head and continued her story.

"I meant it when I said every good Catholic girl loves Mary. You can blame my Ma for my devotion. From time to time, I would slip into her chapel at the church and just sit or say a decade of the rosary. As a teacher, you can appreciate the beauty of silence. So, that's where I went when I wanted quiet."

Maura glanced at Jane's bedside table where the brunette's well-worn set of rosary beads lay.

"After school one afternoon, I was sitting alone in the chapel. As you know, I'm not much of a crier, but sometimes life can get too much. I had a student of mine get badly injured in a car accident the night before, and I had just finished visiting her in the hospital. It was touch and go for her for awhile, but she eventually made a full recovery."

Maura threaded her fingers through the brunette's own to show her support.

"Little did I know, the parish's priest, Fr. Michael, had entered the chapel. He saw how upset I was, so he came over to sit beside me. We obviously talked about my student, but the conversation took a turn I wasn't anticipating. He flat out asked me when I had made my last confession."

Jane turned onto her side so she could face the blonde doctor. Softly, she raked her fingers through Maura's hair.

"You see, Maur. That's one of the most dreaded questions any Catholic can hear, (especially when it's asked by a priest), but I was very honest and admitted that it had been years since I'd gone. I explained my reasons why, and I even told him the stories about Sister Winifred and that awful priest in rather colorful detail."

Maura's mind went through a myriad of different responses that the priest could have made, but she didn't expect the one Jane said.

"He said he was sorry, Maur. He was sorry that they treated me so badly. He said the Church should have been there to support me all along, and it had failed me."

"Did he really say that?" Maura's eyebrows crinkled in disbelief.

"Yeah, he did, and that personally he didn't think being gay and sharing a life with someone of your own gender was wrong. He even said that there are other priests that feel the same way. I told Father he was full of crap."

"Jane!" Maura's jaw dropped.

"Hey! Can you blame me? At least I said crap and not shit!"

Maura chuckled, "You're right. What did he say when you told him that?"

Jane smiled fondly at the memory. "He laughed."

"He laughed?" Maura asked. Jane had to be joking.

"Yeah, and offered to buy me a beer. He said the chapel probably wasn't the best place to have the rest of our conversation since I had already dropped a few bad words while relaying my past experiences. So, out of respect for the Blessed Mother, we went to O'Mulligan's down the street and shared a pint."

The two women laughed at the absurdity of it all. Stuff like that doesn't usually happen in real life.

"Fr. Michael helped me realize that being a gay woman and an Italian Catholic weren't mutually exclusive. I could be both. There are assholes everywhere, but I'm not going to allow them to get in the way of my happiness and how I perceive myself."

"Being gay doesn't define who I am, Maura. It's a part of me, but it's not my full identity. So many factors contribute to who I am as a person. I'm a daughter, a teacher, an Italian, a sister, an American, a Catholic, an athlete, an avid reader, and a gay woman who is deeply in love with her girlfriend." Jane kissed the blonde sweetly. "I'm all these things. Once I figured out all that out, I felt comfortable returning to my roots."

"Some super conservative people would call me a Cafeteria Catholic because I apparently pick and choose what I want to believe, but that's their own deal. 'Cause let's be honest. Most Catholics use birth control or have different views about divorce than the Church does, and they still practice. Things will change. It might be awhile, but I think they will. I know this sounds awful, but it's mostly the older generations, and they won't be around forever."

Jane hated admitting that, but it is what it is.

"That was not the story I was expecting you to tell me." The doctor admitted.

"I figured it wasn't," Jane chuckled but immediately grew serious again, "...and I know I'm fortunate because many people don't have a Fr. Michael they can talk to."

Jane sighed heavily. This reality deeply saddened her.

"Now, I'm not naïve enough to think _all_ clergy or Catholics or members of any religion feel or think that way or will anytime soon. Obviously, from my experience that is not the case. It sickens me that people use religion as justification for persecuting someone for his or her sexual orientation. I've seen how hurtful and damaging it can be for young people especially. I can't tell you the number of times that Frankie has had a distraught kid in his office because he or she had been kicked out of the house or bullied. It's not right, Maura."

"Hell, I've had asshole parents who treated me differently once they learned I was gay. You know how I am, Maur. I don't wear my gayness on my sleeve, but if kids figure it out, they figure it out, and I don't give a shit. I once had a mother claim I was pushing my gay agenda on my students because we discussed types of hate crimes in my Criminology class. She was angry because I said no one's rights or safety should ever be threatened regardless of one's race, religion, age, or sexual orientation. She was fine with the first three but not the last. Thankfully, I had the support of admin and the other students in the class, so nothing happened. I would never take back what I said even if it did cost me my job."

Jane released a deep sigh signaling the end of her story.

"Maura, have I ever told you why I went into teaching? I'm not talking about the circumstances that led to my decision to become an educator. I mean the real reason I do what I do."

Maura rested her head back on the brunette's chest, "No, you haven't, but I have a guess."

"Guess?" Jane scoffed, "You never guess!"

"Allow me to amend my statement. I know the reason." Maura said simply.

Skeptically, Jane replied, "Ok, what is it?"

Maura propped herself up so that her eyes met Jane's. "You went into to teaching because you know what it's like to feel different and misunderstood. You wanted to make students feel valued and loved when they felt like no one else did. That's the reason you became a teacher."

There were few times in Jane Rizzoli's life that she was rendered speechless. This was one of them.

"Wow, Maura. You're right. How did you know?" Jane was blown away by how well her girlfriend knew her.

Maura smiled affectionately at the brunette. "I see how you are with kids, Jane. You love them all and treat them all with respect. Besides, I know the type of person you are. You have a good heart." The doctor gently tapped Jane's chest.

"Thank you." Jane barely whispered, her voice deep with emotion.

"For what, Jane?" Maura brushed her thumb over the brunette's sharp features. Jane's beauty never ceased to amaze the blonde.

"For knowing me like you do and loving me despite my many, _many_ flaws."

Maura snuggled up to her girlfriend, molding her body as closely to the brunette as possible. "I should thank you, Jane. You shared such an intimate part of yourself with me tonight. You are truly complex, Jane Rizzoli, and I love that most about you."

Jane had reached her limit for examining her emotions for the night.

"I love you, too, Maur." Jane's chocolate eyes twinkled.

The two women laid in contented silence for several moments before Maura's curiosity and jealousy got the best of her.

"So, about this Amanda…"

Jane shot up in bed. "Seriously, Maura? Amanda?"

"What?" the doctor feigned innocence. "I'm just curious about these experiments you and she did together. I am a scientist after all."

Maura squealed as Jane flipped the doctor onto her back and climbed on top of her.

Jane smirked as she nipped at the blonde's neck. "So, you're in the mood to experiment? That's what you're saying?"

"I am…" Maura coyly replied.

"Well, let me show you my favorite one…" Jane grinned devilishly.

 **A/N: I'm so happy you are still enjoying my story! Thank you for all the reviews and messages and follows and faves and everything! This next chapter is going to be interesting and might be a little off putting for some folks. I've written it and rewritten several times in hopes of getting it right.**

 **I delved deep into Jane's past and how she came to terms with her sexuality and identity as an Italian Catholic and teacher. I believe her religion is such an integral part of her character, but it is often glossed over. (I felt comfortable including this topic because the show talked about it in the final seasons.) So here is my attempt at explaining that. My goal is not to be preachy or push any particular agenda.**

 **Also, we get a hint at Maura's past as well :) FYI, the parts about the nuns and priests...those are based on my own experiences.**

 **I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for your thoughtful and honest reviews. Your responses to the chapter meant so much to me. I appreciate you sharing your own experiences with me as well.**

 **A couple of things to mention...I've tried to be careful with ages and stuff, but I made a mistake last chapter. Jane said she was almost two years older than Maura. I didn't fix that before I posted. She's only a year older. It's minor, but it matters to me. Also, I've thrown in a surprise or two this chapter. :) Enjoy! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Credit to Backstreet Boys' "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)"**

R & I R & I R & I

"Maura, what are you looking at?" Jane peered over the brunette's shoulder to look at the screen of her laptop.

"Moving companies," the blonde replied.

Jane's eye's lit up. "Have you found one that can move my stuff before we get back with Tommy's on Saturday?"

The brunette glanced at the piles of her belongings that were littering the floor of her apartment.

Ever since their discussion about moving in together, Jane had gradually brought over more and more of her things to Maura's, but she still had a lot more left to pack.

When she had called Tommy with the offer of eventually taking over her mortgage, he eagerly accepted. He loved his Ma, but he was a grown man and living with one's mother would really cramp his style. Besides, he had secured employment for the summer through a friend of his in AA, so money wasn't an immediate issue.

He told her what furniture he wanted to keep from his apartment, and Jane offered to leave whatever she didn't take with her to Maura's. As a result, they didn't need to rent as big a moving van as they thought. This translated into money saved.

Maura and Jane busied themselves with packing all of Jane's stuff whenever they had a free moment, which wasn't often since work ate up much of their time.

Thankfully Maura's type A personality flourished in situations such as these since orchestrating this whole event was taking a lot of planning.

The blonde put Korsak and Angela in charge of moving Jane's stuff to her house. Thanks to Maura's type A personality, all they had to do was open the door for the movers. The doctor had left a detailed list of directions that included what items of Jane's were going and where they were being placed in her house. She went as far as marking out in painter's tape where the furniture should go.

Maura's complete trust in Angela to oversee the move proved how much she loved the woman she'd come to think of as a second mother. Besides, Maura told the older woman that she could always Facetime her if there were any questions. Maura was never known for her subtlety.

"I have, Tiger. We should be all set for Thursday, and that includes the plane tickets as well."

"Great! You're the best!" Jane pecked the blonde on the lips before sitting on the floor amidst the piles of stuff that still needed to be packed.

Jane's packing came to a screeching halt when she made a happy discovery.

"Ha! Look what I found, Maura!" Jane called to the blonde who was still typing away on her laptop.

The brunette triumphantly held up her senior year yearbook. She thought that she had lost it. From the looks of it, when Alyson had moved out of her apartment years ago, the spiteful woman had hidden it behind some boxes of miscellaneous items that Jane never got around to going through. Her exe hated it whenever Jane talked about her senior year because that was when she had slept with Amanda.

Alyson had a penchant for jealousy and hated hearing about _any_ of Jane's exes or former lovers. Jane had tried introducing Amanda to Alyson once when the redhead had come home for the holidays. The brunette was mortified by how badly Alyson had treated Amanda. Nearly everything Alyson said was condescending or rude. From that point on, Jane only hung out with her high school best friend when Alyson wasn't around.

Jane and Amanda had drifted apart over the years, but it was like old times (minus the sex, of course) whenever they got together. Jane sorely missed her best friend.

"I thought it had disappeared. Alyson must have hidden it or something. She never liked Amanda or any of my friends because she was incredibly territorial. I just learned to avoid bringing them up in front of her."

"So, you're telling me that she had the audacity to get jealous when she herself wouldn't acknowledge you? She sounds awful, Jane. If I ever meet her, I'd love to give her a piece of my mind."

Jane smiled and motioned for the blonde to come sit beside her. "Thank you for wanting to stand up for me, but let's not think about her anymore. She sucks."

The brunette gave Maura a soft kiss after sat down beside her. Together the two women flipped through pages filled with Jane's old memories. The blonde loved hearing stories about Jane from her high school days.

Maura laughed as she pointed at a picture of Jane, Frost, and Amanda at a car wash. The trio were soaked from head to toe and completely covered in suds.

"Jane, I would like to meet your friend, Amanda. She obviously was an integral part of your high school years. Do you think that would be possible?"

The brunette grinned as she reached for her phone which was precariously perched on a stack of books.

"Sure, Maura. Let me text her and see if she's coming into town anytime soon. She lives in New York but still has a lot of family back here in Boston. I bet she'll make it home for Easter. She comes from a big Irish Catholic family."

After Jane fired off the text, she returned her attention to her girlfriend. "Maura, I really appreciate that you want to meet her. She's been a good friend for so many years, and trust me, you'll love her. She's damn funny."

 _Ding Ding_

"Maybe that's her." Jane grabbed her phone from where she dropped it in her lap.

Maura couldn't help herself. She leaned in to see if she could read the message. Jane smirked at Maura's failed subtle attempt and just showed her the text.

"Oh wonderful, Jane! She will be in town for Easter!" The doctor clapped her hands in excitement.

A smile tugged at Jane's lips; she loved seeing Maura so thrilled. "Maybe we can get together for a drink later that day."

Maura leaned in and pecked Jane on the lips.

"What was that for?" Jane grinned broadly.

"Thank you for making this work. I love having the chance to meet people who are important to you…" Maura's eye glimpsed a cd lying on the floor. On the cover were five good looking men and Jane's name in sharpie.

Maura had argued that Jane didn't really need to keep all of her DVDs and CDs (except _10 Things I Hate About You_ ) because they now lived in the digital age. Jane stalwartly refused citing that the internet could be unreliable. Plus, some movies weren't available anywhere. They were just too unique in their awesomeness (as Jane liked to call them).

Maura reached around Jane and grabbed the cd, reading aloud the name on the cover, "Backstreet Boys?"

"Give me that!" Jane quickly snatched the cd from the doctor's hands and hid it behind her back again.

"Jaaane," Maura said the brunette's name in a way only the doctor could say it, "what is that?"

Jane scratched the side of her nose trying to come up with some excuse, "Umm, I bet that's Amanda's. She must have left it at my dorm years ago when she visited me and forgot to get it back."

Maura knew her girlfriend well enough to tell when she was lying. "If that's the case, Jane, why is your name written on it."

"Umm, well, I..." Jane stalled.

Maura's eyebrow quirked into an expression that screamed, "I'm waiting!"

"Fine, it's the boy band Backstreet Boys. They were my favorite band in high school."

"Boy band?" Maura's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, a boy band. Backstreet Boys? 'N SYNC? New Kids on the Block?"

Maura shrugged. She had never heard of any of them.

"C'mon, Maur, please tell me you've at least know Boyz II Men?" Jane exclaimed.

All earlier embarrassment forgotten, Jane quickly set to work educating her girlfriend. "Here, let me play some songs for you." Jane hopped up and scurried over to her old boombox she had found shoved in the back of her closet.

Jane popped open the case for another nearby cd. With a click, the cd snapped into place. Skipping through a few tracks (she had left it on shuffle years ago) and fast forwarding through the opening of the song, Jane finally settled on her favorite.

The brunette stood up, knocking over stacks of cds and books that littered the floor.

Suddenly, the beats of Jane's favorite song filled the room.

 _Everybody, yeah_

 _Rock your body, yeah_

 _Everybody, yeah_

 _Rock your body right_

 _Backstreet's back, alright!_

Maura's jaw dropped. Never in her life did she expect to see Jane Rizzoli break into carefully choreographed dance moves in the middle of her living room.

After a few stanzas had played, Jane plopped down onto the floor and muted the music.

"What do ya think, Maur? Aren't they great?" Jane breathed heavily. All the dancing had made her break a sweat.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Maura replied, "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

Jane threw her head back in laughter, "Right now? I'm sixteen year old Jane Rizzoli."

"I'm sorry, Tiger, but I've never seen this side of you before. I guess I thought you listened to something...tougher?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I did listen to music of my day...even pop and R&B."

Jane grinned. "I know what you're thinking. This was all Amanda's doing, but you have Frost to blame. He loved all the boy _and_ girl bands. I think he secretly wanted to form his own with Frankie."

Maura laughed at the thought of Frost and Frankie listening to music like the kind she just heard.

"Who were the girl bands? Did they sing and dance, too?" Maura asked.

Jane shook her head in dismay as she grabbed another cd off the pile and handed it to the blonde. "Here. This group was my favorite."

Maura studied the cover intently. "Spice Girls? Jane, their outfits are awful!" Maura turned her nose up at the garishly dressed women.

Jane rolled her eyes and took the case back in her hands. For the second time that evening, she popped a cd in the player.

 _This is going to be a long night._

R & I

Parent/Teacher Night was never anyone's favorite. The night began at 6:00 in order to give parents the time to get home from work, and it typically ended at 7:30. For a teacher who had been teaching all day, the last place she wanted to be was at school so late in the evening. This was especially the case when she has children of her own at home. Thankfully, the parents at Boston East took advantage of the time to come and speak with the teachers.

Teachers understand that there are extenuating circumstances in which parents cannot make it to the night. These of course included work and the like, but it frustrates educators to no end that many parents don't take more of an interest in their children's learning.

Sadly for many teachers, the only parents that come are the ones whose children are already excelling in class. This didn't mean that teachers value these kids any less, but they aren't the parents they need to speak to. To be fair, Jane did enjoy the opportunity to brag on the kids to their parents, and she was thankful that she taught students whom she felt comfortable about praising. It did amuse Jane to see how much a teenage boy could blush when she complimented him in front of the his parents.

Jane's favorite game on these nights was guessing which student a parent belonged to. Thanks to her keen eye, Jane was usually right at least three-quarters of the time.

Since Jane was involved with so many extracurriculars and taught a variety of classes, she was an extremely popular teacher with the parents. Tonight was no different. It was 7:25, and she still had people waiting for her.

While Jane was in deep conversation with a parent, another parent slipped in quietly. Jane could tell someone else had entered the room, but she was too busy talking to her current parent to get a good look.

"Hey, thanks Mrs. Ivanov for coming in. Please tell Mr. Ivanov I say hello." Jane waved as the woman left the room.

"Now, what can I…" The Italian's statement broke off as she took in the person before her.

There she stood, Alyson Stephens. The woman who broke Jane's heart. Close to a decade later and the woman still made her blood boil.

"What are you doing here?" Jane said a little ruder than she intended. She tried to maintain her professionalism.

As much as Jane loathed to admit it, the years had been kind to the blonde. Her hair was styled perfectly and her body was still fit.

"Jane, I'm so glad I caught you! I didn't realize you worked here!" Alyson shot the Italian a dazzling smile as she surreptitiously raked her eyes up and down Jane's lithe frame.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't, but I'm sorry. It's past time for me to leave." Jane bit back and grabbed her bag and keys from her desk.

"Please, it's been so long...I've missed you." Alyson's eyes glanced at Jane's wrist as a flash of guilt and remorse played across the woman's face.

Jane yanked her hand away from her exe's sight. "Missed me? Are you serious right now?!"

Before Alyson could answer, Maura entered Jane's room.

"Jane!" Maura called out, "How many parents did you…"

Both women's heads turned quickly in the direction of the beautiful doctor.

"I'm sorry, Is now a bad time?" Maura asked politely. She could tell she had interrupted whatever conversation the two women were having.

Maura recognized the woman from earlier. She was Carson James's mother. The two had discussed his progress in Maura's Anatomy class only minutes ago. The doctor didn't think that Jane taught Carson in any of her classes nor did he participate in any sports that Jane coached. Consequently, Maura couldn't understand why Mrs. James was talking to Jane nor why Jane looked so upset.

"No, we are through, it's past time for us to leave, so if you'll excuse us…" Jane walked over to the doctor and possessively placed her hand on the small of Maura's back.

Jane's behavior alarmed the doctor. Why was Jane being so rude to a parent and acting so territorial?

Turning curious eyes at the brunette, Maura offered, "Ms. Rizzoli, if you need more time speaking to Mrs. James I can…"

"James?" Jane's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Yes," Maura replied even more confused. "I was speaking with Mrs. James only minutes ago about her son Carson."

 _Son?_ _How the hell does she have a teenage son?_

"Please, Dr. Isles. I would like more time to speak with Ms. Rizzoli." Alyson said politely although she was incredibly confused by Jane's behavior towards the doctor.

Jane sighed. She really didn't want to drag Maura into this. Plus, she was very pissed off that Alyson had cornered her in her classroom to begin with.

"I won't be long, Dr. Isles. I'll catch up with you in a minute." Jane said reluctantly.

Maura looked back and forth between Jane and Alyson before replying, "That will be fine, Mrs. Rizzoli." Mrs. James, goodnight."

"Good night, Dr. Isles," Alyson grinned broadly. She finally had Jane alone.

Maura whispered, "I'll be close by," and left the classroom.

No matter what, Jane knew she had backup. Granted, Jane wasn't so sure that she wanted Maura to hear whatever Alyson planned to say.

"James, huh?" Jane scoffed as she dropped her bag on a nearby desk.

Alyson saw her opening and ran with it. "Yes, James is my married name."

"So some poor schmuck convinced you to marry him?" Jane shook her head in disdain.

"Her, Jane. I married her." Alyson corrected the brunette, "and we have a son, Carson. Well, technically, he's my stepson. She was married once before."

Jane's expression left little to the imagination. She gave zero fucks about what Alyson had to say.

"Well, I guess congrats are in order then." Jane laughed sardonically.

Alyson narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "You haven't changed a bit, Jane. Still snarky as ever." The blonde smirked.

"Whatever, Alyson, what do you want? I'm tired and want to go home." Against her will, Jane released a yawn. She didn't want to show any weakness to this woman.

"I honestly want to talk. I've missed you, Jane." Alyson gave Jane her best puppy dog eyes but to no avail. Only Maura's puppy dog eyes held sway over the brunette.

"Don't give me that look, Alyson. It's not going to work on me." Jane stated and folded her arms.

The blonde knew she was blowing her chance, so she switched gears.

"Jane, all these years I have tried so hard to reach out to you and make amends, but you've rebuffed me time and time again. Honestly, I don't blame you after the way I treated you."

Jane stood unmoved by the woman's words.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Jane. I am so ashamed of the way I treated you." Alyson's eyes grew wet with tears that were threatening to fall.

Jane's heart softened a little, but then she thought about the recent conversation she had with Maura. It was hard for Jane to forgive someone who treated her friends poorly. Jane honored loyalty above all else.

"Are you sure you didn't break up with me because I was a _lousy_ girlfriend?" Disdain dripped from Jane's lips, and the brunette knew her barbed words cut the blonde deeply.

"Think about it, Alyson. For years and years and years, you allowed your family to treat me as your best friend. We all knew what a farce that was. You told everyone we were roommates and introduced me as such. Fuck, it was pulling teeth to get you to hold my hand in public! I thought things would have been different after I was injured...what the fuck am I talking about...after I was attacked and nearly died…"

Tears rolled down the Italian's cheeks; her emotions were getting the better of her.

Alyson grew defensive, "Jane you don't understand what it was like for me, I…"

"I'm not finished, Alyson!" Jane snapped. Her fiery eyes silenced the woman.

Maura's heart was breaking for the brunette; when she left the classroom, she kept the door cracked just enough for her to hear the conversation. What Maura heard next made her blood boil.

"You promised me for years you'd acknowledge me, but you never did!" Jane threw her hands up in frustration.

Jane spat, "You had no problem having sex with me…"

Alyson interrupted Jane again, "Jane, when we made love, it…"

"No, Alyson. It wasn't making love. For you it was _fucking_."

After they broke up, and Jane reflected on their relationship, she came to this conclusion. Maybe at some point it meant something to the blonde, but Jane knew Alyson used her. That realization made Jane feel cheap and foolish and only added to the brunette's pain.

"It galled me how pissed and possessive you could get over people I had sex with in the past. What right did you have to get jealous when you treated me like a dirty little secret? Imagine what a slap in the face it was when I learned you had come out on social media," Jane sneered, "You were fine showing off your lovers then."

Alyson's eyes flashed with past jealousy. The blonde didn't care that she had taken new lovers over the years and eventually married, but the thought of Jane with anyone else still bothered her.

Jane, always the intuitive one, knew she struck a nerve. "Does that bother you, Alyson? The thought of me with someone else?" Jane's voice grew so quiet that Maura had to strain to hear the brunette's next words.

"You hate the idea of me fucking someone else, making love to someone else…"

"Enough, Jane!" Alyson couldn't bear to hear it. Her mind flashed to all the times she had been with Jane and her longing grew too great.

Jane allowed Alyson to speak.

"Jane, I am so, so sorry for hurting you, and I hate the way you found out about my eventual coming out." Alyson had the decency to look ashamed. "Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life, Jane. I should have fought for you."

Tears began to trickle down Alyson's cheeks.

"Jane, I am ashamed for the callous way I treated you throughout our entire relationship and for saying what I did all those years ago. I regret it every single day. But please be fair," Alyson reasoned, "you could have walked away. You didn't have to stay with me as long as you did."

Jane confessed, "That's the thing, Alyson. I agree with you, but _you_ have to understand that I was so madly in love with you, and I craved your love so much."

The brunette rubbed her wrist. She could feel it getting raw.

"What hurt most was that you refused to give me that love in return. So, yes, in all reality I should have broken up with you sooner, but I loved you and hoped you'd eventually love me like that, too. So, I thought even the littlest bit of love you gave me was better than none at all."

Jane was tired of carrying around the hurt and bitterness from her relationship with Alyson. She was ready to leave it all behind her and spend the rest of her days with the true love of her life...Maura.

"What do you hope to get out of all this? A clear conscience? Friendship?" Jane sighed softly; all her fight was gone now that she had finally said her piece.

Jane continued, "Ok, Alyson, I forgive you. But I know you, (or at least I used to) and you didn't come here to simply apologize, so what is it you want?"

As Jane said this, her eyes met Maura's. The doctor had slipped into the room unseen by Alyson. Maura was dying to hold her love in her arms after everything she had heard.

Alyson wiped away the mascara that had gathered under her eyes steeling herself for what she was going to say next.

"I want to try again, Jane. I want you to see how much I've changed and how much I still love you."

Alyson gently rested her hand on Jane's forearm, careful to avoid touching the brunette's scarred wrist.

Jane pulled away from the unwanted touch.

"Alyson, even if I wanted to take you back, I wouldn't. You're married." Jane argued hoping the blonde could see reason.

"That doesn't matter to me, Jane. I will leave my wife. I only want you." Steady tears rolled down Alyson's cheeks as she professed her love for the Italian.

Maura didn't need to hear another word.

"Mrs. James," Maura called out from the back of the room.

The doctor's reappearance angered Jane's former love. "Excuse me, Dr. Isles, but Ms. Rizzoli and I are not through speaking." Alyson looked at Jane for backup. She found none.

Maura ignored the woman as she insinuated herself between Jane and Alyson.

Once the doctor had taken her rightful place beside the brunette, Maura continued, "Please know that what is about to transpire will NOT change how I treat and feel about your son. I give you my word."

"Ok," Alyson agreed although she was considerably confused as to why the doctor was stating this in the first place.

"I'm glad that's settled," Maura said politely.

The doctor kissed Jane's lips so passionately that it embarrassed Alyson to watch. Both Maura and Jane barely stifled the moans that fought to escape.

Maura _claimed_ Jane with that kiss.

Pulling back from the brunette, Maura wiped the lipstick from Jane's mouth with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Alyson," the name alone left a foul taste in Maura's mouth, "I can assure you that there will be no need for you to leave your wife tonight."

Jane's smile stretched from ear to ear.

Alyson's eyebrows shot to her hairline as she angrily asked Jane. "You're with her?"

Just to rub it in Alyson's face, Maura gently raised Jane's scarred wrist to her lips and gave it a delicate kiss.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jane laughed and kissed the doctor gently.

"You see, _Mrs_. James." Maura stressed the blonde's married name, "Jane is unavailable now and will be for the unforeseeable future."

The thought of Jane being with someone else made Alyson feel sick.

"She would never take back someone as reprehensible as you. I mean, did you hear yourself? You offered to leave your wife to be with Jane minutes after talking to me about your son!"

"You wouldn't understand, we…" Alyson started to speak in her defense, but Maura quickly shut her down.

"No! You listen to me, _Mrs_. James," Maura sneered, "You lost your chance at happiness with Jane. You have no claim on her heart, nor should you have the audacity to hope that she would ever consider taking you back. Go home to your wife, Mrs. James, because she is obviously not here."

Alyson knew she had lost, but refused to let Maura have the final say. "Jane, the offer will always stand. Remember that when you grow tired of her." The blonde shot Maura one last nasty look before gathering her things to leave.

She was opening the door when Maura called out.

"By the way, Mrs. James…" Alyson stopped and faced the doctor.

"What do you want?" Alyson sneered.

"Jane and I don't fuck," Maura's lips curled into an evil smile, "we make love."

For the first time that night, Alyson had nothing to say.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: You all have been more than generous with your pms, reviews, follows, and faves! Thank you for taking the time to comment. You give me so many ideas with each review :) Also, apologies for taking so long to update. I've been on vacation with family and really haven't had the opportunity to write. I've struggled a bit with this installment, and rewrote it several times. Hopefully, I got it right. So, dear readers, sorry for any and all mistakes.

Oh, by the way, many of you requested the following character, so please allow me to introduce you to Amanda. :)

I just posted this and realized I forgot my disclaimer. Sorry if you get two alerts.

I don't own Rizzoli Isles and, but I wish I did.

R & I R & I R & I

"Damn, Maura! That was...I mean...wow!" Jane regarded her beautiful girlfriend with shock, awe, and love.

Maura feigning innocence replied to the flabbergasted brunette, "You really think that I would allow her to have any thought of a possible future with you? I should say not."

"I'm not gonna lie, Maur'. That was really fucking sexy how you…" Jane searched for the right words, "staked your claim."

The brunette waggled her eyebrows and squeezed the blonde tight to emphasize her point. Maura's badassness registered a ten in Jane's book.

"You're mine, Jane Rizzoli. I'd say that I am sorry for how I'd behaved, but you know I cannot lie. That woman deserved it and to be honest this entire situation is pitiable."

Maura's heart was breaking for the woman she had never met.

"Imagine how her wife would feel if she discovered her wife's motives for attending the conference this evening. Personally, I would be devastated."

Jane pondered this briefly before sighing deeply, "You're right, Maura. For that reason, I don't think Alyson will cause us any trouble. I guess I never realized what a weak person she was."

To lighten the mood, Jane jokingly remarked, "You on the other hand…"

Maura giggled as Jane attacked her neck with playful nips and kisses, "Jane, stop! That tickles!"

Chuckling, the brunette pulled away and kissed Maura gently.

After regaining her composure, Maura slipped her hand into Jane's as she led them out the door.

"C'mon, you. We have a big day tomorrow and an early flight to catch."

Jane groaned slightly, "Oh yeah. Tommy's move. I swear, Maura, he'll owe me big time after this."

Maura softly swatted Jane's arm. "Jane, you know just as well as I do that you would do this regardless of any payback."

"You're right," Jane grumbled. She truly did love her little brother despite their disagreements and struggles over the years. Moving just sucked. Jane had moved herself and Frankie in and out of the dorm and various apartments enough to know that she was dreading the next few days.

At that exact moment, Jane's stomach made its displeasure known.

"Let's pick up some dinner, your choice." Maura bumped shoulders with her hungry girlfriend.

Jane considered her choices before replying, "You pick."

Shamelessly, Jane waggled her eyebrows in what she considered a roguish gesture.

"I don't care where we go as long as I can have a cold beer and you for dessert."

"I believe that can be arranged." Maura bit her lip seductively. Truth be told, she was still on her high from telling off Alyson and couldn't wait to get her hands on Jane.

Jane responded with a triumphant fist pump.

As an afterthought, Maura added, "But no whipped cream this time. It was too messy."

"Aww c'mon, Maura," Jane whined; she already had plans of where she wanted to put the cherries.

Maura staunchly refused, "No, you got so carried away that I ended up finding dried up whipped cream in the bedroom for weeks. I still don't understand how you managed to fling it as far as the bedroom door. I knew the blindfold was a bad idea that night."

Huffing, Jane stuck her free hand in her pocket.

"Buzzkill," Jane muttered quietly (or at least she thought it was quiet).

Maura stopped her in her tracks pulling her hand from Jane's and indignantly crossed her arms. "I am not a buzzkill!"

 _Shit_.

Jane tried backpedalling, "I didn't say buzzkill. I said _even_ still." She hoped she sounded somewhat convincing.

The doctor narrowed her eyes suspiciously, " _Even_ still, what?"

Flashing Maura a disarming dimpled grin, Jane wrapped her arms back around the doctor.

" _Even_ still, I can't wait to be with you." Jane fought dirty and dipped her voice into the sexy register Maura loved so much.

This slightly mollified the doctor, so she decided to drop it.

The two women nearly made it to their car before Jane realized that she was being rather selfish. After all, Maura was the one who kicked ass.

"You know, Maura," Jane opened the passenger side door for the doctor.

"You're the one who should be rewarded for the badass way you put megabitch in her place. So, what would you like to do when we get home?"

Maura bounced a few ideas around as Jane settled into the driver seat.

"I would love for us to take a hot bath," Maura mused.

This piqued the brunette's interest. "Yeah? Anything else?"

"Yes," Maura purred, "and while we take our bath, I want you to read me articles from my latest scientific journal."

Not overly enthused with the idea but rather amused by the quirkiness of the request, Jane replied, "Are you sure, Maur? I can't pronounce half the words in some of those articles."

Maura chuckled softly as she slipped her hand into Jane's. Using her free hand, she pointed at the restaurant that was coming up on their right.

Jane slowly pulled the car into the drive thru. Thankfully, the line wasn't too long.

"Mmm...I just love the sound of your voice and coupling it with my favorite reading material, well…" Maura trailed off.

"Whatever floats your boat, babe," Jane shrugged before smirking, "I can say _coc_ cyx and _masti_ cation like the best of them."

Delighted with her girlfriend's wit, Maura replied, "Mmm...don't forget formication and the mineral _cumming_ tonite."

Jane snorted skeptically, "Cummingtonite? There's no such thing."

"Of course there is! It was discovered in Cummington, Massachusetts in the early 1800s." Maura explained as if it should be common knowledge to any Bay Stater.

"Well, let's hurry home then, so cummingtonite doesn't become cummingtomorrow." Jane sniggered.

Jane's straight face lasted as long as it took to catch Maura's eye; the two were barely able to give their order through their giggles.

Once the women got home and into their bath, they thoroughly enjoyed furthering their scientific knowledge.

R & I R & I R & I

"Ok, it doesn't look like anything shifted around too much." Jane pulled the rolling moving van door shut.

Tommy scratched the back of his neck. He was exhausted. "I went ahead and checked us all in. Frankie and Maura should be back with food any minute."

"Ok, good. Let's go to our rooms. I'm beat." Jane said as she wiped the sweat from her brow and walked off in the direction of the hotel's main doors.

She too was bone tired since the foursome decided to drive at least a few hours after packing the van. They reasoned they'd stop at a hotel early to get some much needed rest. The drive from Florida to Boston would take a regular car at least a day and a half with minimal stops. Driving the distance with a moving van would take considerably longer.

Maura and Jane had decided earlier in the week to take a full day that Thursday and change Frankie's and their tickets for an early morning flight. Usually, principals frowned on teachers taking a day off before a break, but Korsak understood how important the move was, so he gave them the go ahead. If anyone gave the trio a hard time, he'd vouch for them.

Even though it was completely worth it, both women were rather tired from all the fun they had the night before. Thankfully, the flight was on time, so they made it into town before noon.

The afternoon was anything but restful; regardless, it went by without a hitch. Tommy had already rented the van and was ready to load it up by the time he picked everyone up from the airport. To the surprise of both Jane and Frankie, he had already packed up all of his stuff into boxes and cleaned the apartment. Whatever he wasn't taking, he gave away to friends or donated to charity.

Once Frankie and Maura returned, the foursome returned to Jane and Maura's room to eat and plan for the day ahead. As soon as the brothers left, Maura and Jane took a hot shower to wash off the day's grime. Their heads barely hit the pillow before they fell into dreamless slumber.

R & I R & I R & I

The following day at Maura's insistence, the group didn't leave until everyone had a nice large breakfast. She argued that driving in a van with a hungry and grumpy Jane was _not_ how she wanted to spend her day. It didn't hurt that Maura threatened to take away Jane's coffee.

Begrudgingly, Jane ate her fruit and cereal with no further argument.

Frankie and Tommy also made sure to load up on food before getting on the road to avoid a lecture from the blonde.

The rest of the journey was filled with beautiful scenery, laughs, grumpiness, delays, and the occasional silent treatment. All in all, it was a typical move.

The group finally rolled into Boston late Saturday evening; unsurprisingly, Angela eagerly greeted the group and plied them with as much food as she could. With promises of seeing one another for Easter mass, everyone went home with plans to unload the truck the next day after lunch.

R & I R & I R & I

"I am so fucking tired," Jane groaned as she unceremoniously threw herself on the couch. Her phone landed softly on the cushion beside her. She had sent Amanda a text asking her to move their get together to breakfast on Monday. Jane's friend had graciously agreed.

"Jane! Language!" Maura smacked the brunette on the shoulder as she too plopped down on the couch.

"What!? I know you are, too." Jane defended and shamelessly propped her feet up on the coffee table.

Maura quirked her eyebrow at the Italian before gently dropping her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I'll concede. I am exhausted as well." A tired sigh escaped the blonde as she snuggled even closer. This prompted Jane to wrap her arm around the doctor. They felt like they could sleep for days.

Gently kissing the top of Maura's head, Jane squeezed her tight. "You know I really appreciate you going with all of us to church this morning. I know you probably would have prefered to sleep in."

Barely suppressing her yawn, Maura replied tiredly, "Of course I would come. It's important to our...I mean your family."

Maura winced at her verbal slip; she didn't wish to presume anything. Jane and she were very serious, but Maura wasn't exactly sure if Jane shared the sentiment about family just yet.

Jane pulled back slightly to look the honey blonde in the eyes. A soft smile graced her lips.

"Maura," Jane paused to ensure that she had Maura's undivided attention, "They're your family, too. I mean, we're not married yet, but that isn't a prerequisite for you to be a Rizzoli."

Jane didn't know what hit her as Maura's lips crashed against her in a fiery and passionate kiss.

Pulling back from her girlfriend, Jane remarked, "Whoa! What was that for? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything." The Italian's dazzling smile spurred the doctor on as she leaned in for another kiss.

"It's because I love you." Maura said simply.

Slowly, she pushed the brunette onto her back and rested on top of her.

"You have truly turned my life upside down, Jane Rizzoli. I never thought I'd find happiness like the happiness I have with you, and the thought that you want to marry me...I don't even know what to say."

Jane's heart felt near bursting with love for the doctor as she pulled her in for a delicate kiss. All exhaustion disappeared as Maura increased the intensity of her kisses.

Pulling away to look her love in the eyes, Maura purred in Jane's ear, "I haven't had your naked body under mine since Wednesday. We need to change that."

Although she felt no animosity towards Jane's childhood friend about the history the two women shared, Maura subconsciously felt the need to stake her claim...again.

"I need to make a good impression on your friend Amanda, so I'm going to give you something to brag about tomorrow."

Jane's interest piqued, "Oh, what's that?"

Rather than answering right away, Maura stood and pulled the brunette out of her seat and led her by the hand into what Jane once thought was a spare bedroom.

Jane's jaw dropped the moment she walked through the door. Maura had set up a room completely devoted to everything Jane loved (except for her piano which had proudly taken residence in the living room). Prior to the move and unbeknownst to Jane, Angela and Maura had spent numerous days after school shopping for all things Jane.

One reason Maura had left Angela in charge of the move was to give her time to get Jane's room in order. It was always extremely difficult to keep a surprise from Jane, and Maura intended for this room to blow the brunette's mind.

Maura had spared no expense in preparing this space for Jane. Besides the Red Sox and other sports paraphernalia, Maura hung prints from all of Jane's favorite artists. Floor to ceiling bookcases filled with all of Jane's books covered an entire wall. Maura had hired carpenters to custom make these along with a trophy case to house all of Jane's accomplishments. Even though Jane downplayed her talents, Maura knew it was important to showcase them.

To Jane's delight, the room contained a matching tan leather sofa and recliner. This wasn't an overstuffed recliner that Jane could have bought at any old furniture store; this one was special. The leather was as soft as butter and when reclined, it nearly stretched out flat. The couch was equally inviting and decadent. Maura had them special ordered.

As Jane took in the room, she walked over to one framed piece that caught her attention. Maura had displayed the sheet music for _Heart and Soul._ At the bottom right hand corner of the piece, Maura had written the date that Jane had played it for her. Unknown to the doctor, a single tear slid down Jane's face.

Maura nervously bit her bottom lip, Jane had yet to say a word.

"I know how much you love to read and how important it is for you to have your own space. I mean, my space is my yoga room, so I thought I'd make one for you. I'm sorry I didn't put a tv in here. I still want you to watch all your games and movies in the living room."

Maura added in a small voice, "With me."

Rather than answer, Jane took Maura by the hand and led her over to the framed sheet music.

Jane nodded at the frame, "This is amazing, Maura." Jane cleared her throat. The emotion was becoming too much for her. "And I love it. I love you."

Softly, Jane placed her hand on the small of Maura's back and led her over to the couch. Sinking into the soft leather cushions, Jane pulled Maura down to straddle her.

The brunette gently slipped her hands into Maura's silky tresses and pulled the blonde down for a soft kiss.

"I really don't deserve all of this, Maur, and before you interrupt," Jane placed her finger delicately on the blonde's lips and smiled softly, "please let me show you how much it means to me that you did."

Jane's hands reached for the hem of Maura's tank top and slowly lifted the garment over the doctor's head.

Slowly, Jane unfastened the blonde's bra and proceeded to run her hands over the doctor's soft skin.

"I never thought I would find happiness with someone else, but you came along and…" Jane broke off. Tears began gathering in her eyes. "Thank you for loving me."

Maura leaned her forehead against Jane's, her tears fell unhindered, "I share the same sentiment."

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Jane's hands continued to roam over the bare skin of blonde's back, stomach, breasts. The brunette couldn't recall touching skin as soft as Maura's.

"You're not too bad yourself, Tiger," Maura winked as her hands slipped under Jane's tshirt, revelling in the contours of the Italian's toned yet soft feminine features.

Jane chuckled as her hands found purchase on her bare thighs, "Mmm, you have way too many clothes on."

"Jane?" Maura breathed ragged breathes into the brunette's ear.

"Yeah, babe?" Jane smirked as she squeezed Maura's ass prompting the blonde to grind her pelvis against hers.

"Can we skip the foreplay and go right to it?" Maura practically begged.

Jane's expression registered shock and bemusement.

"Excuse me?" The brunette's plans to kiss every inch of the doctor's skin suddenly derailed.

Almost whining, Maura explained, "I don't know about you, but my body's ready. I've been fantasizing for weeks about you taking me on this couch. I know this should be a time for slow and sweet lovemaking, but I can't help it. I crave your touch."

"On this couch, eh?" The Italian breathed heavily in the blonde's ear.

Before Maura could answer, Jane flipped the doctor onto her back, divesting her of the clothing that separated her talented fingers and Maura's waiting body.

The squeaking of the leather and the loud cry of a very satisfied blonde filled Jane's new room.

Moments later, Jane pulled back slightly.

"Geez, babe. I think you blew out my eardrum." Jane stuck her finger in her ear and wiggled it in hopes of alleviating her discomfort.

Maura winced slightly, "I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't realize that I would have such an explosive orgasm."

The pain in the brunette's ear was quickly replaced by smug satisfaction. Feeling incredibly proud of her herself, Jane asked, "That good, huh?"

Maura quirked her eyebrow in amusement.

"You know it was. Now, get up. It's my turn to make you feel good." Maura's tone left little room for argument.

Once standing, Maura pushed Jane (rather roughly) back down on the couch.

"Whoa, what are you going to do, Doctor?" A confused albeit excited smile stretched across the brunette's face as her very naked girlfriend settled on her knees on the floor.

"I'm just taking care of an item on my checklist." Maura remarked cryptically.

Jane's wrinkled brow belied her confusion, "What checklist?"

The checklist of all the places in _our_ new home where I plan to have my head between your thighs. Don't you think tonight's a good night to start?" Maura smirked.

Coughing a little to cover up her excitement, Jane replied, "Well, there's no time like the present."

Minutes later, Maura crossed her first item off her list.

R & I R & I R & I

"Oh my God, Jane. I love her!" Amanda tittered giddily.

Amanda glanced at the back of the restaurant where Maura has disappeared to wash her hands after placing her order.

Jane's chest swelled with pride, "She's amazing, isn't she? I have no idea why she would want to be with a slouch like me." Jane joked.

Amanda abruptly tossed her napkin at the brunette hitting her in the chest.

"Hey!" Jane snatched the offending cloth and snapped it back at the redhead.

"Knock it off, Jane. You know you're a catch." Amanda leveled her gaze at the brunette.

Jane's eye roll did little to dampen her friend's sincerity.

"Girls (and boys) have chased you for years. I know I did," Amanda's exaggerated eyelash flutter made the brunette laugh.

Jane shook her head. Amanda hadn't changed a bit.

Choosing to ignore Amanda's compliment, Jane changed the subject. "Thanks again for agreeing to meet us for breakfast instead of drinks last night. The move really kicked our asses."

Amanda shrugged it off, "No problem. My flight's not until five, so this worked out fine. Now tell me more about this woman who has stolen your heart while we still have the chance."

Leaning in closer, Amanda whispered, "Tell me. Is she good in bed?"

Jane's thoughts flitted back to Maura and the leather couch.

"You have no fucking idea."

Twin grins on their faces, the women fistbumped.

"I'm in love with her. I mean, full on want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to marry her, Amanda."

Although Amanda wholeheartedly approved of Maura, she couldn't help but be protective of her best friend. After all, Alyson had hurt her so badly.

"You sure, Jane? I mean, how long have you been dating?"

"We've been together since September," Jane sipped her coffee. "I moved in with her this past weekend."

Amanda picked at a piece of lint on her jeans. "I'm surprised, Jane," the redhead kindly remarked. "I haven't heard you talk like this about anyone since fuckface."

"Fuckface?" Jane laughed outright.

The redhead giggled, "You like that? It's my new favorite insult."

Jane shook her head at her incorrigible friend, "I'll have to remember that one."

"As I was saying," Amanda put their conversation back on track, "I'm really glad you found someone, Janie. You deserve happiness."

Amanda then caught Maura's eye as the doctor approached the table, "Since you love her so much, I guess you won't mind if I share a few of my favorite Jane Rizzoli stories."

Jane's eyes bugged out, "Amanda, don't you…Oh, hey Maur!" The beautiful honey blonde arrived before Jane could finish." The Italian glared at Amanda before helping Maura with her chair.

"Maura!" Amanda blue eyes twinkled, "Jane and I were just reminiscing about old times."

"Really?" Maura's excitement was clearly evident.

Just as Amanda expected, Maura said, "I would love to hear some of your stories."

If looks could kill, Amanda would be dead in her chair. Jane tried to dissuade the doctor, "Really, Maura, they're nothing exciting. They'd probably bore you."

Before Maura could answer, Amanda interjected, "Oh, I don't know Jane. The time you shaved off your eyebrow was pretty amusing."

"Jane! Why would you ever do that?" Maura exclaimed.

"It wasn't on purpose, Maura!" Jane quickly defended.

"I was in hurry one morning because I was running late for school, but I had to shave my legs for practice. My forehead itched and because I wasn't paying attention, I went to scratch it with the hand holding the razor."

Amanda was beside herself with giggles. "I laughed my ass off when I saw her. The worst part was that she tried fixing it with a sharpie."

"I panicked! I didn't know what else to do, so I grabbed the first thing that came to mind." Jane couldn't hide her blush. All these years later, she still cringed at the memory.

"So, a permanent marker was the first thing you thought to use? Jane why didn't you ask your mother for help? I'm sure she would have drawn it in with a pencil at least."

"Yeah, I know. After that day, I was at Ma's mercy, and I'll be honest, Maura. It was pretty bad. Ma had to help me train it every day for two months. It still sticks up a little in places."

Jane quickly hid her eyebrow with her hand to avoid Maura's scrutiny.

"I wondered why it did that Jane." Maura smirked.

The redhead gleefully watched the pair across from her as their entrees arrived. Amanda waited for Jane's mouth to be full before she described her next memory.

"Maura, did you know that Jane has a penchant for skinny dipping?"

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Maura replied although her attention was trained on her girlfriend, "Is that so?"

Amanda's lips curled into a devious grin. "Yep. When my parents and siblings weren't home the two of us along with some of Jane's teammates took advantage of my parents' hot tub."

"Amanda…"Jane warned. She knew Amanda well enough that she wouldn't go into salacious details out of respect for Maura, but she feared what was to come. Amanda had a lot of shit on Jane from high school.

The attractive redhead ignored the Italian and continued with her tale. "Everyone knew that Jane Rizzoli was always up for a dare, so that night we gave Jane a challenge."

Jane glared at her high school best friend; she always hated this story.

"Rebecca McCarter dared Jane to get naked in the tub. You probably know how modest Jane is about her body," Amanda's blue eyes twinkled. Jane hated being naked in front of anyone other than people she had shared intimacy.

Jane groaned in dismay.

"Rebecca was such a bitch. Once Jane removed her suit, she snatched it and refused to give it back unless Jane flashed everyone."

"That was not part of the agreement, and Rebecca knew it," Jane growled. Even to this day, she hated Rebecca for what she did.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "I bet you anything Rebecca had a thing for you and that's why she did it."

Maura considered the redhead's words, "I can't blame her. Jane's breasts are nearly flawless."

"Maura!" Jane's olive skin flushed bright red.

Amanda winked at the blonde and grinned, "I concur, Doctor."

Jane shrunk down in her seat as the two women giggled at her expense.

"Can we please change the topic of conversation? I don't think now or ever is a proper time to discuss these." Jane begged and quickly pointed at her breasts.

The two women showed the brunette mercy, and Amanda continued with her story, "Well, right when Rebecca snatched her suit, my parents came home."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, your dad forgot his damn wallet, and then you mom decided then would be a good time to check on us."

"Just to be mean, Rebecca threw Jane's suit into the bushes, leaving our dear Jane in her birthday suit."

"Birthday suit? I thought you said she was naked?" Maura's asked innocently.

Jane squeezed the blonde's hand in her own, "Being in your birthday suit means you're naked, Maur...like you were "wearing it" when you were born?"

"Oh! I get it," Maura's dazzling grin brought smiles to both Jane and Amanda's faces.

Amanda smirked, "Well, my mom's like a bloodhound and can sniff out anything suspicious, so Jane was essentially screwed. Rather than have my mom find out she was naked, Jane jumped out of the hot tub and hid in the bushes next to the deck. Oh, did I mention it was the middle of February?"

Jane shuddered, "I was freezing my ass off while Amanda's mother spent the following ten minutes asking everyone about her day."

Amanda laughed loudly, "By the time my parents left and Jane found her suit, it had frozen solid."

Jane sunk so low in her seat she feared she'd be under the table before the meal was over.

Needing a moment to step back from reliving her embarrassing high school moments, Jane excused herself to go to the restroom.

"I'm honestly afraid to leave you two alone together, but I really do have to go to the bathroom. Be good." Jane threw twin stink eyes at the women and left the table.

Once Jane was out of sight, Amanda turned on the blonde.

"I'm going to frank with you, Maura." Amanda wiped her mouth before setting her used napkin on the table. " I like you, and Jane told me herself that she is in love with you."

"Really?" Maura's giddiness was palpable, and Amanda couldn't help but smile at the radiant blonde.

"Yes, really," the Irish woman smiled. "I haven't seen her this happy since the Red Sox won the World Series in 2004. Come to think of it, that was right before she started dating the bitch."

"You mean, Alyson, correct?" Maura asked for clarification.

"Can you think of any other title that would describe that woman?" Amanda deadpanned.

"You have a point," Maura chuckled. "When I met her she definitely lived up to that moniker."

"Wait, you met her? How?" Amanda couldn't think of a single situation where meeting Alyson would be a possibility.

"She actually cornered Jane in her classroom at our most recent parents' night. Jane was none too thrilled about the interaction, but I don't believe it's my place to say much more other than this regarding the situation."

Amanda leaned in closer eager to hear what the doctor had to say.

Maura's lips curled into a wicked grin. "Alyson now has a clearer understanding of the semantics of sexual intercourse."

The funny look Amanda gave the blonde told Maura she needed to elaborate.

Jane's sudden appearance startled the two women, "Put it this way, Amanda," Jane smugly remarked, "Maura had no qualms about staking her claim."

Amanda laughed heartily. She remembered how jealous Alyson could be. Hell, she had borne the brunt of the woman's jealousy.

Before saying another word, Amanda flagged down a passing server.

"How can I help you, miss?" the server politely asked.

"May we have a dessert menu along with your list of signature drinks? I believe my friends and I will be here for a while."

After the server scurried away, Amanda returned her attention to the happy couple sitting across from her.

"Now please, my friends, spare me no details on how the Wicked Witch earned her comeuppance."

Jane enthusiastically described how Maura had put the abhorrent woman in her place.

By the end of the story, Amanda had only one question for the doctor.

"Maura? Do you have any single sisters?" Amanda asked hopefully.

Maura glanced at Jane, who was giggling. "Sorry, I'm an only child."

"Damn." Amanda sighed regretfully.

Jane reached over and sympathetically patted her friend's hand.

"What can I say, Amanda?"

Turning towards her girlfriend, Jane's eyes twinkled with adoration.

"Maura Isles is one of a kind, and I'm damn lucky to have her."


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.**

 **A/N: You are all so wonderful for reviewing and reading; I apologize for making you wait so long for a update. At the end of June, I sustained a severe knee injury that'll require surgery two weeks from now. On top of that, I fell down the stairs last week. Between the injuries and preparing to teach two new subjects next year, I haven't given myself the chance to write. This is shorter than usual, but I wanted to get back in the swing of things. It's mostly for fun. Thank you for your patience!**

R & I R & I R & I

When the women returned to school on Tuesday, Maura was met with the sobering reality that AP exams were a week away. On the outside the doctor maintained her composure, and her students had little to no clue that she was a mess of nerves. Jane, of course, knew better. Consequently, she devised a plan to help relax the doctor.

Jane kept a watchful eye on the quickly dwindling stack of essays, which Maura was slashing through with her red pen. No paper survived her critical eye. Every single page had room for improvement. If there was an area of weakness embedded in the paper, she found it and annihilated it. It was sheer carnage…

"Umm...Maur, aren't you grading a little harsher than usual?" Jane leaned over the doctor's shoulder to peer at Maura's most recent victim. Carefully, the brunette balanced the steaming cup of tea she had just prepared for her girlfriend.

The mug Maura insisted on using for her nightly tea had the smallest handle known to mankind. Jane always struggled to carry it without burning her knuckles on the side.

"I've never seen you use so much red ink." Careful to keep out of spilling range of Maura's papers, Jane gingerly placed the tea on the coffee table.

"What? Oh?" Maura shuffled through her pile of graded essays and surveyed the damage. Her grimace was enough of an answer for Jane.

The doctor tapped the pen against her teeth before replying, "Perhaps, I am. I just want them to analyze what aspects of their essays they need to strengthen. There's only a week left!"

Maura shifted in her seat on the couch to better face Jane. The doctor's eyes fell on the steaming cup, which tacitly beckoned her to relax.

"Thank you for my tea," a tired smile reflected the blonde's gratitude.

"You're welcome, babe. I know it's frustrating, Maura. C'mere," Jane wrapped her arms around the flustered blonde and squeezed her softly.

"You've got to relax. The kids are going to rock the test, and," Jane placed her finger on the blonde's lip to ward off the impending interruption, "before you interrupt me, let me tell you something."

Maura conceded and allowed Jane to continue.

"They will do great. You'll have some kids who blow it out of the water and get fives, or you might have some kids who get ones because they did jack shit all year. Ultimately, it's out of your hands. You just need to believe that _you_ have done _your_ best preparing them."

Jane leveled her gaze at the blonde, "You _do_ believe you did your best, don't you?"

Maura's shoulders sagged as she regarded Jane's words.

 _Have I done my best?_

Maura worried her lip as she gazed into Jane's knowing eyes.

"Yes." Maura admitted softly.

Jane affectionately kissed her temple and squeezed her gently before standing from the couch with the grace of a newborn giraffe. The brunette was rather tired, but she refused to forego the surprise she had planned for Maura.

"Hey, Jane! Where are you going?" Maura couldn't help the slightly cross tone in her voice. She thought Jane had plans to continue cuddling her as she finished her grading.

Jane called out as she continued to leave the room. "The bathroom. Think about what I said Maura."

Once Jane was out of sight, Maura returned to her grading as her initial annoyance waned. She was pleased to realize she had three essays left.

 _Who knows? Maybe I'll have a chance to relax tonight after all._

As Maura laid her final graded essay on the top of the stack, a stacatto knocking on her front door shattered the quiet. Maura involuntarily jumped at the offending sound.

Wondering who was knocking at her door at 9 o'clock at night, Maura rose from her comfortable spot on the couch and padded over to the door. Relieved to see that the door was locked, she peered through the peephole.

There stood Jane, dressed from head to toe as a police officer.

Maura couldn't fight the smile pulling at her lips and the strong tingling low in her belly as she took in her girlfriend's appearance. Gaining control of herself, the doctor opened the door.

Jane, channeling her past life as an officer, addressed the blonde.

"Good evening, Ma'am. I was informed that a civilian was in need of assistance."

Maura's excitement flared; apparently, Jane had found her old uniform.

"Hello, Officer, thank you for arriving so soon. Please come in. I called because my girlfriend has gone missing!"

Impressed by how quickly Maura fell into character, Jane fought to keep a straight face.

 _Very clever, Doctor_.

Maura ushered the "officer" over to her couch. "Please sit. I'm so worried."

Jane removed her hat and placed it on the coffee table as she sat down. She reached around to retrieve her old leather notepad and pencil from her kit belt.

Clearing her throat, Jane began, "Can you please give me a description of your girlfriend?"

Maura slowly crossed her legs. Her short sleep shorts showcased a considerable amount of bare thigh.

"She's 5'10'' with long dark curly hair. Her build is slender, and she's toned...much like you." Maura's hand found a convenient spot to rest on Jane's thigh.

Jane was having trouble concentrating. Maura wasn't playing fair.

Clearing her throat to help her regain her focus, Jane asked,"Is there anything else I need to know about your girlfriend?"

"She is a passionate hot-blooded Italian, who is very, very jealous." Maura bit her lip seductively as she peered at the brunette from under her thick eyelashes.

 _Damn, Maura is laying this on thick. I won't let her out do me on this._

"Hmm...that's very interesting." Jane pretended to scribble something down in her notes but was distracted when she felt hot breath in her ear.

"You look a lot like her," Maura whispered.

Jane felt chills run up and down her spine, but she refused to give in yet. Hell, she was in charge!

Officer Jane stood from her place on the couch to get some much needed space from the blonde.

"Could you please tell me where you last saw her?"

The doctor slowly uncrossed her legs and wantonly spread them open. Maura pointed to her crotch. "This is the last place I saw her, Officer."

"Oh!" Jane's voice squeaked and blushed scarlet.

The two women tried holding each other's gaze; each refused to break character.

Surprisingly, Maura was the first to crack. Jane's impression of a tomato was too convincing.

"Really, Maur?" Jane wiped a tear from her eye as her giggles subsided.

"What? It's highly probable." The doctor quirked a saucy eyebrow.

Clearing her throat to refocus on their game, Jane redirected her attention to her old leather notebook.

"Ma'am your behavior is highly suspicious. I'm sorry, but I'll need to do a strip search. I need you to remove your clothing."

"Excuse me?" Maura huffed and folded her arms. Even though they were playing a game, Maura couldn't help but feel slightly offended when Jane accused her of being suspicious.

Jane leveled a playful glare at the blonde. "Are you refusing a direct order from an officer, ma'am?"

Rather than answer, Maura proceeded to remove her clothes. Her sole intent was to tease the brunette, so she faced away from Jane as she undressed. The doctor knew Jane liked her breasts best.

 _It's too easy sometimes._

A disgruntled huff affirmed that her ploy had its desired effect on the Italian.

When Maura turned her head to ask for further instructions, she did not expect to find Jane holding her handcuffs.

"I'm afraid that I will have to restrain you for your impertinent behavior." Jane fought and lost the battle to keep her voice impassive.

"Please turn around and face me." Jane watched in delight as the doctor's nude front came into sight.

The metallic click of the cuffs closing around the blonde's wrists echoed loudly in the empty room.

R & I R & I R & I R & I

"Mmm...Jane that was so much fun. Thank you," Maura kissed the brunette languidly, causing another flare of desire to burn in them both. "You can go ahead and take off the handcuffs now."

"Sure, Maura. Let me grab the key." Jane hopped up off the couch to search her belt for the key.

"Fuck! Where is it?" Jane mumbled as she stuck her hands in every possible place of her uniform. She struggled to keep calm as she ran out of pockets to check.

The air conditioner kicked on and a cold draft blew across Maura's nude body. "Jane, will you hurry up, please? I'm getting cold." Maura rattled the handcuffs for emphasis.

"Uh, yeah, one second…" Jane called out from behind the blonde. She was on her hands and knees frantically searching the floor.

"Jane, what's taking you so long? Is something wrong?" Maura couldn't help the irritation leaking into her voice. She was cold and rather exposed.

Jane stood up from her spot on the ground and warily approached the blonde.

"Fuck, Maura, I'm sorry."

Maura eyed the brunette suspiciously, "What do you mean you're sorry?"

Jane gnawed on her thumbnail and averted her gaze away from the agitated blonde's glare.

"I lost the key." Jane confessed in a small voice.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Maura screeched.

"I'm sorry! I thought I had it. Um, let me get you a blanket or something. I can pick the locks! I promise!" The brunette scrambled around the couch to retrieve the blanket that had fallen during their lovemaking.

"Jane, I can't believe you lost the keys! Didn't you check beforehand?"

The brunette sheepishly confessed, "No."

Maura took in Jane's cowed expression and immediately felt guilty for overreacting.

"It's ok. Just go to the garage and get the mini-screwdriver set."

Jane dashed off to retrieve the necessary tools for freeing her naked girlfriend.

It only took Jane ten minutes to release Maura, and in that time Maura learned how Jane managed to pull off her entire scheme.

"The other day when you had to stay late at school, I dashed over to Ma's place to grab my old uniform. I managed to hide it in the guest bedroom before you got home."

"How did you manage to make it to the front door?"

"I climbed out of the guest bedroom window." Jane stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jane! That window is on the second story!" Maura's mind reeled with all the possible injuries Jane could have suffered if she had fallen in her descent.

The brunette wrapped her long arms tight around the blonde. I'm fine. Don't forget that the roof of the kitchen is right underneath the window. I didn't have far to go."

Maura rolled her eyes. There was no redeeming her incorrigible girlfriend. "Do me a favor and don't ever do that again."

Jane chuckled, "Ok, I promise. I'm sorry I scared you." To show how contite she was, Jane suggested they do whatever Maura wanted for the rest of the night.

Maura thought a moment before a devilish smile stretched across her face. "I want to try those handcuffs on you…"

Jane had never hopped out of the blonde's reach so quickly in her life.


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did. :)

A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for all the well wishes for my surgery. It went very well, and I'm well on my way to walking normally again. I do apologize for my lack of updates. Between the knee and the new semester, I have little to no free time. This chapter is to help me get back in the swing of things. Ideas are welcome! I'll try to update more often, but the chapters may be shorter than you are accustomed to. I still have lots of story left. Thank you again for being so thoughtful and patient! :) Oh, one more thing. Sorry for any mistakes. ;)

"So Maura, has anyone asked you to prom yet?" Frost smiled brightly as he leaned against the copy machine.

The doctor rolled her eyes at the cheeky man, but her smile betrayed her amusement.

"I believe Jane and I discussed it," Maura replied; her thoughts flitted back to Jane's promise to make the night one she would never forget.

"Discussed? She hasn't asked yet?" Frost's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Well, no," Maura wistfully admitted. She and Jane hadn't really brought up the topic of prom since their conversation after track practice. Their discussion had been fruitful in many ways, and Jane had made good on many of her promises.

Perhaps Jane had forgotten about prom after all. The brunette was pulled in a hundred different directions everyday, so it's plausible it slipped her mind.

This did little to diminish the blonde's disappointment.

Frost knew that Maura missed out on the American high school experience. The doctor had never outright admitted to Frost that it bothered her, but he knew better. Unsurprisingly, a devilish idea took root in his mind.

"Well, Dr. Isles," Frost's eyebrows waggled playfully, "I have an idea."

Momentarily distracted, Maura replied, "What is your idea, Barry?"

Frost shoved his hands in his pockets as he stepped away from the noisy copier. "If you went here for high school, Maura, you would've had boys lining up to ask you out."

"Oh, Barry, I don't think so," Maura blushed brightly.

Frost shook his head at Maura's humility, "Oh please, Maura. Don't be so humble. You know it's true. Hell, I would have been one of those boys."

Frost winked but quickly added, "Don't tell Jane I said that though."

"I won't," Maura smirked.

"Anyway, I think that for you to have an authentic experience, you must have multiple offers, and Jane needs some competition." Frost folded his arms smugly, feeling incredibly pleased with himself. "So, let me take you to prom."

Maura laughed outright. "You can't be serious."

"Of course, I am! Jealous Jane is always so fun to mess with." The man chuckled gleefully. His mind was quickly formulating ideas of how to aggravate the brunette.

The doctor had to admit that this was a fun twist to the situation. Jealous Jane was sexy to see from time to time.

Frost knew he had the blonde convinced, so he decided to make it official.

Channeling every ounce of chivalry he possessed, Frost took Maura's hand in his own and fell to one knee.

"Maura Isles," Frost's smile gleamed brightly as his eyes twinkled, "will you do me the honor of attending prom with me?"

The doctor was incredibly touched and replied sweetly, "Yes, Barry Frost. I would be honored to go as your date to prom."

The funny, yet tender moment quickly disintegrated into a fit of giggles. Both of them laughed so hard that Frost and Maura used his tie to wipe their tears.

"You know, Maura, if we're going to do this right, we need to go shopping."

Maura's face lit up like the Fourth of July, "Did you say shopping!?"

"Of course! My tux must coordinate with your dress." Frost explained.

Even though she felt a fleeting twinge of guilt about Jane, Maura was beyond thrilled.

Frost reached into his back pocket to retrieve his cell phone. Quickly, he flipped through his calendar.

"Uh, Maura. I don't have too much extra time next week before prom on Saturday, but we could go shopping after school today if you like?"

Maura mentally flipped through her calendar.

"That works fine, Barry. I have a study session for thirty minutes after school today in anticipation of the exam on Monday, but we can leave after that. I don't foresee many teenagers want to hang out with their teacher on a Friday."

Frost chuckled in agreement before replying,"Is Jane going to be suspicious about us going out together after school?"

"Of course, not! She knows that we're friends, too. Do you think we need an excuse?" Maura knew Jane wouldn't care, but the brunette was known for her intuition.

Frost scratched his chin unhappy with the stubble there. He had considered growing a goatee, but he couldn't make it past the necessary scruffy days. Korsak teased him for this relentlessly.

"Honestly, it wouldn't be a lie to say I needed your help finding a few new ties." Frost remembered how he recently ruined his favorite tie following a run in with a poorly capped bottle of correction fluid.

"You have a point." Maura's face split into a wide grin. "Barry, I'm so excited!"

"Me, too, Maura. See you after school." Frost flashed one last smile at the blonde before he grabbed his copies from the tray and left the warm room. 

R & I R & I R & I

"Maura, you're fidgeting," Jane observed as the doctor twisted her ring around her finger. The morning sun reflected brightly off of the blonde's jewelry.

The distracted doctor barely registered her girlfriend's question. "Hm, sorry. Did you say something, Jane?"

Jane rose from her spot on the curb to stand in front of the doctor. She then covered Maura's hands with her own in an effort to get the blonde's attention.

"You're fidgeting," Jane repeated as she glanced at their hands for emphasis.

"Jane, I don't fidget." Maura scoffed and snatched her hands from Jane's grasp. She prided herself on maintaining her poise in all situations.

The brunette's raised eyebrow said that Jane thought differently.

"C'mon. Talk to me, Goose," Jane quipped, hoping she'd draw a smile from the doctor.

"Why are you calling me a goose?" Maura puzzled and folded her arms in confusion.

"You know. Goose from Top Gun…"Jane laughed.

Clearly the doctor wasn't following, so she tried again.

"It was a hit movie in the 80s, starring Tom Cruise and...oh, nevermind." Jane waved off her explanation when she realized Maura had no clue whatsoever.

 _Add that one to the list, too._ Jane mused.

"You've got to relax, Maur," Jane smiled and slipped her arms around the blonde. Lovingly, she kissed the doctor's forehead in an attempt to ease her anxiety.

Maura couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at her lips.

"You're right, Jane, but with only ten minutes left before students arrive to sign in for the exam..." Maura trailed off.

Jane chuckled as she pulled back to look into Maura's eyes. "Hey, remember what I said about the kids? It's up to them now, and I _know_ that they're going to blow this out of the water, Maur."

Sighing deeply, Maura conceded, "You're right."

The doctor rested her head on the brunette's chest; the sound of Jane's beating heart calming her even more.

"So, what do you say we get ready for the kids?" Jane ducked her head to get the blonde's attention.

Maura's brilliant smile confirmed that Jane's pep talk worked.

"I believe that is a splendid idea, Tiger"

After one final squeeze the pair let go.

The crunching of gravel under car tires signaled the arrival of the first student. The women waved to the teenager, who pulled alongside Maura's car.

Before the kid could even get out of her car, Jane started blasting Survivor's "Eye of the Tiger."

The night before, Maura suggested they grab breakfast for the kids taking the test. She cited several studies that espoused the benefits of eating a good breakfast before testing. Besides, it would be a nice gesture the doctor reasoned. So, without too much grumbling, Jane crawled out of bed an hour earlier than usual on a Monday morning to help Maura make preparations for the kids.

To their credit, the women laid out an impressive spread on the hood of Maura's Mercedes. The smorgasbord included an array of healthy granola bars, whole grain muffins, fresh fruit, and bottles of spring water. Jane, on the other hand, insisted that a couple of boxes of donuts were all the kids needed. Of course, the lifeblood of any teenager, coffee, was available by the gallon.

To say that teenagers from the other schools were jealous was an understatement.

R & I R & I R & I

"...and I penciled our names in for the middle shift from 7:30-9:30," Frost said as he spooned his leftover chili into his mouth.

Jane wadded up her napkin and tossed it in the nearby trashcan. "Great, it's nice that we only have to chaperone this year and not set up or tear down. If I'm asked to do one more thing..." Jane's shoulders sagged as she considered how much she still had left to do.

"Thank goodness that the state championships are next weekend. I ready for it to be over."

Frost couldn't help but agree. He was stretched too thin as well.

"Tell me about it. It really puts a damper on my dating life," Frost groused.

Jane cut her eyes over to Maura who was serenely eating her salad. Maura's students finished their exams yesterday, so she had the rest of the week to relax. The feedback she received from her students was all positive. Many of them thanked her and confessed that they had never felt as prepared for an exam in their lives. Now, Maura could kick back and do fun labs with her students for the rest of the semester.

Jane couldn't wait for the dissection labs. She planned to bring Frost with her to visit Maura on those days.

Getting no response from Maura, Jane turned her attention back to Frost.

"Dating life, Frost? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Jane teased her friend, but the thought of Frost finding someone pleased her to no end. She only wanted him to be happy, but that didn't mean she'd stop busting his balls about it.

"Well, Miss Nosey, yes. I met a girl while playing a game of pick up at the park this past Sunday. She and her friend were out for a walk when they were distracted by my stunning physique." Frost grinned playfully and waggled his eyebrows at Maura, who giggled in response.

"Well, did you ask her out?" Jane didn't bother to hear Frost's answer.

She chose to tease him instead.

"Even better, are you going to ask her to prom?"

"Actually, no. I already have a date." Frost's smug expression immediately kicked Jane's detective skills in gear.

Maura for her part continued to eat in silence. She wasn't completely sure where Frost was going with their conversation.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

She couldn't think of a single person who could possibly be his pretend date. Hell, Jane was his "date" for years, but he had no one to ask now that Maura was in her life.

Knowing that Jane was setting herself up for a rude surprise, Frost's face split into a wide grin.

"I do have a date, Jane."

Jane took a final massive bite of her sandwich. Much to Maura's chagrin, she asked with her mouth full of peanut butter and fluff, "M'kay, woo?"

"Maura." Frost's stated simply.

 _Wait for it..._

"Mm-Ruh!?" The peanut butter cemented Jane's tongue to the roof of her mouth, making it difficult to speak. Quickly, she took a swig of her water bottle.

When her mouth was finally clear of food, the flabbergasted brunette Jane rounded on the blonde.

"Is this true?" The brunette waited for Maura to contradict Frost's claim.

Jane reasoned this had to be a joke. Hadn't she and Maura discussed prom?

"Well, Barry asked me last Friday whether anyone had asked me, and I answered him truthfully. You hadn't, in fact, officially asked me."

Frost couldn't help goading the surprised brunette, "You snooze, you lose, Jane."

Jane Rizzoli's patented glare did little to diminish the man's glee.

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll have to ask someone else then," Jane huffed and gathered the rest of her trash. The brunette wasn't particularly pleased with how lunch had turned out.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach." As if on cue, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

After Jane left the room, Maura turned to Frost. "You don't think she's mad, do you?" Maura was unsure as to whether their scheme was a good idea after all.

"Pfft!" Frost dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand. "Trust me when I say that this will make prom so much more fun for the two of you. Plus, I get the added benefit of watching her squirm."

Although Maura felt slightly guilty, she couldn't help the excitement bubbling inside her.


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own RizzoIi and Isles, but I wish I did.**

 **A/N: Enjoy! Sorry for the long wait :) All mistakes are mine.**

"C'mon, Ma! No way!" Jane threw her hands up in the air as she paced the front office. Thankfully for Jane (and everybody else), everyone had left for the afternoon.

Unfortunately for Jane, she ran into her mother.

 _Next time, I'll check my damn mailbox in the morning!_ Jane chastised herself. She crumbled up the fiftieth travel flyer she had received that year.

"You know, it serves you right, Janie! Taking Maura for granted like you do!" Angela scolded.

"Excuse me!?" Jane's voice cracked as she looked at her mother like she had grown two more heads.

"I don't take her for granted!" Jane quickly defended.

"Sure you do! Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that she rearranged her entire house for you to move in? Not to mention, she helped bring your brother home to us?"

In a huff, Angela crossed her arms and glared menacingly at her daughter.

Jane, to her credit, didn't fully wither under Angela's gaze.

"Ma, I really think you're making a bigger deal out of this than you need to." Jane sighed heavily.

Angela's words stung. Honestly, Jane was pissed at herself for forgetting. She had been so busy prepping the kids for state that prom had slipped her mind completely.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I am not making this a bigger deal than I need to! Maura missed out on a lot growing up, and you know that." Angela shook her finger at Jane.

The brunette's shoulders sagged in defeat. "You're right, Ma."

Seeing how disheartened Jane was, Angela's tone softened. "It's alright, Janie. You just need to make it up to her. I raised you to be a thoughtful woman. You'll think of something."

Jane dragged her hand through her tangled curls before responding, "I only have a couple of days to figure something out, but I will."

The brunette chuckled ironically, "Who would have thought I'd be more stressed about this prom than I was for my own?"

Angela wrapped a warm arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I know, sweetie, but at least this time you don't have to go with a boy…"

"Unless the only person I can find is Frankie, then I will," Jane rolled her eyes.

"At least he'd have a date to prom for once." Angela smiled ruefully.

Jane caught her mother's eye, both daring the other to laugh.

Angela cracked first.

R & I R & I R & I

"I've been looking for you, you jackass." Jane purposefully strode into Frost's classroom the following morning.

Frost's desk chair slowly swiveled in the irritated Italian's direction. He had a bright smile plastered on his face and his eyes twinkled with mirth.

"I was wondering when you'd finally come see me," the computer teacher smugly remarked. His clasped hands behind his head betrayed his amusement.

Jane narrowed her eyes at the cheeky man. "What the hell were you thinking asking Maura to prom?"

"Well, as I see it, Jane, you were taking your sweet time, and I could tell that Maura was disappointed that you hadn't already said something."

Frost's words dampened the brunette's indignation. Angela was right; her oversight had hurt the blonde's feelings. Jane had made a promise to the good doctor and hadn't kept it.

Rubbing her hands over her face in frustration, Jane admitted, "I know, I know. Argh!"

Jane kicked a wadded ball of paper, which some sloppy teenager had left behind. She watched as it sailed across the room to settle next to the trashcan.

"You ok, Jane?" Frost temporarily put all his teasing aside.

"Yeah, I need to stop making this about me. Let's just have a good time Saturday and give Maura the prom night she never had."

Frost smiled warmly at his friend. "That's very big of you, Jane."

Jane folded her arms and glared at her best friend, "That doesn't mean you're off the hook, asshole. I'm still pissed at you."

"I can live with that," Frost chuckled and leaned farther back in his chair. His smugness only lasted seconds before his conscience stepped in.

"Tell you what, Jane. Next time you need a favor, I don't care how big or small, I've got your back."

The scowl on Jane's face softened. "I'll hold you to that, bud."

Frost extended his hand for Jane to take. "Friends again?"

Shaking her head in amusement, Jane returned the gesture. "Friends again."

"Well, now that we are friends again, can I ask you a serious question." Frost leveled his eyes with Jane's.

Jane settled on the corner of Frost's desk. "Of course, I'm all ears."

Shamelessly waggling his eyebrows, Frost asked, "Tell me, Jane. Does Maura put out on the first date?"

The resounding rip of Frost's boxers echoed loudly in the empty halls.

Another man had fallen victim to Jane Rizzoli's patented atomic wedgie.

R & I R & I R & I

As the following days ticked by and prom grew closer and closer, Maura began to think that she had made a huge mistake about going with Frost. When she and Jane were home together, Jane refused to discuss it and often replied with a "whatever, it's fine."

The doctor approached Frost and suggested that they should cancel going together, but he waved it off and told her not to worry. It was all for fun and completely innocent. Jane would get over it.

When Saturday arrived, Maura couldn't help the unease that had settled in her stomach.

R & I R & I R & I

"Hey, Janie!" Angela, carrying a conspicuous bag, burst through the brunette's living room.

"What the hell, Ma?! That key is only for emergencies! You scared the shit out of me!" Jane called from the kitchen. The brunette had not anticipated seeing her mother until this evening.

"Watch your mouth, young lady! You are not too old for me to bend you over my knee!"

The Italian maneuvered and kept the kitchen island between the two of them. She knew Angela didn't make idle threats.

"Fine. Sorry, Ma," Jane grumbled.

"That's much better, thank you." Angela smiled, "Now where is Maura?"

"Upstairs. Why? What have you got in the bag?" Jane nodded at the item in Angela's arms.

Angela walked off in the direction of the stairs. "Nothing for you to worry about, Janie," the older woman tossed over her shoulder. "See you in a bit!"

Yanking open the refrigerator door, Jane scowled at its contents. On the top shelf, a boutineer innocently sat in its plastic container. She was about to reach for a beer when she remembered that she had to chaperone kids in a couple of hours.

"Damn it!" Jane cursed and grabbed a bottle of water instead. "Well, at least, I won't have to brush my teeth again," she muttered.

Despite Maura's claims that she didn't mind Jane's beer breath, the brunette tried to be considerate. As a result, Jane brushed her teeth whenever possible if she had been drinking an adult beverage.

Grabbing her glass of water, Jane huffed and carefully plopped down on the couch to avoid wrinkling her dress. She was dressed and ready half an hour ago.

Jane had to admit that she looked great. It was a fine line to walk between looking hot in a dress on a date versus appropriate in a dress to chaperone a school dance. The brunette knew she nailed it.

At exactly six o'clock, Jane heard a sharp tapping. Before the Italian even had a chance to get off the couch, Angela had dashed down the stairs and pulled open the door.

"Barold!" Angela exclaimed. The older woman couldn't contain her excitement, "And Frankie! Don't you two look dashing!"

Jane's head popped up from the couch. "Frankie?!" What are you doing here? I thought I was going to pick you up!"

Mustering every ounce of dignity he possessed, Frankie replied, "I am here to take my sister to prom. No one should feel like a third wheel or have to go alone!"

"Geez, c'mon Frankie. I can't go with you." Jane huffed.

Frankie indignantly folded his arms. "Of course you can!"

Before Jane could say another word, the sound of Maura descending the staircase captured everyone's attention.

Simultaneously, both men and Jane exclaimed, "Damn!" as the doctor came into view.

Maura Isles, dressed and ready to go for her first prom, looked like she had stepped out of a cheesy 90s high school rom-com. Granted, her fashion was more fitting for a teacher in her thirties, but the effect was still the same.

Frost was the first to come back to his senses. "Wow, Maura! You look great!"

Awkwardly, he placed the plastic container holding her corsage into the doctor's hands.

"Thank you, Barry!" Maura beamed, but she only had eyes for Jane, who was currently dumbstruck and unable to look away from the gorgeous blonde.

Remembering her manners, the doctor pulled her gaze away from Jane and walked over to the fridge to retrieve Frost's corsage.

"Oh, here Janie!" Frankie remembered the plastic container he had been holding.

Quirking a suspicious eyebrow, Jane eyed the object in Frankie's hands. "What is that?"

Frankie, who was incredibly proud of himself, declared, "This is your corsage!" Clumsily, he shoved it into Jane's hands.

Despite her annoyance about how the evening was already turning out, Frankie's thoughtfulness truly touched his big sister.

"Aw, thanks, little bro," Jane smiled brightly. Then she realized that she didn't have anything for him.

"Crap, Frankie, I don't have anything for…"

From a bag left unnoticed by the door, Angela whipped out a box identical to the one Maura was holding, "That is why I went ahead and bought one! Here!"

"Really, Ma?" Jane quirked her eyebrow at her beaming mother. The brunette felt like she had been dropped into the middle of a movie.

Maura's melodious laughter caught Jane's attention, "Angela, you're too much."

"Well, hurry up, I don't want you to be late! Let's move to the patio. It'll be a nice place to take pictures." Angela bustled around the kitchen to throw open the back door.

"Pictures?" Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes. This time Frankie mirrored Jane's expression.

"C'mon, Ma. Now you're going overboard." Frankie whined.

Angela settled her hands on her hips and glared at her two children. "Don't 'c'mon, Ma" me, you two! Now go outside or else. Don't forget to grab the flowers!"

Both Rizzoli children grumbled while Maura and Frost laughed and followed Angela outside.

"OK, Maura you stand over there. Jane you here." Angela directed the two women to stand by Maura's rose bushes. "Frankie, Frost. You here and here."

Maura muttered to Frost, "Now, I see where Jane gets her bossiness."

"I heard that, Maur!" Jane playfully glared.

Angela snapped her fingers and all four sets of eyes settled on her.

"Now, Frost and Frankie. Put the corsages on the girls. There...No Barry! The flowers go on top of her wrist!"

Sheepishly, Frost rearranged the corsage so it sat properly.

"Now, girls, it's your turn! Be sure not to stick yourselves!" Angela ordered.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Of course we won't, Ma. We're not twelve!"

Carefully, Maura and Jane removed the pins from the boutineers and lined them up with the men's lapels.

Jane was visibly struggling with attaching the flower to Frankie's suit; whereas, Maura secured hers to Frost's lapel so quickly that Angela nearly missed taking a picture.

"Here, Jane, allow me," Maura offered.

"I got it! It's just being a little…OW! Shit!" Jane quickly pulled her bleeding finger from Frankie's suit.

Maura quickly stepped in, "Oh, Jane, sweetie. Are you ok?" The doctor kissed the brunette's barely bleeding finger.

Jane pouted, "I'm ok," and quickly stuck her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

After their tender moment, which was punctuated with gagging noises coming from the two men, Frost sidled up to the brunette.

"What's that about not being twelve?" Frost teased.

"Shut it, Frost!" Jane glared at the man, but this only increased his glee. The man quickly bumped fists with Frankie and moved out of smacking distance.

Angela cleared her throat to regain the group's attention. Immediately, the four adults turned their attention to the matriarch.

"Ok, arms around your dates," Angela directed.

"Do we really have to, Ma?" Jane and Frankie groaned simultaneously.

Angela's glare silenced the whiny siblings, and the two arranged themselves without further argument.

The group tried their best to rearrange their faces into a somewhat convincing smile.

After backing up a few steps to get everyone in view, Angela happily chirped, "Everyone say cheese!"

"Cheese!" The foursome repeated through their clenched teeth.

"Perfect!" Angela swiped through the twenty pictures of the exact same pose on her phone.

"Now for individual shots!" Collectively, the group groaned but did as they were told.

 _This is going to be a long night_ , Jane sighed.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Thanks for reading and taking the time to enjoy my story. I'm sorry for any and all grammar mistakes. Please see the end for song credits. I don't want to give anything away. :)**

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

R & I R & I R & I

"Really, Jane? Can't we take Maura's Mercedes?" Frankie gazed longingly at the garage as the group pulled out of the women's driveway.

Jane shook her head. "Hell, no! If we want Maura to have the authentic experience, then we need to show up in my Jeep. Shit, I think it was made in '94. Isn't that fitting?"

"Fair point," Frost agreed, "but hold on. Pop this in."

Frost retrieved a CD from the pocket of his jacket. "Here. I got this for tonight."

Before inserting the disc into the player, Jane read the writing scrawled across the top in messy sharpie.

 **Frost's Kick Ass Prom '99 Mix**

"Seriously, Frost? Where did you find this?" Jane couldn't believe that Frost still had the CD mix that he had made for their prom all those years ago.

Frost shrugged it off, "Mom was cleaning out the garage, and I managed to snag it before she threw it away."

Jane's face lit up. "Do you even remember what's on here?"

"Not really," Frost chuckled.

Jane turned in her seat, "Well, Maura, enjoy your high school experience. I apologize in advance for our singing."

"Apology accepted," Maura teased.

"Well here goes nothing…" Jane slightly cringed as she slipped the CD into the player. Who knew what they would find?

 _Is this the real life?_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide,_

 _No escape from reality…_

 _Open your eyes,_

 _Look to the sky and...see!_

The brunette glanced in her rear view mirror, catching both Frankie's and Frost's eyes. Wordlessly, they assumed each of their parts for Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody."

Freddy Mercury would have been very proud.

R & I R & I R & I

Everyone except for Maura exited the Jeep groaning pitifully.

"Ugh!" Frost grumbled as she stumbled out of his seat. He was still a little dizzy.

Frankie ungracefully stepped out of the backseat. Gingerly, he touched the large red mark forming on his forehead.

"Ow," Jane whined as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Maura happily got out of the front seat no worse for wear.

"You know, I think we're a little old to head bang anymore," Frost admitted as he steadied himself against the side of the Jeep.

"Yeah, I got a little too into it. Sorry for hitting your seat with my head, Maura." Frankie apologized.

"It's quite alright. Are you all ok?" Maura checked.

"Yeah,"

"Mmhmm"

"Don't worry about us."

The trio replied simultaneously.

"Alright," she smiled. "But I refuse to go inside until I have checked you all out. You especially, Frankie."

After the doctor had inspected the trio to her satisfaction and ensured that there were no concussions, the group left Jane's Jeep in search of food.

For once, Maura didn't feel guilty about using her name to get a table at the most exclusive sushi restaurant in Boston. She knew that they had a limited amount of time before they were required to chaperone prom, so why wait if it wasn't necessary?

Jane and Frost argued that going to such a nice restaurant was an atypical prom activity. The nicest place any of them ever went was the Chili's that was four blocks from school. Any restaurant that belonged to a chain and served food other than pizza was a step up for teenage Jane and her friends.

Still Maura refused to budge.

As a treat for giving her the prom experience, the doctor insisted on paying for everyone's dinner. On a teacher's salary, the group would have barely had enough to spilt a roll for the entire table.

Once the party filed back into the car, the off-key singing and laughter resumed. Usually, Maura would have scolded the group for listening to their music as loudly as they did, but what was the harm in one night? Needless to say, she was only slightly embarrassed to pull into the school parking lot with Smash Mouth's "All Star" blaring from the speakers.

As Maura walked into the gym she was awed by its transformation. Streamers and balloons adorned the walls and crisscrossed the dance floor. Tables loaded down will all sorts of food and drinks lined the back wall of the gym. Also, someone had managed to hang a disco ball from the ceiling.

"Yep, looks like prom." Jane remarked.

"Oh, Jane! It's wonderful!" Maura clapped her hands in excitement.

The brunette slipped her hand into the doctor's and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Tonight's going to be fun, Maura. I promise."

Jane had never uttered a truer statement.

R & I R & I R & I

Twenty painfully slow minutes ticked by as the group watched the kids stand around the edge of dance floor.

Maura's brow knitted in confusion, "Jane, why aren't they dancing?"

"Good question. We need to fix this. Wait here." Jane squeezed Maura's hand before pulling Frost aside.

"C'mon man, you and me. We have to get the kids dancing."

Frost, who had been drinking a cup of watered down punch, replied, "Yeah, it is pretty painful to watch. They're wasting so many good songs to dance to."

"We need to grab a kid who'll draw others out on the floor." The man glanced around the gym, trying to locate a good candidate.

Jane knew the perfect kid. "Follow me, Frost."

The brunette dragged Frost in the direction of a clump of seniors.

"Zack!" Jane called out to her favorite student. "What gives?"

"What are you talking about, Rizzoli?" Zack's expression registered confusion.

The teenager knew exactly what she meant.

"Why aren't you dancing? This is prom. You're supposed to be out there having fun!" Jane placed her hands on her hips as she waited for the young man's excuse. Her smile reassured the boy that she wasn't actually mad.

Blushing, Zach admitted, "We," he gestured to himself and his friends, "don't want to be the first ones out there."

Jane smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry, you won't be."

Frost caught Jane's eye, "You thinking what I'm thinking, partner?"

"Yep! Let's go." The two adults stalked off in the direction of the DJ, leaving a confused group of teenagers in their wake.

Moments later, Frost and Jane strutted to the middle of the dance floor. Frost shedding his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves along the way.

"Are you sure about this Frost?" Jane laughed nervously.

"Nobody puts Baby in the corner, Jane."

Frost winked at his best friend and then cued the DJ.

 _ **Now I've had the time of my life**_

 _ **No I never felt like this before**_

Frost dipped Jane in a slow half circle.

 _ **Yes I swear it's the truth**_

 _ **and I owe it all to you**_

 _ **'Cause I've had the time of my life**_

 _ **and I owe it all to you**_

Frost surprisedJane by twirling her around with surprising grace. To her credit, Jane matched him step for step.

 _ **I've been waiting for so long**_

 _ **Now I've finally found someone**_

 _ **To stand by me**_

"Hey, guys! Look at Coach Frost and Rizzoli!" Slowly, clusters of party-goers closed in around the floor.

 _ **We saw the writing on the wall**_

 _ **As we felt this magical fantasy**_

Frost twirled Jane around so fast she nearly toppled over. The two almost had to stop they were laughing so hard.

 _ **Now with passion in our eyes**_

 _ **There's no way we could disguise it secretly**_

 _ **So we take each other's hand**_

 _ **'Cause we seem to understand the urgency**_

"I think she gets this from me." Angela bragged to Korsak, who simply rolled his eyes.

 _ **Just remember**_

 _ **You're the one thing**_

 _ **I can't get enough of**_

"GO RIZZOLI!" Zack's voice carried throughout the gym.

 _ **So I'll tell you something**_

 _ **This could be love because**_

 _ **I've had the time of my life**_

 _ **No I never felt this way before**_

Jane caught sight of Maria, who was standing very closely to another girl. Jane could tell how badly the two wanted to dance together.

"Ready to do something awesome?" Jane challenged her best friend once he finished twirling her. She tossed her head in the direction of Maria.

 _ **Yes I swear it's the truth**_

Frost immediately caught on and grinned, "Do you even have to ask?"

One look said it all.

 _ **and I owe it all to you...**_

"Ok, break!"

The duo spun away from each other and danced their way towards Maura and Frankie.

Jane curled a finger beckoning Maura to join, but the doctor shook her head.

"Oh no, Jane, I can't." The blonde tried backing away into the crowd.

Ignoring her pleas, Jane's lips spread into a dazzling grin as she took Maura by the hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Never one to dance alone, Frost yanked Frankie into the center of the floor. Once Frankie allowed Frost to lead, they turned out to be excellent dance partners.

 _ **With my body and soul**_

 _ **I want you more than you'll ever know**_

Jane waggled her eyebrows at Maura who blushed furiously.

 _ **So we'll just let it go**_

 _ **Don't be afraid to lose control**_

Maura squealed in delight as Jane twirled her around.

 _ **Yes I know what's on your mind**_

 _ **When you say:**_

 _ **"Stay with me tonight."**_

"Think we can do it?" Jane called out to Frost, who was busy twirling Frankie.

"I'm ready when you are," Frost grinned and dipped Frankie so low that his head nearly brushed the floor.

Jane gave Maura's forehead a quick peck. "I'll be right back!"

The two teachers hastily backed away from their dance partners. With Frankie's help they pushed the crowd away from the center of the floor.

 _ **Just remember...**_

 _ **You're the one thing**_

 _ **I can't get enough of**_

 _ **So I'll tell you something**_

With his arms outstretched and ready, Frost shouted, "Now!"

"Well, here goes nothing," Jane muttered and sprinted towards Frost.

 _ **This could be love because**_

Jane leapt...

 _ **Cause I had the time of my life**_

...and Frost swept her up above his head in one fluid move!

 _ **No I've never felt this way before**_

Cheers erupted from the onlookers and the pair was nearly blinded by countless cameras' flashes.

The moment lasted only seconds before the duo clumsily tumbled to the floor.

With Zack's encouragement, everyone rushed the floor to join in the dance. Boys danced with boys, girls danced with girls, and boys danced with girls. No one cared!

Jane was thrilled to see Maria on the floor with her date. Zack was even dancing with his best friend, too.

 _ **Yes I swear it's the truth**_

 _ **and I owe it all to you**_

Jane took Maura back into her arms as the song continued to play.

 _ **'Cause I had the time of my life**_

"Is this a night you'll ever forget, Maur?" Jane whispered in the blonde's ear.

 _ **and I've searched through every open door**_

"No, Tiger, it's not." Maura's eyes sparkled with delight and love.

 _ **Till I've found the truth**_

 _ **and I owe it all to you!**_

"Well, it's nowhere near being over. Follow me!" The brunette took the giggling blonde by the hand and led her away from the dance floor.

 _Song Credits: "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen and "Time of My Life" by Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley_


	45. Chapter 45

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did

A/N: Apologies for the long wait. I hit a major writer's block all those months ago, and I did what I swore to myself I wouldn't do when I began writing this...I left my readers hanging longer than I should have.

Part of my reason for writing this story was to give folks a glimpse at how busy a teacher's life is and how cheesy and nutty we act. I'm not lying when I say everything I write has some basis in fact, even the dancing scene. :) I appreciate your patience more than you know. Again, I had to go back and reread my story. This chapter is a bit short. I'm just trying to get back into the groove again. If you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see, I'll try to work it in. Please forgive my mistakes.

R & I R & I R & I

"Jane where are you taking me?" Maura called out as Jane dragged her across the gym floor.

"Outside. I need some air," Jane huffed heavily. The brunette's hands were considerably sweating given her impromptu dance routine with Frost.

Once Jane pulled Maura out of sight into the shadow of one the buildings, the former officer gulped down a lungful of the cool evening air.

"I'm impressed, Jane. I didn't know you could dance like that." Maura snickered. The image of Jane hoisted in the air above Frost's head would forever be burned in her memory.

Jane eyed the blonde, "I'm full of surprises, you know."

In a completely unexpected move, Maura grabbed Jane by the hand and pulled her even farther away from the light.

"I am, too, Jane," Maura's voice oozed with sensuality as she pressed her body against Jane's.

Coming to her senses and remembering where they were, Jane reluctantly admonished the good doctor.

"Maura, as much as I would love to fool around right now, we have to head back in before we're missed."

The doctor knew Jane was right and sighed in defeat, "I suppose so...but can we still make out a bit?" Maura waggled her eyebrows wolfishly.

The snort erupted from Jane before she could stop it. "Of course," Jane muttered before she covered Maura's mouth with her own.

R & I R & I R & I

Minutes later, the happy couple nonchalantly re-entered the gym and made a beeline for the punch bowl.

"You look...refreshed," Angela smirked as she approached the couple at the refreshments table.

"Jane needed some fresh air, following her inspired performance with Barry, Angela," Maura offered.

Unconvinced, the Rizzoli matriarch narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe the two women for a minute.

Jane could see the wheels in her mother's head turning, so she opted to change the subject.

"Looks like the kids are finally dancing." Jane couldn't stopper the feeling of pride that she and Frost had gotten the party going.

"You sure did, Janie." Angela beamed unabashedly.

R & I R & I R & I

"Jane don't stop." Maura frantically reached behind her, groping for the door handle.

The brunette detached her lips from the doctor's neck. "Hold up, Maura. Let me unlock the door."

Mustering her last shred of self-control, Maura stepped away from Jane and waited patiently for the brunette to slide the key into the room's lock. The electric beep and metallic click of their suite's door opening made Maura's heart skip a beat.

Once the door was open, all bets were off. "Oh God, Jane. Get in here."

Maura pulled Jane through the threshold before the brunette could respond. At once, Maura's lips latched onto Jane's throat.

"Mmm, careful, Baby. It's too hot to cover my neck with a scarf like last time." Jane half-heartedly admonished.

Maura barely registered Jane's words. She was too busy dragging her hands over the curves of the brunette's body.

Through the fog of her arousal, Jane suddenly remembered the overnight bag lying abandoned in the hallway.

 _I definitely can't leave that hanging around_.

"Hold up, Maur. I forgot our bag." Jane yanked the door open and retrieved the bag from outside their room.

Up until now, Maura had paid little attention to the bag in Jane's hand.

"Tiger," Maura giggled, "what's that?"

Jane rolled her eyes playfully, "Isn't that a bit obvious, Maur? It's our overnight bag."

"Yes, I see that, but when and where did you get it?" Maura asked quizzically, her arousal temporarily placed on the backburner.

The brunette couldn't keep the smugness from leaking into her voice, "Well, I've had this entire thing planned, Maura."

One perfectly manicured eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Oh really?"

Taking the honey blonde by the hand, Jane led the pair over to a bed larger than the one in their own home. The same thought crossed both women's minds simultaneously.

This will be fun later.

Gently, Jane guided Maura to sit on the foot of the bed.

"Well, as you know, that ass hat, Frost, kinda pissed me off when I learned he had offered to take you to prom."

Maura bit her bottom lip anxiously. She still feared that Jane was upset with her about the prom situation.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I'm not mad. It actually worked out for the best because Frost now owed me."

"For starters, he helped me get this room. Apparently, the whole place was booked, but the owner owed him a favor…"

"But, when did you pack this bag? Where did it come from?"

He grabbed it out of the guesthouse and stuffed it in the back of the Jeep before he came to the door to get you. I already had it packed and waiting. It was in the Jeep the whole time. To be fair, he did catch me off guard bringing Frankie, but it worked out for the best since Frankie parked his car at school before Frost picked him up. Initially, Frost had just planned to drive with Ma or Uber it back to your place to grab his car. Having Frankie along, actually made it easier for us later on."

"Anyway," Jane grabbed the duffel bag and plopped it on top of the bed, "as you can see, I packed many of your favorite nighttime items."

Proudly, Jane laid out the toiletries and clothing Maura would need for her overnight stay.

"And, this would be for sleeping?" Maura removed a deep blue negligee she had never seen before.

"Uh, I, uh, bought that for you. I thought we could both enjoy it." Jane smiled sheepishly.

Maura leaned over to peer more deeply into the bag, "What else do you have in there?"

Jane snatched the bag out of reach before Maura could get a better look at the bag's interior.

"No way, Maur, there are still more surprises in here. You'll see them soon enough."

Mystified, Maura narrowed her eyes playfully before grabbing the new negligee from where lay, momentarily forgotten.

"I'll go slip into this while you get us settled into the room."

R & I R & I R & I

"Holy…wow! Maura you look amazing!" Maura emerged from the bathroom dressed in Jane's new purchase.

Maura couldn't suppress smirking at Jane's overt appreciation of her body. Slowly, she padded over to the Italian.

"What is it, Jane? Do you like what you see?" Maura teased.

Jane scoffed, "You know I do, Maur." Jane reached out her eager hands to grab hold of the doctor's hips.

"Geez, if I had known that I'd have an experience like this after prom all those years ago, high school me would have definitely refrained from fooling around with Casey Jones," Jane admitted. Jane's mind flitted to thoughts of teenage Jane and Maura in the back of the brunette's car and how much better, albeit cramped, that experience would have been.

Giggling and shaking her head in amusement, Maura replied, "I very much appreciate that you secured us a room rather than the back of your Jeep for our after prom activities." Their last foray into having sex in a car was still an amusing memory for both women.

"I figured we could afford an upgrade. Hopefully, we don't run into any of our students here," Jane laughed semi-seriously.

The doctor snorted in merriment, "I seriously doubt our students could afford the kind of room we have, but...Jane?"

"Yeah Maur?" Jane quirked her eyebrow as a mischievous smile stretched across her girlfriend's face.

With more force than Jane expected, Maura pushed Jane onto the sizeable bed and straddled the brunette's hips. Leaning over the brunette to give her a full view of her cleavage, Maura whispered, "I don't intend to leave this room anytime soon…"


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did!**

 **A/N: Here's another short one. I'm trying to pick up the momentum again. It's kind of M-ish, but not really? Thanks for bearing with me as I get back into writing this. Sorry for the mistakes!**

"So, what else is in the bag, Jane?" Maura tilted her head in the direction of Jane's seemingly innocent overnight bag lying on the floor by the foot of the bed.

Jane blushed, knowing exactly what they'd find in the bag.

Throwing the covers off their nude bodies, Maura crawled to the foot of the bed. Just as she was about to reach inside, Jane snatched it from her grasp.

"Uh-uh, Maura," Jane shook her finger at the amused blonde. A deep blush spread across the brunette's face.

"I, uh, thought I'd buy something we talked about, uh, awhile ago, and wanted to, um, try out," the usually confident brunette stuttered. "But, we don't have to if you don't want…"

Maura gently interrupted the embarrassed woman by placing a perfectly manicured finger on her lips. "Jane, sweetie. It's okay. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine."

Jane took a steadying breath and reached into the bag.

"Oh." Maura's eyebrows quirked in surprised and her face split into a large, excited grin.

In Jane's hands rested a simple dildo with an accompanying harness.

"Um, you said you'd like to try it, and I promised to make prom night one you'd never forget," Jane chuckled.

"I'm just stunned, Jane, that you bought one yourself, and by the looks of it, you picked a nice one at that." The doctor assessed the toy and was truly impressed.

Jane chest proudly puffed out a bit following Maura's compliment.

"Where and when did you buy this?" The doctor was having a hard time imagining Jane walking into a sex store on her own.

Blushing deep scarlet, Jane squirmed as she admitted, "Well, you know I love you Maura when I actually asked for help choosing one. I, uh, called Amanda, and she recommended one for me to buy online."

Maura was bowled over. Jane's love for her really knew no bounds. The sometimes borderline prudish girlfriend of hers willingly sought help, so she could bring the doctor pleasure.

Gently, Maura kissed the love of her life. She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. "Want to try it out?"

"Sure!" Jane hopped out of the bed with dildo and harness in hand.

"Now, how do I?" Jane held up the toy and looked at it from several different angles. "Umm, Maura, do you know how to get into one of these things?"

The doctor moved to sit on the edge of bed. "Here, darling," Maura offered and took the complicated apparatus in her hands.

After a few minutes of struggling, the two women sat back to admire their handiwork.

"Cool!" The brunette exclaimed as she waved her pelvis side to side. This action elicited several giggles from the doctor.

"Now, Dr. Isles, are you ready for the 'Italian Stallion'?" From on her knees, Jane thrust her pelvis back and forth a few times in the air for effect.

Maura's airy laughter filled the room.

"Yes, Tiger, I'm ready for a ride," Maura smirked as she ran her hands over her girlfriend's body and kissed the Italian passionately.

Once Jane felt like the two of them were ready, Jane maneuvered her body to lie in between the blonde's legs.

"Now, um, how do I, where do I?" Jane fumbled with the alien object between her legs, trying to guide it home.

After a few failed attempts, Maura took the initiative and flipped the brunette onto her back.

"Ah, smart thinking, Maur'," Jane grinned as her hands found purchase on the doctor's hips.

Smirking, Maura replied, "I'm called a doctor for a reason, Jane."

…

Jane wasn't kidding when she said it was a prom they'd never forget. The fact they walked funny the next day was proof of that.

R & I R & I R & I

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up…" Jane jiggled her foot nervously, as she waited for the other line to connect.

"Hello, Jane," a soft voice answered.

"Hi Constance," Jane exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Jane's stomach was in knots and her palms were sweaty. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

"I'm calling you to ask a favor."

"Of course, Jane. How can I be of assistance?" Constance would do anything for the brunette. Thanks to the fiery Italian, Constance had a relationship with her daughter again.

"Would you be willing to come to Boston and help me pick out an engagement ring for Maura?"

The smile in the older woman's voice was evident, "I will catch the next flight."


	47. Chapter 47

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks for all the support, y'all. If you have any thoughts or ideas, feel free to share. I appreciate you all for sticking with me through this :)

Jane and Constance entered the jewelry store laughing and smiling in kind. Constance was ecstatic to be a part of helping Jane bring Maura life full of happiness. Only Jane's sweaty palms betrayed her nervousness, but thankfully, no one could see that.

Casually, the two women perused the numerous display cases. Jane had to blink her eyes to adjust them to the glare coming from the precious stones resting under the glass. A little overwhelmed, she turned to Constance.

"Well, um, where do you suggest I start?" Jane, in an effort to hide her unease, shoved her hands in her pockets as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

Constance smiled as she took in the woman's demeanor. Despite her apparent nervousness, Jane's excitement was tangible.

"Darling, let's call over one of the associates." Constance glanced around the store to grab the attention of a older gentleman, who was readjusting strands of her pearls in a nearby case.

Noticing the prospective customers, the man slid the glass lid of the compartment in place and quickly locked it.

"How may I help you?" The man greeted, a smile stretching under his bushy mustache. "My name is Jacob. What brings you in here today?"

Before Jane had a chance to open her mouth, Constance replied with the excitement of a

refined woman, who was used to taking charge in everything she did, "My future daughter-in-law is interested in purchasing my daughter an engagement ring."

The amused brunette chuckled softly to herself. Now, she definitely knew where Maura got her 'bossy, yet polite' attitude from. Immediately following that revelation, Constance's words registered. A warm feeling bloomed in the teacher's chest.

 _She already thinks of me as family._

Excited at the prospect of securing a large purchase, Jacob replied, "Of course, please, follow me."

"How did you and your lady meet if I may ask?" Jacob asked politely, as he unlocked the case and reached in the direction of the rings with the largest stones.

Jane's eyes cut over to Constance who had a content smile gracing her features. "At work, we are both teachers," Jane stated proudly.

Just as Jane anticipated might happen, Jacob's hand left its course towards the obscenely large diamonds and veered off in the direction of the least expensive rings, whose stones were blatantly smaller.

"Teachers? That's lovely. What grades?" Jacob asked in a tone which barely hid his disappointment. After meeting the obviously wealthy woman standing beside the brunette in a nice tailored suit, he had hoped to make a expensive sale. The teacher had dressed in one of her nicer suits because she intended to take Constance to a nice restaurant in town to show the older woman her gratitude.

"High school," Jane replied casually. She didn't want to let on that she had noticed the man's subtle judgment.

"Teenagers? I don't know how you do it. I'm sure that can be awful to work with. I'd hate to have your job." Jacob laughed at his own joke as he pulled three different lower end rings to show the duo.

Jane bristled at the man's comment. Anytime someone made that 'joke', it irritated her. Sure, teenagers could be a pain in the ass, but she still loved them.

Jacob prattled on about the clarity and cut of each ring, while Jane and Constance exchanged annoyed glances. His continual condescending remarks about how affordable the rings were and how the store had financing really irked the pair. Once he finally finished his sales pitch, the two women asked if he would mind giving them time to discuss and look around further. Jacob acquiesced and placed the rings back into the case. He walked off in search of more 'promising' customers.

"Tell me, Jane." Constance gently laid her hand on the brunette's forearm. "What are you thinking?"

Constance had wished to put the arrogant man in his place, but she knew Jane could handle herself perfectly well.

"I hate how people automatically assume that I can't afford nice things based on my profession," Jane stated truthfully.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, we definitely don't get paid enough for all the hours we work during and after school, _but_ ," Jane emphasized, "I wouldn't change it for the world."

" _Another reason this woman is perfect for my daughter,"_ Constance thought.

Jane slowly walked around the sizeable room, simply for something to do and as a means to quell her irritation.

The two women stopped by a case holding charm bracelets. Glancing at the case's contents, Jane mused whether charm bracelets were still in style and if anyone wore them. She knew her mother sure tried to make her. To appease Angela, Jane wore her charm bracelet every major holiday, but beyond that she refused. It was just too plain girly for her.

"What kind of ring did Daniel get Maura?" His name left an unpleasant taste in the teacher's mouth.

Readjusting her purse on her shoulder, Constance answered, "Well, Jane, Maura was never particularly fond of the the ring, and she had a hard time hiding that fact."

"As you and I both know, she cannot lie, but she truly is a master of bending the truth."

Jane nodded in agreement. The brunette still remembered how she rushed to grab Benadryl after she had confronted the doctor about a missing piece of pumpkin pie, which the brunette had squirreled away for herself.

Although she hated hearing about Daniel, Jane wanted to know why Maura disliked the ring so much.

"What did Maura hate so much about it?" Jane's eyes cut to the countless rows of rings across the room, secretly pleased that Maura had hated the ring Daniel had given her.

"She thought it was too ostentatious. To be honest, I thought the thing was awfully gaudy as well, but Arthur and I...well, Arthur really didn't have anything to say about it. He was off in a jungle somewhere…" Constance amended, " _I_ was simply too excited that Maura had managed to get engaged to such a _fine_ young man." Constance rolled her eyes at her own past stupidity.

The artist, with a tinge of sorrow in her voice, admitted, "I scolded Maura for how she reacted to Daniel's engagement ring. I convinced her how completely ungrateful she was."

Constance still hated herself for how she treated her selfless daughter. The slump of her proud shoulders revealed how remorseful the woman truly was.

"Maura knew Daniel only bought the ridiculous thing to show off...much like a peacock who fans his feathers for prospective females." Constance rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

"Mind you, darling. He was able to afford the tacky thing because he had acquired so much wealth from his family, who were friends of ours...unfortunately." Constance regretfully admitted the last bit.

"But we're not friends any longer, I assure you," Constance squeezed the brunette's forearm this time, hoping that the brunette believed her. The artist quickly distanced herself from the family following Daniel's inappropriate behavior towards her daughter.

The artist had little to fear, Jane's smile assured her that the brunette believed her.

Jane's warm demeanor eased the woman's discomfort. "Constance, there was no need to stop being friends with his family on my account. They didn't have anything to do with his behavior."

"No, actually, they did. They had raised him to behave that way. I don't want to call people like them my friends any longer."

Constance felt relief following this confession. She still had much to do in rebuilding her relationship with her daughter, but she could truthfully recognize how far they had come.

Jane decided to move the conversation in a happier direction.

"Well, Constance, I'm glad that you're here to help me pick out a ring Maura will truly love." Jane's toothy grin and twinkling eyes conveyed her sincerity.

WIth a warm, delicate smile, Constance asked, "Tell me, darling. What do you have in mind for my daughter?"

"Honestly, something similar to what you're wearing now," Jane's eyes flitted to Constance's ring.

Constance regarded her engagement ring. It still shone as brightly as it did the day Arthur asked her to marry him.

"Maura has mentioned to me before that she loved how much it sparkled and how happy you and Arthur were when you wore it. It's something she remembers fondly from her childhood," Jane informed the older woman.

There were times in her marriage when she and Arthur argued and fought with each other, especially following an affair he had. The two worked through the fallout from Arthur's infidelity, but Constance went ringless for a long time. Apparently, this hadn't gone unnoticed by her daughter. Perhaps, that is something else Maura and she should discuss one day.

Clearing her throat, Constance stated. "Jane, you should design her ring. You can use mine for inspiration. We are here together after all," the artist smiled warmly.

Jane loved the idea and caught the older woman off guard when she wrapped her arm around the surprised artist's shoulders. Constance was gradually growing accustomed to the physical affection so commonplace in the Rizzoli family.

"I knew asking you was the right thing to do." Jane's smile shone brighter than all the diamonds in the store.

Constance's own face lit up at the idea. "I glad you did, darling. Now, let's find a more desirable store clerk to work with."

"Agreed," Jane grinned, and the two women walked arm in arm out the door in the direction of a female store clerk, whose sincere smiled beckoned them.

R & I R & I R & I

"Have you been helped by anyone, ladies?" asked the woman, who was in her early sixties and had deep laugh lines around her eyes.

A brief glance between Jane and Constance told the woman all she needed to know.

"Allow me to guess. Jacob, I presume?" The woman's mouth pulled into a slight frown.

Jane nodded and noticed that clerk's name tag actually indicated that she was the manager.

She replied, "I am sorry if his service was unsatisfactory. I will be speaking with him later. My name is Joanne, and I'll be happy to help you."

Joanne had actually observed the whole exchange and intended to speak with the women, but another customer had requested her attention. Jacob was insufferable, and she was glad to have a chance to make it up to the pair.

The excited brunette replied, "I would like to design an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

Jane couldn't stop the butterflies she felt erupting in her stomach at the thought of asking Maura to marry her.

"Do you have any ideas in mind?" Joanne politely asked. The manager couldn't help but like the grinning brunette standing across from her.

Constance proudly removed her ring from her finger and placed it in the teacher's warm palm.

"Yes," Jane cleared her throat. She could feel the emotion building up inside her as she took the ring from her palm and showed it to the kind saleswoman.

"I want it to look something like this." Jane gently handed the ring to the woman.

An appraising eye studied the ring. It was a halo cut diamond circled by several smaller diamonds. It truly was beautiful.

"Alright," Joanne smiled. "Please follow me."

Together, Constance and Jane designed the perfect ring for the future Dr. Maura Rizzoli-Isles.


End file.
